Une Nouvelle Chance
by Edeinn
Summary: Quand Kira rencontre les Chevaliers, elle est sûre que son heure est venue. Mais elle n'imagine pas une seconde que cet évenement va bouleverser sa vie et qu'elle va devoir faire le choix qui décidera du reste de son existence... EN PAUSE durée indéterminée
1. Prologue

**Hey toi, noble lecteur !**

**Merci de visiter ma première fic, malgré son résumé un peu bidon …**

**Sorry, mais le prologue et les premiers chapitres, sont un peu courts (ça parait beaucoup plus volumineux sur Word****), et le style hésitant, mais c'est ma première Fic, alors please : soyez indulgents !**

**Merci à ma Beta, à qui je vais donner beaucoup de boulot : Windsurfbabe**

**Bonne Lecture ...**

* * *

**Prologue**

_PoV Kira_

C'était tout juste l'aube lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, et la fraîcheur du matin me saisit, achevant de me réveiller. Néanmoins je restai encore allongée quelques minutes et profitai du silence de la nature. Je percevais le chant des oiseaux qui s'éveillaient, la course paresseuse et musicale d'un ruisseau, l'odeur tenace du feu de bois qui agonisait doucement, et celle, plus forte et revigorante, de la terre humide de la rosée du matin. Au loin, le grondement du galop des chevaux qui s'approchaient…

_Des chevaux!!_

Mes instincts de guerrière prirent alors le contrôle, et je me levai d'un bond, l'épée à la main, les sens aux aguets. D'un geste du pied j'éteignis les dernières braises du feu agonisant, puis fourrai ma couverture dans ma besace de cuir et l'accrochai à Scathach, ma jument d'ébène.

J'entendais les chevaux qui se rapprochaient, je sentais leur pas lourd, rythmé et puissant, qui faisait vibrer le sol sous mes pieds. Ils devaient être au moins cinq, peut-être plus. Furtivement j'avançai vers eux, me tapissant derrière les fougères, pour observer leur passage. Au dessus de moi, j'entendis le cri aigu et perçant d'un faucon.

Au loin, un nuage de poussière avançait. Enfin je les aperçus; ils étaient six. Montés sur des destriers de guerre, le soleil faisait miroiter leurs épées, et l'armure de l'homme au centre. Des Chevaliers, probablement. Arrivant presque à ma hauteur, ils ralentirent puis s'arrêtèrent une vingtaine de mètres devant moi.

Les pulsations de mon cœur s'accélérèrent et le doute me saisit. M'avaient-ils découverte? Je me tassai un peu plus contre le sol et cessai presque de respirer. Mais ils ne regardaient pas dans ma direction. L'homme au centre, monté sur un magnifique cheval blanc, regardait droit devant lui, semblant guetter un signe. Il devait être le chef, puisque les autres le fixaient, comme s'ils attendaient un ordre pour continuer leur chevauchée.

Je reportai mon attention sur lui. C'était un homme grand et bien bâti, au port altier. Ses boucles de jais et son visage marqué par les années était agréable à regarder, et il se dégageait une réelle puissance et une force incroyable de ce Chevalier en armure. Et, à cet instant, je souhaitai plus que tout qu'il n'ait pas perçu ma présence, car l'idée de devoir affronter cet homme me terrifiait. Pourtant je ne parvenais également pas à me défaire de l'impression d'honnêteté et de bienveillance qui émanait de lui: il me semblait être un homme juste et bon.

Soudain, je sentis se poser sur ma nuque la lame lourde et tranchante d'une épée, tandis qu'une main ferme m'attrapait le bras. Une voix dure et profonde m'ordonna alors:

« Pose ton épée sur le sol, sans geste brusque, et lève-toi lentement. »

* * *

**Oui vous pouvez le dire : C'EST COURT, on ne peut même pas utiliser la barre de défilement !**

**Mais promis à l'avenir, ça va augmenter (mais progressivement quand même …)**

**Mais surtout : toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise est la nourriture de l'auteur, et un auteur bien nourri, est un auteur plein d'inspiration, de vitalité, avec un beau poil brillant… (Je m'égare…), alors, siouplait mam', m'sieur : REVIEW !**

**Prochain chapitre : " Chapitre 1: Prise au piège"  
**


	2. Chapter 1 : Prise au piège

**Voili, voilou, Chapitre 1 !**

**Toujours aussi court, mais patience, ça va venir !**

******Beta : Windsurfbabe (merkiii ^^)**

**Ps : N'hésitez pas à me signaler mes maladresses, erreurs de style, fautes de frappe (je suis la reine du texte à trous !) Merci**

**Sur ce: bouton vert à la fin !^^**

**Bonne Lecture ...**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1: Prise au piège

_Soudain, je sentis se poser sur ma nuque la lame lourde et tranchante d'une épée, tandis qu'une main ferme m'attrapait le bras. Une voix dure et profonde m'ordonna alors:_

_« Pose ton épée sur le sol, sans geste brusque, et lève-toi lentement. »_

_Oh non!_ Trop absorbée par la contemplation du Chevalier et tellement certaine d'être indétectable, j'avais relâché ma vigilance, et m'étais faite prendre comme une gosse.

Je sentais l'homme derrière moi, sûr de lui, et je ne tenais pas à me faire occire bêtement dans ces bois, pas avant d'avoir atteint mon but ou du moins d'avoir essayé. Alors, pour ne pas risquer un stupide accident, je posai lentement mon épée sur le sol et me levai en douceur, sentant le poids de l'épée s'affermir sur mon cou, entaillant légèrement ma peau.

Les hommes que j'observais précédemment, tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers moi, alors que le rapace de tout à l'heure faisait des cercles dans le ciel autour de nous. _Mais quelle gourde!_ C'était _cela_, le signe que guettait le chef! Le faucon de leur éclaireur m'avait repéré, et ils attendaient que l'intrus soit débusqué…

« Ah ah aaahhh !! »

Un énorme éclat de rire interrompit là mes réflexions. L'un des hommes s'esclaffait bruyamment et sans aucune retenue tandis que les autres, tentant de lutter contre le rire communicatif de leur ami, me regardaient, ahuris. Seul le chef semblait stoïque, bien qu'il me considérât avec curiosité. L'homme qui riait, lâcha, moqueur, entre deux crises d'hilarité:

« Belle prise, Tristan! Très effrayant! Ce petit bout de chose ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Et puis… »

Je vis rouge. Cette espèce de gros ours mal léché me ridiculisait! Eh bien, il allait voir ce que le « petit bout de chose » allait lui faire. Je m'apprêtai à répliquer, quand…

« La ferme, Bors », intima le chef. « Tristan, tu peux la lâcher, je ne pense pas que cette charmante personne n'ait d'intentions agressives. »

La poigne du dénommé Tristan se desserra comme à contrecœur, et ma nuque fut soulagée du poids de l'épée. Néanmoins je sentais l'homme dans mon dos, toujours proche et menaçant, apparemment pas convaincu par les paroles de son chef.

« Merci mais pour ce qui est des intentions agressives, tout dépendra de votre copain l'ours, » raillai-je. Puis, me tournant vers Bors, j'ajoutai: « Est-que votre faculté à réfléchir est encore en hibernation, ou vous êtes simplement grossier et stupide ? »

J'eus immédiatement la certitude d'être allée trop loin quand l'« ours » devint tout rouge et descendit lourdement de son cheval, arme au poing.

* * *

Le vert, c'est la chance.

Le vert, c'est la nature.

Le vert, c'est le meilleur goût du crocodile Haribo.

Le vert, c'est la marque du lecteur.

Le vert, c'est le bonheur de l'auteur.

Le vert, c'est le bouton juste en dessous. CLIC.

Reviiiiiew ^^

******Prochain chapitre: "Chapitre 2: Présentations"**


	3. Chapter 2 : Présentations

**« Les Passagers pour la gare d'Une Nouvelle Chance, quai Chapitre 2, en voiture !!! »**

**(Pff, question introduction je ne m'améliore vraiment pas !!)**

**Bêtareader : Windsurfbabe**

**Bonne Lecture …**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Présentations**

_J'eus immédiatement la certitude d'être allée trop loin quand l'« ours » devint tout rouge et descendit lourdement de son cheval, arme au poing. _

Mais je fus soulagée lorsque ses compagnons éclatèrent de rire et que leur chef, sourire aux lèvres, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bors pour l'arrêter. L'homme ne se calma pas pour autant, mais sembla renoncer à m'étriper… pour le moment.

Le chef mit pied à terre et se dirigea lentement vers moi puis, vrillant ses yeux d'un vert cristallin, dans les miens, me dit:

« Je suis Arthur Castus, Commandant des Chevaliers du Grand Mur, et voici mes Chevaliers.»

Tour à tour, il me désigna chacun de ses compagnons, me laissant le temps de détailler chacun d'eux.

« Bors… »

Mon adversaire était imposant, large et grand, et me dépassait de plus d'une tête. Son visage buriné par le temps et marqué par les combats était effrayant, surtout que ses yeux noirs de colère me fixaient, vindicatifs.

« Dagonet … »

L'homme, immense, plus grand même que Bors, était descendu de cheval lui aussi. Il était venu se placer derrière Bors, une main sur l'épaule de son ami comme pour le raisonner et l'empêcher de me tuer. Décidément j'étais de plus en plus rassurée… Dagonet, qui me surplombait d'au moins deux têtes, me regarda brièvement, le visage fermé et songeur, puis m'adressa un signe de tête et sembla reporter son attention sur son ami toujours furieux.

« Gauvain… »

En entendant son nom, l'homme m'adressa un sourire méfiant puis, à son tour, mit pied à terre, et tous ses compagnons l'imitèrent. A peine plus petit que Bors, une chevelure blonde descendant dans son dos, il me scrutait attentivement, tentant de se faire une opinion à mon encontre.

« Galahad… »

L'homme désigné semblait le plus jeune d'entre tous. Des boucles brunes et une barbe fournie encadraient son beau visage juvénile qu'un éclaira un sourire contagieux. Je remarquai que sa tenue était un subtil mélange entre l'équipement romain et l'habillement des peuples de l'est.

« Lancelot … »

L'homme brun, qui était jusqu'alors demeuré aux côtés d'Arthur, s'avança vers moi en m'accordant un sourire charmeur. « _Le tombeur de ces dames_ », songeais-je en souriant. J'eus alors le loisir de le détailler de près. Grand, au visage jovial et charmant qu'une fine barbe et de magnifiques boucles d'ébène rendaient mystérieux, il me semblait le plus amical de tous.

« Et enfin Tristan, » acheva Arthur en désignant l'homme dans mon dos.

J'avançai d'un pas et me retournai en douceur vers lui, consciente qu'il me surveillait encore. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, comme pour le défier, mais sitôt que nos regards se croisèrent, je m'y perdis. Ses pupilles noires et profondes m'hypnotisèrent, et une impression de mystère et de danger m'envahit. Je secouai vivement la tête comme pour remettre mes idées en place, et continuai mon examen. Grand et musclé, son visage fin était mangé par une barbe qui accentuait son air inquiétant. Ses cheveux sombres étaient parsemés de tresses et je remarquai alors, au sommet de chacune de ses pommettes, d'étranges signes peints, marquant probablement son appartenance à un clan. Vêtu chaudement comme les cavaliers de l'est, il semblait de loin le plus froid de cette étrange compagnie.

« C'est à votre tour maintenant, » me dit Arthur.

Je me tournai vers lui sans comprendre ce qu'il me disait, toujours perturbée par le mystérieux Tristan. Mon interrogation dut se lire sur mon visage, puisqu'il ajouta aussitôt:

« ... de vous présenter! »

« Oh, bien sûr, » répondis-je tout en tentant de me ressaisir. « Je me nomme Kira. Je viens d'un petit village au pied du mur d'Hadrien tout à l'Est, près de la garnison de Segedunum. »

Bien sûr ce n'était pas là la stricte vérité. J'avais peut-être omis que mon village se trouvait au Nord, en territoire picte, mais je ne pouvais pas le dire à des défenseurs du mur sans mettre ma vie en péril.

* * *

**Petit lecteur, tu es en mon pouvoir, possédé par mes mots envoutants (ha hem ^^), tu sens ta souris irrépressiblement attirée par le petit bouton vert juste en dessus, ne tente pas de résister … Review !!**

**Prochain chapitre: "Chapitre 3: Mon histoire."**


	4. Chapter 3 : Mon histoire

**Oh vous êtes toujours là !! Génial !!**

**Ça veut dire que vous aimez ce que vous lisez alors ?? Alors surtout review !**

**Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu laborieux, mais il est essentiel pour situer mon héroïne !**

**Betareader: Windsurfbabe**

**Bonne Lecture…**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mon histoire**

_Bien __sûr__ ce n'était pas là la stricte vérité. J'avais peut__-__être omis que mon village se trouvait au __Nord__, en territoire picte, mais je ne pouvais pas le dire à des défenseurs du Mur sans mettre ma vie en péril._

Moi et les miens n'étions pas pictes, mais mes ancêtres étaient de fiers bretons, et avaient toujours refusé de se soumettre à l'envahisseur romain; et bien que très attachés à leur terre, ils avaient conscience de ne pouvoir lutter seuls contre cette occupation. Ils avaient donc choisi de quitter leur terre natale pour s'installer plus au Nord, en territoire picte; et bien que les relations entre les deux peuples ne soient pas vraiment cordiales, un ennemi commun leur fournit une raison valable pour s'allier.

Bien sûr nous n'étions que tolérés sur le territoire des hommes bleus*, mais c'était mieux que de plier sous le joug impérial. Après la construction du Mur, qui coupa la Bretagne en deux, nous étions venus nous installer plus près de celui-ci, au voisinage de nos frères bretons. Nous étions certains qu'un jour notre peuple, fier et fort, se relèverait pour bouter l'occupant hors de nos frontières.

Néanmoins, les années s'étaient écoulées et rien n'avait changé. Malgré l'acharnement des Pictes, les Romains étaient toujours sur _notre_ île, devenue une province romaine, et chaque tentative de reprendre nos terres était repoussée. Au fil des ans, l'espoir d'une reconquête avait disparu parmi les miens, et l'acceptation s'était installée. Certains même passèrent de l'autre côté du Mur se joindre aux Bretons assujettis à Rome, se mêler aux Romains… et cela pour une raison essentielle: la pérennité de notre peuple. Nous vivions en vase clos depuis trop longtemps, et les alliances entre individus de même sang avaient fini par affaiblir notre peuple. Alors, pour notre survie, le Conseil prit la décision d'encourager les nôtres à chercher ailleurs des épouses et des maris. Certains s'unirent avec des Pictes et d'autres, la tête basse, alourdie par le poids de notre histoire qu'ils bafouaient, envoyèrent leur filles de l'autre côté du Mur. Au début, le Conseil imposa des règles strictes pour ces mariages: la fille ne devait épouser qu'un Breton de sang pur; les enfants nés de ces unions devaient porter des noms bretons. Le premier-né mâle devait être envoyé dans notre village pour être instruit en accord avec nos traditions. Quant aux filles, elles devaient être mariées à un homme du village. Si l'époux étranger mourait, sa femme devait revenir au sein de la communauté…

…Et bien plus encore. Tant de règles édictées dans le but de perpétuer l'Histoire et de survivre à l'occupation.

Cependant, au fil des années, de moins en moins de ces règles furent respectées. D'une part parce que les Romains étaient de plus en plus réticents à laisser les nôtres passer le Mur dans un sens comme dans l'autre; et d'autre part car les nôtres s'acclimatèrent à la vie romaine. Et c'est ainsi que certains de nos garçons passèrent le Mur pour recevoir une formation militaire romaine, et d'autres pour chercher épouses, fortune, travail, confort.

Le village dépérissait et le Conseil se désolait. Il était en train de perdre petit à petit la bataille qu'il menait depuis des années, la bataille pour leur liberté et leur patrimoine.

C'est dans ce contexte de résignation que je vis le jour, vingt ans auparavant. J'ai grandi au sein d'une famille unie et aimante, au milieu de six frères et sœurs. Mon père, Talwin, était un membre éminent du Conseil, un homme respecté et écouté. Il était fier de ses origines et vouait une haine farouche à l'encontre des Romains. C'est pourquoi, quand vint le jour pour chacune de ses filles d'être mariées, notre père nous laissa le choix. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à nous « livrer aux Romains » contre notre gré.

Ainsi Katell, ma sœur aînée, épousa à quinze ans, Luhan, un marchand d'étoffes qui vivait dans la cité de Segedunum. Conformément à la volonté du Conseil ils nous envoyèrent leur premier-né, Brewen, dès qu'il eut cinq ans, pour que commence son apprentissage.

Quant à moi, j'étais farouchement opposée au mariage. A mes yeux, aucun homme n'était suffisamment digne d'intérêt pour que j'accepte de lier ma vie à la sienne! Mes diatribes sur le sujet étaient toujours ponctuées du rire franc et joyeux de mon père, qui assenait à chaque fois:

« Que vais-je donc bien pouvoir faire de toi, ma fille!! ».

Et, quand le silence était revenu, ma mère affirmait doucement dans un sourire:

« Tu es encore jeune. Un jour, l'amour frappera à ta porte, et alors tu connaîtras le bonheur d'être auprès de celui que tu aimes. »

_Pfft!! Certainement pas!_ Quand je voyais ce que l'amour et le mariage avaient fait aux gens autour de moi, je n'en voulais pas.

Soudain, la voix d'Arthur me tira de ma rêverie:

« Et que faite vous seule ici? »

* * *

_*Non ce ne sont pas des schtroumpfs._

**Tout petit, tout petit, chapitre... Mais ce sont mes débuts, au fur et à mesure je rallonge...**

**Prochain chapitre : "Chapitre 4: En Compagnie des Chevaliers."**


	5. Chapter 4 : En Compagnie des Chevaliers

**Salut !**

**Merci de votre fidélité !**

**Petite mise à jour après correction de ma bêta : Windsurfbabe.**

**Bonne Lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : En compagnie des Chevaliers**

_Soudain, la__ voix d'Arthur me tira de ma rêverie:_

_« __Et que __faite__ vous seule ici? »_

_Aïe!_ Me voilà encore contrainte à une demi-vérité.

« Je me rends à Camlann. Mon frère Aodren et son épouse attendent leur second enfant, et je me rends chez eux pour l'assister. »

Si je n'avais pas inventé la grossesse de Lillwhenn, ma belle-sœur, ce n'était pas vraiment le but de mon voyage. En effet, l'enfant n'était attendu que dans trois mois et, n'ayant que peu de connaissances en matière d'accouchement, je serais tout à fait inutile le moment venu.

J'étais en fait à la recherche de ma plus jeune sœur, Yuna, qui était tombée sous le charme d'un soldat Romain. Cette petite idiote avait fui notre maison pour le rejoindre. J'allais donc en informer Aodren pour qu'il m'accompagne dans la recherche de notre cadette.

« Bien, » reprit Arthur, « c'est aussi notre destination. Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas le reste du voyage avec nous ? Il reste encore deux jours de chevauchée jusqu'au Mur, et il n'est pas très prudent pour une femme de s'aventurer seule dans ces contrées hostiles. »

« Il serait bien regrettable qu'une aussi charmante personne tombe aux mains des rebelles Pictes. Ce sont des barbares sanguinaires ! Vous serez bien plus en sécurité avec nous ! », ajouta Lancelot en me gratifiant d'une œillade appuyée.

_Les __Pictes__, des barbares sanguinaires__?__ Ce ne sont pas eux qui annexent et spolient le peuple __Breton_, pensai-je.

Bien que la perspective de passer deux jours à chevaucher avec des Chevaliers à la solde des Romains, et qui plus est avec ce Bors qui me détestait, ne me plaisait pas particulièrement, j'envisageai leur proposition. Tout d'abord, il était fort probable de trouver des patrouilles romaines sur le trajet, et je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'en sortir aussi bien que cette fois. De plus cela me permettrait peut-être d'obtenir plus d'informations pour m'aider dans mes recherches.

« Bien, j'accepte. »

J'entendis Bors grogner sa désapprobation et décidai de paraître de bonne volonté dans cette expédition. Je m'adressai donc à lui:

« Je comprends votre colère, messire Bors. Je vous prie d'excuser mes paroles de tout à l'heure; elles étaient déplacées, et c'est la peur qui a parlé. Acceptez donc mes excuses et repartons du bon pied, vous et moi. » Je terminai mon _mea__culpa_ en lui tendant la main.

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, guettant sa réaction. Il semblait considérer mes paroles et j'attendais toujours, le bras tendu. Soudain, je crus ma dernière heure arrivée, quand je vis le gaillard se précipiter sur moi. Mais il me prit dans ses bras pour me donner une franche accolade, me faisant décoller du sol et riant allégrement.

« Ah sacrée gamine ! Pour sûr que t'es pardonnée!! »

_Gamine__?__! Hé__,__ je ne suis plus une gamine!_

Je poussai cependant un soupir de soulagement et me mis à rire à mon tour, suivie par le reste des Chevaliers, rassurés eux aussi.

Quand Bors accepta enfin de me reposer sur la terre ferme, je récupérai mon épée toujours dans les mains de Tristan et m'en allai chercher Scathach et mon bagage. Lorsque je revins, tous étaient déjà en selle prêts à partir. Tous sauf Tristan, sûrement parti en éclaireur une fois de plus.

« Je vais vous aider à monter, » me dit Lancelot, le seul Chevalier à n'être pas déjà à cheval

« Pas la peine, » répondis-je.

Et je sautai prestement sur le dos de Scathach.

Arthur me fit signe de venir me placer à ses côtés, et nous entamâmes notre voyage; je chevauchai au côté du commandant toute la matinée. C'était un compagnon fort agréable, et nous conversâmes de tout. Il me raconta Camlann, me donnant ainsi les informations nécessaires pour débuter mes recherches efficacement. Quant à moi, je lui parlai de mon village et de ma famille, tout en essayant de lui donner le moins d'informations possible. Il semblait vraiment intéressé par ce que je disais et posait de nombreuses questions. Etait-ce de la pure courtoisie ou cherchait-il à en savoir davantage sur moi et les miens? Je décidai d'être prudente et changeai de sujet:

« Depuis combien de temps combattez-vous ensemble? Je veux dire… vous semblez vraiment très liés. »

« En effet. Voilà dix ans que nous arpentons ces plaines côte à côte. Mes Chevaliers sont comme ma famille, je donnerais ma vie pour chacun d'entre eux et je crois qu'ils en feraient tous de même. Hélas nous avons perdu nombre d'amis combattant à nos côtés, et aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus aussi nombreux que jadis. Mais notre engagement prendra fin dans cinq ans, et tous pourront rentrer chez eux ou aller où bon leur semble. Nous serons enfin libres. »

« D'où viennent-ils ? »

« Ce sont des Sarmates de l'Est. Leur cavalerie était la plus puissante, dans le temps. Et aujourd'hui les descendants de ces chevaliers légendaires sont de valeureux guerriers, habiles et puissants. »

« Et vous? Que ferez-vous une fois libéré de votre engagement? »

Arthur sourit tristement. « Je n'en sais rien encore. Je ne fais pas de projets. J'attends ce jour avant de décider. »

Nous continuâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit à son zénith, puis nous fîmes une pause pour manger sous le couvert des arbres. Là Tristan nous attendait.

* * *

**Ca avance, tout doucement, mais ça avance ...**

**Prochain Chapitre : "Chapitre 5 : La Leçon."**


	6. Chapter 5 : La Leçon

**Bon toujours là, c'est bon signe ...**

**Mackenzie 777 : C'est vrai qu'au fond, Bors n'est pas un mauvais bougre... Quand à Lancelot, c'est sur qu'il est pas bête, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est effronté !!!**

**Merci à Windsurfbabe, ma beta**

**Bonne Lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La Leçon**

_Nous continuâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit à son zénith, puis nous fîmes une pause pour manger sous le couvert des arbres. Là Tristan nous attendait__._

Assis à même le sol, nous partageâmes nos vivres, profitant de ce moment de détente avant de remonter en selle pour l'après midi. Les discussions allaient bon train quand Lancelot m'interpella. Désignant d'un geste du menton l'épée suspendue à mon côté, il me demanda:

«Vous savez que ce genre de jouet est dangereux? Vous pourriez vous blesser, ce n'est pas fait pour les femmes! A quoi vous sert-elle donc, cette épée? », me questionna le Chevalier taquin.

« C'est probablement pour cueillir de jolies fleurs!!, » rallia Bors.

Et tous s'esclaffèrent de bon cœur. Je ris même avec eux avant de répondre calmement, malgré l'agacement qui montait en moi:

« Eh bien vous dites vrai, messire Lancelot, je ne sais guère m'en servir. Mon père me l'a donnée pensant qu'elle aurait pour effet de dissuader les gens mal intentionnés. Mais peut-être, Chevalier, pourriez vous me montrer comment la manier? »

Je ne pus contenir le sourire narquois qui me vint aux lèvres en disant cette dernière phrase. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne sembla s'en rendre compte, sauf Dagonet qui m'adressa un sourire amusé en retour, signe qu'il n'était pas dupe.

« Soit, si vous le souhaitez je peux vous apprendre quelques passes, mais ne vous attendez pas à réussir aussi bien que moi, je suis le meilleur et vous n'êtes qu'une femme… Sans vouloir vous offenser! », accepta le jeune homme, d'un ton qui contredisait ses propos.

« Est-ce vrai, Sire Dagonet, que Sire Lancelot est le meilleur? » demandai-je au grand Chevalier, à présent mon complice.

« C'est vrai, Ma Dame, vous ne pouvez rêver meilleur professeur! » affirma-t-il avec le sourire.

_Parfait!_ Il était temps de montrer à ces Chevaliers à qui ils avaient affaire, et de remettre Sire Lancelot à sa place. Je me plaçai face à lui les bras ballants le long du corps, l'épée semblant trop lourde pour moi.

« Je vais vous placer en garde » annonça Lancelot.

Il vint se positionner derrière moi, me collant bien plus que nécessaire, puis saisit mes mains, m'effleurant délibérément un sein au passage. Je grinçai des dents, pensant que je saurais lui faire payer ces attouchements le moment venu. Une fois positionnée en garde, je fis exprès de plier sous le poids de l'épée, ce qui eut pour effet de donner encore plus d'assurance et d'arrogance à mon professeur.

« Vas-y doucement Lancelot, » le prévint Arthur, une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

« Bien, je vais vous porter un coup, essayez de le parer, » annonça Lancelot. Il tira l'un des deux glaives, accrochés dans son dos, de son fourreau, puis avança vers moi et abattit son épée sur le plat de la mienne. Je ne cherchai pas à encaisser le coup, et laissai l'épée tomber lourdement au sol.

« Recommençons, » dis-je, « je n'étais pas prête. »

Nous nous mîmes en position une fois de plus, et Lancelot attaqua. Je parai les coups avec hésitation puis, quand mon instructeur eut pris suffisamment confiance en lui, je décidai d'inverser les rôles et de lui donner une leçon. Lorsqu'il abattit son épée, j'esquivai d'un pas sur la droite puis, j'attaquai. Je m'appliquais à mettre de la force dans mes coups, que mon adversaire paraît difficilement. Je continuai sans relâche, pleinement concentrée sur mon combat; j'usai de toutes les techniques que j'avais apprises, et constatai avec plaisir que Lancelot reculait sous mes assauts. Enfin, d'un mouvement rapide du pied, je le fis tomber au sol et le tins au respect de la pointe de mon épée sur sa gorge.

Le Chevalier me regardait, ahuri, la bouche grande ouverte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer:

« Allons messire, fermez donc la bouche, vous allez gober les mouches. »

Mes paroles déclenchèrent l'hilarité générale des Chevaliers qui, revenus de leur surprise, contemplaient maintenant leur compagnon à terre. Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir ainsi malmené l'égo du pauvre Lancelot, mais ma fierté prenait le dessus sur la culpabilité; _je venais de gagner un combat singulier contre un Chevalier du Grand Mur__._

En gage de paix, je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la saisit et me tira en avant, et je fus projetée cul par-dessus tête, m'étalant de tout mon long. Il y eut quelques instants de silence pesant, puis nous explosâmes de rire comme deux gamins. Nous nous relevâmes, toujours hilares, puis Lancelot me tendit la main que je lui serrai.

Tous commentaient le combat avec animation; mais j'aperçus Arthur, resté à l'écart, qui me regardait intensément, les sourcils froncés.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, le prochain chapitre: "Chapitre 6: L'apprentissage."**


	7. Chapter 6 : L'apprentissage

**Et voilà la suite.**

**Mackenzie777 : ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Dagonet, c'est vrai qu'il est discret, mais loin d'être stupide et ça le rend très attachant... Ben oui, quand même, il fallait remettre Lancelot à sa place... Pff, les mecs... Quant aux cogitations d'Arthur, voilà tout de suite ...**

**Betareader (superefficace!! :p ): Windsurfbabe**

**Bonne Lecture..**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: L'apprentissage**

_Tous__ commentaient le combat__ avec animation; mais j'aperçus__ Arthur__,__ resté à l'écart__,__ qui me regardait intensément, les sourcils froncés._

_Mince, cette fois j'en ai __trop __fait! Il a compris. Il n'y a que les femmes Pictes qui se battent comme les hommes! Mais quelle idiote!!_ pensai-je, anxieuse.

Arthur me fit signe de le rejoindre, et je m'assis près de lui. Il me tendit une outremais ses yeux continuaient de me sonder.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le ton sceptique et tranchant de sa question finit de m'angoisser totalement. Incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens, je bégayai:

« Eh bien je…heu… je suis… heu Kira… Juste …enfin… »

« Où avez-vous appris à vous battre ? »

Je me ressaisis. C'était simple, j'allais dire la vérité et ses soupçons seraient levés.

« Oh, eh bien, en fait c'est mon père qui m'a appris, et d'autres aussi,… Je vais vous expliquer. Dans mon village, la tradition veut que l'aîné mâle de chaque famille entame son apprentissage dès cinq ans, pour le préparer au passage de l'enfant à l'adulte. Tout d'abord, jusqu'à ses huit ans l'enfant va « à l'école », même si à proprement parler ce n'est pas une école. Ce sont les membres du Conseil qui assurent les enseignements. C'est le cycle de l'élève; l'enfant passe presque toutes ses journées avec un maître qui lui apprend la lecture, l'écriture, en plusieurs langues. L'enfant s'instruit de l'histoire de notre peuple, car c'est elle qui fait a fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Il apprend aussi les noms des arbres et des plantes, celles qui guérissent, celles qui tuent et tout ce qui doit être su. _Le savoir c'est la liberté_. Puis, dès huit ans, l'enfant commence le cycle du guerrier. Il apprend à se battre, à manier toutes sortes d'armes et à lutter. Il affronte différents d'adversaires, il apprend à chasser et à s'orienter, à se débrouiller seul, Enfin quand l'enfant atteint douze ans, il choisit. Soit il continue son apprentissage pour devenir un puissant guerrier, soit il accroît ses connaissances et devient un guérisseur, soit il choisit un autre métier tel que forgeron, tanneur… C'est le cycle de l'apprenti. Le jeune garçon choisit alors un maître qui continuera son apprentissage. L'apprenti vit avec son maître, il lui obéit, l'accompagne où qu'il aille, ainsi jusqu'aux quinze ans du garçon. A quinze ans il se soumet au rite de passage, et devient un homme. »

« D'accord, mais il s'agit des garçons, et vous êtes une fille…» dit Galahad en rougissant. « En quoi cela vous concerne t-il? »

« Eh bien, il y a plusieurs années une maladie contenue dans l'eau ravagea mon village, de nombreuses personnes succombèrent. Parmi les victimes, il y avait beaucoup d'enfants car ceux-ci étaient plus fragiles. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard que l'on se rendit compte de l'impact sur l'apprentissage. Très peu d'enfants le suivaient. Cette situation inquiéta le Conseil du village: comment se défendraient-ils avec si peu de guerriers? Qui soignerait les malades?... Alors, pour éviter que notre village ne tombe en désuétude, le Conseil accepta de former les puînés. Néanmoins, le nombre d'élèves était encore insuffisant. Alors mon père décida de soumettre une idée au Conseil: accepter les filles, qui étaient plus nombreuses que les garçons. Après de nombreuses discussions houleuses, la motion fut enfin votée sous condition que durant le cycle de l'apprenti, elles ne puissent suivre que les apprentissages des guérisseurs et qu'elles continuent à vivre chez leurs parents - il aurait été inconvenant qu'elles vivent chez leur maître. J'ai été la première, et bientôt quatre autres filles vinrent me rejoindre. Ce fut tout. Aujourd'hui encore, très peu de filles suivent l'apprentissage. Leurs parents préfèrent qu'elles s'occupent des travaux ménagers. » Je haussai les épaules avant de terminer mon récit : « Voilà, c'est ainsi que j'ai appris à me battre, et j'ai continué à perfectionner mon art avec mes frères, les apprentis de mon père, ou même mon père lui-même. Mais dans ces cas là j'étais au supplice tout une semaine durant, à cause des coups qu'il n'avait pas retenus. »

Quand je me fus tue, encore enveloppée de la douce chaleur propre aux souvenirs heureux, j'observai mes compagnons encore en train d'évaluer mon récit. Faisant le tour des visages, je rencontrai celui de Tristan, crispé, ses yeux me fixant si intensément qu'ils me transpercèrent aussi sûrement que la lame d'un poignard. Je tentai de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage: il semblait…

_Furieux! Mais pourquoi donc? Qu'avais-je fait pour le mettre en colère?_ Et puis il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux que je ne parvenais pas à nommer.

Tristan se leva d'un bond, mettant fin à mes réflexions.

« Allons-y. Nous avons assez perdu de temps. »

Nous nous levâmes tous et rassemblâmes nos effets. Tristan était déjà parti en avant.

* * *

**A vot'bon coeur, msieurs, dames, l'auteur ne vit que de vos reviews ...**

**Prochain chapitre: "Chapitre 7: Une Brute au coeur d'or"**


	8. Chapter 7 : Une Brute au Coeur d'Or

**De retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Afin de préserver le monde de la ... Quoi, qui a dit Team Rocket ?? Plagiat, meuh non !! (pff, mais elles sont nulles mes entrées en matières !!! *auteur dépité par ses propres performances*)**

**Mackenzie777 : Tristan, macho ??? Non, pense-tu ? C'est vraiment pas le genre ^^^Voui, Galahad c'est un sensible... (peut-être même que je le montre un peu trop niais, n'est-ce pas Windsurfbabe :p) Ravie que la suite te plaise, en voilà encore !!**

**Bêtareader : Windsurfbabe.**

**Bonne Lecture ...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Une brute au cœur d'or**

_Tristan se leva d'un bond, mettant fin à mes réflexions._

_« Allons-y. Nous avons assez perdu de temps. »_

_Nous nous levâmes tous et rassemblâmes nos effets. Tristan était déjà parti en avant._

L'attitude du Chevalier me perturbait. Les autres m'avaient assez facilement acceptée alors pourquoi Tristan se montrait-il si distant, si méfiant? Je ne cessais de tourner et retourner le problème dans ma tête lorsque Bors, depuis le dos de son destrier me tendit la main pour m'aider à monter sur Scathach. Je n'en avais pas besoin, mais acceptai son aide de bonne grâce, trop heureuse qu'il ait renoncé à me tuer et désireuse de renforcer la complicité qui s'installait entre nous.

« Alors, Gamine, à quoi tu rêves? », me questionna le Chevalier bourru.

_Hmm… Je pourrais fort bien mettre un terme à cette charmante complicité naissante d'un coup d'épée, s'il ne cesse de m'appeler Gamine!_ songeai-je dans un sourire.

« Je m'interrogeais, » lui dis-je. « Il est évident que Tristan ne m'apprécie guère. Peut-être ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose qui lui aurait déplu? »

« Bah, t'en fais donc pas pour ça. Il est comme ça. C'est un mauvais caractère, mais on finit par s'habituer. Te fie pas aux apparences, c'est pas un mauvais bougre!», m'assura Bors.

« Si vous le dites, Grand-père !, » rétorquai-je.

_Et toc, il l'avait bien mérité celle la!_

Fidèle à lui-même, il partit d'un rire sonore, amusé par ma réplique. Décidément, ce Bors, outre le fait qu'il ait voulu m'occire, me plaisait beaucoup. Il était chaleureux et fantasque; par certains aspects, il me rappelait mon père.

« Racontez-moi plutôt comment vous êtes devenu Chevalier. », repris-je avant d'être gagnée par le rire communicatif de Bors.

Son visage s'assombrit un instant et dans ses yeux je vis passer un voile de tristesse. Mais j'aurais pu ne pas m'apercevoir du changement, tellement il fut rapide. L'instant d'après, il retrouva la bonhomie qui le caractérisait et, de son ton bourru, il répondit:

« Bah, c'est pareil pour nous tous. J'devais avoir dans les quatorze ou quinze ans quand y sont v'nus m'chercher. C'est une histoire de pacte entre les Sarmates et ces fichus Romains qui dit que tous les gamins de chez nous, ils doivent devenir Chevaliers pendant quinze ans, et qu'après ils sont libres. Enfin tu demanderas ça à Arthur ou à Lancelot, ils savent ça mieux que moi. Tu sais, moi, l'Histoire… »

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer à sa dernière déclaration. Je m'imaginais mal le petit Bors écoutant sagement les leçons d'Histoire d'un vieux précepteur, qui aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de faire entrer de telles informations dans la tête de ce drôle de bonhomme. L'image me fit sourire. Je reportai mon attention sur Bors qui continuait son récit.

« Et puis après des mois à cheval, et j'peux t'assurer que j'avais le cul aussi dur que d'la pierre… »

« Bors, surveille donc ton langage, en présence d'une jeune fille s'il te plait, » intervint Arthur devant nous.

« Ouais, bon, désolé Gamine. Oh et puis c'est _mon_ histoire, alors laissez moi finir ou va y'en avoir pour la nuit! » rétorqua-t-il avec humeur. Bon enfin bref, on est arrivé dans notre garnison, la Bretagne, et on nous a envoyé au grand Mur, et ça fait dix ans que je moisis ici. »

« Mais vous avez trouvé une famille ici, vous semblez tous très liés. Vous et Dagonet en particulier. »

« Ouais c'est vrai, on est tous comme des frères, mais Dag on peut vraiment compter sur lui, c'est mon meilleur ami! Pas vrai Dag? » lança-t'il d'une voix forte.

Un vague grognement d'approbation nous parvint de Dagonet, qui chevauchait derrière nous, totalement imperturbable et apparemment habitué aux frasques de son compagnon.

« Pis j'ai Vanora et au moins… heu… une dizaine de gosses… »

« Tu en as huit » rectifia Gauvain qui vint se placer à nos côtés.

« Ouais, ben n'empêche que du coup j'pense que j'partirais pas d'ici. Je m'installerai quelque part avec Vanora. »

Je tentai de m'imaginer Bors en père de famille aimant, jouant avec ses enfants, langeant un bébé… Non décidemment, mon esprit était incapable de s'aventurer aussi loin. Pour m'empêcher de pouffer de rire à cette idée, je continuai la conversation:

« Cela fait-il longtemps que Vanora et vous êtes mariés? »

Mes mots déclenchèrent l'hilarité générale des compagnons de Bors, qui se renfrogna. Entre deux éclats de rire, Galahad m'expliqua:

« Oh non, ils ne sont pas mariés! Et pourtant Vanora insiste, et avec force en plus! »

A ses mots, l'assemblée rit de plus belle, et même Bors ne put lutter plus longtemps et éclata d'un rire sonore. Quant à moi, mon esprit s'était employé à mettre en images les mots de Galahad, et je m'imaginais une femme forte et revêche, hurlant et menaçant d'un balai un Bors tout penaud tassé dans un coin. Je me joignis alors aux rires chaleureux des Chevaliers.

En cet instant, je me sentais bien. La camaraderie qui émanait d'eux m'enveloppa d'une douce chaleur, qui me faisait oublier tous les tracas de la vie. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je n'étais plus sous aucune pression, je ne sentais plus le poids de mes préoccupations sur mes épaules, et pendant quelques instants, je me plus à oublier le but même de mon voyage, profitant pleinement de la compagnie de Chevaliers. J'étais heureuse, libre, entourée. Bien que je ne sois partie que depuis trois semaines, je réalisai que la chaleur humaine m'avait manqué. Je me surpris à aimer leur compagnie. Peu m'importait pour qui ils travaillaient, peu m'importait ce qu'ils avaient fait ou ce qu'il adviendrait de moi quand nos routes se sépareraient; je profitais pleinement de cet instant, souhaitant qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Que ce sentiment de sécurité et de paix ne disparaisse jamais. Alors mon cœur se serra à la pensée que bientôt nos chemins divergeraient et qu'il me faudrait continuer ma route seule. Néanmoins je m'efforçai de chasser la tristesse qui s'était emparée de moi, et réchauffai mon cœur à la présence incandescente des Chevaliers.

« Huit enfants! » m'exclamai-je. « Et vous arrivez à retenir tous leurs prénoms? »

« Oh ben en fait y'a que Ellain qui a un nom, les autres ils portent juste un numéro, » déclara Bors.

« Un numéro! Vous voulez dire que vous appelez vos enfants par un numéro? Comme « Trois, va chercher de l'eau » ou « Sept, finis ton assiette! »? »

« Ben, ouais, » dit-il en se tournant vers moi, un sourire de défi aux lèvres. « Pourquoi? »

« Oh non, rien… C'est juste que c'est… Enfin, vous voyez… Je veux dire c'est… original! »

« Mouais. »

Je décidai de ne pas m'aventurer plus sur ce terrain, devenu trop glissant à mon goût. J'étais stupéfaite. _Des numéros!_ J'empêchai, au prix de gros efforts, mon esprit de mettre en image les mots de mon compagnon, craignant une crise de rires qui m'attirerait à coup sûr les foudres du Chevalier.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin en conversant de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement de parler des enfants, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil qui enflammaient le ciel de rouge et d'or, embrasant la cime des arbres, nous transportant dans un monde féérique de couleurs flamboyantes. C'est au détour d'une courbe de la route que nous attendait Tristan. Sa silhouette gracieuse qui se découpait sur fond du soleil couchant me fit imaginer, pour un instant aussi bref qu'intense, la vision que pourrait présenter le Chevalier sans son armure. Sûrement son corps devait être à la hauteur de la grâce de ses mouvements; souple et musclé...A cet instant, tout mon corps fut parcouru de frissons douloureux et agréables à la fois. Surprise, refusant d'admettre que cette réaction subite de mon corps puisse être causée par l'apparition de Tristan, je préférai l'imputer à la fraîcheur du jour qui déclinait, et resserrai ma veste autour de moi.

Arthur, qui chevauchait en tête, s'arrêta à hauteur de Tristan qui lui adressa quelques mots, lui désignant de la main un endroit dans les sous-bois. Hochant la tête, Arthur mit pied à terre et nous fit signe de le suivre.

Réalisant que tous les Chevaliers étaient déjà descendus de leur monture et s'engageaient dans le bois, je me pressai de descendre de Scathach et… m'écrasai lourdement sur le sol, tête la première. Dans ma précipitation je m'étais emmêlé les pieds dans les étriers.. Je pestai silencieusement et guettai les rires moqueurs de mes compagnons, qui ne tarderaient sûrement pas. _Rien_. Je relevai la tête pour constater qu'ils étaient déjà dans le bois, d'où je n'étais pas visible. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand une main apparut dans mon champ de vision. Je la saisis et fus relevée avec une force impressionnante. En levant les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait cette main salutaire, je rencontrai des yeux noirs, profonds, qui me scrutaient intensément.

Tout comme lors de la première fois, je me perdis dans ce regard abyssal, incapable de m'en détacher. Nous étions si près l'un de l'autre que je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage. J'étais persuadée qu'il pouvait entendre le moindre battement de mon cœur, qui cherchait à échapper à ma cage thoracique, trop petite pour le contenir en cet instant. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi à nous fixer - pas assez longtemps à mon goût - quand une voix lointaine me parvint:

« Hé Gamine, tu t'es perdue?? »

* * *

**J'espère que cette suite vous a convaincu...**

**Après une entrée en matière DESASTREUSE, voilà une clôture encore pire ! ^^**

**Si vous ne voulez pas subir l'attaque éclair de Pikatchu, vous devez impérativement reviewer (au moins pour reprocher à l'auteur ses digressions improbables ^^)**

**(attention, la prochaine entrée en matière, par les bisounours... Non j'arrête... vraiment ...)**

**Prochain chapitre : "Chapitre 8 : Jeu d'enfants"**


	9. Chapter 8 : Jeu d'enfants

**Et un huitième chapitre pour retomber en enfance ...**

**Mackenzie777 : Dagonet aussi !! Mais ça alors, je les fais tous à la Ronon ! Oups^^! Quand à Bors, son côté bourru cache un coeur tendre comme le chocolat Milka ^^ Je suis contente que tu apprécie les liens entre Kira et les Chevaliers, j'ai bien l'intention de les développer encore!!**

**Windsurfbabe : Merci, pour ton super travail! Je ne pensais pas que de si petits détails pouvaient faire autant de différence !! Reprendre cette fic en cours et te taper les 22 chapitres à corriger d'un coup, ce n'est pas une mince affaire! Alors merci, et promis, IL ne mourra pas !! :p**

**Tout de suite, la SUITE !**

**Bonne Lecture...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Jeu d'enfants**

_Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi à nous fixer - pas assez longtemps à mon goût - quand une voix lointaine me parvint:_

_« Hé Gamine, tu t'es perdue?? »_

L'instant magique était brisé. Tristan détourna son regard et je m'employai à épousseter énergiquement mes vêtements, autant pour me donner une contenance que pour me remettre les idées en place.

« La prochaine fois faites plus attention; vous auriez pu vous blesser, » me dit-il simplement de sa voix chaude et grave.

Il ramassa mon épée, qui m'avait suivi dans ma chute, et me la tendit. Je pris l'arme et ce faisant, ma main frôla accidentellement la sienne. Et une fois de plus mon cœur s'envola.

_Mais… Qu'est ce que ça signifie? Kira, ma belle, tu t'emportes! Et toi, mon cœur, je ne veux plus te sentir déborder ainsi! Ressaisis-toi, enfin__!_

Je raccrochai mon épée à ma taille, saisis les rênes de Scathach et avançai dans les bois, Tristan à mes côtés. Nous ne dîmes pas un mot, nous contentant de marcher côte à côte vers le campement d'où nous parvenaient des rires et des éclats de voix. Puis, émergeant de sous les arbres, nous débouchâmes sur une clairière encore inondée de rayons de soleil flamboyants. Je suivis Tristan pour amener Scathach parmi les autres chevaux. Mon guide, une fois son cheval attaché, s'enfonça dans la forêt, sans un mot.

J'observai alors mes autres compagnons qui s'activaient, chacun vaquant à sa tâche. Bors et Dagonet amenaient de lourds morceaux de bois ou de grosses pierres, qu'ils disposaient en cercle au centre duquel Gauvain allumait un feu. Galahad finissait de prodiguer ses soins aux chevaux, déjà dessellés, tandis qu'Arthur sortait des vivres de divers baluchons. Je ne voyais pas Lancelot, _où était-il donc passé?_

Soudain un filet d'eau très froide coula dans ma nuque et descendit le long de mon dos, m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Voilà qui répondait à ma question! N'ayant aucun doute sur l'identité du farceur je me retournai, les poings sur les hanches, prête à lui administrer une autre leçon. Lancelot me faisait face, hilare, une outre d'eau dans les mains. Puis il cessa de rire et me regarda, penaud, comme un enfant qui s'apprête à être grondé.

Cette fois ce fut moi qui éclatai de rire devant sa mine déconfite et, décidant de lui rendre la pareille, saisis vivement la gourde et l'aspergeai d'eau fraîche. D'abord surpris, il se ressaisit et tenta de me reprendre l'outre. Nous luttâmes ainsi, nos compagnons nous encourageant, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la gourde fût vide, et que nous soyons trempés tous deux de la tête aux pieds, épuisés mais complètement hilares.

« Venez donc près du feu vous sécher, pendant que je retourne chercher de l'eau, » nous dit Arthur, un sourire en coin.

En cet instant il me fit penser à mon père, lorsqu'il était contraint par ma mère de venir nous gronder pour que nous cessions nos jeux ou nos petites bagarres. Lui non plus ne parvenait pas à rester stoïque devant nos jeux d'enfants et bien souvent, à défaut de nous avoir persuadés d'arrêter, il se joignait à nous. Et comme toujours ma mère arrivait, les mains sur les hanches, et sans un mot, d'un geste de la main, elle nous faisait rentrer en levant les yeux au ciel.

Profitant de notre proximité autour du feu, Lancelot me chuchota:

« Eh bien, on peut dire que vous savez-y faire, vous. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu aussi renfrogné, et ce n'est pas peu dire! Il faut croire que vous possédez des talents cachés pour ôter à un homme tous ses moyens… », fit le Chevalier, d'un ton qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur le sens des ses propos.

« Assurément, Sire Lancelot, vous surestimez mes capacités, je n'ai aucun don de la sorte, » marmonnai-je, peu désireuse de m'étendre sur le sujet, l'épisode de tout à l'heure me troublant bien trop encore. En y repensant, un frisson me parcourut de nouveau.

« Vous avez froid? » me questionna le charmant Chevalier. « Allons, venez, je vais vous réchauffer, » dit-il en ouvrant grand les bras.

Puis il m'attira contre lui, m'écrasant contre son torse. Emprisonnée dans les bras du Chevalier, je glissai ma main jusque ma botte pour y attraper ce dont j'avais besoin. Je plaquai mon poignard contre la gorge du Chevalier, qui desserra immédiatement l'étau de ses bras. Son sourire arrogant avait quitté son visage, et tant mieux!

Je m'écartai de lui, me redressai fièrement et toisai Lancelot, non sans afficher un petit sourire satisfait.

« Messire Lancelot, si vous tenez à vos mains, je vous prierai de garder celles-ci à une distance respectable de moi. Je ne suis pas de ces filles de bordel dont on dispose à sa guise, Chevalier. Je le sais et vous le savez, ne perdez donc pas votre temps. »

Je retirai mon couteau de sa gorge et lui lançai le sourire le plus amical que j'avais en réserve. Certes ma réaction avait été brutale et probablement disproportionnée face à la faute, mais il me fallait mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je remarquai que tout s'était figé dans le campement. Dagonet et Gauvain avaient la main sur la garde de leurs épées, Bors me fixait avec stupeur, Arthur s'était approché de nous, anxieux, et Tristan serrait les poings, les yeux pleins de colère. Mais je réalisai que ce n'était pas moi qu'il fixait furieusement. Non pas moi mais… Lancelot!! Décidemment il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, chez lui ! C'était moi qui avais tiré les armes contre Lancelot et c'était contre lui qu'il était en colère. _A l'avenir, peut-être devrais-je éviter cet homme_, me dis-je. _Il était peut-être dérangé_.

Mettant un terme à l'anxiété ambiante, Lancelot, ayant retrouvé son habituel sourire, fanfaronna:

« A vos ordres Ma Dame!! »

Tout le monde se détendit et retourna vaquer à ces occupations.

« Me couperiez-vous vraiment les mains, Kira? »

« Pour sûr, messire ! Et malgré toute votre habileté au combat, vous seriez bien gêné de devoir combattre avec les coudes! » me moquai-je.

« Pour cette histoire de duel, nous n'en resterons pas là, soyez-en sûre! Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez pris au dépourvu, et j'avais peur de vous blesser; mais la prochaine fois, aucune pitié! », se défendit-il en me gratifiant d'un sourire carnassier.

« J'en tremble déjà… »

**

* * *

Et voilà, celui-ci aussi est bouclé !**

**Mais il manque quelque chose, non?**

**....**

**Mais si refléchissez ...**

**Vos reviews!!! Bouton vert please !!**

**Prochain chapitre : "Chapitre 9: Le Bain"**


	10. Chapter 9 : Le Bain

**C'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre, merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste !**

**Mackenzie777: Ah la relation Kira/Lancelot te plaît ? Tant mieux car c'est deux là n'ont pas fini de se taquiner! Et Tristan, ce bougon, n'est pas encore prêt à se livrer. Mais qui sait ? Bientôt ...**

**Betareader : Winsurfbabe.**

**Bonne Lecture ...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Le Bain**

_« Pour cette histoire de duel, nous n'en resterons pas là, soyez-en sûre! Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez pris au dépourvu, et j'avais peur de vous blesser; mais la prochaine fois, aucune pitié! » se défendit-il en me gratifiant d'un sourire carnassier._

_« J'en tremble déjà… »_

Nous nous rassemblâmes autour du feu pour partager le repas, composé de viande séchée, de baies et de pain. L'ambiance était joyeuse et tout le monde était détendu, heureux de se reposer après une journée de cheval. Assise entre Lancelot et Galahad, j'observais Tristan de l'autre côté du feu. Il semblait songeur, perdu dans ses pensées. Je me demandai alors si notre tête à tête d'il y a quelques heures l'avait troublé, lui aussi. J'étais encore perturbée par les sensations qui m'avaient assaillie alors. Quand, plongée dans ses yeux, je m'étais sentie enveloppée d'une chaleur bienfaisante. A cet instant, je m'étais sentie chez moi, comme de retour, après un long exil, dans une patrie chère à mon cœur.

Comme en écho à mes pensées, Tristan leva la tête et croisa mon regard. Ressentant de nouveau cette chaleur désormais si familière, je détournai vivement la tête; _trop vivement d'ailleurs_, me dis-je en captant le regard interrogateur de Galahad.

« Ça ne va pas? » me demanda ce dernier.

« Juste la fumée qui m'irrite les yeux, » répondis-je d'une voix peu naturelle.

Soucieuse d'éviter d'autres embarras, je concentrai alors mon attention sur le jeune Chevalier. A la lumière des flammes son visage juvénile était plus beau encore. J'observai ses traits fins, l'arête droite de son nez, son sourire enfantin et ses yeux brillants de malice. Je remarquai aussi une petite cicatrice près de l'oreille droite que sa barbe ne cachait pas.

« Et vous Messire Galahad, comme Bors avez-vous trouvé une compagne pour vos jours futurs? »

« Non, pas encore, mais je suis plus jeune que les autres, mon cas n'est pas encore désespéré… Contrairement à certains, » répondit-il en adressant un sourire narquois à Gauvain.

Ce dernier lui répondit en lui lançant une pomme de pin.

« Je profite des attraits de la jeunesse et du célibat, » reprit-il, hilare. « Et vous, vous n'êtes point mariée, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi donc? »

« Oh, disons que ce n'était pas mon souhait, ça a toujours été plutôt celui de mes sœurs. Et quand bien même, au grand regret de ma famille, mon caractère semble faire fuir tous les prétendants! »

« Tu m'étonnes, Gamine! Faudrait un sacré courage pour te dompter, y'a de quoi se casser les dents!! » s'exclama Bors.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque, trop vraie d'ailleurs.

Nous continuâmes de discuter ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée. Mes compagnons racontèrent leurs conquêtes; Lancelot, bourreau des cœurs, n'était jamais à cours d'anecdotes sur ces dames, et quant à Bors, il fut interrompu à maintes reprises par Arthur, qui lui rappelait ma présence pour l'empêcher de trop s'étendre sur le sujet. La soirée passa ainsi agréablement et quand vint l'heure de se coucher, il fut convenu que Tristan prendrait le premier tour de garde et que Dagonet prendrait le suivant.

Je m'enroulai dans ma couverture près du feu, mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. De la poussière s'était glissée sous mes vêtements lors de ma lamentable chute et me grattait atrocement, et mon cou était douloureux. Je me levai, saisis ma besace et me mis en quête de la petite crique où Lancelot était allé puiser l'eau un peu plus tôt.

Après quelques centaines de mètres à travers les bois, j'entendis le faible bruissement de l'eau. J'avançai au milieu des fougères et des arbres touffus, et débouchai sur les bords du petit lac. La pleine lune éclairait la surface de l'eau, semblable à du métal poli. L'eau était claire et, malgré sa fraîcheur, je décidai de m'y baigner. J'ôtai mes bottes de cuir souple, ma ceinture et mes armes, puis mes vêtements, et je pénétrai dans l'eau. Réflexion faite, elle n'était pas fraîche, elle était glaciale! Cependant je luttai contre le froid, sentant déjà les effets bénéfiques de l'eau qui détendait mes muscles courbatus. Je me débarrassai de la poussière du voyage et sortis; je me séchai, et enfilai mon pantalon et ma tunique. Ce faisant, je sentis de nouveau cette douleur au cou, et en passant la main, je me rappelai l'entaille profonde, laissée par l'épée de Tristan lorsqu'il m'avait tenue en respect ce matin. Penser de nouveau au Chevalier ténébreux serra mon estomac. Voilà qu'il me rendait malade…

Je récupérai le reste de mes affaires et me préparai à retourner au le campement; soudain, j'entendis du bruit à ma gauche. Aux aguets, je saisis l'une de mes dagues, ne pouvant me servir de mon épée dans ces bois trop touffus, lorsqu'une voix familière s'adressa à moi:

« Vous ne devriez pas vous aventurer seule dans ces bois. Les Pictes auraient pu vous surprendre, et dans votre bain, sans armes, vous n'auriez eu aucune chance de vous défendre, si habile que vous soyez, » déclara calmement Tristan de sa voix profonde.

Je remerciai silencieusement les dieux qu'il fasse nuit, car je sentis tout mon visage s'embraser.

_Dans mon bain ??_ _Depuis combien de temps était-il là à m'observer ?_

Je m'apprêtais à lui demander des comptes lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant, éclairé par un rayon de lune, plus menaçant et plus mystérieux que jamais. De nouveau, mon cœur fit des bonds furieux dans ma poitrine.

Je m'agaçais moi-même, en ayant assez des réactions inappropriées de mon corps!

« Rentrons, » dit-il calmement.

Ma raison et ma volonté propres ayant résolument déserté mon corps, je le suivis comme envoûtée. Heureusement, le trajet jusqu'au campement se fit en silence, et je pus reprendre mes esprits.

Ne sentant toujours pas le sommeil venir, je m'assis près du feu et me contentai de regarder danser les flammes. L'entaille dans mon cou me lança, et je grimaçai en me massant la nuque. Ce geste ne sembla pas échapper à mon compagnon, puisqu'il s'approcha de moi et retira ma main avec délicatesse pour observer lui-même la plaie. Je sentis ses doigts froids effleurer ma nuque et ma blessure, mais je n'en ressentis aucune douleur… C'était même une sensation plutôt agréable.

« Il ne faut pas que cela s'infecte, » marmonna Tristan.

Puis il entreprit de nettoyer la blessure. La douceur de ses soins m'étonna. Nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot et, une fois son ouvrage achevé, il s'assit à mes côtés et comme moi, fixa le feu.

Je sentais la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, encore plus vive et plus chaude que celle du feu à nos pieds. Je goûtai cette sensation nouvelle de plénitude; en cet instant je ne désirais rien d'autre au monde que d'être assise au milieu de cette forêt aux côtés de cet homme, que pourtant je jugeais le plus antipathique parmi tous ceux que j'ai jamais connus. Vraiment, tout n'était que paradoxe! Cette pensée me fit sourire et, en tournant la tête, je remarquai que Tristan souriait, lui aussi. Ce n'était qu'un sourire timide, mais c'en était un! _Quelle surprise!_ Et je ne sais pourquoi, mais ce sourire me combla de joie.

Mais, une fois de plus, Bors brisa la magie de ce moment en émettant cette fois un ronflement sonore, qui n'était pas sans rappeler le grognement d'un ours. Je sursautai et, me tournant vers mon compagnon d'insomnie, je constatai qu'il était retourné à sa morosité naturelle, de nouveau retranché derrière d'infranchissables barrières. Je dus admettre avec regret que le lien particulier qui nous avait liés quelques instants plutôt était rompu.

Déçue, je décidai d'aller me coucher. Je rejoignis les autres dormeurs et m'enroulai dans ma couverture, tout en n'ayant aucune illusion quand à ma capacité à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant mes yeux se fermèrent, et il m'emporta quelques instants plus tard.

**

* * *

Voilà, 9 c'est fait, 10 à suivre...**

**Mais avant de passer au chapitre suivant, n'oubliez pas qu'une review (même une toute petite ^^) pour laisser un trace de votre passage et donner votre avis, me procure un plaisir IMMENSE !**

**Prochain chapitre : "Chapitre 10 : Ils vous feront du mal s'ils le peuvent."**


	11. Chapter 10 : Ils vous feront du mal

**Et comme convenu, le Chapitre 10 .**

**Mackenzie777 : Moi aussi j'ai une âme romantique ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire "Le Bain"! Pas très classe le Tristan... Mais c'est Tristan, on peut tout lui pardonner... Merci d'être aussi fidèle au poste ^^**

**Merci à ma beta, Windsurfbabe.**

**Bonne Lecture...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : « Ils vous feront du mal s'ils le peuvent … »**

_Déçue, je décidai d'aller me coucher. Je rejoignis les autres dormeurs et m'enroulai dans ma couverture, tout en n'ayant aucune illusion quand à ma capacité à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant mes yeux se fermèrent, et il m'emporta quelques instants plus tard._

Je me réveillai la première le lendemain matin. L'aube pointait à peine et le ciel avait pris une couleur rose tendre. Je me levai doucement, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne réveiller personne. Cela dit, mes précautions étaient totalement inutiles, car les ronflements de Bors étaient si bruyants qu'ils couvriraient même le bruit d'un clairon. Je pris un moment pour observer les visages tranquilles des Chevaliers encore endormis. Tristan n'était nulle part en vue, et cette constatation me peina.

De toute évidence, j'étais encore troublée par les émotions que j'avais ressenties la veille. J'avais toujours ri de mes sœurs et de mes amies lorsqu'elles se pâmaient d'amour pour les jeunes hommes, et je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à leur description des effets de l'amour. Je le regrettais aujourd'hui. Etais-je éprise de ce mystérieux Chevalier? Etait-ce vraiment possible? D'un autre côté c'était vraiment absurde! Il était taciturne, désagréable, il avait mauvais caractère…

Je décidai de chasser mes pensées en allant cueillir quelques baies dans les sous-bois pour agrémenter le déjeuner. Tout à ma cueillette, je n'entendis pas l'individu approcher; mais quand je ressentis une présence derrière moi, je me retournai vivement, lâchant mon butin, ma dague sur le cou de mon agresseur potentiel.

_Encore lui!_ songeai-je.

« Messire Tristan, cessez d'apparaître sournoisement derrière moi ou je risque de vous trancher la gorge, la prochaine fois, » le menaçai-je, furieuse d'avoir été surprise une fois de plus.

« Et vous, vous devriez prendre garde. La prochaine fois cela pourrait ne pas être moi, » rétorqua t-il.

Je m'apprêtais à retirer ma lame de sa gorge quand il reprit, moqueur:

« Alliez-vous prendre un autre bain? »

Je me sentis immédiatement rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, en repensant qu'il m'avait probablement surprise hier soir. J'appuyai plus fort mon poignard sur son cou, y laissant une marque rose vif.

« C'est à vous qu'un bon bain ne ferait pas de mal, Chevalier! » répliquai-je d'un ton acerbe.

« Et être obligé de me séparer de mes armes, isolé, en pleine forêt, comme vous cette nuit, tout ça pour plonger dans l'eau glaciale? Non merci. C'est de la bêtise de bonne femme, tout ça. »

Vexée, je rangeai ma dague avec humeur, manquant de me blesser avec au passage, et retournai vers le campement à vive allure. Tristan m'emboîta le pas. Sa foulée était plus longue que la mienne, et je ne parvins pas à le distancer. Plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant le camp, il m'attrapa le bras pour me forcer à me retourner. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et déclara, à la fois furieux et suppliant:

« Je suis sérieux, Kira! Faites un peu attention, votre habileté à l'épée ne vous sera d'aucune utilité si vous vous laissez surprendre. Tous les hommes ne sont pas aussi bien élevés qu'Arthur ou Lancelot, ils vous feront du mal s'ils le peuvent! Alors ne leur en donnez pas l'occasion! »

Et il me laissa là pour repartir d'un pas vif à travers les bois.

S'inquiétait-il vraiment pour moi, ou était-il agacé parce qu'il me jugeait trop insouciante? J'avais toujours été prudente, toujours aux aguets, alors que m'arrivait-il? La présence de tant de guerriers me donnait un faux sentiment de sécurité et j'en oubliais les règles élémentaires de prudence. _Idiote!_

Bien décidée à ne plus donner l'occasion à ce bougon de me réprimander, je fis le vide dans ma tête et me concentrai sur mon environnement, comme je l'avais appris de mon père. Tout d'abord, je perçus le bruissement des feuilles agitées par le vent. Un peu plus loin sur ma gauche, la course d'un petit animal, un rongeur sûrement. Derrière moi, le clapotis paresseux de l'eau du lac où je m'étais baignée la veille. Pas très loin devant, les voix sourdes de mes compagnons.

« Ah, Tristan, te voilà! Où étais-tu encore passé? » fit la voix de Gauvain.

« Et elle est où la Gamine? Tu l'as vue? », questionna la voix bourrue de Bors.

« Etonnant, que vous ayez disparu tous les deux en même temps, » fit Lancelot d'un ton plein de sous entendus. « Et moi qui pensais que les femmes ne t'intéressaient pas, voilà que cette Gamine…. Hé! »

Puis ce fut la confusion. Je ne distinguais plus que des bruits de lutte et des cris en pagaille, puis:

« Tristan, Lancelot, ça suffit! » ordonna sèchement Arthur.

« Mais enfin, Tristan, qu'est-ce qui te prend? » tonna Lancelot, visiblement furieux.

Un silence. Puis la voix de Bors reprit:

« Je parierais ma chemise que la Gamine, avec son sale caractère, l'a remis à sa place et qu'il l'a pas supporté. Alors… »

« …quand, en plus, Lancelot s'est moqué de lui, il a vu rouge, » acheva Gauvain à la place de son ami. « Après tout on le connait bien, il a un caractère très vif, notre Tristan. »

« Ah oui? Eh bien qu'il revienne un peu, que je lui _fasse passer_ son sale caractère!! » fit Lancelot en criant ces derniers mots à l'adresse de Tristan, qui était probablement déjà loin.

Je ne me rendis compte que j'avais avancé tout au long de l'altercation que lorsque j'émergeai des bois sous les regards interrogateurs des Chevaliers. Arthur me regardait attentivement, cherchant à déchiffrer l'expression de mon visage. Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il y lu, mais dès que je fus à côté de lui, il murmura:

« Ou peut-être y-a-t-il une tout autre raison à ce remue-ménage… »

Le ton qu'il avait employé était si bas que je fus la seule à pouvoir l'entendre. Je crus même l'avoir mal compris. Mais avant que j'aie le temps de lui demander des explications il s'éloigna, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, et je fus immédiatement assaillie par le reste des Chevaliers qui me pressèrent de questions, si bien que je n'eus pas le temps de songer davantage aux paroles du commandant.

Tant bien que mal, je réussis à donner une explication suffisamment convaincante à mes compagnons pour qu'ils en soient satisfaits et me laissent manger en paix. J'avais raconté qu'il m'avait surprise et m'avait taquinée à ce propos et que, vexée, je m'étais fâchée et l'avais envoyé paître. Comment aurais-je pu justifier à leurs yeux le soudain accès de colère de Tristan, quand je ne parvenais pas à me l'expliquer moi-même? C'était insensé! Après tout, si je risquais _ma _vie à cause de mon insouciance, c'était _mon_ problème, pas le sien! Il n'avait pas à me dire ce que je devais faire. Après tout, je n'étais plus une enfant! Je décidai donc de tirer les choses au clair avec le Chevalier bougon dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

Une fois notre repas terminé et nos affaires empaquetées, nous nous préparâmes à repartir. Cette journée de chevauchée promettait d'être harassante, plus encore avec la chaleur qui s'annonçait, puisque le soleil semblait lui aussi être du voyage.

Avec un étonnant sens de l'à-propos, Tristan arriva au moment où Dagonet montait en selle le dernier. Ignorant ses compagnons, il se dirigea directement vers Arthur, lui murmura quelques mots, puis redescendit la colonne. Il passa devant Galahad, Gauvain et moi sans même un regard, mais s'arrêta devant Lancelot et lui tendit une main que ce dernier serra avec affection, mettant ainsi un terme à leur dispute. Puis il fit demi-tour et fila de nouveau loin devant.

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ma vue, je décidai que c'était le bon moment pour régler notre différend. Je quittai la colonne et avançai à hauteur d'Arthur. Il dut deviner mes intentions, car avant que j'aie pu dire un seul mot, il me fit un signe d'assentiment et me désigna la direction prise par l'éclaireur. Recevant son accord silencieux, je lançai Scathach à la poursuite de Tristan.

Je mis plusieurs minutes à le rattraper, mais quand il m'entendit arriver, il fit accélérer sa monture. Mais Scathach était légère et rapide, jamais encore battue à la course, et je finis par me mettre à sa hauteur. Capitulant, il fit ralentir son cheval et nous nous arrêtâmes une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

D'un bond, il fut par terre et me jeta un regard noir de colère. Me plaquant brutalement contre le tronc d'un arbre, il m'attrapa par le cou d'une main et tira son épée de l'autre, posant le tranchant de la lame sur ma gorge. Je distinguai alors dans ses yeux une étincelle de rage qui me fit frémir de peur.

* * *

**Voilà une fin que j'espère pleine de suspense, qui vous donne envie de lire la suite !**

**Mais avant toute chose, n'oubliez pas : review =)**

**Prochain chapitre : "Chapitre 11: Les Pictes"**


	12. Chapter 11 : Les Pictes

**Bon voilà, je m'emballe un peu, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qui suivra.**

**Mackenzie777 : C'est fou quand même, malgré son _sale caractère_, on n'aime quand même ce bougon de Tristan... Quand à Arthur, comme toi je penses qu'il est très perspicace et qu'il fait ce qui est en son pouvoir, pour arranger toutes les situations... Et puis une bonne dose d'amitié virile, c'est bon pour le moral !!**

**Betareader : Windsurfbabe**

**Bonne Lecture...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Les Pictes**

_D'un bond, il fut par terre et me jeta un regard noir de colère. Me plaquant brutalement contre le tronc d'un arbre, il m'attrapa par le cou d'une main et tira son épée de l'autre, posant le tranchant de la lame sur ma gorge. Je distinguai alors dans ses yeux une étincelle de rage qui me fit frémir de peur._

Son visage était tendu à l'extrême, et sa mâchoire crispée révélait l'intense effort de concentration qu'il faisait pour ne pas me hurler dessus. Son souffle était court, et la main autour de mon cou comprimait mes voies respiratoires. J'avais en face de moi non plus l'homme bougon que je croyais connaître, mais un guerrier intraitable, froid et mortel. L'espace d'un instant toute assurance me déserta, et je me demandai alors s'il allait me tuer, ici, seule au milieu des bois, où jamais personne ne me retrouverait. Combien de temps mon père espérerait t-il de mes nouvelles avant de comprendre que j'étais morte? En repensant à tous ceux que je laisserais derrière moi, à toutes ces choses que je n'avais pas vécues, à l'homme que j'aurais pu aimer, je sentis une larme couler et venir mourir sur mes lèvres, laissant un sillon humide sur ma joue et un goût salé dans ma bouche.

Alors l'épée quitta ma gorge et s'écrasa lourdement à nos pieds dans un bruit métallique. La main qui serrait mon cou se détendit et retomba mollement le long du corps de l'éclaireur. Libérée de son emprise, j'avalai une grande goulée d'air et m'agrippai à l'arbre pour me redresser. Je levai mon visage vers Tristan et, instantanément, mon cœur se brisa.

Son visage s'était métamorphosé en un masque de douleur. Sans que je ne décide de rien, je vis ma main se lever et venir toucher le visage du bel éclaireur, qui décampa soudain à grandes enjambées vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Ramassant l'épée du fugitif je bondis à sa suite, refusant de le laisser fuir une nouvelle fois.

Au bout de quelques minutes je le retrouvai assis sur un tronc d'arbre mort. Je m'arrêtai à une dizaine de mètres de lui sachant que, grâce à ses sens aiguisés d'éclaireur, il savait que j'étais là. J'attendis donc qu'il me permette d'approcher.

« Je suis désolé… »

Dans sa voix plus encore que dans ses mots je perçus toute la profondeur de ses excuses et les regrets inexprimés. Je vins m'assoir près de lui et lui rendis son épée, indiquant ainsi que je lui pardonnais.

Nous demeurâmes silencieux durant de longues minutes. J'écoutais sa respiration qui s'apaisait progressivement, attendant qu'il se décide à reprendre la parole. Quand il fut suffisamment calme, il se tourna vers moi, passant une jambe de chaque côté du tronc, la tête toujours basse.

« Jamais je ne t'aurais fait de mal. Jamais… Je ne voulais pas… »

Ses mots n'étaient que des murmures et je ne pouvais pas dire s'il s'adressait à moi ou à lui-même. Mais l'air affligé qui se peignit sur son beau visage fit écho à un sentiment nouveau dans mon cœur et, instinctivement, je pris sa main dans la mienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens. Inattentive à l'intimité de la situation, je parlai:

« Je sais Tristan…. Je sais que vous ne me vouliez aucun mal… »

« Pourtant tu as eu peur… Peur de moi… J'ai vu tes yeux effrayés, tes larmes couler… »

Ne sachant quoi répondre pour le consoler, je me contentai de lui serrer la main. Décidemment plus rien ne tournait rond depuis hier. Je m'étais lancée à la poursuite de Tristan pour le réprimander et je me retrouvais, assise sur ce morceau de bois pourri, en train de le réconforter! _Voilà une affaire rondement menée, vraiment!_

L'éclaireur me gratifia d'un sourire timide que je savourai, appréciant sa rareté, et prit une bonne inspiration avant de recommencer à parler:

« Kira, je… »

Je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche pour l'obliger à se taire. Les merles s'étaient envolés comme sans raison. Je tendis l'oreille, percevant le frémissement des feuilles frôlées par des corps, la vibration de la course silencieuse des pieds nus, le craquement des brindilles…

Je tirai lentement mon épée de son fourreau, veillant à ne pas faire crisser le métal, puis seulement je libérai la bouche de mon compagnon, qui m'imita aussitôt. Silencieux comme des ombres, nous nous levâmes et avançâmes en direction des intrus. Je pus alors admirer le savoir-faire de l'éclaireur sarmate sans en être, pour une fois, la cible. Il se déplaçait d'un pas si léger qu'aucune feuille ne se soulevait, ni aucune branche ne craquait sous ses pas. Furtif et souple comme un chat, concentré sur sa proie, le chasseur scrutait les moindres recoins, percevait les moindres bruits. Il était si infiniment meilleur que moi! Pas étonnant que je me sois toujours fait prendre! Un peu avant le sommet de la butte je pus entendre les intrus à moins d'une centaine de mètres*. J'imitai mon compagnon et m'allongeai sur le ventre. C'est alors que je les vis. Mon esprit de guerrière prit le dessus et j'analysai attentivement la scène.

Des Pictes. Huit hommes en vue. Il fallait donc en compter au moins deux de plus: un éclaireur, et un autre pour fermer la marche. J'identifiai le chef de cette petite troupe: il portait un bracelet d'argent au bras droit et se tenait en tête du groupe. Tous étaient grands, les muscles bien dessinés sous la peinture bleue; les signes particuliers sur leurs avant-bras les désignaient comme des _Laochra_, les meilleurs guerriers de leur tribu et des hommes redoutables. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un.

S'ils nous trouvaient maintenant, Tristan et moi, nous ne pourrions pas nous défendre. Il fallait rejoindre les autres Chevaliers, sans nous faire prendre, et nous préparer au combat. Je fis signe à Tristan que nous devions partir et, dans le même silence qu'à l'aller, nous repartîmes en direction des chevaux que nous avions laissés près du chemin.

Soudain, l'un des Pictes surgit de nulle part et fonça sur Tristan, à quelques pas devant moi. Je faillis crier pour l'alerter, mais me retins à temps: j'aurais ameuté tous les Pictes alentours et nous serions morts tous les deux. L'éclaireur n'eut pas le temps de dégainer que son assaillant était déjà sur lui.

Tout mon corps réagit à l'instinct. Je bondis jusqu'à eux, passai mon bras sous celui du Picte. Plaquant son dos contre mon torse je le tirai en arrière, évitant de justesse à Tristan d'être poignardé, et tranchai la gorge du Picte d'un coup sec. Le corps de l'homme s'affala sur le sol dans un gargouillement de mort, ses yeux fixant le médaillon pendu à mon cou, habituellement dissimulé sous ma tunique. Je le rangeai vivement, jetant un coup d'œil à Tristan pour m'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, puis tendis une main vers ce dernier, toujours par terre, pour l'aider à se relever. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que mes mains étaient pleines du sang du Picte, le sang d'un Breton, d'un frère… Je regardais mes mains, ébahie, attendant que le sang disparaisse ou que mes mains s'enflamment spontanément en guise de pénitence. Je ne pouvais pas les quitter des yeux, révoltée par mon acte.

Tristan posa doucement sa main sur mon bras et je levai les yeux vers lui. Ma culpabilité s'envola instantanément. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir, lui. Je _devais_ tuer ce Picte.

« Il faut partir, » murmura t-il.

Une fois nos montures récupérées, nous fonçâmes sur le chemin pour retrouver Arthur et les autres. Enfin, après une courbe du chemin, je les vis.

« Des Pictes, » les informa Tristan d'un ton calme. « Plus bas dans la forêt. »

« Combien sont-ils? » demanda Arthur.

Sous son calme apparent, je me doutais que son esprit fourmillait de questions; il analysait, recoupait, décidait.

«Huit, » répondit Tristan.

« Non, dix moins l'éclaireur de tout à l'heure, ça fait neuf, » le corrigeai-je.

C'est alors que les Chevaliers, se tournant vers moi, écarquillèrent les yeux. Inquiète je me retournai pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait derrière moi: rien. Soudain je fus décollée de ma selle pour me retrouver sur mes jambes, Bors m'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

« Tu es blessée? Où? Est-ce que… »

« Bors! » l'interrompis-je, « Je vais bien! »

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas et, jetant un coup d'œil menaçant et désapprobateur à Tristan, il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa litanie de questions, lorsque Dagonet intervint pour me sauver:

« Bors ce n'est pas l'sien, » trancha t-il d'un ton calme et monocorde, qui arrêta Bors sur l'instant.

« C'est pas le tien? » s'étonna le Chevalier balourd.

« Que c'est-il passé? » demanda Gauvain à Tristan.

« L'éclaireur m'est tombé dessus et… Eh ben j'ai une dette envers Kira… » expliqua t-il. Puis, s'adressant à moi:« Dix? Je n'en ai compté que huit, plus celui qui nous a attaqués. »

« Un devant et un derrière, c'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnent, » répondis-je avant de me tourner vers Arthur. « Des _Laochra_, les guerriers d'élite de la Tribu, c'est pour vous qu'ils sont là; ça ne fait aucun doute. Le chef de la troupe est aisément reconnaissable, il porte un bracelet d'argent sur son bras droit. »

Je ne me souciais pas des regards surpris des Sarmates, me contentant de fournir à Arthur les informations dont il avait besoin pour se préparer au combat; les explications viendraient plus tard. Au pire, il serait toujours temps de déguerpir…

« Ils sont là pour vous, Arthur. Ils n'éviteront pas l'affrontement. Nous ne devrions pas rester dans la forêt, c'est leur terrain, ils ont l'avantage. », le pressai-je.

« _Nous?_ Comment ça, « _nous ne devrions pas rester là_ »? Toi, tu ne fais pas partie du « _nous_ », Gamine! Tu vas rester là sagement et nous attendre. Le champ de bataille c'est pas un terrain de jeu pour une fillette! » m'avertit Bors.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui répondre, Lancelot prit la parole:

«Je suis d'accord avec Bors! »

Je poussai un grognement** de mécontentement et les Sarmates regardèrent leur frère d'arme avec étonnement.

« La demoiselle sera bien plus en sécurité, seule, au milieu des bois grouillant de Pictes… »

Voyant où ce Chevalier taquin voulait en venir, j'adressai un sourire revanchard à Bors.

« …où il n'y a pas à craindre que les Pictes qui nous cherchent la trouvent avant nous… Plutôt qu'entourée par les sept plus grands Chevaliers de ce siècle. Ce n'est pas comme si elle savait se battre ou comme si elle m'avait vaincue en combat singulier. Et puis…. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, on l'emmène avec nous et je lui fous la paix! » bougonna Bors, vexé.

« Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, décampons d'ici, Arthur, avant que ces démons bleus ne nous tombent dessus, » insista Galahad.

Arthur prit les devants, ayant repéré un terrain dégagé en remontant au sud-ouest - sur terrain nu, les Chevaliers étaient imbattables. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au lieu désigné, et les Chevaliers se mirent en ligne au bout de la prairie.

Lancelot, cédant provisoirement sa place de second à Galahad, se plaça à mes côtés.

« Vous savez beaucoup de choses sur les Pictes, Kira. Trop, même… ». précisa-t-il en me lançant un regard suspicieux. « Des choses que l'on n'apprend pas à l'école, des choses que l'on ne peut apprendre qu'en contact avec eux… »

« Suis-je Picte? Est-ce là le sens de votre tirade? Et si je l'étais, messire Lancelot, que feriez-vous? »

« Ils sont là, » constata Tristan d'un ton neutre.

Et le silence se fit parmi les Chevaliers, tous concentrés sur la bataille à venir, tous concentrés sur la mort.

* * *

_*Bon j'ai « peut-être » un peu exagéré les capacités naturelles de mes persos… Mais bon qui sait… Et puis après tout ce n'est pas parce que je suis sourde comme un pot et myope comme une taupe, que mon héroïne doit en faire les frais non ??_

_**oui elle a aussi un petit côté Ours ou Ronon (comme on veut), ma Kira ^^_

**Review & Review please ^^**

**Prochain chapitre: "Chapitre 12: Première Bataille"**


	13. Chapter 12 : Première Bataille

**Oh la vilaine panne d'inspiration que j'ai eue !**

**Les Chapitres suivants étaient déjà prêts, il ne me manquait que celui-ci et mon dieu !, comme j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire !! Pourtant les scènes de bataille, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple à écrire… normalement…**

**Mais bon ça y'est !**

**Petit changement de Point of View, pour des questions pratiques… Choix du nouveau narrateur, peut-être un peu déroutant … mais j'aime bien…**

**J'ai piqué sans scrupules le nom du Faucon à Gwinnyth et sa fiction Who we are, (paaas bien !) fanfiction**.net/s/2952147/1/Who_we_are **, la fic est super mais malheureusement incomplète, sniff !!**

**Allez j'arrête de m'étendre.**

**Betareader: Windsurfbabe**

**Bonne Lecture …**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Première Bataille**

_« Ils sont là, » constata Tristan d'un ton neutre._

_Et le silence se fit parmi les Chevaliers, tous concentrés sur la bataille à venir - tous concentrés sur la mort._

PoV Isolde le Faucon

Les Chevaliers s'étaient rassemblés dans une petite clairière à l'Est. Pour les avoir vus faire maintes fois, je savais que mon Maître et ses compagnons se préparaient à la bataille. Au sud de leur position, je voyais les formes furtives, quasi-invisibles, des ennemis qui s'avançaient silencieusement vers les Chevaliers. Je poussai un cri d'alerte, bien que je fusse sûre que mon Maître les avait déjà repérés.

Arthur dégaina son épée, imité immédiatement par les autres. Même la femme, celle qui causait tant de tourments à mon Maître, était parmi eux, l'épée à la main. Droite sur sa jument, l'air fier, concentrée et résolue, elle n'avait rien à envier aux Chevaliers.

Les Pictes qui commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement, marquèrent une pause, eux aussi probablement surpris par la présence d'une jeune fille aux côtés des Chevaliers. On leur avait toujours raconté que les Romains ne toléraient aucune femme dans leurs rangs. C'était pour eux, de toute évidence, une proie facile; ils pensaient n'avoir aucun mal à s'en débarrasser, ou peut-être l'emmèneraient-ils vivante, en guise de trophée.

Mon Maître, le meilleur archer du groupe, avait bandé son arc, mais ne semblait pas pouvoir trouver de cible accessible. Ces Pictes étaient décidément de très bons guerriers. La Bretonne avait dit d'eux qu'ils étaient l'élite de la tribu, envoyés pour se débarrasser des Chevaliers.

Soudain, un cri raisonna et huit Pictes émergèrent des bois pour se ruer à la rencontre des Chevaliers. Lancelot sauta de son cheval, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres:

« Un chacun, pas de jaloux! »

Et il se rua à l'assaut des ennemis. Tous mirent alors pied à terre et s'élancèrent derrière le Chevalier téméraire. Lancelot tira les deux glaives qu'il portait dans le dos et se précipita vers l'un des assaillants. Sa technique de combat était spectaculaire: avec son premier glaive il parait les coups de son ennemi tandis qu'il le frappait de l'autre. Son adversaire, surpris d'abord par le style de combat de Lancelot, se ressaisit vite et para habilement les coups du Chevalier. Mais ce dernier, au sommet de son art, finit par mettre son rival par terre et, d'un coup vif, lui planta son glaive dans la poitrine, mettant ainsi fin au combat.

De son côté, Arthur affrontait son assaillant avec toute la majesté et la puissance qui le caractérisait. Excalibur s'abattait avec force sur l'épée du Picte, qui pliait sous la vigueur des coups du commandant. Tout dans sa manière de combattre indiquait qu'Arthur ne tuait que par devoir. Ses coups, habilement placés, tendaient à laisser à son rival la possibilité d'esquiver le combat et de repartir. Si Artorius n'aimait pas tuer et ne le faisait que par obligation, son style de combat n'en était pas moins remarquable. Alternant les coups à droite, puis à gauche, une fois décidé à en finir, il ne laissait aucune chance à son opposant de s'en sortir. C'est ainsi qu'une fois persuadé que le Picte ne renoncerait pas, il le frappa à gauche dans la cuisse et l'homme vacilla, ce qui lui laissa une ouverture pour lui frapper le cou à droite, décapitant le pauvre homme.

Plus loin à sa gauche se trouvait Bors, aux prises avec l'un des autres assaillants. Poussant des grognements de hargne, il se servait de deux dagues recourbées vers ses avant-bras, à bout large et améliorées de poignées. Il frappait son adversaire avec ses poings, les lames tranchant la chair à chaque coup porté. Son style de combat était définitivement sans finesse mais efficace: en quelques minutes à peine, cette grosse brute terrassa son opposant.

Pendant ce temps Dagonet, armé d'une grande hache, se battait avec un homme très habile. Le Picte ne cessait de tourner autour de lui, vif comme l'éclair, esquivant ainsi les coups mortels du grand Chevalier. Dagonet était l'incarnation de la force à l'état brut, puissant et précis, et lorsqu'enfin il coinça son rival, un seul coup suffit pour le tuer net.

Gauvain, quand à lui, une petite hache dans une main et une masse d'arme dans l'autre, ne laissait aucun répit à son ennemi. Frappant d'un coup de hache puis d'un coup de masse sans faiblir, sans laisser d'ouverture au guerrier Picte, il forçait son assaillant à reculer sous ses assauts ininterrompus. Puis un coup de masse bien placé jeta son rival à terre, et le Chevalier l'acheva d'un coup de hache en poussant un cri barbare. Enfin Gauvain, protecteur, jeta un regard vers Galahad, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Mais le jeune Chevalier, s'en sortait plutôt bien. Malgré sa grande répugnance à tuer, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser occire, et se défendait adroitement. C'était assurément un fin combattant, il paraît ingénieusement les coups de son rival et touchait régulièrement sa cible sans pour autant porter de coup mortel, blessant son adversaire, sans doute pour le pousser à se retirer. Mais le Picte ne semblait pas vouloir rebrousser chemin et Galahad, poussant un cri de rage, sans doute pour se donner le courage d'ôter la vie, profita d'une ouverture pour planter son épée dans l'abdomen de son ennemi, le transperçant de part en part.

Mon Maître, quant à lui, maniait son épée recourbée avec dextérité, pratiquant le combat tel un art continuellement perfectionné. Frappant avec force l'épée ennemie, il la fit sauter des mains de son propriétaire puis, se plaçant à côté de ce dernier, trancha net dans les chairs du combattant breton, achevant le duel.

Alors je reportai mon attention sur la jeune guerrière, que je voyais combattre pour la première fois. Ingénieuse, vive et précise, elle semblait danser, virevoltant autour du dernier guerrier ennemi. Insaisissable, elle portait de petits coups, telles des caresses sur le corps de son ennemi, entaillant chaque fois la peau du Picte pour l'affaiblir. Puis, dans un geste d'une précision et d'une rapidité étonnantes, elle fit glisser son épée sur tout le long du torse de son rival, de bas en haut, et termina son geste en lui tranchant le cou. L'homme s'effondra alors au sol tel une poupée de chiffon.

C'est alors, une fois l'excitation du combat passée, qu'elle s'immobilisa devant le corps sans vie, une expression d'horreur sur son visage. Tous s'étaient arrêtés et la regardaient. Galahad, en lisière du bois, perçut son désarroi et esquissa un pas dans sa direction.

Soudain, avec une célérité que seuls mes yeux acérés d'oiseau de proie pouvaient percevoir nettement, elle tourna la tête vers le jeune Chevalier, saisit le poignard à sa taille et, d'un même mouvement, le lança en direction de Galahad.

Gauvain poussa un hurlement furieux, mais avant même que son cri se soit achevé un autre lui fit écho, quand le poignard s'enfonça dans la poitrine d'un Picte camouflé dans les buissons derrière Galahad. L'homme avait profité de l'inattention générale pour sortir de sa cachette et se précipiter, dague à la main, vers le Chevalier isolé.

« Et de neuf. Cette fois le compte y est, » murmura-t-elle.

Une fois remis de sa surprise, le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire de gratitude. Puis, n'ayant pas oublié le désarroi dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme un instant auparavant, il la rejoignit prestement et, posant une main affectueuse et compatissante sur le bras de la jeune femme, lui demanda doucement:

« C'est votre première bataille n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle dans un souffle, la tête basse. « Cela fait déjà trois fois que je tue aujourd'hui. C'est beaucoup pour une seule journée, et il n'est même pas encore midi, » acheva la jeune femme dans une tentative d'humour, autant destinée à rassurer les Chevaliers, qu'elle-même.

« Eh bien, faisons en sorte que vous n'ayez pas à tuer une quatrième fois aujourd'hui. Hâtons-nous de repartir, avant que d'autres n'arrivent. Mieux vaut quitter ces bois avant la nuit, » lui dit Arthur. « Allons, en route, » ajouta-t-il à l'intention des autres.

Un sifflement sortit des lèvres de mon Maître qui m'appelait à lui. Je volai jusqu'à lui et me posai avec douceur sur l'avant-bras recouvert d'un gantelet qu'il me tendait.

« Tu veux aller faire un tour, Isolde? me demanda-t-il. « Va, ma belle, ouvre-nous la route! »

Et je m'envolai du bras de mon Protecteur pour m'élancer vers le ciel et leur assurer une route sans embûches.

PoV Kira.

Je regardai Tristan parler avec douceur à son faucon, qui s'envola gracieusement sur un ordre de son maître. Je suivis sa course dans le ciel jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le distinguer, puis reportai mon attention sur mes compagnons.

La bataille avait laissé des marques: une longue estafilade courrait le long de l'avant bras de Galahad, Dagonet épongeait le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière, les poings de Bors étaient couverts d'égratignures, Gauvain avait la cuisse entaillée et Lancelot arborait une entaille sanglante sur l'oreille. Seul Arthur semblait indemne. Examinant Tristan, je vis que sa tunique était couverte de sang. Mon estomac se serra mais, reprenant mes esprits, je ne constatai aucune lacération sur son vêtement. _Ce n'était pas son sang... Ouf! Quel soulagement!_

Arthur monta en selle et nous l'imitâmes tous derechef. Puis le commandant prit la tête de la colonne et nous ramena sur le sentier, où nous nous élançâmes à vive allure, pressés de quitter la forêt.

Un peu avant midi nous pûmes enfin sortir des bois et reprendre une allure plus modérée. Nous ne nous arrêtâmes que deux heures plus tard pour prendre une rapide collation, puis nous redémarrâmes aussitôt. Lancelot vint chevaucher à mes côtés et je regrettai aussitôt que le rythme de notre course, désormais moins soutenu, permette la discussion. Je n'avais pas oublié les interrogations du Chevalier, laissées en suspens avant la bataille, et je me doutais qu'il ne me laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réponses.

« Il y une conversation que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de terminer… » dit-il avec un air inquisiteur. « Je crois que vous avez des explications à fournir…. »

Il avait fait sa déclaration d'un ton si bas qu'aucun de nos compagnons n'avait pu nous entendre. Il ne souhaitait donc pas alerter les autres et me mettre dans une position délicate. C'était déjà une bonne chose…

« Bien, allez-y franchement: que voulez-vous savoir, Lancelot? »

« Etes-vous Picte? »

« Non. »

« Bien…. Et vous connaissez l'organisation des Pictes, parce que….? »

« …Mon père me l'a enseignée. »

« Et lui, comment la connait-il? »

« Mon peuple entretien des relations avec les Pictes, bien plus qu'avec les Romains. »

« Votre peuple est-il un allié des Pictes? »

« En fait nous ne sommes pas alliés ou soumis à Rome donc… Oui, d'une certaine façon je dirais que nous sommes « alliés » aux Pictes. »

« Vous et votre peuple êtes donc nos ennemis… »

« C'est Rome qui est notre ennemi. Les Romains nous ont envahis et asservi notre peuple, c'est eux qui nous ont forcés à devenir leurs opposants. Mais vous, Chevaliers Sarmates, vous n'êtes pas nos ennemis. »

« Et Arthur? »

« Arthur est un grand chef de guerre, un homme bon et juste, et un demi-Breton de par sa mère. Grâce à lui je viens de découvrir qu'il ne faut pas ranger tous les Romains dans la même catégorie. J'ai du respect et de l'admiration pour Arthur. »

Silence. Lancelot était plongé dans ses pensées, tâchant sans doute d'évaluer les conséquences de mes aveux. Le silence perdurant, je m'apprêtais à reprendre la parole quand, le regard toujours rivé droit devant lui, Lancelot reprit:

« Dites-moi, dois-je vous considérer comme mon ennemie? »

« Je ne puis vous dire ce que vous devez penser de moi, Lancelot, votre cœur est seul juge. A vous de voir si mes révélations changent l'opinion que vous aviez déjà de moi. Si vous pensez que, sous ce jour nouveau, je suis une personne différente de celle qui s'est amusée de vos facéties … Sachez que, vous faisant ces confidences, j'accepte d'ores et déjà votre jugement et votre sentence pour ce mensonge. »

Puis ce fut de nouveau le silence, mais cette fois Lancelot planta ses yeux dans les miens, et je ne me dérobai pas à cet examen. Puis un sourire sincère et charmant naquit sur ses lèvres. Je reçus ainsi la marque silencieuse de sa confiance et lui rendis son sourire. Dans un murmure il dit:

« Je suis sûr que vous ne me dites pas tout, mais je me contenterai de ces réponses. Au fond de moi je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie d'en savoir plus : qui sait encore ce que vous pouvez bien cacher! Mais prenez garde, il n'est pas utile de parler de ceci à qui que ce soit, du moins pour l'instant. Quand le moment sera venu, j'en parlerai moi-même à Arthur. Tous ici ne réagiraient peut-être pas comme moi. »

Puis, pour appuyer ses paroles, il désigna Tristan d'un mouvement du menton à peine perceptible. Même si j'aurais préféré me persuader du contraire, je savais au fond de moi que le lien entre le Chevalier mystérieux et moi était encore trop fragile pour supporter de pareils aveux.

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de parler à Arthur, quand nous serons arrivés à Camlann, je vous quitterai et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. Alors il est inutile d'ennuyer Arthur avec nos histoires. Cela pourrait rester notre petit secret, à tous les deux, » achevai-je en lui décrochant mon sourire le plus charmeur.

Je me sentais mal d'user de mes charmes pour me garantir la discrétion du jeune homme, mais je savais que Lancelot n'y résisterait pas et qu'il garderait alors le silence. Une œillade appuyée du Chevalier séducteur dans ma direction me confirma que j'avais touché un point sensible.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin conversant de tout, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ne voulant pas alerter nos compagnons. Puis Arthur s'arrêta, fit signe à Bors et Dagonet qui le suivaient de poursuivre leur route et, une fois Gauvain et Galahad passés devant leur commandant, Arthur reprit sa marche à notre hauteur. Lancelot, comprenant les intentions de son chef, ralentit pour se placer derrière nous, à côté de Tristan. Je lui jetai un regard paniqué mais il me rassura d'un sourire tandis qu'Arthur s'adressait à moi:

«Etes-vous remise de vos émotions? »

« Oh oui… Je… Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi ainsi mais c'est que… Enfin, c'était ma première bataille. J'étais un peu désorientée. Il ne s'agit plus d'entraînements avec les enfants du village, et ma mère n'est pas là pour panser mes plaies, cette fois… »

Il sourit, amusé par ma dernière remarque et me rassura:

« Vous avez été plus courageuse que moi lors de ma première bataille. J'étais littéralement tétanisé devant l'ennemi, et ce n'est que l'agilité et l'épée de Lancelot qui m'ont évité d'être embroché par les Pictes. Vous avez fort bien combattu. »

Ces confidences sur sa propre faiblesse me touchèrent et, même si j'étais certaine qu'il en rajoutait, je lui souris, reconnaissante.

« Nous atteindrons Camlann avant la tombée du jour, » m'informa t-il tout à coup. « Où habite votre frère? »

_Oh non!_ Arthur venait de mettre le doigt sur un problème de taille auquel je n'avais pas réfléchi: j'ignorais totalement où pouvait bien se trouver la demeure de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur!

« Vous l'ignorez?! » m'interrogea Arthur, surpris.

« Eh bien… Je trouverai bien… » répondis-je, pas très sure de moi.

« Demain, je demanderai à deux de mes Chevaliers de vous escorter dans la cité, les gens répondront plus volontiers à leurs questions. Mais pour ce soir, vous serez mon hôte, vous ne pouvez décemment pas vous promener seule dans les rues de Camlann en pleine nuit. Même si vous êtes apte à vous défendre seule! » ajouta-t-il, voyant que je m'apprêtais à protester.

Son ton était sans appel, et je décidai donc de ne pas protester plus avant. Je trouverais bien une manière de leur fausser compagnie poliment le moment venu.

Le jour commençait à décliner lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin en vue de la cité.

* * *

**Bon, bon, bon … J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyé avec mes nombreuses descriptions…**

**Bon attention prochains chapitres, je pars un peu en live !!**

**Petite mise en bouche : Je prends le mythe de Morganne et … Ben j'en fais un peu ce que je veux …**

**En attendant j'attends vos reviews !! C'est ma drogue ! Et pour moi, aucune chance de désintox !!!**

**Prochain chapitre: "Chapitre 13: Morganne"**


	14. Chapter 13 : Morganne

**Hé ! Surprise je poste le Chapitre 13 tout de suite, car je me suis dévouée pour jouer la garde malade pour ma grand-mère et forcément, ben pas internet !! Mais bon ! Que cela ne vous empêche pas de reviewer ! J'irais quémander le Saint Wifi à ma tante…, je suis incapable de résister à vos alléchantes reviews.**

**Bon j'arrête de vous parler de ma vie et je vous parle un peu de ce chapitre.**

**Vous étiez prévenus, c'est en train de partir totalement en cacahuète ! Morganne n'est pas un perso du film, elle est tirée tout droit des classiques arthuriens et honteusement manipulée par mon cerveau torturé !**

**Mackenzie777 : J'aime aussi la désinvolture de Lancelot, et Bors... c'est Bors, il se refera pas. Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle au poste ^^**

**Betareader: Winsurfbabe**

**Bonne Lecture…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Morganne**

_Le jour commençait à décliner lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin en vue de la cité._

Nous fûmes au fort en peu de temps. Arrivés dans la cour du palais, un homme vint immédiatement prendre les rênes du cheval d'Arthur.

« Arthur, » le salua-t-il d'un signe de la tête. « Content de vous revoir. »

« Content d'être de retour à la maison, Jols, » répondit le commandant.

Puis l'homme, avisant ma présence, jeta un regard interrogateur à Arthur.

« Jols, voici Kira, elle a fait un bout du voyage avec nous. Fais-lui préparer une chambre pour cette nuit, et ajoute un couvert au souper de ce soir. Kira, suivez moi, je vais vous mener à Morganne. »

Je m'apprêtais à objecter contre ce traitement, mais Arthur ne me laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et reprit d'un ton sans appel:

« Inutile de protester, vous serez notre hôte cette nuit. Je manquerais à tous mes devoirs de Chevalier et même d'homme si je vous laissais errer seule dans les rues en pleine nuit, alors que vous ignorez même où demeure votre frère. »

« Mais…, » me récriai-je.

« Ne discutez pas, je vous prie, » m'interrompit-il de nouveau. « Je vais vous conduire à ma sœur, qui sera votre hôtesse. Allons ! »

Vaincue, j'abdiquai et laissai Gaïa aux bons soins de Jols pour suivre Arthur. Nous pénétrâmes dans la maison romaine qui, bien que d'architecture romaine, contenait de nombreuses pièces d'artisanat breton aux murs, sur de petites tables… Je me délectai de cette constatation; bien que les Romains se soient installés sur nos terres, ils ne pouvaient pas nous en chasser.

Soudain, une jeune fille émergea en courant d'un couloir et se jeta dans les bras d'Arthur, manquant de le renverser.

« Artorius! Enfin tu es de retour, » s'exclama t-elle en cachant son visage dans le cou du commandant.

Probablement pour mettre un terme aux ricanements de ses compagnons qui le suivaient de près, Arthur se détacha de la jeune fille et la posa sur le sol, la couvant d'un regard indulgent et plein d'affection. La tenant au bout de ses bras tendus, il la contempla puis la fit tournoyer sur elle-même.

« Morganne, tu as encore grandi depuis que je suis parti, » la complimenta Arthur.

« Et tu t'épanouis encore plus en beauté, » ajouta Lancelot, qui s'approcha pour serrer affectueusement la demoiselle dans ses bras.

« Morganne, » reprit Arthur, « je te présente Kira. »

D'un signe de la tête je saluai brièvement la jeune femme, qui fit une révérence en retour.

« Kira, je vous présente ma sœur cadette, Morganne. Morganne, j'ai demandé à Jols de préparer une chambre pour notre invitée, assure-toi qu'elle ne manque de rien, s'il te plaît. Un bain, des vêtements propres, une collation… »

Lorsqu'Arthur prononça le mot « bain », inconsciemment je relevai la tête et regardai Tristan. Celui-ci m'adressa un sourire plein de sous-entendus qui me fit rougir instantanément. A croire que Lancelot commençait à déteindre sur lui! Cherchant à dissimuler mon embarras, je reportai mon attention sur la jeune sœur d'Arthur qui s'entretenait avec les Chevaliers, s'enquérant de la santé des uns et des combats menés par les autres.

C'était une jeune femme de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. A peine plus petite que moi, elle était toute menue, mais son port altier et son visage doux et délicat la faisait ressembler à une reine. Sa peau était d'un blanc laiteux et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azuré.De longs cheveux noirs et soyeux encadraient son visage parfait. Elle portait une robe à la mode romaine, d'un bleu pâle qui mettait en valeur la couleur cristalline de ses yeux. Mais quand ces yeux croisèrent les miens, une décharge traversa tout mon corps et mon esprit fut envahi de chants profonds dans la langue de mes ancêtres: des images étranges tourbillonnèrent devant mes yeux, mêlant passé et avenir et, en trame de fond, comme hurlés d'un lointain passé, les mots gaéliques d'une ancienne légende…

Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et remarquai alors que Morganne avait pâli, autant que le lui permettait son teint déjà si clair. Elle était soutenue par Lancelot et Arthur lui serrait la main, alors que les yeux de sa sœur étaient grands ouverts par la frayeur…

« Morganne…. Morganne! » l'appela Arthur.

La jeune fille parut se ressaisir.

« Morganne, que ce passe-t-il? » la questionna son frère visiblement inquiet.

« Rien, Arthur, tout va bien, juste une faiblesse, je n'ai pas dû manger suffisamment ce midi, » dit la jeune femme encore très pâle.

Mais ses yeux, fixés sur moi, me disaient le contraire. Ainsi c'était elle… Je tâchai de garder mon trouble pour moi, nous serions seules bien assez vite. Tandis que les Chevaliers partaient vers les bains, pressés, désireux de se débarrasser de la saleté du voyage, Arthur accompagna sa sœur jusqu'à sa chambre, tandis que je les suivais.

Une fois qu'il eût obligé la jeune femme à manger et à boire un peu et qu'il reçut de moi l'assurance que je veillerais sur elle, il partit rejoindre ses compagnons, nous laissant seules. Morganne congédia sa servante, l'envoyant préparer mon bain. Puis elle fixa de nouveau son regard, toujours effrayé, sur moi. Il y eut un silence gêné de quelques minutes puis, en bonne hôtesse, elle se mit en frais de me faire la conversation:

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage Dame Kira? »

« Je dirais plutôt qu'il était intéressant, plein de surprises. Mais je vous en prie, Dame Morganne, Kira suffira, je ne suis pas une dame. »

Elle parut décontenancée quelques instants, puis reprit:

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée à faire le trajet avec Arthur et ses Chevaliers? »

Je lui relatai toute l'histoire, avec certes moins de fantaisie que Bors. Elle convint avec moi que Tristan n'était pas un homme aimable - au premier abord en tout cas, rectifia t-elle car, le connaissant depuis des années comme tous les Chevaliers, elle avait appris à apprécier son caractère. Et tous ces vaillants guerriers étaient devenus comme des grands frères.

Comme j'ignorais encore les raisons de mon trouble à l'égard du mystérieux Chevalier, je lui tus cependant les moments déroutants que j'avais vécus avec Tristan. Lorsque j'étais arrivée presque à la fin de mon récit, la servante entra pour nous prévenir que le bain était prêt. Je me levai, mais ma compagne resta assise. Apparemment mise en confiance par mes confidences, elle osa me demander:

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression étrange de déjà vous connaître? Et ce depuis… »

« …depuis toujours, » achevai-je à sa place. « C'est une impression troublante, n'est-ce pas? » lui demandai-je en revenant m'asseoir auprès d'elle.

« Alors vous avez aussi cette sensation? Comment est-ce possible? Je suis pourtant sûre de ne jamais vous avoir rencontrée auparavant. »

« Ne vous troublez pas à ce point, Morganne, ce n'est qu'une impression. Peut être que, comme le prétendent de vielles croyances, nos âmes ont-elles plusieurs vies et que les nôtres se sont déjà rencontrées. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler, ce n'est vraiment rien, » lui répondis-je en tâchant d'être la plus détendue possible. « Allons-y, avec toute cette poussière, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un bain bien chaud! »

Et j'entraînai ma nouvelle amie hors de la chambre, songeuse, me rappelant une vielle légende que l'on disait prophétique. Et si Morganne était vraiment l'objet de cette prophétie, alors non seulement je venais de découvrir la mission que les Dieux m'avaient confiée à la naissance, mais aussi que le Destin avait un sens de l'humour particulier…

Arrivées à la salle des bains, ma compagne donna des instructions à sa servante. Cette dernière me fit assoir, puis entreprit de retirer mes bottes, puis elle ôta ma veste. J'étais mal à l'aise que cette femme, dont j'ignorais même le nom, me déshabille. Ce n'était pas l'idée de me mettre nue devant elle qui me gênait tant - avec trois sœurs et trois frères, j'avais appris à composer avec la pudeur, et la nudité ne m'importunait nullement. Ce qui m'embarrassait vraiment, c'était que cette femme, cette Bretonne, se comportait avec moi telle une esclave avec sa maîtresse. Cela, je ne pouvais l'accepter. Aussi, quand elle entreprit de m'enlever ma tunique, j'arrêtai son geste.

« Quel est votre nom? » lui demandai-je.

« Thallys, Ma Dame, » répondit-elle, en baissant la tête.

« Ne baissez pas la tête, Thallys. Et ne m'appelez pas « Ma Dame », mon nom est Kira. »

« Bien Ma Dame. »

Je soupirai ostensiblement.

« Heu … Kira. »

« Vous avez probablement d'autres choses à faire, plus intéressantes que de me dévêtir. Je vais terminer seule; merci, Thallys. Vaquez donc à vos autres occupations, ou profitez d'un peu de temps libre, » terminai-je en jetant un regard interrogateur à Morganne.

Cette dernière me regardait avec stupeur mais, d'un signe de tête à Thallys, elle confirma ce que j'avais déclaré. Une fois Thallys partie, Morganne me jeta un regard interrogateur.

« J'espère ne pas vous avoir offensé, Dame Morganne, en prenant ainsi la liberté de congédier Thallys sans vous avoir consulté au préalable, mais vous devez me comprendre. Je suis moi-même Bretonne, et je refuse d'être ainsi servie par une « sœur ». Elle n'est pas mon esclave, et je ne suis pas sa maîtresse. »

Sur ce, Morganne éclata d'un rire cristallin. Incrédule, je l'observai tandis qu'elle chassait son fou rire; enfin elle me répondit, tout sourire:

« Vous êtes une personne bien singulière, Kira! Bien sûr que non, vous ne m'avez pas offensée, mais laissez-moi mettre les choses au clair. Je ne suis pas un tyran. Thallys n'est pas mon esclave, et je ne suis pas sa maîtresse! Elle ne fait que son travail. Elle est à mon service depuis plus de dix-sept ans maintenant, et elle est payée pour ce qu'elle fait! C'est son travail, tout comme le travail d'un forgeron est de forger, le sien s'est de m'aider dans mes tâches quotidiennes. Vous me diabolisez parce que je suis Romaine! Mais Thallys est libre, et si elle décidait un jour de quitter mon service pour se consacrer à autre chose, je ne l'en empêcherais pas! Néanmoins, soyez sûre que je tenterai de la retenir! Elle m'est précieuse; elle m'a presque élevée à la mort de ma mère, elle est ma confidente la plus fidèle… Je l'aime profondément. »

Puis, son rire clair envahit de nouveau la pièce, et je me joignis à elle avec enthousiasme. _Moi et mes idées préconçues!! Quelle gourde!_

« Pardonnez-moi, ma Dame. Vous avez raison, j'ai beaucoup de préjugés sur les Romains, il m'est difficile de m'en défaire! Pourtant, j'ai découvert que votre frère n'était pas comme les autres, et j'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez comme lui. Je tâcherai de faire preuve de plus d'indulgence à l'avenir, je vous le promets, » terminai-je en lui adressant un sourire d'excuses.

« Heureuse de vous l'entendre dire, et vous êtes toute pardonnée Kira. Mais faites-moi plaisir, appelez-moi Morganne, comme le ferait une amie. »

« …comme une amie, » lui répondis-je, scellant ainsi notre amitié naissante.

« Bien, maintenant finissez de vous dévêtir et entrez dans ce bain tant qu'il est encore chaud. Et hâtez-vous, ou les Chevaliers m'accableront de nouveau de leurs réflexions déplaisantes sur la coquetterie et la lenteur des femmes, » m'ordonna-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Obéissant aux vœux de mon hôtesse, je finis de me dévêtir quand soudain elle poussa une exclamation de stupeur. Instinctivement, j'attrapai mon épée et me retournai pour voir ce qui effrayait tant ma jeune amie.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi, agrandis par la surprise. Alors je réalisai ce qui avait pu tant la troubler. Mon dos était strié de cicatrices blanchâtres, des entraînements qui avaient mal tourné; une longue estafilade surtout s'étendait en travers de mon ventre, souvenir amer de ce que mon frère et moi appelions « _l'incident_ ».

C'est seulement au moment où Thallys entra dans la pièce, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction, que je me rendis compte de l'absurdité de ma situation. L'épée brandie, prête au combat, face à une Morganne horrifiée, j'étais nue comme un ver! J'éclatai de rire, et Morganne ne tarda pas à me suivre, remise du choc. Thallys nous considéra un moment, incrédule, puis, entendant des pas dans le couloir, elle referma la porte et se joignit à nos rires joyeux, bien qu'elle n'en comprenne probablement pas la raison.

Toujours hilare, j'entrai dans le bain chaud et me calmai un peu. Instantanément, la chaleur bienfaitrice de l'eau détendit tous mes muscles douloureux. Morganne chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Thallys, ce qui parut amuser les deux femmes, puis vint s'agenouiller près du bain. Elle fit un signe accompagné d'un sourire complice à sa suivante, qui répondit en hochant la tête en retour d'un air entendu. Cette dernière saisit mes vêtements poussiéreux, tendit une main hésitante vers mes armes, puis renonça et repartit comme elle était venue.

Morganne se saisit d'un linge, le trempa dans l'eau et me frotta doucement le dos, comme le faisaient ma mère et Katell autrefois. Voyant qu'elle osait à peine effleurer les cicatrices sur mon dos, je m'efforçai de la rassurer:

« N'ayez crainte, Da…. Morganne, ce n'est pas douloureux. Juste de vieux souvenirs d'enfance. Et, contre toute vraisemblance, il s'agit de souvenirs heureux. N'oubliez pas que j'ai appris à manier l'épée et ce fut un apprentissage fastidieux. Ces cicatrices témoignent seulement que mes maîtres m'ont traitée avec justesse, comme tous les autres enfants, comme les garçons… Elles sont une fierté pour moi, car si elles sont le résultat de duels perdus, chacune d'elles est une victoire, la preuve que j'ai reçu toute l'attention de mes professeurs. Chacune de ces marques est une leçon que je n'ai jamais oubliée… »

« Mais vous avez dû souffrir! Comment peut-on infliger une telle douleur à un enfant?, » rétorqua-t-elle, outrée.

« Oh, elles ont l'air plus impressionnantes qu'elles ne le sont en vérité ; à peine de petites entailles, presque pas de sang! » ajoutai-je, bravache. « Votre frère ne porte-t-il pas de tels stigmates, lui aussi? »

« Oui, bien sûr, mais c'est un homme, et…. »

« Ne dites pas ça! Une femme peut être aussi valeureuse qu'un homme! N'est-ce pas les femmes qui supportent les douleurs de l'enfantement, et cela plusieurs fois dans une vie?? »

Morganne ne répondit pas, mais baissa la tête d'un air contrit, puis reprit sa tâche. Mais quand elle passa le linge humide sur mon cou, je tressaillis. L'entaille faite par l'épée de Tristan, la veille, était encore douloureuse. Elle perçut mon sursaut et cessa immédiatement ses soins.

« Bon d'accord, vous avez gagné. Je suis peut-être un peu plus douillette que je ne l'affirme. Mais ne vous avisez pas de jubiler ou d'en dire un mot aux Chevaliers!!, » l'avertis-je avec humour.

« Ah, j'ai percé à jour la faiblesse de la Grande Guerrière Bretonne! Je ne sais si je pourrai tenir ma langue … » se moqua-t-elle. »

Pour me venger de son effronterie, je l'aspergeai de l'eau du bain. Elle poussa un petit cri plaintif puis s'éloigna en courant. Cachée derrière un paravent à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle me cria:

« Mais quelle enfant vous faites, Kira! Allons, dépêchez-vous, vous devez encore vous habiller et vous coiffer. »

A regret, je quittai l'eau chaude et frissonnai instantanément à cause de l'air plus frais de la pièce sur ma peau mouillée. Morganne m'apporta un linge sec et je m'enroulai dedans pour me sécher. Je me mis en quête de mes vêtements, puis me souvins que Thallys les avait emmenés. Justement, cette dernière passa la porte comme répondant à mes prières informulées. L'air frais me glaçait le sang et il me tardait d'enfiler mes vêtements chauds. Avisant la masse de tissu qu'elle portait, je constatai à regret que ce tissu soyeux d'un vert profond n'était pas mes chers habits tant attendus. Impatiente, je la questionnai:

« Thallys, où sont mes vêtements? Il fait vraiment froid et… »

« Vous ne songiez pas sérieusement à remettre ces vêtements tout sales? » s'étonna Morganne. « Vous ne pouvez pas décemment vous présenter à la table d'un commandant dans cette tenue! En plus elle est si peu féminine… »

« Mais… »

C'est alors qu'elle lança un regard complice à Thallys, qui répondit à cet ordre silencieux en déroulant le tas de tissu qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, me privant momentanément de la parole.

_Oh non…

* * *

_

**HA HA ! Suspense, suspense, (enfin j'espère), mais vous devez bien avoir une petite idée… J'attends vos propositions par reviews !**

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas non plus à me donner votre avis : ce chapitre était peut-être un peu embrouillé et mon style pas très clair … Dites-moi !!**

**Prochain Chapitre: "Chapitre 14: La liberté en esclavage" , Lundi soir ou Mercredi si il y a des retouches à faire en fonction de vos avis … Attention on continue dans le … bizarre…**


	15. Chapter 14 : La Liberté en Esclavage

**Et Voilà un nouveau chapitre comme prévu …**

**Mackenzie 777: Et je continue dans l'alternance des genres. Evidemment pas très dur, tu as trouvé le pourquoi du « oh non ! » et la réaction tout de suite, en live …**

**Merci à Windsurfbabe pour la correction :D**

**Bonne Lecture…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : La Liberté en esclavage**

_C'est alors qu'elle lança un regard complice à Thallys, qui répondit à cet ordre silencieux en déroulant le tas de tissu qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, me privant momentanément de la parole. _

_Oh non…_

Je contemplais la scène, désemparée. Morganne et Thallys affichaient toutes deux un regard satisfait, et Morganne me scrutait, attendant une réaction de ma part. Son impatience de petite fille était touchante; elle jubilait de son idée qu'elle jugeait surement géniale, mais l'expression qu'elle dut lire sur mon visage mit un frein à son enthousiasme.

J'étais horrifiée. Elle n'allait tout de même pas me faire porter _ça_! Avec diplomatie, je refusai:

« Eh bien, Morganne, c'est... une attention charmante, mais… Comment dire… Eh bien je serais plus à l'aise… Je préfèrerais vraiment porter mes propres vêtements. Non que ceux-ci ne soient pas beaux; je dirais même qu'ils sont magnifiques! Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs… Pour moi …, » bégayai-je, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment refuser poliment l'offre de mon hôtesse.

C'est vrai que c'était beau. Morganne m'avait choisi une magnifique robe d'un vert profond. Le tissu semblait riche et soyeux, bien loin des robes de grosse laine de ma mère. Elle était coupée à la mode bretonne, ce qui était très intentionné de sa part. Des bordures décorées d'entrelacs typiquement celtiques et de petites perles de nacre ornaient les bas des manches serrées aux poignets ainsi que le décolleté de la robe, décolleté par ailleurs très profond. En plus de ce vêtement, Thallys avait posé un jupon crème et un corset de cuir sombre sur la chaise où s'étaient tenus mes vêtements, si précieux en cet instant précis…

« Bien, » repris-je plus assurée, « merci, Morganne, de votre attention si charmante, mais je me contenterai de mes vêtements… »

Mais voyant le regard déterminé et courroucé de ma jeune compagne, je me tus sur l'instant.

« Il faudra vous résoudre à porter ma robe. Thallys à déjà donné vos vêtements pour qu'ils soient lavés, ils sont donc déjà trempés… Mais si vous préférez aller dîner dans cette tenue et affronter les regards du Seigneur Lancelot, je ne peux vous en empêcher…, » répliqua la jeune fille, d'un ton sec.

Elle avait fait mouche. J'étais enroulée dans un drap blanc qui en dévoilait déjà beaucoup de par sa taille, mais maintenant qu'il était humide, il ne cachait plus rien de mon anatomie… J'étais coincée, _elles_ m'avaient coincée! Vaincue, je jetai rageusement le drap inutile sur le sol et déclarai d'un ton aigre:

« Puisque vous ne me laissez pas le choix…, » accompagnant ma réplique d'une moue vexée qui fit sourire Thallys.

Morganne sauta littéralement de joie, tournoyant joyeusement autour de moi tandis que Thallys m'aidait à passer une chemise puis le jupon. Quant à moi, je venais de découvrir que personne ne pouvait résister à Morganne.

« Oh, vous allez être si jolie, Kira, » reprit Morganne d'un ton enjoué, « je l'ai choisie exprès car elle s'accorde parfaitement avec vos yeux… J'ai hâte de vous voir vêtue comme une femme! Et puis après nous nous occuperons de vos cheveux, nous pourrions faire…, » s'emballa ma compagne, sautillante.

« _Non_, » m'écriai-je, « Morganne, n'abusez pas trop de votre position, je suis toujours armée, je vous le rappelle! Et je n'hésiterai pas à faire usage de la force, je vous préviens !, » la menaçai-je, en fronçant les sourcils, gardant difficilement mon sérieux.

Une fois de plus son rire cristallin résonna dans la salle. Thallys m'aida à passer la robe, puis elle laça le corset. Morganne me fit remarquer l'originalité de celui-ci, qui se nouait par devant:

« Je l'ai choisi justement parce qu'il se nouait devant et qu'ainsi vous pouviez le mettre et le défaire sans aide, seule. J'ai trouvé que cela reflétait parfaitement votre esprit d'indépendance! », m'expliqua-t-elle, fièrement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque, et toute mon amertume s'envola. La jeune femme savait vraiment comment prendre les gens et, assurément, personne ne pouvait rester longtemps fâché contre la belle Morganne.

Lorsque je fus vêtue, Thallys prit une brosse et me la proposa tout d'abord; mais d'un geste je lui confiai cette tâche. Après tout, au point où j'en étais… La femme de chambre de Morganne brossa délicatement mes cheveux puis, ne voulant pas m'imposer une nouvelle torture, les laissa libres. A peine avait-elle fini que Morganne m'entraînait déjà, en sautillant, vers une pièce de métal poli appuyée sur le mur opposé. Ce que j'y vis me causa un choc.

La femme du reflet était sublime. Le vert profond et soyeux du tissu faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux, la robe épousait à merveille ses courbes, le tout habilement rehaussé par le corset. Les perles de la robe étincelaient à la lumière des bougies, donnant à la jeune femme un air surnaturel. Ses cheveux ondulés tombaient en cascade sur son dos et ses épaules. Mais cette beauté n'était pas moi. Elle avait mes traits, ma silhouette, mes cheveux, mais tout sur elle était sublimé par une aura de mystère presque divine. C'était moi sans vraiment l'être… Quelle étrange sensation.

Morganne, quant à elle, jubilait. Fière de son œuvre, elle ne cessait de me tourner autour, m'inondant de compliments et de soupirs de satisfaction. Thallys me tendit un ruban d'un vert plus tendre. Je le pris, mais l'interrogeai du regard. Morganne parut intéressée elle aussi - apparemment elle ignorait à quoi il devait servir.

« Mettez votre jambe sur cette chaise, » me dit Thallys.

J'obtempérai. Elle remonta mes jupons, glissa quelque chose dans le ruban, puis le laça juste au-dessus de mon genou. Je compris enfin de quoi il s'agissait quand elle me tendit l'un de mes poignards. Sur le ruban était passé un petit fourreau de cuir, délicatement ouvragé, visiblement breton. Je glissai le poignard dans son nouvel étui et remerciai Thallys.

« Mon mari, que Dana a rappelé auprès d'elle, avait confectionné plusieurs étuis comme celui-ci. Je vous l'offre, », m'expliqua la suivante de Morganne, avec ce regard protecteur et doux qui lui donnait un air maternel.

J'appréciai le cadeau à sa juste valeur et serrai la femme de chambre contre moi avec affection. Puis, avant d'être gagnée par l'émotion, j'interpellai ma nouvelle amie:

« Eh bien, Morganne, ne devions-nous pas dîner? N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que vous m'avez ainsi torturée?, » lui rappelai-je, moqueuse.

Elle me sourit puis sortit de la salle, en marmonnant un vague: « Pff… Torturée!! Quelle ingratitude! »

Nous arrivâmes devant un couloir. De la lumière était visible dans l'encadrement d'une porte d'où s'échappait des bruits de conversations et de rires. Guidées par Jols, nous entrâmes. Brutalement les bruits s'estompèrent et les regards se fixèrent sur nous. Prenant les devants, je déclarai:

« Un seul mot, Bors, ou qu'importe qui, d'ailleurs, et je vous tue sur le champ! Au fond, je ne suis plus à un meurtre près aujourd'hui! »

Mes compagnons continrent leurs ricanements avec difficulté, et Bors dut plonger dans son verre pour étouffer son éclat de rire, tandis que Lancelot affichait un sourire sans complexe et que le pauvre Galahad semblait soudain passionné par l'assiette vide devant lui, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Morganne prit place à côté de son frère tandis que ce dernier me désignait le siège vide entre Lancelot et Bors. La soirée risquait d'être longue…

« Votre chambre a-t-elle tout ce dont vous avez besoin, Kira?, » me demanda Arthur, en bon maitre de maison.

« Euh…, » balbutiai-je, ennuyée.

« Eh bien, en fait c'est ma faute, Artorius, je l'ai retenue aux bains et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de visiter sa chambre, » expliqua Morganne à son frère.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, à peine Morganne avait-elle prononcé « bain » que je sentis mon visage changer de couleur, s'accordant à celle qu'avait pris Galahad: rouge coquelicot. _Pff, vraiment puéril…_

« Aux bains, tout ce temps? On se demande pourquoi…, » commenta Lancelot, ouvertement railleur.

J'écrasai violement son pied avec mon talon pour le remettre à sa place et lui rappeler ma promesse de les tuer à la moindre réflexion. La grimace de douleur que fit Lancelot fit sourire les Chevaliers, et Gauvain lança:

« Tu étais prévenu… »

La table regorgeait de mets divers et en énorme quantité. Il y avait quand même sept Chevaliers de retour de mission à nourrir! Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse, Bors racontant leur dernière mission, notre rencontre et la bataille avec les Pictes avec toute la fantaisie qui le caractérisait.

« Les Pictes sont de plus en plus audacieux, » fit remarquer Gauvain. « Ces guerriers qu'ils ont envoyés, c'est vraiment de la provocation! Pourquoi passent-ils toujours le Mur? Qu'ils restent de leur côté, qu'ils restent chez eux! »

« Mais ils _sont_ chez eux!, » éclatai-je, furieuse. « C'est _leur_ terre! _Leur_ île! Les Romains la leur ont prise! »

Ivre de colère, je me levai et sortis en bousculant l'un des gardes à la porte. L'autre garde demanda à Arthur s'il devait me rattraper, mais j'étais déjà trop loin de la salle pour entendre la réponse du commandant.

J'arrivais dans la cour quand quelqu'un surgit derrière moi et, me saisissant le bras, me força à me retourner. Je fus surprise de me retrouver face à Galahad. Il me fixa longuement; ma vision était brouillée par les larmes de rage dans mes yeux et je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression du visage du jeune Chevalier. J'essuyai mes yeux humides sur ma manche mais ne pus contenir ma colère plus longtemps, et je me mis à hurler:

« Vous ne savez pas! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de voir ses terres pillées, son peuple asservi, vous…, » éclatai-je, ma voix allant crescendo.

« Croyez-vous? Croyez-vous vraiment que nous ne le sachions pas?, » cria Galahad.

Puis, sur un ton plus doux, il reprit:

« Je suis esclave des Romains depuis dix ans. On m'a arraché à ma terre et demandé de mourir pour une nation, pour un peuple qui n'est pas le mien! J'ai vu mes amis tomber au combat sans avoir jamais revu leur terre… Alors pensez vous vraiment que la haine qui habite votre cœur n'étreint pas aussi le mien?, » me demanda le jeune homme, l'amertume se lisant sur son visage.

Abasourdie, je restai muette, et Galahad profita de cette accalmie pour me faire rentrer dans la résidence, car nos cris avaient ameuté les gardes. Puis il me mena dans un couloir au premier étage et me fit assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'ai été stupide. Il est si aisé de ne voir que sa propre douleur et de faire abstraction de celle des autres…, » regrettai-je, la tête basse.

« Je ne vous en veux pas. Je vous comprends, au contraire. Mais certains ne sont seulement pas fait pour être libre, c'est…, » me rassura le jeune homme, avant que je l'interrompe brutalement.

« Je suis _libre_! Je suis _née_ libre et je _mourrai_ libre! Libre à vous de vous résigner, et d'accepter le joug des Romains, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, » répliquai-je avec violence.

« Je n'ai pas choisi les Romains! J'ai choisi la vie! Je veux _vivre_! » Un voile de désespoir, passa dans les yeux du jeune homme, tandis qu'il se défendait.

« Alors vous êtes prêt à attendre que Rome vous libère de votre contrat et, si par miracle vous vivez jusque là, vous êtes prêt à attendre d'avoir presque trente ans pour commencer à vivre? Mais la vie c'est aujourd'hui! Pas demain, demain il sera trop tard!, » l'exhortai-je

« Je n'ai pas le choix…, » déplora Galahad d'une voix basse.

Son air triste calma instantanément ma colère. Il souffrait vraiment de cette situation. Apaisée, je repris:

« Mais peut-être est-ce là votre Destin… Une croyance de mon peuple raconte que chacun d'entre nous vient au monde dans un but précis, pour jouer un rôle déterminé par les Dieux. Nous sommes sur cette Terre pour accomplir un acte en particulier, en bien ou en mal. »

« Alors quel est le mien? Qu'est-ce qui exige que je sacrifie ma liberté et ma vie? » Sa question révélait un désir urgent de trouver un sens à ses tourments.

« Je l'ignore. Tous nos actes, aussi minimes soient-ils, sont influencés et sont accomplis dans un but précis. Pour vous, je dirais que votre répugnance à ôter la vie est un élément important de cette destinée. Sans doute avez-vous épargné une vie pour lui permettre d'accomplir son Destin, plus grand… Mais les Dieux ne nous révèlent pas souvent leurs projets. Rares sont les Elus qui connaissent le sens de leur vie, le but de leur existence, » expliquai-je à mon compagnon attentif.

« Et vous, êtes-vous de ces Elus?, » s'enquit le jeune Chevalier.

« Peut-être…, » avouai-je. « Aujourd'hui je crois avoir découvert que certaines légendes de mon peuple étaient prophétiques, et il me semble entrevoir mon rôle dans tout cela, même si c'est encore flou… J'ignore encore si c'est en bien ou en mal, mais savoir que nous avons un rôle à jouer dans ce monde donne un sens à notre existence. »

« C'est forcément un rôle pour le bien… Vous n'êtes pas mauvaise, je ne peux pas imaginer que vous fassiez le Mal!, » s'exclama Galahad, d'une voix assurée.

« Le Mal n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi. Il est important que les forces de ce monde soient équilibrées; le Bien et le Mal cohabitent », expliquai-je au jeune Chevalier. « C'est pourquoi certains d'entre nous ont le mauvais rôle, tout ne peut pas être Bien et Lumière. En toute chose il faut une part d'Ombre et une part de Lumière… Et le Mal œuvre parfois pour le Bien. Regardez: si les Romains n'avaient pas envahi la Bretagne, ce qui est, vous en conviendrez, un œuvre malfaisante, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés… Et j'aime à croire que c'est une bonne chose. C'est, j'en suis sûre, le Destin qui m'a mise sur votre route…, » affirmai-je dans un sourire amical.

« Je le pense aussi, » dit doucement Galahad en rosissant.

« Un jour, vous et moi, nous serons libres, et je pense que nous jouerons un rôle dans cette libération…, » lui affirmai-je, rêvant à un avenir meilleur.

Le silence se fit, Galahad semblant méditer mes paroles. Quand le silence devint trop pesant, je repris:

« Avez-vous des projets? Je veux dire, que ferez-vous une fois libéré de votre engagement?, » m'enquis-je poliment.

« Cela me parait si loin…, » répondit-il, amer. « Mais je pense que je prendrai femme et élèverai mes enfants, dans le calme, loin de la guerre…, » spécula-t-il, plus enjoué.

« Je n'ai nulle intention d'assombrir vos rêves, mais pensez-vous pouvoir tenir vos enfants loin de la guerre? Pensez-vous que les Romains renonceront à leur engagement avec votre peuple?, » opposai-je.

Galahad ne répondit pas, abattu par la véracité de mes propos. On lui prendrait ses enfants, comme on les avait arrachés, lui et ses compagnons, à leurs familles. Puis, prenant un air résolu, il reprit:

« Vous avez sans doute raison. Alors peut-être que je n'épouserai pas une Sarmate, peut-être resterai-je ici et j'aimerai une Bretonne puisque, comme vous le dites, votre peuple sera libre, » projeta-t-il avec espoir.

Le sous-entendu de ses propos me mit mal à l'aise, et je décidai d'en rire:

« Vous avez raison, j'ai deux ou trois amies qui seraient fières d'épouser un grand guerrier tel que vous, » lui proposai-je. « Je pourrais vous les présenter, si vous pouvez supporter leur esprit combattif et indépendant, mais surtout leur mauvais caractère! Elles sont insupportables!, » terminai-je en riant.

A contrecœur, il se joignit à mes rires, mais sans enthousiasme. Certes, le Chevalier était bel homme, doux et intelligent; il ferait surement un bon mari et un père formidable, mais moi je serais assurément une bien piètre épouse, et quant à devenir mère…

Le silence gêné qui suivit, fut brisé par l'apparition de Morganne, qui courut vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**

* * *

Alors ?? Verdict …**

**Mesdames, Messieurs, les jurés l'auteur plaide coupable pour toutes les critiques (positives et négatives …), pour donner votre choix de sentence, veuillez appuyer sur le bouton vert …**

**Prochain chapitre: "Chapitre 15: Entre Légende et réalité".**


	16. Chapter 15 : Entre Légende et Réalité

**Bon comme je ne sais pas quand je pourrais de nouveau aller sur internet (mais au moins privé de wifi, je peux écrire … j'ai plein d'avance …), je vous poste tout de suite le chapitre 15 …**

**Voilà la on entre vraiment dans le côté irréel, mystère, légendes …**

**Espérons que ce nouveau tournant vous plaira …**

**Mackenzie777: Ben oui le côté garçon manqué n'est jamais loin O_o (Kira une MS ?? non...)**

**Beta: Windsurfbabe.**

**Bonne Lecture …**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : Entre Légende et Réalité**

_Le silence gêné qui suivit, fut brisé par l'apparition de Morganne, qui courut vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras._

« Ne soyez pas en colère, le Chevalier Gauvain ne voulait pas vous blesser! Il m'a chargé de vous transmettre ses excuses; il est sincèrement désolé, Kira, » me supplia la belle Romaine.

« Soyez sans crainte, Morganne, je ne suis pas fâchée contre lui, je me suis emportée, j'irai m'excuser auprès de lui dès ce soir, » la rassurai-je.

Galahad profita de notre discussion pour s'esquiver en nous souhaitant bonne nuit. Ma compagne passa son bras sous le mien et m'entraîna dans le dédale des couloirs. Nous passâmes devant la porte de sa chambre, et elle me fit entrer dans la pièce juste à côté.

C'était une pièce de grandes dimensions. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée auprès de laquelle l'on avait approché un grand fauteuil. Des chandelles éclairaient également la pièce d'une douce lumière. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait contre l'un des murs et, contre le mur opposé, il y avait une petite table sur laquelle étaient posés divers onguents, des brosses à cheveux… Dans un coin de la pièce, des vêtements - toujours pas les miens - étaient suspendus au paravent de bois sombre. Enfin sur une table haute était posé un baquet et une cruche pour la toilette. Je constatai, effarée, que l'on m'avait installée dans une chambre réservée aux invités de marque!

« C'est Thallys qui à tout préparé pour vous, est-ce que cela vous convient?, » me demanda Morganne.

J'étais consternée que l'on se soit donné autant de mal juste pour moi; j'étais installée comme une reine! D'un signe de tête je remerciai Thallys, puis m'adressai à Morganne:

« Morganne, vous avez dû vous méprendre sur mon identité, cette chambre est… trop…, » bégayai-je, mal à l'aise d'une telle attention.

« Pas du tout! N'oubliez pas que vous êtes ma nouvelle amie!, » rétorqua la jeune Romaine. « Et c'est en cette qualité, et en celle d'invitée du commandant Artorius Castus, que vous êtes installée ici. Et puis surtout, nos chambres sont contigües, n'est-ce pas formidable?, » ajouta-t-elle, enjouée.

« C'est vraiment très aimable de votre part, Morganne. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Thallys, » ajoutai-je à l'attention de la femme de chambre de Morganne.

Je ne songeais même pas à refuser. D'abord parce-que j'avais compris qu'il était inutile d'essayer de convaincre Morganne quand elle avait quelque chose en tête. D'autre part, ce lit semblait tellement confortable que je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de m'y jeter et profiter d'une longue nuit de sommeil. Mais ma jeune amie ne semblait pas adhérer à mon projet, car sitôt que Thallys eut pris congé, Morganne m'entraîna sur la banquette devant le feu.

« Vous semblez défendre si farouchement votre liberté, Kira, vous venez d'un peuple fier! » commença-t-elle, une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. « Racontez-moi, parlez-moi de vous et de votre famille! »

Alors, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme, je lui parlai de tout. De ma famille, nombreuse et unie, de mes querelles avec mes frères et sœurs; de ma mère douce et aimante. J'évoquai mon père, mon héros; mes années d'apprentissage et mes amies, aussi farouchement indépendantes que moi, mon peuple et ses légendes… A ce point de mon récit Morganne m'arrêta, me demandant de lui raconter l'une de ces légendes. Je m'exécutai:

« Il s'agit d'une ancienne prophétie, à ce que l'on dit, mais elle est passée dans la légende, et l'on la raconte aux jeunes enfants pour les faire rêver. Cette légende dit qu'un jour une princesse, choisie à sa naissance par la Déesse Dana elle-même qui la marquera de son sceau, délivrera le peuple Breton. De sang-mêlé, mi-sorcière, mi-fée, elle repoussera les Romains hors de la Bretagne en faisant couler le sang. Celui des Romains, mais aussi celui des Bretons; et leurs sangs s'entremêleront, se mélangeant à la Terre, et alors naîtra un nouveau peuple, une nouvelle race d'hommes et de femmes, plus forts, plus fiers. L'histoire dit aussi qu'un Breton sera son protecteur, prêt à donner sa propre vie pour elle…, » racontai-je, finissant ainsi mon récit. Mais cette histoire n'est plus qu'une légende pour enfants, les faits ont été corrompus, et diverses variantes de l'histoire ont vu le jour, » ajoutai-je.

« Quelles sont-elles? Allons, dites-moi, cette histoire est tellement passionnante… », supplia ma jeune amie, avec une impatience toute enfantine.

« Et bien l'une de ces variantes dit qu'une fois les Bretons libérés du joug romain, cette princesse tentera d'asservir le peuple, le cœur devenu noir, corrompu par la haine et la jalousie. Alors l'histoire raconte que celui qui était chargé de sa protection devra la tuer pour arrêter ses noirs desseins. On dit que le destin de ce Protecteur est double, protéger puis assassiner, » relatai-je.

« Mais c'est terrible!! » s'exclama Morganne, scandalisée.

« Allons Morganne, ce ne sont que des contes pour enfants…, » lui rappelai-je en tâchant de la tranquilliser.

« Vous avez dit qu'il y avait plusieurs variantes, » reprit la jeune Romaine, sans se laisser déstabiliser.

« En effet, » poursuivis-je, en accédant à sa requête, « une autre raconte que cette nouvelle «_ race_ » créée sera issue des anciennes peuplades des elfes et des fées, et que ce « _nouveau peuple_ » s'exilera sur une île mystérieuse invisible aux yeux des Hommes, emportant à tout jamais le secret de leur magie et même de leur existence… » Ironiquement, j'avais pris une voix mystérieuse, pour terminer mon explication. Mais voyant l'air concentré de Morganne, je m'empressai d'ajouter : « Mais soyez réaliste, Morganne, les êtres vivants n'émergent pas du sol comme des champignons! »

« Alors vous n'y croyez pas?, » s'étonna ma jeune amie.

« Je vous l'ai dit, cette histoire a été enjolivée avec de la magie et des êtres mythiques pour être contée aux enfants, » raisonnai-je. « Je ne crois pas en la magie, Morganne. »

« Mais vous croyez à cette histoire de princesse qui libérera votre peuple, n'est-ce pas?, » me demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Oui, je sais au plus profond de moi qu'un jour nous serons enfin libres, alors pourquoi pas le devoir à une femme?, » déclarai-je avec conviction. « Je suis bien placée pour savoir que l'ordre des choses peut être bouleversé, et que les femmes sont aussi capables que les hommes, » terminai-je dans un sourire.

« Mais toute cette histoire de sang… c'est horrible! » s'indigna Morganne, avec une moue de désapprobation.

« Aucune guerre ne se fait sans verser de sang, Morganne, » rappelai-je. « Les Romains nous ont pris notre liberté en versant notre sang, nous la reprendrons en faisant couler le leur! » Je sentais que mon visage s'était durci en même temps que mes propos, et réalisant cela, je me détendis et affichai un franc sourire à l'attention de mon amie. « Bien, ça suffit pour ce soir. Il se fait tard et toutes ces histoires morbides vont vous donner des cauchemars! Arthur m'en voudrait de troubler votre sommeil avec mes contes noirs, » me moquai-je gentiment. « Et puis je commence à ressentir la fatigue du voyage, il me tarde de me coucher et vous devriez faire de même, » lui coneillai-je.

« Vous avez raison, Kira. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, » dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Puis elle quitta la pièce. Quant à moi, je n'avais pas oublié que j'avais des excuses à présenter, et je ne souhaitais pas les remettre au lendemain. Je demandais donc à l'un des serviteurs de m'accompagner jusqu'aux quartiers du Chevalier blond. Après l'avoir remercié, je frappai trois coups brefs à la porte de la chambre.

Gauvain ouvrit la porte et me considéra, surpris, puis un grand sourire naquit sur son visage et il m'invita à entrer. Sa chambre était sobrement décorée, seuls de rares souvenirs de ses origines étaient dispersés ça et là. Il m'enjoignit à prendre place dans un fauteuil tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans un autre.

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte, » dis-je repentante au Chevalier.

« Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, mes propos étaient déplacés, même si je ne comprends pas très bien votre colère…, » répondit Gauvain, magnanime.

L'arrivée d'Arthur interrompit là notre conversation.

« Je pensais bien vous trouver ici, Kira, » dit Arthur dans un sourire. « Je voulais vous faire savoir que Galahad et Bors s'étaient proposés pour vous accompagner demain dans la cité pour aller jusque chez votre frère. »

« C'est entendu, merci Arthur, » lui répondis-je, reconnaissante de sa bienveillance à mon égard.

« Puis-je vous raccompagner, jusqu'à votre chambre ?, » me proposa aimablement le Romain.

« Cela serait plus prudent, elle risquerait de se perdre, » l'appuya Gauvain, taquin. « Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Kira, et soyez assurée que je n'ai aucun ressentiment à votre égard. Oublions tout, » termina-t-il en me serrant la main avec affection.

Puis il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et son commandant prit le relais. Arthur me ramena devant la porte de ma chambre. Il me souhaita à son tour une bonne nuit et prit congé.

Je me déshabillai prestement, appréciant l'utilité du choix attentionné de Morganne pour le corset car je pus l'enlever sans contorsion. Je me couchai, et le sommeil m'emporta immédiatement. Quand je m'éveillai le lendemain matin, des rayons du soleil levant filtraient à travers les rideaux, inondant ma chambre d'une douce lumière. Je paressai un peu dans la chaleur confortable de mon lit, puis décidai de me lever. Voulant m'habiller, je réalisai que je ne possédais que la robe de Morganne. Contrariée, je m'apprêtais à l'enfiler quand on frappa discrètement à la porte. Thallys passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement puis, me voyant debout, entra en souriant.

« Avez-vous bien dormi, Kira?, » s'intéressa-t-elle.

« Comme un bébé! Et vous?, » répondis-je tout en lui retournant la politesse.

« Très bien, merci. Je vous ai rapporté vos vêtements, j'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez de ne pas être de nouveau obligée de porter la robe, » ajouta-t-elle, un peu narquoise.

« Merci Thallys!, » m'exclamai-je joyeusement.

Je lui sautai presque au cou, puis m'habillai en vitesse.

« Arthur vous attend pour le petit déjeuner, » m'informa la femme de chambre.

_Oh non!_ _Le temps que je retrouve mon chemin dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs, il serait déjà l'heure du repas de midi!_ Voyant mon désarroi, Thallys proposa:

« Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne? »

« Avec plaisir, je suis vraiment incapable de me repérer dans ce dédale de couloirs!, » acceptai-je soulagée.

Et donc, elle me conduisit jusqu'à la salle où s'était déroulé le repas la veille. Tous les Chevaliers étaient déjà attablés, souriant et détendus. Ils saluèrent mon entrée, chacun à leur manière: la prévenance polie d'Arthur, l'extravagance de Bors, les railleries de Lancelot, la pondération de Dagonet, la candeur touchante de Galahad, la simplicité de Gauvain, le mutisme boudeur de Tristan…

Comme hier, je m'installai entre Bors et Lancelot, et le petit déjeuner se déroula au milieu des joyeux bavardages de mes compagnons. Ils semblaient tous avoir oublié mon éclat de la veille, ou tout du moins personne ne m'en tenait rigueur et nul ne l'évoqua. Une fois le repas terminé, Bors m'entraîna vers les écuries où Jols tenait par la bride Scathach, déjà sellée. Les Chevaliers nous avaient accompagnés - même Tristan! - pour me faire leurs adieux:

« Vous resterez quelques temps n'est-ce pas? » me demanda Arthur. « Venez nous rendre visite, cela donnerait tant de plaisir à Morganne, » m'assura-t-il.

Tout en acquiesçant, je me rendis compte de mon incorrection. Je n'avais pas salué mon hôtesse avant de partir. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir oublié, car elle sortait justement du palais en courant, encore toute échevelée.

« Ouf, j'avais peur que vous soyez déjà partie! » s'expliqua-t-elle, essoufflée. Vous allez me manquer, mais vous viendrez me rendre visite, n'est-ce pas?, » me supplia la jeune femme.

« Je lui ai déjà proposé, Morganne et je suis certain qu'elle n'y manquera pas, si elle le peut, » intervint son frère.

« Tout' façon, j'saurai où tu loges, Gamine, s'il le faut j'viendrai t'chercher par la peau du…, » menaça Bors, bourru, avant d'être coupé dans son élan.

« Bors! » s'écrièrent les Chevaliers, à la fois désapprobateurs et amusés par l'indélicatesse de leur ami.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe sorti des écuries. Peu désireuse de prolonger ces adieux, je serrai Morganne dans mes bras puis imitai Bors, menant Scathach par la bride. Et nous partîmes, Galahad, Bors et moi, à travers la cité en quête d'informations sur la demeure de mon frère. Au bout de deux heures, après avoir traversé les rues grouillantes de vie, nous arrivâmes enfin dans la courette indiquée par le tenancier d'une taverne…

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini … pour le moment …**

******Envie de connaitre la suite : sauvez l'auteur en cliquant Review**

**********Envie que ça s'arrête : éliminez l'auteur en cliquant Review**

**************Prochain chapitre: "Chapitre 16: Lillwhenn et Aodren"**


	17. Chapter 16 : Lillwhenn et Aodren

**Et voilà la suite, chapitre 16.**

**Mackenzie777, tu me vois ravie que tu n'ais pas décidé de me trancher en rondelles avec ton glaive (?) ^^ et donc tu mérite une suite...O_o**

**Betareader: Windsurfbabe**

**Bonne Lecture...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Lillwhenn et Aodren**

_Au bout de deux heures, après avoir traversé les rues grouillantes de vie, nous arrivâmes enfin dans la courette indiquée par le tenancier d'une taverne..._

Ma belle-sœur, qui était occupée à pendre du linge, me vit, et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire. Elle laissa là son occupation pour courir me prendre dans ses bras avec enthousiasme.

« Oh, Kira! Mais que fais-tu là?, » s'exclama-t-elle gaiement. « Comme je suis heureuse de te voir! Aodren va être fou de joie! Et … »

Avisant la présence de mes compagnons, elle s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils et me jeta un regard alarmé.

« Lill', je te présente les Chevaliers Bors et Galahad, » lui dis-je en désignant mes compagnons.

Voyant qu'elle était toujours inquiète, j'ajoutai:

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le trajet et je les ai accompagnés pour le reste du voyage, puisque nous allions au même endroit. Et comme je ne connaissais pas la cité, ces deux hommes ont proposé de m'escorter jusque chez toi, pour que je ne me perde pas dans le dédale des rues, » terminai-je dans un sourire.

Ma belle sœur reprit une contenance et adressa un sourire chaleureux à mes compagnons. Néanmoins je voyais encore dans ses yeux une lueur d'inquiétude. Je connaissais Lillwhenn depuis longtemps, bien avant qu'elle n'épousât mon frère. Elle avait été ma compagne de jeu et ma confidente lors de nos jeunes années, puis elle s'était mariée avec Aodren et était partie pour Camlann. C'est grâce à cette vielle amitié que je fus la seule à pouvoir déceler cette interrogation silencieuse dans ses yeux; ce regard qu'elle m'adressait chaque fois que je me lançais dans un projet trop périlleux à son goût.

Consciente que son attitude pourrait paraître suspecte et sûre qu'elle obtiendrait bientôt de moi toute l'histoire, elle redevint l'hôtesse parfaite qu'elle était et nous fit entrer. A ma grande surprise, son logis était de belles dimensions, témoignant ainsi d'une bonne situation. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'ignorais tout de la vie de mon frère et de mon amie dans la cité romaine, ne les ayant pas revus depuis leur départ du village. La pièce où nous avions pénétré était claire et spacieuse. Un feu brûlait paresseusement dans l'âtre où était suspendue une marmite de laquelle s'échappait une délicieuse odeur. Une grande table de bois trônait au milieu de la pièce, des casseroles étaient alignées le long du mur, et les tentures étaient retenues par des cordelettes, laissant une douce brise de printemps entrer par les fenêtres. J'observais avec plaisir les quelques éléments rappelant les origines des habitants, et quelques vieux jouets de mon frère trônaient au milieu d'autres, dans un coin de la pièce. Il semblait y avoir deux autres pièces attenantes, des chambres probablement. Lillwhenn nous invita à nous assoir et nous proposa un peu d'eau.

C'est alors qu'un petit garçon, blond comme les blés et haut comme trois pommes, fit son entrée par la porte de la cour. Sa tunique était trempée, et ses mains et son visage étaient barbouillés. Lillwhenn posa un regard attendri sur l'enfant avant de le réprimander avec douceur:

« Comment fais-tu pour te mettre dans un tel état?, » souffla ma belle-sœur d'un air découragé.

L'enfant lui adressa un sourire si craquant que ma belle sœur ne put le gronder plus. Elle attrapa le gamin, l'assit sur la table et entreprit de le débarbouiller. Mais le petit garçon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se débattit furieusement. C'est alors que Bors le saisit d'une main et vint l'assoir devant lui et, recevant l'accord silencieux de la maman qui lui tendit un linge, nettoya lui-même le visage et les mains de l'enfant, trop surpris pour riposter.

« Te voilà tout propre, mon gars! » lança Bors une fois sa tâche accomplie. Et il posa le gamin sur ses genoux pour l'amuser un peu.

J'observais cette scène, complètement sidérée. Décidément ce Bors ne cessait de m'étonner. Puis Lillwhenn s'adressa à son fils:

« Taran, voici ta tante Kira, dis-lui bonjour. »

L'enfant tourna la tête vers moi, visiblement intrigué et surpris. Je me demandais ce que ses parents lui avaient raconté à mon sujet. Il se redressa fièrement et vrilla ses yeux dans les miens. Je soutins donc son examen, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Son enquête terminée, il dut m'avoir jugée digne de confiance, puisqu'il tendit ses petits bras potelés vers moi. Bors l'installa sur mes genoux et je me penchai pour recevoir un baiser mouillé de Taran sur ma joue. Il ressemblait tellement à Aodren!

Je lui présentai mes compagnons:

« Voici le Chevalier Galahad et le Chevalier Bors, » dis-je en lui désignant les deux hommes

L'enfant se tourna vers eux et, avec le plus grand sérieux, les salua d'un signe de tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant l'application de mon neveu de trois ans, m'attirant immédiatement le regard vexé de ce dernier.

La porte derrière nous s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à mon frère. Il n'avait pas changé, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds et ses yeux verts brillaient de la même malice qu'autrefois. Taran sauta de mes genoux pour s'élancer aussitôt dans les bras de son père, à qui il entreprit de raconter le détail de sa journée avec ce langage propre aux enfants que seuls leurs parents peuvent comprendre. L'enfant débita les mots à une telle vitesse que je doutais que mon frère puisse en comprendre plus d'un sur deux. Puis quand Taran prononça mon nom, Aodren leva la tête et son visage s'illumina quand il me vit. Rendant son fils à son épouse, il se précipita vers moi et me fit décoller de ma chaise en me serrant contre lui avec force. Puis, avisant la présence des Chevaliers, il me reposa par terre et reprit son rôle de maître de maison. Il salua mes compagnons et s'installa avec nous.

Bors se mit alors en frais de raconter notre rencontre avec force de détails, s'étalant sur ma victoire contre Lancelot; puis, s'adressant à Lillwhenn, il dit:

« Alors c'est pour ce p'tit qu'est dans vot' ventre que la Gamine elle a fait tout le trajet. Toutes mes félicitations! »

Il continua ses histoires, mais Aodren venait de réagir à ses paroles. J'imaginais le fil de ses pensées: il était peu probable que j'aie fait tout ce trajet pour la naissance de mon deuxième neveu, surtout si tôt, et que j'aie pris le risque de venir dans une cité romaine au vu de « l'incident ».

Apparemment pressé d'éclaircir la situation, il se leva:

« Lill', je te laisse le soin de t'occuper de nos hôtes, je vais montrer à Kira où elle peut mettre sa jument et où elle dormira, » déclara mon frère le plus calmement du monde.

Mais le regard sans appel qu'il me décrocha pour l'inviter à le suivre me prouva que ce n'était qu'un calme apparent. Nous sortîmes dans la cour. Aodren prit Scathach par la bride pour l'emmener jusqu'à une stalle. Une fois ma jument dessellée, il s'assit sur un muret et m'invita à prendre place à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici, Kira? Certainement pas pour assister Lill', la naissance n'est prévue que dans trois mois, » me demanda Aodren, suspicieux.

« C'est Yuna. Elle s'est enfuie de la maison, » répondis-je d'un ton égal, masquant tant bien que mal mon anxiété.

« Elle a fui!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris? Mais comment… Pourquoi?, » s'exclama mon frère, abasourdi.

J'entrepris de raconter cet épisode à mon frère, tout en m'exhortant au calme, pour ne pas éclater de colère:

« Il y a trois semaines de cela, un petit contingent de soldats romains s'est arrêté près du village. Ils étaient allés prêter main-forte à un noble romain qui demeurait au nord du Mur. Ils avaient installé un campement provisoire dans la vallée en contrebas du village, et leur commandant était venu se présenter au Conseil dès son arrivée pour l'assurer de leurs intentions pacifiques; ils ne faisaient que passer. Et comme ils nous ont acheté des provisions et se sont montrés très courtois, les nôtres ne voulaient pas de problèmes; les Romains étaient évidement en supériorité numérique. » Je grimaçai en racontant _« l'invasion romaine »_ Le Conseil, prudent, a enjoint tout le village à ne pas se montrer agressif envers eux, de simplement attendre qu'ils partent. Autant te dire que Papa était hors de lui que l'on accepte des soldats romains sur notre territoire, et que maman a dû employer tout son savoir-faire pour le calmer! »

« Père n'a donc pas changé, » déplora mon frère, « il est toujours farouchement opposé aux Romains, tout comme toi d'ailleurs! Pourtant, tu sais, plus je les fréquente et… »

« Garde tes discours pour ceux qui voudront t'écouter! » l'interrompis-je avec humeur. Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne pourras pas me convaincre, alors laisse-moi donc finir mon histoire, » rétorquai-je d'un ton narquois. « C'est ainsi qu'à la nuit tombée, des officiers romains sont venus nous proposer de nous joindre à leur repas. On les entendait brailler jusque dans le village, et certains des nôtres les ont rejoints. Certains par sympathie, comme Larcan, Ludig… et d'autres, les pères de famille, étaient là pour surveiller les Romains, leurs femmes et leurs filles restées à la maison. Evidemment, Papa nous a littéralement cloîtrés à la maison, » lui racontai-je dans un sourire, « bien qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait eu l'intention de sortir. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que j'aille me coucher et que je découvre le lit de Yuna vide! J'ai réveillé Erell, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ignorait où elle était partie. Pour éviter à notre cadette de subir la colère de Père, j'ai ordonné à Erell de ne rien dire et de faire en sorte que personne ne le découvre tant que je ne serais pas de retour avec Yuna, puis je suis partie la chercher, sans me faire prendre. Et crois-moi, ce ne fut pas une tâche aisée que de chercher cette idiote alors que le village grouillait de soldats romains et de Bretons vigilants! Enfin je l'ai retrouvée près du Rocher des Amoureux; il faut croire que Katell lui a raconté trop d'histoires sur ce lieu. C'est là que mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour: elle était _seule_ avec un _Romain_!» m'exclamai-je avec force, emportée par mon récit. « Un soldat, qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge, était en train de lui faire la cour. J'ai récupéré la petite sotte, résisté à l'envie qui me brûlait de tuer ce Romain sur l'instant et je l'ai ramenée chez nous. Une fois de retour à la maison, j'étais si en colère que j'ai laissé Erell lui faire la leçon, persuadée que si je laissais ma rage exploser, j'allais réveiller tout le village. Une fois l'insolente endormie, vaincue par les pleurs, Erell et moi avons décidé qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire à personne, surtout pas à Père. Oh Aodren, si j'avais su quelle folie la prendrait, je n'aurais rien caché de tout cela à Père, mais ça me semblait être une simple bêtise d'adolescente. Et maintenant…, » achevai-je, la gorge nouée, la tête basse, accablée par le remord.

« Allons, petite sœur, calme-toi et raconte-moi la suite de l'histoire, » dit Aodren du'une voix douce, passant sa main dans mon dos pour m'apaiser, comme il le faisait quand nous étions petits.

Rassurée par la bienveillance de mon frère, je ravalai les sanglots de culpabilité qui montaient dans ma gorge et terminai mon récit:

« Les soldats sont restés trois jours; trois jours durant lesquels Erell et moi surveillions étroitement Yuna. Cette attention sur notre cadette alerta ma mère mais jugeant, comme à son habitude, que si nous avions quelque secret à lui confier nous le ferions en temps opportun, elle ne nous questionna pas. Comme je m'en veux aujourd'hui de ne rien lui avoir dit!» déplorai-je, en levant des yeux embués et repentants vers mon frère. « Et la pauvre Erell, que j'ai entraînée avec moi, elle se sent si coupable, alors qu'elle n'a fait que m'obéir. Une fois les Romains partis, nous ne vîmes plus de raisons de maintenir une surveillance sur notre jeune sœur, et nous la laissâmes donc libre. Je ne sais si elle avait réussi à déjouer notre surveillance durant le séjour des Romains, et si elle avait comploté avec son prétendant, mais le matin du troisième jour après le départ de la troupe, nous trouvâmes le lit de Yuna vide et un mot disant qu'elle était partie rejoindre son amant. Affolée, je suis allée trouver nos parents et je leur ai raconté toute l'histoire, sans rien omettre »

**

* * *

Don't Forget, Review !!**

**A suivre tout de suite "Chapitre 17: Le Départ: Flashback"**


	18. Chapter 17 : Le Depart Flashback

**Et de 17 !**

**Mackenzie777: C'est officiel tu es une vraie fille ^^ ; Taran, le petit blondinet on adore O_o (et moi encore plus^^) C'est clair que Kira a les nerfs! J'aimerais pas etre la petite soeur, si elle la retrouve: Une féssée et au coin,non mais :p**

**Betareader: Windsurfbabe (miciiii ^^)**

**Bonne Lecture ...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : Le Départ**

_« Affolée, je suis allée trouver nos parents et je leur ai raconté toute l'histoire, sans rien omettre »_

Emue, je me tus quelques instants en repensant à ce moment:

_(Flashback)_

Assise en face de mes parents, je venais de terminer mon récit et le silence s'était installé. Je levai la tête pour scruter leurs expressions et l'émotion que je pus lire alors sur le visage de ma mère et de mon père me brisa le cœur. A cet instant précis, je me sentais infiniment coupable. Pourquoi leur avais-je caché la folie de ma sœur? Quel orgueil m'avait poussé à croire que je pouvais seule régler cette affaire?

Je m'attardai sur les traits si doux de ma mère. On pouvait à peine déceler l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Son beau visage était marqué de fines rides au coin des yeux, qui attestaient des années écoulées et des soucis qu'apporte l'éducation de six enfants. Nous étions fort semblables - les mêmes longs cheveux bruns, les mêmes yeux d'un vert profond, la même force et la même volonté de vivre. C'est sa figure si fine et sa douceur naturelle qui nous différenciaient. Katell, Aodren et Erell lui ressemblaient plus en cela.

Ma mère, Edyrn, était une femme fière et droite, capable d'affronter toutes les tempêtes de la vie. C'était une mère douce et aimante, mais ferme et décidée. Aussi j'étais sûre qu'en cet instant son esprit analysait tout. D'abord elle se préparait à affronter la réaction de mon père, car depuis tant d'années de vie commune, elle était capable de deviner ses humeurs avec une étonnante exactitude. Ensuite, elle devait être en train de chercher toutes les possibilités de ramener Yuna. Elle fit le tour de la table et vint s'assoir à côté de moi, puis elle prit ma main dans la sienne et, la serrant avec amour, me dit tout bas:

« Ne te torture pas, ni toi ni Erell n'êtes fautives, tout ira bien, » me consola ma mère en caressant mes cheveux d'un geste tendre.

Malgré ses paroles, j'étais persuadée d'avoir perdu à jamais la confiance et l'affection de mon père. Comment pourrait-il me pardonner d'avoir ainsi laissé filer Yuna, quand j'aurais pu l'en empêcher?

Enfin mon père sortit de ses réflexions:

« Erell, rejoins-nous s'il te plaît, » dit-il d'une voix forte pour que ma sœur, qui était dans l'autre pièce, l'entende.

« Père, » intervins-je avec force, « ma sœur n'est pour rien dans tout cela, elle n'a fait que m'obéir comme le doit une cadette à son aînée! Celle qui doit être punie… »

« Kira! » m'interrompit mon père d'une voie ferme. « Aucune de vous n'est fautive, » affirma-t-il d'un ton las.

Puis il nous prit toutes deux dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller avec soulagement à cette étreinte. Il ne m'en voulait pas! Le jugement de mon père et sa confiance était pour moi essentielles.

« Non, mes enfants, vraiment vous n'êtes pas en cause, vous avez toute ma confiance et mon amour. Je suis le seul fautif, j'aurais dû la surveiller et j'aurais dû m'opposer au Conseil et ne jamais laisser ces Romains venir au village!, » termina-t-il avec rage.

« Talwin, nous devons trouver le moyen de la retrouver, » lui dit ma mère, l'urgence pointant dans sa voix.

« Et nous devons le faire rapidement, et sans que le Conseil n'en ait vent, sinon elle sera chassée du village, elle ne pourra jamais plus revenir…, » enchaina-t-il d'une voix triste.

« Alors, nous ne la reverrions jamais…, » sanglota Erell, la tête dans les mains.

Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes, ma mère l'emmena dans notre chambre. Quand elles eurent quitté la pièce, mon père se mit à réfléchir à voix haute:

« Il me faudrait partir sur l'heure et la rattraper avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les Romains, mais mon départ risquerait d'alerter les villageois, et quand le Conseil découvrira la faute de Yuna…, » dit mon père d'une voix angoissée. « Je pourrais leur dire que je dois me rendre auprès de Katell, à Segedunum; mais la semaine du Haut Conseil approche, je dois être là… Je ne peux pas envoyer Denaghan, il est trop jeune pour mener de telles recherches, et s'il se faisait prendre… Il est mon dernier fils… » Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots et son regard se perdit dans le vague. « Je pourrais peut être faire porter un message à mon gendre Luhan, mais le temps que le message parvienne, les dieux seuls pourront dire où elle se trouvera. Peut être… »

« Papa, » l'interrompis-je, peu assurée « laisse-moi y aller. »

J'avais dit cela d'une voix faible qui trahissait mon indécision, mais mon père semblait ne pas m'avoir entendue.

« Père! » criai-je presque, à présent à bout de nerfs. « J'irai. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, mais il me tournait encore le dos. Ma mère était sur le pas de la porte et me fixait d'un air suppliant.

« J'irai chercher Yuna. C'est à cause de ma bêtise si elle a pu s'enfuir, alors c'est à moi de la ramener, » affirmai-je, la tête basse, mais toujours résolue.

Enfin il se retourna vers moi et sur son visage s'inscrivit la résignation et l'inquiétude. Résignation, car il savait que c'était la seule solution; et l'inquiétude parce que, plus que quiconque, je risquais gros dans cette entreprise. Si les Romains apprenaient qui j'étais, ils m'exécuteraient sans autre forme de procès.

« Talwin…, » supplia ma mère.

« Edyrn, c'est la solution la plus sensée, je le crains, » répondit mon père, en couvant sa femme du regard. « Mais entends-moi bien, ma fille, » reprit-il plus fermement à mon attention, « il ne s'agit pas là d'une pénitence, car il n'y a aucune faute dont tu doives te repentir. Toi et ta sœur avez cherché à protéger votre cadette d'une faute que d'aucuns jugeraient comme innocente. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir quels étaient les projets de Yuna, » acheva-t-il.

« Que diras-tu au Conseil, Papa? Comment justifieras-tu notre absence?, » m'enquis-je, soucieuse de ne pas attirer l'attention sur notre famille et d'attirer les soupçons.

« Je leur dirai que toi et ta sœur êtes parties rejoindre Lillwhenn pour l'assister quand elle mettra son enfant au monde. C'est assez loin pour que personne ne se pose de questions si votre absence devait durer…, » expliqua mon père, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude quant à la suite des événements. « Et maintenant, Kira, prépare tes affaires pour le voyage. Demande à Denaghan qu'il selle Scathach et t'apporte des flèches. Erell?, » appela mon père. « Amène l'épée et les dagues de ta sœur à Keryan pour qu'elles soient affutées, et ne traîne pas, ne parle à personne. Edyrn?... ». Mais aucune réponse ne vint et nous la cherchâmes du regard.

Ma mère s'était assise près du feu. Elle tourna vers nous son visage baigné de larmes. Je m'approchai et m'agenouillai auprès d'elle. Prenant ses mains dans les miennes, je tentai de la rassurer:

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout ira bien. Yuna n'a pas pu aller très loin, et dès que je la retrouverai, je la ramènerai à la maison. »

« Allons, Edyrn, » dit mon père en prenant le visage de son épouse dans ses mains, « Kira sait se défendre. Je lui ai appris tout ce que je sais et aujourd'hui elle est meilleure que moi. » En disant cela, une lueur de fierté passa dans son regard, me réchauffant le cœur.

« Prépare des provisions pour ta fille puis tu l'aideras à préparer ses affaires, » dit mon père, pour l'arracher à ses sombres pensées.

Ma mère rassembla son courage et sortit de la maison.

« Kira, tu partiras après le souper, au coucher du soleil, » m'indiqua Papa. « Ainsi personne ne te posera de questions sur ta destination et espérons que personne ne verra que Yuna n'est pas avec toi. J'informerai demain le Conseil de votre départ. Pour le moment, assieds-toi près de moi, » me demanda-t-il en tapotant le banc de bois du plat de la main.

J'obtempérai et écoutai les conseils avisés de mon père.

Après avoir emballé mes affaires avec ma mère, ma sœur revint avec mes armes et mon frère annonça que ma jument était prête. Nous nous rassemblâmes autour de la table pour souper. Mon père informa Denaghan, mon plus jeune frère, de la fuite de Yuna et de ma mission. Celui-ci protesta lorsque mon père refusa de le laisser m'accompagner, frustré d'être ainsi laissé de côté, mais mon père n'étant pas homme à se laisser contredire. La discussion fut vite close, et le reste du souper se passa dans un silence tendu.

Une fois le soleil couché, mon frère s'assura qu'aucun villageois ne traînait à cette heure tardive et tout le monde m'accompagna derrière les écuries, d'où je pouvais quitter le village sans être vue. Denaghan m'amena Scathach et ma famille me fit de rapides adieux. Mon père m'accompagna jusque l'orée du bois qui bordait le village tout en me faisant part de ses ultimes recommandations:

« Tâche de mettre le plus de distance possible entre toi et le village cette nuit. Tu connais bien les alentours, t'orienter dans le noir ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes. Ne parle à personne de ta mission, » m'ordonna-t-il avec gravité, « récolte simplement les informations nécessaires pour suivre la trace du régiment, mais ne t'attarde pas dans les villages; les étrangers, et surtout une jeune femme seule, ne sont pas très appréciés. »

Tandis que je assimilai ses précieux conseils, il ôta un bijou de son cou. Circulaire, en bronze, suspendu à un long lacet de cuir, le médaillon représentait une scène de chasse et était décoré d'entrelacs comme des serpents. Mon père passa le lacet autour de mon cou et le dissimula dans ma tunique.

« Fais en sorte que les Romains ne le découvrent pas, » chuchota-t-il, comme soucieux que quelqu'un surprenne notre conversation, « mais si tu venais à rencontrer des Pictes, montre-leur ceci et dis leur d'où tu viens. C'est un chef de tribu qui me l'a offert pour sceller notre alliance. Il m'a affirmé que quiconque portait ceci était intouchable pour les Pictes. »

Je remerciai silencieusement mon père, consciente de la valeur du cadeau qu'il venait de me faire.

« Mais surtout prends garde, mon enfant chérie, les Romains n'auront pas oublié… S'ils apprennent qui tu es…, » s'inquiéta mon père, serrant avec force ma main dans la sienne, si grande que ma main y disparaissait entièrement.

« …je rejoindrai nos ancêtres dans les grandes plaines de lumière, » achevai-je à sa place. « Je serai prudente, Père, et je ramènerai Yuna. »

« Va, ma fille, et que Dana t'accompagne! » dit-il, tenant ma jument par la bride.

Je reçus sa bénédiction, enfourchai Scathach et m'enfonçai dans les bois. En me retournant je vis la silhouette de mon père devenir de plus en plus petite, alors je mis Scathach au galop et disparus dans la nuit, débutant ainsi la plus grande aventure de ma vie.

Après trois semaines de recherche, mes informations me menèrent à la Camlann. C'est alors que je décidai de demander l'aide de mon frère.

_(Fin du flashback)_

« Kira? » fit la voix d'Aodren.

* * *

**J'attends impatiemment vos reviews, toujours formidables !**

**Bientôt, le prochain chapitre: "Chapitre 18: Le Monde a changé..."**


	19. Chapter 18 : Le Monde a changé

**Et encore un : Attention auteur en pleine folie créatrice ! Plus rien ne l'arrête! Jusqu'à la panne sèche...**

**Alors tout de suite, Le Chapitre 18.**

**Mackenzie777: Ouah que de compliments... O_o, je rougis ^^ Merci !!!!!**

**Windsurfbabe, ma beta : si si , recouverte de farine, C'EST une humiliation cuisante, j'ai testé pour vous ;p**

**Bonne Lecture ...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18 : « Le Monde a changé… »**

_Après trois semaines de recherche, mes informations me menèrent à Camlann. C'est alors que je décidai de demander l'aide de mon frère._

_(Fin du flashback)_

_« Kira ? » fit la voix d'Aodren._

L'appel de mon frère me tira de ma rêverie, et je repris le cours de la conversation:

« Les derniers renseignements que j'ai pu récolter m'ont menée ici, » l'informai-je. « La garnison serait en poste au fort du Mont Badon, alors j'ai décidé de venir te demander de l'aide. A deux nous aurons plus de chances de la retrouver et, en logeant sous ton toit, j'attirerais moins l'attention…, » lui expliquai-je.

« Tu as bien fait. Nous nous mettrons à sa recherche dès que tes _amis_ seront partis, » m'assura mon grand frère. « Tu n'as pas eu trop de difficultés pour passer le Mur? »

« Pas le moindre!, » m'exclamai-je. « Je n'imaginais pas que cela serait aussi facile. Mais en de nombreux endroits, le Mur est sans surveillance et, avec le temps, certaines portions de la construction commencent à se détruire. En revanche, il m'a été beaucoup plus difficile de persuader cette tête de mule de Scathach de l'escalader, ajoutai-je en gloussant. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » répondit-il en souriant. « Les gens ont-ils aisément accepté de répondre à tes questions? »

« Plutôt, oui. Il m'a fallu peaufiner ma technique… Avant d'entamer ce périple, je n'imaginais pas que je possédais un tel pouvoir de séduction… Mais je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter, » terminai-je, sceptique.

Cette fois Aodren s'esclaffa franchement, riant de ma naïveté. _Et quoi!_ Je n'avais jamais fait usage de mes charmes dans cette visée auparavant; j'avais toujours trouvé ça dégradant, et c'était toujours le cas, d'ailleurs. Jadis, tout ce que je n'avais pu obtenir calmement, je l'avais extorqué par la force.

Une fois que mon frère daigna cesser de glousser bêtement, je repris:

« Enfin bref…, » fis-je sèchement, passablement vexée. « J'ai fini par apprendre que la garnison stationnerait ici, en remplacement d'une autre, pendant tout l'été, avant de repartir vers le Sud de l'île au début de l'automne. »

« Jusqu'à l'automne! » s'écria mon ainé. « Kira, nous sommes au printemps, plus d'un mois avant Beltane*, crois-tu qu'il faille tout ce temps pour retrouver une gamine de quinze ans?, » se moqua Aodren.

« Je me contente de te communiquer mes informations, » rétorquai-je, agacée. « Mais, Aodren, voilà déjà trois semaines, qui sait ce qui a bien pu se passer…, » achevai-je plus sérieusement.

Cette précision sembla alarmer mon frère. Voilà trois semaines que Yuna avait fui, et nous ignorions tout de sa situation. Avait-elle réussi à rejoindre son Romain? Etait-elle avec lui en ce moment? Et dans quelles circonstances? Autant de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête comme dans la mienne. Yuna était si jeune, si influençable, si vulnérable…

« Père t'a-t-il donné des instructions? Si elle devait refuser de partir, ou si…, » s'enquit-il, sans achever sa phrase.

« Non, je n'imaginais pas qu'elle irait aussi loin. Je pensais que cela ne serait l'affaire que de quelques jours…, » répondis-je piteuse.

« Et il ne t'en a sûrement pas parlé pour ne pas t'inquiéter… Dans ce cas, ce sera à moi de prendre une décision, à moins que Jehan…, » réfléchit-il à voix haute.

« Ce sera inutile! » tranchai-je vivement. « Je la ramènerai, elle n'aura pas le choix! Quant à Jehan, il à probablement mieux à faire…, » raillai-je, acerbe.

Parler de notre frère aîné me rendait toujours agressive; c'était là mon seul sujet de discorde avec Aodren.

« Bien, si tu veux…, » se résigna ce dernier, sachant pertinemment qu'à ce sujet, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.. « Mais ne sois pas si sure de toi. Si Yuna décide de rester… Elle est comme toi, peut-être même pire! Il ne sera pas aisé de la faire changer d'avis et je crains que traverser la moitié de la Bretagne avec ta sœur attachée sur ton cheval, hurlant et gesticulant, n'attire l'attention, » ricana-t-il.

Je lui donnai une tape revancharde et nous rîmes tout deux de bon cœur.

« Bien, retournons à l'intérieur, avant d'inquiéter tes nouveaux _amis_. Quelle ironie, vraiment!, » s'exclama Aodren d'un air perplexe.

« Aodren, quand cesseras-tu de te moquer comme un gamin? » le réprimandai-je.

« Jamais, et tu le sais très bien! Aussi longtemps que tu seras ma petite sœur, mon plus grand jeu sera de te faire enrager!, » me nargua-t-il. « C'est de bonne guerre, après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir jadis… »

« Je te l'accorde. Mais n'oublie pas que j'ai grandi. Maintenant je peux te coller une raclée! Ah mais non, attends un peu… Ca, je l'ai toujours fait, » le défiai-je avant de m'enfuir, mon frère sur mes talons.

Nous nous arrêtâmes, hilares, devant la porte de la maison.

« J'imagine que ces Chevaliers ignorent tout de toi…, » supposa-t-il à mon attention.

« Evidemment. Ils ignorent que je viens du Nord du Mur, et pour quelle raison je suis là. »

« Et pour l'«_incident_ »?, » s'inquiéta-t-il en reprenant un air serieux.

« Serais-je encore là pour en parler, sinon?, » demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ma question. Il savait que je n'aurais pas commis l'imprudence d'en parler, surtout pas à des serviteurs de Rome.

Quand enfin nous entrâmes dans la maison, Lillwhenn discutait avec Galahad tandis que Bors était assis par terre, face à Taran qui lui montrait fièrement un petit cheval en bois sculpté. L'enfant avait apparemment entrepris de détailler toute sa collection de jouets au Chevalier, car des bonshommes, des chevaux, et des épées miniatures étaient étalés partout sur le sol. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à m'habituer à cette vision. Ce Bors attentif et calme était si différent de l'homme bourru et fantasque avec qui je chevauchais depuis deux jours! Il releva la tête quand j'entrai et m'adressa un franc sourire avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur mon neveu.

En revanche Galahad et Lillwhenn étaient tellement absorbés par leur conversation qu'ils ne semblèrent pas s'apercevoir de notre retour. Ce n'est que quand mon frère vint s'assoir près de son épouse qu'ils relevèrent tous deux la tête. Je vins m'assoir près du jeune Chevalier, qui m'adressa un sourire malicieux:

« Votre belle-sœur me racontait justement vos prouesses de jeunesse, » m'expliqua t'il d'un ton espiègle.

« Lillwhenn! » la grondai-je, tandis que le feu me montait aux joues.

Je n'imaginais que trop bien les histoires que mon amie avait pu raconter, et elles n'étaient certainement pas glorieuses. J'avais eu, et avais encore aujourd'hui, le don fâcheux de me mettre dans les pires situations, desquelles mon amie avait dû m'extirper à de nombreuses reprises.

« Je lui racontais l'épisode du fils du meunier, Brannok, » rétorqua mon _amie_, tout sourire.

_Oh non! C'était encore pire que ce que je pensais!_ Cette histoire était encore trop douloureuse pour mon égo, qui avait été bien malmené alors. Brannok, le fils du meunier, était un garçon de notre âge, arrogant et sot, comme nous l'étions tous alors. Avec ses airs supérieurs et ses propos déplacés sur les filles, il m'avait vraiment irritée et pour lui donner une leçon, j'avais décidé de lui prouver ma valeur. Hardie, j'avais attrapé le manche d'un balai et je m'étais mise en posture de combat. Le jeune homme, aussi orgueilleux que moi, avait saisi une pelle et nous avions combattu comme à l'entraînement. Voyant que je prenais le dessus, le fanfaron m'avait attiré près de la cuve et…

« …et elle est tombée, tête la première, dans la cuve de farine, » expliquait Lillwhenn pour terminer son histoire. « Elle en était couverte de la tête aux pieds, pendant que Brannok triomphait en criant partout dans le village qu'il avait vaincu Kira! La pauvre âme a du traverser tout le village pour rentrer chez elle, toute blanche comme un fantôme!,» acheva-t-elle, hilare, tandis que les trois hommes éclataient de rire.

_L'humiliation de ma vie!_ Après cette histoire, j'avais refusé de sortir de chez moi trois jours durant, avant que mon père ne m'y contraigne, m'obligeant à affronter publiquement ma défaite honteuse. Et, pendant plus d'une semaine, Brannok pavana, racontant l'histoire avec toujours plus de détails outrageusement inventés. Une semaine… jusqu'à ce que mes frères ne lui infligent discrètement une correction pour le faire taire. Encore aujourd'hui Aodren ignorait que je connaissais cet épisode, censé rester secret.

« Bah ça! » s'exclama Bors entre deux éclats de rire. « J'aurais tout donné pour voir ça, tiens! »

« C'est comme cette fois, au lac, où elle a…, » commença Lillwhenn, mutine.

« Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui! » intervins-je en lui lançant un regard assassin. « Il n'est pas bon de dévoiler tous mes secrets tout de suite, je tiens à préserver ma part de mystère, Lill'. Et puis je suis certaine que Bors est plus qu'impatient d'aller raconter mes déboires au Chevalier Lancelot, » lançai-je dans l'espoir qu'ils s'en aillent avant que ma belle-sœur ne se lance dans le récit d'autres souvenirs pitoyables.

« Pour sûr, Gamine!, » s'esclaffa Bors. « Ca l'fera bien rire, même s'il risque d'se sentir tout honteux que tu lui aies mis une raclée, alors qu'un pôv' gosse de meunier t'a j'tée dans la farine avec une pelle, » se moqua-t-il.

Et le Chevalier balourd s'esclaffa de nouveau, fidèle à lui-même. Galahad dut me prendre en pitié car il prit congé en entraînant son ami, non sans après avoir demandé à mon frère l'autorisation de nous rendre visite prochainement.

Une fois les Chevaliers partis, Taran, qui du même coup avait perdu son camarade de jeu, monta sur mes genoux:

« Tante Kira, je peux voir ton épée, s'il te plaît? » me demanda-t-il, sa bouche s'étirant en un sourire absolument irrésistible.

« A une condition: appelle-moi juste Kira, « tante » c'est pour les vieilles!, » lui chuchotai-je, complice.

« Kira! » me réprimanda ma belle-sœur.

Je lui adressai un sourire contrit, puis fis glisser mon épée de son fourreau. Je la tendis au petit garçon qui l'étudia attentivement. Au fil de son examen, je voyais mon neveu froncer de plus en plus les sourcils. Perplexe, je finis par lui en demander la raison et le gamin se retourna vers moi consterné, et me dit:

« Mais elle n'a rien de spécial, ton épée, Tante Kira!, » s'indigna le petit bonhomme.

Surprise, je suivis le regard de Taran se posant sur son père, contrarié:

« Mais tu m'avais dit que son épée elle frappait plus fort et tranchait plus et la rendait invincible et…, » s'emporta le petit avant d'être sèchement interrompu par Aodren.

« Et voilà ce que je disais, Taran, » le sermonna son père. « Tu n'es jamais attentif à ce que je te raconte, tu n'entends que ce que tu _veux_ entendre. »

« Mais…, » se rebiffa le gamin.

« Je t'ai dit que, parce qu'elle est une grande guerrière - ne te rengorge pas trop vite, Kira, » ajouta-t-il à mon adresse, « son épée frappe fort et vite, mais je ne crois pas avoir dit qu'elle était invincible… »

« Non, » marmonna le petit, la tête basse.

« Et n'oublie pas, que t'ai-je dit au sujet du combat?, » lui demanda mon frère.

« …Que cela ne sert à rien de savoir se battre, si l'on n'étudie pas, alors on n'est qu'un idiot brutal et dangereux, » récita Taran en marmonnant.

« Hé! » rétorquai-je abrupte. « J'espère que tu ne m'inclus pas dans les « _idiots brutaux et dangereux »_? » demandai-je, menaçante, à mon grand frère.

« Cesse de tout prendre pour toi, Ki'! » soupira Aodren. « Je veux juste que mon fils sache que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, qu'un guerrier sans éducation et sans morale n'est qu'un mercenaire sans aucune limite. »

« Oh, ben si ce n'est pas de moi que tu parles…, » répondis-je, l'ego sauf. « Je suis d'accord avec ton père, Taran. Avant de te battre, tu dois apprendre tout ce que tu peux apprendre, pour pouvoir toi-même faire tes choix, et ne pas avoir à suivre les ordres et les choix d'un autre plus érudit que toi!, » dis-je à mon neveu, pour soutenir mon frère.

« Oui, et tout ça je l'apprendrai avec Grand-père, c'est Maman qui l'a dit, » ajouta fièrement le petit bonhomme.

Ladite « maman » baissa la tête avec tristesse. Dans deux ans, Lillwhenn devrait se séparer de son enfant, quand Taran serait envoyé au village pour entamer son apprentissage. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la douleur que devait infliger une telle décision à des parents aimants. Je me rendis alors compte que nos lois étaient bien strictes, et je commençai à comprendre pourquoi tant des nôtres ne les respectaient plus à la lettre: le monde avait changé trop vite, et mon peuple n'avait pas su s'adapter, enfermé dans son carcan de préjugés, n'en étais-je pas la preuve vivante?

« Papa dit que tu pourrais être mon maître, Tante Ki'! » reprit Taran. « Il dit que maintenant Grand-père est trop vieux… »

« Vraiment?, » dis-je en me tournant vers mon frère, un sourire frondeur aux lèvres. « Je suis sûre que Grand-père sera heureux de l'apprendre… »

Mon frère m'adressa un regard d'avertissement, me mettant au défi de répéter ses propos à mon père.

« Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais devenir mon apprenti, je serais assurément trop tendre avec toi », expliquai-je au petit garçon, qui me tenait déjà en son pouvoir.

« S'il te plaît, Tante Ki', » me supplia mon neveu avec une expression parfaitement irrésistible.

Non, vraiment, je ne pourrais pas enseigner à mon neveu, il me mènerait aisément par le bout du nez…

« Nous verrons cela quand le moment sera venu…, » conclus-je à l'attention du bambin.

« Et tu as encore le temps, jeune homme, » reprit ma belle-sœur. « Pour l'instant, va donc ranger tes jouets, et sans discuter! » ajouta-t-elle, voyant que son fils s'apprêtait à riposter.

Le petit garçon s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce tandis que mon amie se levait, me faisant signe de la suivre avec mon bagage. Elle me fit entrer dans une chambre.

« Tu pourras dormir dans la chambre de Taran, il dormira avec nous, » m'indiqua-t-elle.

« Il va vous gêner, Lill', un couple a besoin d'intimité! » objectai-je. « Nous pourrions installer une autre paillasse et nous partagerons la chambre » lui proposai-je.

« Mais il va te déranger, Ki'!, » se récria-t-elle.

« Mais non! Et puis qui sait quand je le reverrai! Nous apprendrons à mieux nous connaître, ne gâche pas mon plaisir!,» terminai-je en souriant.

Ma belle-sœur n'insista pas, la solution arrangeant tout le monde, et mon frère vint installer une seconde paillasse dans un coin de la pièce. Lillwhenn, me désignant un coffre au pied du lit, me dit:

« Tu pourras ranger tes armes ici, voici la clé. Il est si curieux de tout qu'il risquerait de se blesser si ton épée n'est pas sous bonne garde, » soupira-t-elle. « Mais raconte-moi ce que tu as déjà dû dire à Aodren, je veux tout savoir, pourquoi es-tu ici?, » me questionna mon amie, curieuse.

Et je recommençai avec elle la conversation que j'avais tenue avec son époux une heure plutôt. Ma belle-sœur était plus sereine que nous quant à la situation de Yuna.

« Ce n'est pas aussi grave que vous le pensez, » affirma posément ma belle-sœur. « Soit elle et son Romain s'aiment vraiment et il l'épousera, et ce n'est pas aussi terrible que tu veux le croire, Kira, » m'admonesta-t-elle. « Soit il n'en est rien et elle reviendra avec un simple chagrin d'amour, et elle s'en remettra! Toi aussi à quinze ans tu as dû te remettre d'un chagrin d'amour… non?, » ajouta-t-elle en riant.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, Lill'. Ton frère n'est pas un Romain, et je n'ai pas fui le village pour suivre un homme que je connaissais à peine, » me récriai-je. « Si sa fugue venait à se savoir, le Conseil la jugerait probablement déshonorée et la chasserait du village! Et même si elle épousait ce bellâtre, d'ailleurs, » fis-je avec une grimace de déplaisir.

« Pff, le Conseil et ses préjugés, ses lois stupides!, » soupira-t-elle avec humeur. « Qu'importe, si elle ne l'épouse pas, son Romain, elle viendra vivre avec nous et ton frère lui trouvera un époux breton, si cela te sied mieux… Et si elle l'épouse, eh bien, ma foi elle jouira d'une bonne situation dans la cité; probablement meilleure que la nôtre, d'ailleurs. Et nous sommes là, elle ne sera pas seule, » asséna-t-elle.

« Oui, » acquiesçai-je à regret. « Mais papa… »

« Eh bien ton père a tort, Kira, » explosa ma belle-sœur, habituellement si posée. « Il a tout fait pour vous retenir dans ce village vieillissant, et résultat, déjà trois- non, quatre de ses enfants l'ont quitté!, » constata Lillwhenn avec véhémence. « La seule chose qu'il ait vraiment réussie à faire, c'est culpabiliser ses enfants de vouloir avancer! C'est le plus grand tourment d'Aodren que d'avoir déçu les espoirs de votre père! Et toi! Regarde-toi!, » dit-elle en me désignant d'un mouvement ample de la main, de plus en plus emportée. « Tu as traversé la moitié de la Bretagne, juste pour respecter ces stupides règles et ne pas décevoir ton père, et nous connaissons toutes deux les risques que représente pour toi une telle entreprise! _Quand comprendrez-vous enfin?_, » explosa-t-elle, criant presque. « Le monde a changé, Kira, et les valeurs que toi et ton père défendez n'existent plus, elles n'ont plus leur place dans cette nouvelle société. Même quand les Romains partiront - s'ils partent, Kira, et de cela je ne suis plus aussi sûre - la Bretagne ne sera plus jamais ce qu'elle a été, et des gens comme les Anciens du Conseil n'y auront plus leur place. Et puis Talwin pardonnera à Yuna, tout comme il a pardonné à Jehan. » Puis voyant ma moue contrariée, elle ajouta tranchante: « Oui, Ki', il lui a pardonné, il a compris. Tu es la seule à lui tenir encore grief de son choix…, » déplora-t-elle, en secouant la tête.

« Tu es dure avec les nôtres, Lillwhenn, » répliquai-je, tout doucement, pour ne pas réveiller la surprenante colère de ma belle-sœur. _Surement des sautes d'humeur dues à la grossesse_, pensai-je.

« Non je suis réaliste, Kira, et il serait vraiment temps que tu le deviennes aussi, » me sermonna Lill'.

Aodren entra dans la chambre, mettant ainsi un terme à notre tumultueuse conversation.

« Kira, allons-y, » m'enjoignit-il. « Je vais au fort, nous essaierons de glaner des informations au sujet de Yuna. »

* * *

*_Les fêtes de Beltane ont lieu au mois de mai, donc nous sommes au mois …_

**Voilà petit lecteur, en espérant que ce chapitre t'aie comblé^^. **

**A tout de suite pour le Chapitre 19 : Une Belle Histoire.**


	20. Chapter 19 : Une Belle Histoire

**Me revoilà pour le 19e chapitre.**

**Ça commence à prendre tournure, et je commence à me dire qu'elle va être d'une sacré taille cette fic, pour une première je suis plutôt contente de moi ^^ **

**Ahhhh Mackenzie777: j'aime ton idée sensible pour faire comprendre subtilement à Yuna ses erreurs. Je cite : "_Yuna... je te lui mettrais deux baffes et basta moi !! _" hihi ^^ Je me moque, mais j'en meure d'envie aussi :p. Moui Lillwhenn pas très classe de raconter les déboires de sa copine, mais bon les femmes, c'est perfide ... O_o. Quand à Kira qui changerait d'opinion, qui sait? ... Elle est dans une cité romaine à présent, pour elle, il peut se passer le meilleur... comme le pire ... o_O**

**Et dans le rôle de la beta : Windsurfbabe ^^**

**Bonne Lecture...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 : « Une belle histoire »**

_Aodren entra dans la chambre, mettant ainsi un terme à notre tumultueuse conversation._

_« Kira, allons-y, » m'enjoignit-il. « Je vais au fort, nous essaierons de glaner des informations au sujet de Yuna. »_

Lillwhenn me donna un long manteau vert sombre pour masquer mon habillement, singulier pour une femme et qui éveillerait à coup sûr les soupçons, et nous nous mîmes en route. Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans les rues encombrées de la cité, nous arrivâmes devant les grilles du fort. La sentinelle à l'entrée salua mon frère et le laissa passer. Je jetai un regard interrogateur à ce dernier:

« C'est vrai que tu ignores tout de notre vie ici, » répondit-t-il à ma question informulée, avec un sourire furtif. « J'enseigne. Aux enfants de la cité, mais aussi aux officiers romains qui souhaitent apprendre le breton; et ils sont nombreux. Cela leur permet de mieux s'intégrer dans la cité… Ils ne sont pas tous aussi mauvais que tu le crois, Ki'. C'est ça qui nous permet de bien vivre, » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Tu veux dire qu'il y a des Romains qui _veulent_ apprendre le Breton?!, » m'exclamai-je incrédule.

« Bien sûr, Ki'. Bretons et Romains ont dû apprendre à cohabiter. Chacun des deux peuples a dû faire des efforts, » justifia mon frère. Et puis cela me permet de pouvoir enseigner aux enfants de la cité. »

J'admirais vraiment le dévouement de mon frère. D'une nature douce et patiente, il avait toujours eu cette volonté de transmettre son savoir et de permettre à tous de s'élever en pensée. Nous traversâmes le fort grouillant de Romains, mon frère me tenant serrée contre lui; ce n'était pas le moment de me faire prendre.

« Nous allons d'abord aller parler à Marius, l'intendant. Il est généralement au courant de tout, c'est la commère de la garnison, » ajouta Aodren, moqueur.

Arrivés devant un grand bâtiment, mon frère m'ordonna de garder le silence et me fit entrer. L'homme accueillit Aodren avec enthousiasme, lui demandant des nouvelles de sa famille, de la grossesse de son épouse, et des progrès de son fils. Puis Aodren me présenta. Conformément aux vœux de mon frère, je saluai le Romain d'un signe poli de la tête, sans dire un mot. Après moult palabres, nous en arrivâmes enfin à l'affaire qui nous concernait. Aodren n'avait pas tort; l'intendant était une vraie commère et, content de l'attention de son auditoire, il s'étendit longuement sur l'affaire:

« Ah ça, mon ami, nous n'allons pas tarder à célébrer un vrai mariage d'amour. Le jeune Lucius est le dernier fils de Brennus Manus, et de retour d'une campagne au Nord du Mur, il nous a ramené une jeune Bretonne. Ces deux-là sont tombés follement amoureux dès qu'ils se sont vus, et la petite a fui la maison de son père, qui se serait opposé à cette union, pour suivre son bel amant! Ah, c'est une belle histoire comme on en voit peu!, » termina-t-il enthousiaste.

« Et comment la famille de la jeune fille a-t-elle réagi? » demanda mon frère, jouant son rôle jusqu'au bout, tandis que je masquai tant bien que mal mon impatience.

« Ah, ben c'est bien le seul point noir de cette histoire, » se désola l'intendant. « Brennus, voyant l'amour que se portaient ces deux-là et n'ayant pas de préjugés sur les mariages mixtes, ne vit aucun inconvénient à les unir. Mais c'est qu'il veut que les choses soient faites dans les règles. Brennus est un magistrat, droit et honnête. Alors il a voulu faire ramener la jeune fille dans sa famille, lui assurant que lui et son fils viendraient en personne faire la demande à son père, mais c'était sans compter sur la gamine » fit le Romain en prenant un tonr grave, qui tranchait ridiculement avec son air naturellement débonnaire. « Elle a hurlé et pleuré toutes les larmes de son pauvre petit corps, jurant que s'ils la ramenaient chez son père, celui-ci ne la laisserait jamais revenir et qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son prétendant. Elle leur a même dit qu'elle préférait s'ôter la vie plutôt que d'être condamnée à vivre sans son Lucius!, » acheva-t-il théâtralement, comme horrifié par son propre récit.

Je tressaillis. Je n'imaginais que trop bien la scène et, connaissant le caractère de ma sœur, je craignis un moment que si le père de son amant était aussi honnête et vertueux que le disait notre interlocuteur, elle n'eût mis sa menace à exécution… Mon frère dut avoir les mêmes pensées sombres car, anxieux, il demanda:

« Mais qu'en est-il? La jeune fille est-elle retournée chez son père? »

« Rassurez-vous, Aodren, je vous l'ai dit, c'est une belle histoire!, » dit Marius avec un sourire, satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son public. « Eh ben non, Brennus ne l'a pas renvoyée chez elle. Lucius, qui connait bien sa dulcinée, a eu trop peur qu'elle n'ait un geste regrettable et il a supplié son père de la garder. Brennus a cédé, et il a envoyé la gamine chez le frère de son épouse pour éloigner tout scandale, expliqua-t-il avec un air hautement approbateur. « Il va envoyer un émissaire au père de la jeune fille pour régler le problème. C'est qu'elle a un sacré caractère cette petite, et jolie comme une fleur avec ça! Bah, j'suis sur que ça se terminera par un beau mariage dans la joie et la bonne humeur!, » s'enthousiasma l'intendant. « J'vous f'rai convier si vous voulez, et vous aussi damoiselle, toutes les jeunes filles aiment les mariages, et pis on y rencontre de beaux jeunes hommes aussi, » termina-t-il en me gratifiant d'une œillade entendue.

« Vos histoires sont toujours divertissantes, Marius, et Lillwhenn les adore, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie d'entendre celle-ci, » termina poliment mon frère pour prendre congé.

« C'est sûr! Toutes les femmes aiment les belles histoires d'amour!, » s'exclama-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil complice à mon frère. « Faites mes hommages à vot'épouse, Aodren. »

Puis nous repartîmes, sortant du fort le plus rapidement possible. Je sentais mon frère bouillir à côté de moi et pour ma part, toutes les informations que nous avait données le Romain tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il serait aussi aisé de retrouver ma sœur, mais en même temps c'était une situation compliquée: comment allais-je la ramener chez nous alors qu'elle était l'hôte d'une famille romaine, et destinée à épouser le fils d'un magistrat? Dès que nous fûmes sortis du fort, mon frère m'entraîna dans la ruelle la plus proche et se mit à parler à voix basse à une vitesse affolante tout en marchant de long en large comme un loup en cage:

« Bon, nous ne pouvons pas aller la chercher et pour l'instant,» marmonna Aodren, concentré. « Nous pouvons être rassurés, cette famille romaine veillera sur elle. De ce côté-là pas d'inquiétude, il vaut mieux la laisser là où elle est pour le moment… » Puis, levant la tête vers moi, il dit plus calmement: « Je pense que cette gourde serait vraiment capable de se faire du mal si tu tentais de la séparer de son amant… non?, » me demanda-t-il visiblement anxieux.

« …Tu as vraiment dit « gourde »? » répondis-je, ne trouvant rien à dire de plus intelligent.

« Kira, sois sérieuse, veux-tu! » s'emporta mon frère. « Bien, il faut croire que Yuna n'a rien dû cacher à son prétendant et à son père, puisqu'il l'a rencontrée au Nord du Mur, et puis de toute façon elle n'a jamais su se taire quand il le fallait…, » déplora-t-il agacé. « Et s'ils ne l'ont pas encore jetée à la rue, c'est que ça ne leur pose pas de problème… Tu sais, je crois que ce Romain l'aime vraiment… »

« Ou il l'a déjà engrossée.,» rétorquai-je sèchement, écœurée par l'inconséquence de ma jeune sœur.

« Kira! » tonna mon frère.

« Hé! Moi, au moins, je ne me voile pas la face, » m'emportai-je. « Tu t'entêtes à ne voir que le côté positif! Tout n'est peut-être pas aussi beau que tu veux bien le croire… »

« Peut-être, mais dans ce cas Yuna devra assumer, rétorqua rudement mon frère, les sourcils froncés à tel point, qu'ils se touchaient presque. « Maintenant nous devons trouver une solution… Je vais aller me présenter au Romain et lui dire que j'irai moi-même chercher l'accord de Père pour ce mariage…, » fit-il d'un ton décidé.

« Non! » suppliai-je. « Nous devons la ramener, je l'ai promis! »

« C'est impossible, Kira! » trancha mon frère. « C'est trop tard, nous ne pouvons plus l'enlever maintenant, nous n'avons pas le choix! Alors tu te tiendras tranquille et tu n'interviendras pas, c'est compris?, » fit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

« Mais…, » me rebiffai-je.

« Promets-le-moi!, » ordonna-t-il.

« Bien, puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix…, » marmonnai-je, frustrée.

« Non, je ne te laisse pas le choix, » déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel, « et tu ne dois pas oublier que tu risques gros, Kira, alors pas d'esclandre qui pourrait attirer l'attention sur toi, tu m'entends? »

« Oui, j'ai compris, » répondis-je, agacée. « Mais puisque tu dois rentrer au village, je t'accompagnerai. Ma mission est un échec, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici désormais… »

« Non, tu restes, » trancha mon aîné d'un ton sec.

« Mais pourquoi? » demandai-je, sidérée. « Tu viens toi-même de dire que c'était trop risqué pour moi d'être ici!, » répliquai-je boudeuse.

« Oui, mais tes amis chevaliers ne manqueront pas de passer pour te rendre visite, et tu es censée être ici pour l'accouchement de Lill', » me rappela-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas partir avant et puis, maintenant que tu es ici, autant te rendre utile. Je vais partir pendant un long moment et je préfèrerais que Lillwhenn ne reste pas seule. Les derniers mois de la grossesse sont toujours les plus pénibles, tu pourrais la soulager un peu du poids de ses tâches quotidiennes, » me proposa-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

« Je dois bien admettre que tu as raison, » répondis-je à contrecœur, encore vexée d'avoir été grondée comme une enfant par mon frère. Un départ précipité pourrait paraître suspect, et puisque tu es contraint de partir par ma faute, je peux bien te rendre ce service. »

« Lillwhenn sera heureuse que tu sois à ses côtés, tu lui manques, » me dit-il tendrement. « Et Taran sera fou de joie que « tante Ki' » s'occupe de lui, cela soulagera nettement ma femme, mais je te préviens: il est _hors de question_ que tu apprennes à mon fils à se battre, Kira, » m'avertit Aodren, très sérieux. « Il est bien trop jeune. Tant que je pourrai le tenir éloigné des armes… En cela il te ressemble étrangement; il a le même tempérament que toi…, » souligna-t-il dans un sourire. « Il faut que je prenne contact avec le Romain et son père. Je discuterai de la situation avec eux, et s'ils acceptent ma proposition, je partirai dans quelques jours, dès que j'en aurais parlé à Lill'… Cela ne lui plaira pas, mais elle comprendra que la situation l'exige…, » marmonna-t-il, plus bas, pour lui-même.

« Promis, je te protègerai s'il le faut, » blaguai-je en tapotant la dague à ma ceinture.

Il me sourit mais ne se détendit pas pour autant, et le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence pesant. Enfin rentrés, je fis le récit de notre rencontre avec l'intendant à ma belle-sœur tandis que son époux faisait toujours les cent pas. Lorsque j'évoquai la question du mariage de Yuna, elle m'adressa un regard entendu, de ceux que l'on fait aux enfants et qui signifient « je te l'avais bien dit », ce qui m'agaça; je n'étais plus une enfant! Puis, à la fin de mon récit, mon frère me fit signe de sortir et d'emmener Taran avec moi. Il voulait probablement mettre sa femme au courant de ses intentions lui-même. J'obtempérai et attrapai le gamin au vol en sortant sous le regard perplexe de Lillwhenn.

Prenant le petit garçon par la main, je décidai de rejoindre la place du marché qu'Aodren et moi avions traversé juste avant, en prenant soin de bien mémoriser mon chemin - ce n'était pas le moment de m'égarer de nouveau. Nous flânâmes le long des étals des marchands; je pris Taran dans mes bras car je ne voulais pas le perdre et il ne cessait de vouloir courir partout et tout voir. Aodren avait raison: ce bambin me ressemblait beaucoup. Nous achetâmes de quoi manger sur le trajet, puis nous flânâmes dans les rues et sur le marché durant une bonne partie de l'après midi, mon neveu ayant entrepris de me décrire tout ce qu'il voyait.

Sur le marché, Taran s'extasia devant un étal d'épées et de poignards et le marchand, un géant barbu, bourru mais sympathique, le laissa examiner, voire effleurer les diverses armes, et lui permit même de tenir un petit poignard; un choix judicieux d'après le vendeur: il était de fabrication bretonne, joliment décoré bien équilibré et très tranchant. Il félicita mon neveu de trois ans pour son coup d'œil avisé et lui reprit le poignard avant que ce dernier ne se blesse.

Si Taran dédaigna les étals de bijoux, il s'arrêta devant les étoffes soyeuses exposées. Il les étudia avec attention. « Pour maman, » me certifia-t-il, puis m'entraîna de nouveau à travers le marché. Au coin d'une ruelle, je reconnus une silhouette familière contant fleurette à une jeune fille peu farouche. Taran s'échappa de mes bras pour se ruer dans ceux de l'homme:

« Oncle Kerig! » s'écria le petit chenapan.

A ce nom, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, tandis que dans les bras de « l'oncle Kerig », le petit garçon tendit un doigt potelé vers moi pour me désigner. Kerig leva la tête vers moi et je pus alors distinguer les traits de mon amour d'adolescence.

**

* * *

Voili voilou, les deux prochains chapitre sont presque prêts, donc pour le moment, je vais suivre mes caprices de lecteur, plus que d'auteur soucieux de ménager son effet, et donc je vais continuer à poster par 2...**

**Prochain Chapitre 20 (trop fière le 20ème!!) : Le Premier Amour**


	21. Chapter 20 : Le Premier Amour

**Voilà le Chapitre 20; Trop Fière l'Auteur. Par contre je vais manquer à ma promesse, il n'y aura qu'un Chapitre aujourd'hui... et pas deux ... désolée...**

**Mackenzie777 : Et oui il y en a un qui va avoir de la concurrence, ça ne peut pas faire de mal... J'éspère que ce Chapitre te plaira. Et pour te faire plaisir, encore un peu de Taran (mais un tout petit peu...) .**

**Beta: Windsurfbabe ( t'as vu, sans ^ :p)**

**Bonne Lecture…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20 : Le Premier Amour**

_Au coin d'une ruelle, je reconnus une silhouette familière contant fleurette à une jeune fille peu farouche. Taran s'échappa de mes bras pour se ruer dans ceux de l'homme:_

_« Oncle Kerig! » s'écria le petit chenapan._

_Dans les bras de « l'oncle Kerig », le petit garçon tendit son petit bras potelé vers moi pour me désigner. Kerig leva la tête vers moi et je pus alors distinguer les traits de mon amour d'adolescence_.

Le feu me monta aux joues tandis que Kerig m'adressait un sourire béat et, délaissant sa compagne sans même un mot d'excuse, se dirigea vivement vers moi. Me surplombant d'une tête et demie, il me fit décoller du sol lorsqu'il me serra dans ses bras.

« Kira! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?, » s'exclama-t-il.

« Kerig, lâche-moi, j'étouffe, » soufflai-je, écrasée dans l'étau de ses bras

Il me reposa en riant de bon cœur puis, me tenant à bout de bras, il m'observa:

« Tu as vraiment changé, tu es plus… Moins… Tu es différente. Et en même temps tu n'as pas changé… Toujours la même…,» balbutia mon ami.

« Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé, même à vingt-deux ans tu es toujours aussi empoté! » me moquai-je.

De nouveau mon ami s'esclaffa mais mon neveu, mécontent que l'on ne s'intéresse plus à lui, intervint:

« Tante Ki', je veux encore voir les épééées! » fit d'une voix aigue le petit exigeant en tirant sur un pan de ma tunique.

« Oui, oui, on y va…, » répondis-je, distraite.

« Depuis combien de temps ne t'ai-je pas vue? » me questionna Kerig.

« Depuis que tu es parti, il y a cinq ans, » répondis-je, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Mon ami me regarda, l'air ému. Comme moi, repensait-il à ce moment?

_(Flashback)_

A dix-sept ans, Kerig était le frère aîné de Lillwhenn et le meilleur ami de Jehan. Si les garçons ne m'intéressaient pas, je savais tout de même apprécier leurs qualités quand ils en avaient - et c'était bien rare, à mon avis. Kerig était le plus beau jeune homme du village. Il était bien plus grand que moi; ses cheveux noirs de jais, mi-longs, tombaient sur ses yeux, lui donnant un air désinvolte, davantage accentué lorsqu'il dégageait une mèche rebelle d'un coup de tête nonchalant. Des yeux noisette qui riaient sans cesse et un sourire impertinent illuminait perpétuellement son séduisant visage. Il était charmant et il le savait. L'enjôleur captivait l'auditoire le plus réfractaire à coup de sourires enchanteurs et de paroles mielleuses. _Perfide!_ Mais si cette façon d'agir me révoltait, je n'en étais pas moins fascinée. Il exerçait cette capacité telle un art constamment perfectionné. _Impressionnant!_

Si mes amies et moi étions fières d'affirmer que les charmes du jeune homme étaient sans effets sur nous, secrètement, chacune de nous espérait attirer l'attention du galant. Et invariablement, toutes tombaient dans le piège, et le séducteur enchaînait les conquêtes, si bien que les pères de famille avaient interdit à leurs filles de le fréquenter.

En plus d'être un jeune homme charmant, le frère de mon amie était un redoutable combattant. Mais, comme tous les jeunes hommes impétueux du village, il s'ennuyait, ne pouvant guère exercer ses talents aux armes à sa guise. C'est pour calmer les ardeurs de tous ces jeunes coqs que le Conseil mit en place des tournois. Réservés aux plus habiles guerriers, ils comprenaient de la lutte, du tir à l'arc, une épreuve de chasse et surtout des duels à l'épée. Et si, pour toute récompense, le vainqueur ne gagnait que le droit d'être connu, c'était une grande gloire que de triompher de tous ses adversaires.

Depuis deux ans Kerig et Jehan se disputaient la première place avec fougue. Mais cette année, mes amies et moi, arrivées enfin au terme de notre formation, exigeâmes de pouvoir participer, au même titre que les garçons qui avaient reçu la même instruction que nous. A notre grande surprise, cela nous fut accordé. Je sautai littéralement de joie; j'allais enfin pouvoir prouver ce dont j'étais capable.

Durant l'épreuve de lutte, Lidwine, la plus menue de mes camarades, fut écrasée par son adversaire, qui faisait le double de son poids. Puis, au tir à l'arc, une perfidie de Brannok fit rater la cible à Kanha et elle fut éliminée à son tour. De notre groupe de filles il ne restait plus que Diwyn et moi. Nous triomphâmes toutes deux de l'épreuve de chasse, et arriva enfin l'épreuve tant attendue des duels à l'épée. Après de douloureux et longs combats, j'arrivais enfin en finale, tandis que ma jeune amie était terrassée par Jehan.

Il ne restait donc que Kerig, Jehan et moi. Ce dernier prit une fois de plus le dessus sur mon grand frère, et c'était donc lui que je devais affronter pour gagner, pour obtenir cette gloire que je désirais ardemment: devenir, à tout juste quinze ans, la première fille à remporter le tournoi. Je me mis donc en position, concentrée sur ce triomphe futur à portée de main. Si concentrée sur ma future victoire que j'en oubliai le duel et que le premier coup porté par Kerig me faucha les jambes, et que je m'affalai sur le sol. Sans même avoir levé mon épée je venais de perdre ce combat et ma fierté; et en place et lieu de gloire, je ne récoltais qu'une cuisante humiliation! Sous les hourras, Kerig paradait, pendant que je fuyais à toutes jambes pour me cacher dans les bois, sous la voute opaque et impénétrable d'un vieux chêne - mon repaire secret. Et mes larmes se mirent à couler sans fin, amères et salées, rendant mes joues poisseuses.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai là, vide, comme hors de mon propre corps, mais une main vint doucement sécher mes larmes, et je repris mes esprits. Je me levai d'un bond pour faire face à Kerig, tout penaud.

« Ça fait des heures que je te cherche, petite fée, » dit-il, usant du surnom affectueux que me donnait Jehan depuis des années.

« Eh bien bravo, tu m'as trouvée, » rétorquai-je, acide.

« Ne sois pas fâchée contre moi, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'étais pas concentrée. A moins que… c'était à cause de moi?, » me taquina-t-il.

« Mais quel orgueil! » m'écriai-je. « Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien. »

« Jamais. Douter, c'est hésiter. Hésiter, c'est perdre. Pourquoi crois-tu que je gagne toujours? Et je ne parle pas seulement du combat; je ne perds jamais. Tout ce que je veux, je l'obtiens, » déclara le jeune homme présomptueux.

« Oui, bien sûr, à toi, tout te réussit, » marmonnai-je. « Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, va-t-en, laisse-moi seule! »

« Mais je n'ai pas eu ce que je suis venu chercher Ki'. Ton père m'a dit: _A vaincre sans effort, on triomphe sans gloire_, » répliqua-t-il comiquement, imitant la voix de mon père avec justesse. « Je veux une vraie victoire. Je veux un vrai combat. »

Je considérais, ahurie, le crétin prétentieux qui se trouvait devant moi. Il voulait se battre? A nouveau? Voulait-il m'imposer une seconde humiliation, ou était-il vraiment sincère?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à mes propres questions. Après tout, il m'offrait une autre chance; peu importaient ses motivations. Je saisis mon épée et entraînai mon adversaire en terrain dégagé. Nous entamâmes immédiatement le combat, et le sourire surpris qui se dessina sur le visage de Kerig me rassura. J'étais douée, et il devait faire appel à toutes ses connaissances pour me résister! Mais la force de ses bras et son habileté eurent une fois de plus raison de moi, et je me retrouvai plaquée contre mon chêne, l'épée de Kerig sur la gorge.

« D'accord, tu es le meilleur, tu as gagné, » reconnus-je de bonne grâce, ravie d'avoir pu prouver ma valeur.

Mais, voyant que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, je lui demandai:

« Eh bien quoi? Tu as gagné, je le reconnais. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux de plus? Une déclaration publique?, » raillai-je, agacée.

« Humm, ça pourrait me plaire, » fit-il mutin, « mais je me contenterai de ma récompense. »

« Ta récompense?, » répétai-je perdue. _ De quoi parle-t-il ?_

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je t'aie offert une seconde chance pour rien, » se moqua-t-il comme si j'étais la dernière des idiotes. « Personne pour témoigner de ma victoire, et donc pas de gloire. Donc, il est légitime que je reçoive une récompense, » affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

« Je ne te donnerai pas mon épée, » le défiai-je, persuadée que c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le départ.

Il retira la sienne de ma gorge mais ne me laissant pas m'échapper pour autant, il murmura:

« Rien à faire de ton épée, Kira, j'en ai déjà une… »

Avant même que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait, le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et un millier de bulles colorées éclatèrent dans ma tête. Mon corps cessa de communiquer avec mon esprit quand Kerig intensifia son baiser, s'emparant de mes lèvres. Sans que je l'eusse décidé, mes bras s'élancèrent autour de son cou et mes doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, l'attirant à moi pour lui rendre son baiser. Emportée par notre étreinte, j'oubliai tout.

_(Fin Flashback)_

Cette nuit là, sous le regard indulgent de mon vieux chêne, j'étais devenue femme dans les bras de Kerig et j'avais découvert l'amour. Et bien qu'il ait brisé mon cœur un mois plus tard en quittant le village pour la cité du Mont Badon, je gardais un tendre souvenir de cette période.

« J'ai mal aux jaaambes, » se plaignit mon neveu.

Rougissante, je pris Taran dans mes bras et continuai à avancer, Kerig à mes côtés.

« Tu aurais pu accepter ma proposition de l'époque, » dit mon compagnon, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu sais bien que non, Kerig, » ris-je. « Je n'aurais jamais sacrifié mon indépendance pour t'épouser, toi ou aucun autre d'ailleurs! »

Mon ami s'esclaffa. Il le savait et je l'avais toujours soupçonné de ne m'avoir proposé le mariage que parce qu'il savait que je m'y opposerais; juste pour la forme.

« C'est vrai! Et puis de toute façon, Jehan m'aurait tué si tu avais accepté, il était déjà tellement fâché contre moi…, » me rappela-t-il en souriant. « Et je remercie Dana qu'il n'ait jamais rien dit à ton père… »

« Et moi donc! Il m'aurait enfermée dans ma chambre pour le restant de mes jours!, » répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et nous rîmes de bon cœur, heureux de s'être retrouvés.

« Mais que deviens-tu ici?, » m'enquis-je dès que nous eûmes recouvré notre sérieux.

« Je suis mercenaire. » Voyant que je lui adressais un regard désapprobateur, il reprit: « Je suis à la fois à la solde des Romains puisque c'est eux qui paient _ma solde_, et un homme libre; je suis Breton, je mets mes talents de guerrier au service du plus offrant, sans renier qui je suis. Crois-moi, si les Pictes payaient mieux, je me battrais à leurs côtés, » se moqua le jeune homme.« Ici, en tant que mercenaire, je suis reconnu pour ma valeur de combattant. Et puis, pour moi, un combat c'est un combat! Je n'ai ni allié ni ennemi, juste des adversaires le temps d'une bataille, peu importe dans quel camp. » Pas convaincue par sa tirade, je glissai un regard vers lui. « Je n'ai pas ton sens moral, Ki', » se défendit mon compagnon.

« Oh, mon sens moral!, » soufflai-je, faisant mine de balayer mes paroles d'un geste de la main. « Rien qu'hier j'ai tué trois Pictes et, comble du comble, pour aider des Chevaliers au service de Rome! Alors mon sens moral…, » déplorai-je amère. « Tu sais, en l'espace de trois jours, tout mon monde vient de basculer. Les Romains ne sont pas les tyrans cruels et orgueilleux que j'imaginais - mon propre frère fait la classe aux soldats romains, ma sœur veut épouser un Romain et _ta_ sœur m'a annoncé que je me trompais lourdement et que tout ce en quoi je croyais n'avait plus lieu d'être! Alors qu'importe les préceptes dont je m'étais fait une morale, il semblerait que j'aie tort et que je doive tout reprendre du début! », débitai-je emportée par le besoin de me confier à quelqu'un.

« …Oh… Euh… Sinon je suis vraiment content que tu ailles bien!, » fit mon compagnon ahuri, dans une tentative d'humour ratée. « Non, sérieusement, je savais pour ton frère, et je dois reconnaître que je pensais que tu le prendrais beaucoup moins sereinement. Quant à Lill', elle m'a longuement expliqué ses théories sur la fusion de nos deux cultures et le ridicule de certaines de nos traditions et… Elle m'a convaincu!, » s'exclama Kerig à contrecœur. « Je crois en ce qu'elle raconte. Que le temps du Conseil et de la rébellion est fini, qu'il faut _cohabiter_… Mais les Romains, c'est les Romains, et je les aime toujours pas, » ricana-t-il.

« Oui, elle est très convaincante!, » acquiesçai-je en riant.

Changeant totalement de sujet, Kerig me demanda, ahuri: « Ta sœur va épouser un Romain? »

Et je lui racontai toute l'histoire.

« Aodren a raison, » affirma-t-il une fois que j'eus terminé mon récit. « Lill' va lui faire une scène, partir à peine trois mois avant sa délivrance, elle ne lui pardonnera pas, » ricana-t-il. Mais il y a au moins une bonne chose dans cette histoire. »

« Laquelle? » demandai-je, intriguée.

« Tu restes, » fit-il, enjôleur. « Nous pourrons passer du temps ensemble et rattraper le temps perdu… »

« Tante Ki', je _veux_ rentrer, j'ai _faim_! » geignit le pauvre Taran, que nous avions complètement oublié.

« Tu as raison, il se fait tard, rentrons, » répondis-je au petit malheureux. « Du temps je crains de ne pas en avoir beaucoup pour toi, Kerig. J'ai promis à Aodren que je m'occuperais de son fils jusqu'à la naissance, et j'ai l'impression que cela va me prendre toute mon énergie que de veiller sur ce petit garnement, » dis-je en chatouillant le petit garçon dans mes bras.

« Nous trouverons le temps…, » trancha mon ami. « Je vais vous accompagner jusque chez Lill', je suis trop curieux de voir dans quel état ma sœur aura mis son époux, » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Sur le trajet, nous nous racontâmes les faits marquants de nos vies depuis son départ; je lui parlai du village, relatant les derniers ragots; il me raconta sa vie au fort avec les autres mercenaires, insistant comiquement sur les difficultés de la vie quotidienne avec des hommes de différentes nationalités… Il faisait presque nuit quand nous arrivâmes à la maison: là une autre surprise m'attendait. Cette longue chevelure noire, cette silhouette gracile, ces traits fins et délicats, ces yeux d'azur baignés de larmes…

* * *

**Alors, alors, alors, alors !!!! (imaginer l'auteur minimoys sautillant impatiemment !!) Reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiews !!!**

**A bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre et de nouveau persos qui débarquent ...**

**Prochain chapitre: "Chapitre 21: Contrepoison"**


	22. Chapter 21 : Contrepoison

**Et voilà le chapitre 21 !**

**Mackenzie777 : Hé ne t'en prends pas à Taran! :{ , le pauvre il est totalement abandonné par son oncle et sa tante, ça craint... Hé oui les petits Flashbacks ça aide à faire vivre les moments importants du passé des persos, j'aiiime ^^ **

**Betareader: Winsurfbabe, ça y'est on arrive au bout !!! On va pouvoir redemarrer à un rythme normal pour toi, et redémarrer tout court pour moi :p. Merci encore pour ton aide précieuse et tes conseils avisés... ^^**

**Bon allez tout de suite la suite...**

**Bonne Lecture ...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21 : Contrepoison**

_Il faisait presque nuit quand nous arrivâmes à la maison: là une autre surprise m'attendait. Cette longue chevelure noire, cette silhouette gracile, ces traits fins et délicats, ces yeux d'azur baignés de larmes…_

« Morganne? Que se passe-t-il? » lui dis-je en me précipitant vers elle pour prendre ses mains agitées de tremblements dans les miennes.

Mais la jeune femme ne cessait de sangloter, respirant avec difficulté. J'interrogeai mon frère du regard, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules en retour:

« Elle est arrivée comme une furie, paniquée; elle t'a demandée puis elle s'est littéralement effondrée en pleurs et, depuis, elle n'a plus dit un mot… » m'expliqua-t-il, impuissant.

Secouée de sanglots incontrôlables, Morganne cachait son visage dans ses mains et je craignis le pire. Lillwhenn lui apporta un verre d'alcool fort et força la jeune Romaine à le boire. Le remontant sembla faire son office car, après quelques minutes, elle parvint à articuler:

« Oh Kira, c'est terrible, le Chevalier Gahéris, il… »

…Avant de sangloter de nouveau. Le Chevalier Gahéris? Avait-elle fait un mauvais rêve, ou s'était-elle mélangée dans les prénoms? S'agissait-il de Galahad, ou de…? Avant d'être gagnée par la panique, je l'obligeai à se calmer et la questionnai:

« Morganne, est-il arrivé malheur à l'un des Chevaliers? » lui demandai-je en tâchant de cacher mon anxiété pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

« Oui, le Chevalier Gahéris, il… Oh, mais oui! » s'interrompit-elle soudainement en vrillant son regard brillant dans le mien. « Vous ne le connaissez pas, vous deviez penser qu'il s'agissait d'un de vos compagnons de voyage. Les Chevaliers Gahéris, Yvain, Perceval, Kay et Caradoc étaient en mission dans le Sud de l'île. Ils viennent de revenir, mais messire Gahéris, il… Il est blessé, il va mourir, Kira! » s'écria-t-elle, éplorée.

« Ne peut-il pas être soigné? » lui demanda ma belle-sœur avec douceur.

« Le médecin dit que la flèche picte qui l'a atteinte était empoisonnée, et qu'il est perdu. Oh, Kira, c'est terrible! » sanglota-t-elle, apparemment bouleversée par le sort du Chevalier blessé.

Ma belle-sœur me jeta un regard entendu. Durant notre apprentissage, nous avions appris à identifier les poisons et à préparer les antidotes. J'hochai la tête en direction de ma belle-sœur, et elle partit dans sa chambre.

« Morganne, je vais vous raccompagner au fort; j'ai une certaine connaissance des poisons et je pourrai peut-être venir en aide à votre ami. »

Une lueur d'espoir illumina le regard azuré de mon amie et elle se leva, plus assurée, tandis que Lillwhenn avait amené une besace de cuir, probablement remplie de toutes sortes d'ingrédients.

« Je t'accompagne, » me dit simplement ma belle-sœur. « S'il nous manque des herbes, tu iras tandis que je commencerai à préparer un antidote… S'il y en a un…, » acheva-t-elle avec prudence.

J'acceptai et nous partîmes aussitôt, escortées par Kerig qui refusait de nous laisser traverser la cité seules. D'un pas rapide nous arrivâmes à demeure. Morganne nous entraîna à travers les couloirs et, quand enfin nous nous trouvâmes devant la chambre du Chevalier blessé, celle-ci était bondée. Outre les Chevaliers que je connaissais déjà s'y trouvaient Jols et Thallys ainsi que cinq autres hommes dont un Romain, que j'identifiai comme étant le médecin. Arthur nous regarda, surpris, mais Lancelot s'écria alors:

« Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé moi-même?! Vous êtes guérisseuse, et vous connaissez tous ces poisons… »

« Mais que pourrait une simple femme bretonne quand mes talents sont ici inefficaces? » intervint le médecin.

Avec diplomatie, Lillwhenn entreprit de lui expliquer:

« Je ne remets pas vos capacités en doute, médecin. Nous souhaitons seulement apporter notre aide, nous avons étés formées à cet art, et connaissons nombre de poisons utilisés par les Pictes. Nous pourrions unir nos efforts… » termina ma belle-sœur d'un ton doux alors qu'Arthur se tournait lui aussi vers son compatriote en s'adressant à celui-ci:

« Je vous remercie pour vos efforts, mon ami, » le remercia le commandant avec chaleur, « vous avez fait tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir, mais mon devoir est de tout tenter pour sauver mon Chevalier, y compris la médecine bretonne si cela nous donne une chance, un peu d'espoir… » lui expliqua-t-il.

Le médecin sembla considérer les paroles d'Arthur, puis il nous désigna le patient d'un geste de la main, nous signifiant ainsi que nous pouvions œuvrer, et s'installa dans le fond de la pièce, en grommelant:

« Soit, si vous pensez faire mieux… Bien que j'en doute fortement, » marmotta le Romain.

C'est alors qu'un Chevalier que je ne connaissais pas s'adressa à nous:

« Pouvez-vous vraiment le sauver? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée..

« Nous allons tout tenter pour cela, » l'assurai-je, touchée par la tristesse qui émanait du Chevalier, « mais n'ayez pas de faux espoirs. Certains de ces poisons n'ont malheureusement aucun antidote. »

« Et sans avoir examiné le patient, nous ne pouvons connaître son état. Il pourrait être déjà trop tard… » ajouta ma belle-sœur, maternelle. « Mais nous tenterons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, si vous acceptez notre aide… »

« Alors faites. Quoi qu'il se passe, je vous serez éternellement reconnaissant pour ce que vous faites pour lui, » dit le Chevalier abattu. « Je suis Yvain. »

Alors nous nous approchâmes du patient tandis que Morganne expliquait comment nous nous étions retrouvées là. Si Arthur était mécontent de sa fugue, il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, puisqu'elle avait apporté l'espoir, aussi mince soit-il. Pour nous donner plus d'espace, tout le monde quitta la pièce en silence. Seuls Dagonet et Yvain, effondré dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, restèrent.

Le pauvre Gahéris était pâle comme la mort. Son visage était perlé de sueur et son demi-sommeil agité. Lillwhenn, qui pratiquait l'art de la guérison avec rigueur et excellence, défit la tunique du Chevalier, aidée par Dagonet, pour découvrir la blessure causée par la flèche, qui s'était logée entre les côtes du malheureux, et qui gênait considérablement sa respiration.

« Quel diagnostic, avez-vous fait? » s'enquit Lillwhenn en s'adressant au médecin.

« Comme vous devez le savoir, les poison sont très difficiles à identifier. Mais l'expérience m'a appris que c'est l'aconit qui est le plus souvent utilisé comme poison pour enduire les pointes de flèches, et certains symptômes me l'ont confirmé. Je lui ai donc administré de l'aconit jaune, le seul antidote aujourd'hui connu, » termina-t-il d'un air supérieur.

« _Certains symptômes_! » m'exclamai-je. « N'avez-vous donc pas tenu compte de l'ensemble des signes? Et… »

« Sachez, jeune fille, que certains effets varient en fonction du patient et s'ajoutent aux symptômes de base! » m'interrompit en vociférant le médecin, rouge de contrariété.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer quand un regard noir d'Arthur m'en empêch,a et Lillwhenn reprit aussitôt la parole:

« Le médecin a raison, Ki'. Il n'est pas rare qu'un patient développe d'autres affections en plus des réactions dûes au poison », me raisonna ma belle-sœur. « Identifier l'aconit napel était logique, et le traitement que le médecin a prodigué à Gahéris était donc juste, selon ce diagnostic. Mais puisque nous sommes là, essayons de sauver ce jeune homme, plutôt que de nous disputer. Reprenons depuis le début. Si vous souhaitez vous joindre à nous, monseigneur, » proposa Lillwhenn en coulant un regard respectueux vers le médecin.

Ce dernier revint alors près du lit adressant un sourire amical à mon amie et un regard hostile pour moi_._ Je venais de nouveau de me mettre quelqu'un à dos_. Fichu caractère!_

Lillwhenn commença son examen du patient:

« Il est brulant de fièvre. A-t-il eu des renvois, sire? » demanda ma jeune amie au médecin romain.

« En effet, il se ne parvient pas à garder quoi que ce soit dans son estomac, il est très faible, comme vidé de ses forces, » lui confirma-t-il.

« Regarde, Ki', » m'interpella ma belle sœur. « Son côté droit est enflé, le bras aussi, » m'informa-t-elle en m'adressant un regard entendu.

S'il est une chose dont les enfants de mon village avaient appris à se méfier, c'était bien des vipères péliades. Elles se faufilaient dans les hautes herbes, s'enroulaient dans les arbres morts qui bordaient les rivières et les marais, et passaient presqu'inaperçues, si bien qu'on ne les découvrait qu'une fois qu'elles avaient mordu. Si leur venin était mortel, prise à temps, l'affection pouvait être traitée. Cet antidote étant la première chose que nous apprenions de nos maîtres, car les morsures de cette vipère étaient fréquentes. Les Pictes connaissaient bien ce reptile et les effets de son venin, et s'en servaient pour rendre mortelles les pointes de leur flèches, aussi bien pour la chasse que pour la guerre. Les symptômes du Chevalier Gahéris étaient bien ceux causés par le venin de la vipère et, si l'état d'empoisonnement était déjà avancé, son cas était encore traitable.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la vipère péliade, messire? » demanda Lillwhenn au médecin.

« Non, je ne crois pas. En revanche, l'on m'a déjà parlé d'une vipère qui vit près des rivières et dont la morsure est mortelle, » répondit-il.

« C'est celle là, » confirma ma belle-sœur. « Mais elle ne vit pas uniquement au bord de l'eau. Elle est bien connue des Bretons, et sa morsure n'est mortelle que si elle n'est pas soignée, » lui-apprit mon amie. « Messire Yvain pourriez vous faire quérir l'herboriste, je vous prie? » demanda-t-elle au Chevalier abattu.

Celui-ci s'exécuta sur le champ et disparut par la porte.

« Bien voyons maintenant cette blessure. Kira, » dit Lillwhenn, en m'invitant ainsi à examiner la lésion.

Je m'approchai du jeune homme, demandai à ce que l'on fasse un peu plus de lumière, et concentrai mon attention sur la plaie. La flèche, que l'on avait retirée précédemment, s'était fichée entre les deux dernières côtes de son côté droit, et avait laissé une plaie aux bords déchirés, rouge et boursouflée. Elle s'était enfoncée dans les chairs de telle façon qu'elle avait perforé un poumon, ce qui rendait la respiration du Chevalier très laborieuse.

« Du genêt en infusion pour l'aider à respirer, et un nettoyage minutieux de la plaie. D'abord nettoyer puis recoudre les tissus internes. Ensuite les tissus externes, et on termine par un cataplasme de _gratiole_ et de souci sur la plaie, » énonçai-je, au fil de mes observations, comme une élève récitant sa leçon.

D'un signe de la tête Lillwhenn acquiesça. _ Le maitre est content de l'élève , _songeai-je, amusée.

« Qu'est ce que _"la gratiole"_? Je ne connais rien qui porte ce nom, » m'interrogea le Romain tandis qu'arrivait enfin l'herboriste accompagné par Yvain.

« Une fleur aux fruits très amers. Ses pétales sont d'un blanc rosé. Elle est utilisée depuis longtemps par notre peuple pour ses vertus cicatrisantes, mais peut-être n'est-elle pas connue de Romains, » le renseigna Lillwhenn.

Le médecin la remercia, pour ces informations, puis proposa un traitement pour contrer les effets du venin:

« Pour enrayer le gonflement de son côté, un peu de belladone. Du glaïeul bleu contre les vomissements. De _« l'herbe à la fièvre »_, du millepertuis contre la douleur, et un peu de valériane, aussi, » lista le médecin tandis que l'herboriste notait ses demandes sur sa tablette.

« Il nous faudra aussi du genêt en infusion et de la poudre de ses fleurs, ainsi que du souci. Oh! et aussi de la pariétaire pour nettoyer le chaudron, » continua Lill'. « Avez-vous de la gratiole? », demanda-t-elle à l'herboriste, qui lui donna une réponse négative.

« Bon, il ne faut pas traîiner. Si vous voulez bien aller chercher ces plantes, » dit-elle au vieil herboriste. « Messire Yvain, demandez à ce que l'on apporte de l'eau claire et fraîche et un chaudron… Ah, et faites aussi préparer un baquet tiède le plus rapidement possible. Dagonet, j'aurais besoin que vous aidiez pour sa toilette, il doit être très propre pour éviter l'infection, .», dit-elle avec assurance aux deux Chevaliers. « Ki', va chercher de la gratiole,. », m'ordonna-t-elle. « Pendant ce temps, dès que l'herboriste sera de retour, je m'attellerai à la préparation des cataplasmes, onguents et infusions, avec votre aide si vous voulez bien, sire, », demanda-t-elle au médecin, qui accepta de bonne grâce, visiblement convaincu par ses capacités.

J'admirai l'assurance et le savoir faire de mon amie. Elle était bien meilleure que moi et surtout elle avait une âme pure. Son seul souci en cet instant était de sauver cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, et peu importait qui il était.

« Kira, hâte-toi! » me rappela-t-elle.

J'obtempérai et sortis de la chambre. Sans me perdre dans les couloirs, cette fois, j'émergeai dans la cour où tous les Chevaliers attendaient. Lancelot se rua vers moi:

« Alors, quelles nouvelles? »

« Il n'est pas encore très atteint. Lillwhenn a déjà identifié le poison, et elle m'a envoyée chercher ce qui lui manquait. N'ayez crainte, votre ami est entre de bonnes mains. Lill' est la meilleure; s'il peut être sauvé, elle le sauvera. »

« Et nous lui serons éternellement redevables, » dit l'un des Chevaliers que je ne connaissais pas. « Kay, » fit-il en me tendant une main que je serrai poliment.

« De quoi avez-vous besoin? » s'enquit Arthur.

« Une fleur que l'on appelle gratiole. Votre herboriste n'en possède pas. »

« Bien, Tristan connaît bien les alentours…, » commença Arthur.

« …Je vais vous accompagner, » termina le Chevalier mystérieux.

Et il m'entraîna vivement hors des murs de la cité.

« Merci, » dit-il simplement une fois que nous fûmes seuls. « Merci pour Gahéris. »

« C'est pour cela que j'ai été formée, messire. Quand on reçoit cet enseignement, on se doit de l'utiliser sans distinction, c'est un devoir. Mais ce n'est pas moi que vous devriez remercier, c'est ma belle-sœur qui s'occupe de votre ami. C'est un domaine dans lequel elle m'est largement supérieure. Et remerciez Morganne. Si elle n'était pas venue jusqu'à nous… »

« Mais vous êtes venue, » répondit le Chevalier en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Encore une fois troublée par ce regard, je détournai vivement la tête et, immédiatement, je craignis d'avoir ainsi froissé mon compagnon. Mais, le scrutant de nouveau, je me rendis compte que son attention était fixée sur autre chose:

« Ici, » déclara-t-il simplement.

Je suivis ses indications et récoltai ce dont j'avais besoin tandis que mon compagnon m'attendait un peu plus loin. Tout en continuant d'avancer, je profitai de ce rare moment d'intimité avec Tristan, pour m'ouvrir à lui:

« Vous n'accordez pas facilement votre confiance, Tristan. Malgré le fait que je vous ai sauvé la vie, et ne croyez pas que je me vante, vous semblez toujours méfiant à mon égard, » tentai-je timidement, bien consciente que c'était là une entreprise risquée, que de questionner ce Chevalier sibyllin.

« Accorder sa confiance, c'est prendre le risque d'être trahi, déçu, et c'est une peine que je ne veux pas ressentir de nouveau. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas si différente de moi, n'est-ce pas? Vous non plus ne me faites pas confiance, ni à moi, ni aux autres Chevaliers, puisque vous continuez de vous cacher de nous… ». Son ton était calme, sans jugement, ni ressentiment dans la voix, il constatait, sans s'émouvoir.

J'étais muette de surprise. Etait-ce donc si évident? Y avait-il une menace dissimulée dans les propos du Chevalier? Désireuse de faire tomber les barrières entre Tristan et moi, je repris avec audace:

« Bien, que voulez-vous savoir? », lui demandai-je, d'un ton que je voulais détaché et assuré.

« Rien, » répondit mon compagnon, énigmatique. « Je ne souhaite rien savoir que vous me confiriez par obligation, en vous sentant au pied du mur. Ce que je voudrais vous faire comprendre, Kira, c'est que ce que je sais de vous me suffit. Je ne ressens pas ce besoin impératif que tout le monde semble avoir d'accorder une confiance aveugle. La méfiance, c'est l'objectivité. Tout le monde a sa part d'ombre et de mystère qui ne doit pas toujours être dévoilée. »

Je restai coite. D'abord parce qu'une aussi longue tirade de la part de mon compagnon était très inhabituelle, et d'autre part parce-que je venais de lui livrer tous mes secrets sur un plateau et qu'il les avait refusés. Quel homme vraiment étrange…

Avant d'entrer dans la cour, Tristan m'arrêta:

« M'auriez-vous vraiment dit tout ce que je voulais savoir? »

« Oui, je crois, je suis prête à vous faire confiance. »

« Vous ne devriez pas, » répliqua-t-il séchement. « Vous avez choisi de dévoiler une partie de vos secrets à Lancelot et peut être avez-vous eu raison. » Je restai bouche-bée devant sa déclaration, _il savait ? _Mais sans paraître s'émouvoir, toujours stoïque, il reprit: « Lancelot est un homme d'honneur… tant que sa vie ou celle de ses compagnons n'est pas en danger. Ne soyez pas trop prompte à accorder votre confiance, vous pourriez mal la placer et en pâtir. Vous semblez avoir une fâcheuse tendance à ignorer votre propre sécurité…, » acheva-t-il dans un sourire.

Nous entrâmes dans la cour et nous rendîmes immédiatement dans la chambre de Gahéris. Le jeune homme était allongé sur le lit. Ses courts cheveux roux en bataille étaient encore humides et il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de toile.

Tandis que Dagonet était assis pensivement au chevet du blessé, Yvain jouait nerveusement avec sa dague et Lillwhenn était en train de donner des instructions à Thallys:

« …et veillez à ce qu'il y ait toujours de l'eau chaude la toilette et de l'eau froide pour faire tomber la fièvre. Oh, et envoyez donc tous ces Chevaliers se coucher, » débitait-elle à toute vitesse, « iIls ne sont d'aucune utilité pour le moment, et il n'y aura pas d'amélioration de son état avant demain, alors... C'est aussi valable pour vous, messire Yvain, » dit-elle en se tournant vers le Chevalier qui ne montrer aucune intention de quitter le chevet de son ami, « vous tombez de fatigue. Vous avez besoin de repos, et je vous ferai quérir si l'état de votre ami devait changer. Allez!, » ordonna-t-elle, « le Chevalier Dagonet restera et Jols est toujours à portée de voix. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous pour le moment. Merci beaucoup de votre aide, Thallys, » reprit-elle à l'attention de la femme de chambre de Morganne, « allez prendre un peu de repos vous aussi, une autre pourra surement prendre votre relais… »

Thallys prit congé, entraînant ave elle le Chevalier Yvain. Puis ma belle-sœur se tourna vers nous:

« Ah, vous êtes de retour! As-tu trouvé ce qu'il nous fallait, Ki'? »

« Oui, c'est là. Où est le médecin romain ?, » m'enquis-je.

« Parti se laver et dormir un peu, il était extenué, c'est lui qui à recousu Gahéris, » m'informa-t-elle. « Bien, je vais préparer le cataplasme. Peux-tu te charger de faire baisser la fièvre? Et il faut aussi lui faire boire le contenu de cette fiole.? Il y en a d'autres, une toutes les heures… Et pour sa plaie, il faut …, » énuméra-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois.

« Je sais, Lill', » l'interrompis-je, « je m'en charge, occupe-toi de tes herbes et après va prendre un peu de repos toi aussi, tu en as besoin, » lui conseillai-je, un peu soucieuse de la voir s'activer autant dans son état.

Et, tandis que ma belle-sœur jetait les herbes dans l'eau, je m'attelai à ma tâche. J'admirai le travail du médecin, qui avait soigneusement refermé les chairs., iIl ne restait plus qu'aà nettoyer de nouveau et appliquer le cataplasme de souci et de gratiole, une fois qu'il serait prêt. Une fois la blessure à nouveau nettoyée propre et bandée, je demandai l'aide de Tristan et Dagonet pour faire assoirrelever la tête du le patient et lui fis boire la fiole prescrite par Lillwhenn. Je déposai régulièrement un linge humide et frais sur le front de Gahéris pour continuer de faire chuter sa température. Au bout de deux heures, le cataplasme préparé par mon amie fut prêt. Elle l'appliqua sur la blessure et je fis un nouveau bandage. L'opération devant être répétée toutes les deux heures, il ne restait plus qu'a attendre. J'envoyai ma belle-sœur se coucher, et Jols l'escorta jusqu'à une chambre.

Après que nous ayons administré la sixième fiole et appliqué l'onguent une troisième fois, Dagonet s'étant assoupi dans le fauteuil près de l'âtre, Tristan assit sur le bord du lit et me murmura:

« Tout à l'heure vous étiez prête à répondre à toutes mes questions, est-ce encore le cas? »

« Mais je vous rappelle que vous me l'avez fortement déconseillé, serait-ce de la curiosité, Tristan? » me moquai-je.

« Peut-être, » répondit-il, amusé. « Alors puis-je vous la poser, cette question?, » s'impatienta-tât-il.

« Faites, » soufflai-je en l'invitant à parler d'un geste de la main.

« Qui était cet homme qui vous accompagnait, tout à l'heure, quand vous êtes arrivées?, » demanda-t-il sans détour.

Bien que surprise par sa question, je répondis d'un ton égal: « Kerig. Le frère aîné de Lillwhenn. Il est mercenaire. »

« Je veux dire, qui est-il, pour _vous_?, » insista-t-il, me transperçant du regard.

Je rougis un peu, et hésitai à faire des confidences si intimes au Chevalier, mais il avait décidé de s'intéresser à moi, je ne voulais pas le repousser. Et, au fond de moi, je désirais ardemment cette proximité, cette intimité.

« Kerig a été… mon premier amour, l'objet de mes émois adolescents…, » balbutiai-je, mal à l'aise. « Mais il est parti, et j'ai grandi. Aujourd'hui nous sommes des amis, des confidents. »

Tristan se renfrogna et une partie de moi s'en réjouit, interprétant son attitude comme de la jalousie.

« Il tient encore beaucoup à vous, c'est évident, » énonça-t-il de sa voix grave. « Il vous couvait littéralement du regard tout à l'heure. Vous vous méprenez sur vos sentiments réciproques, il n'est pas question d'amitié entre vous…, » fit mon compagnon d'une voix amère.

« Vous vous trompez, il y a longtemps que…, » démentis-je avec véhémence.

Le grincement de la porte interrompit là ma tirade, et Morganne se faufila par l'ouverture, nous adressant un sourire timide. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit, humidifia le linge et épongea délicatement le visage du Chevalier endormi. Je regardai cette scène, attendrie. Voilà quelle était la vraie raison de son tourment: il n'était pas seulement un ami et un grand frère pour la jeune femme, comme l'étaient les autres Chevaliers. Il était bien plus que cela. Désirant laisser un peu d'intimité au jeune couple, je réveillai Dagonet et l'envoyai se coucher puis sortis, suivie de Tristan, après avoir fait promettre à Morganne de m'appeler si l'état de Gahéris venait à changer.

« Allons prendre un verre de vin, » me proposa mon compagnon. « Nous avons bien besoin d'un remontant, si nous voulons veiller toute la nuit. »

J'acceptai avec plaisir et le Chevalier m'entraîna vers les cuisines, désertes à cette heure tardive. Une fois servis, nous nous assîmes près de l'âtre.

« A mon tour de vous poser une question, Chevalier, » lançai-je enjouée.

Tristan me regarda, perplexe, puis, d'un geste de la main, m'invita à m'exprimer.

« Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit ne pas accorder votre confiance par peur d'être trahi, mais vous faites confiance à vos compagnons…, » lui rappelai-je en évoquant le lien fort qui unissait les Chevaliers.

« Oui. J'ai une confiance absolue en eux, je les connais depuis dix ans, » se justifia-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

« Donc ce n'est pas l'un d'eux qui vous a déçu?, » supputai-je.

Le Chevalier m'interrogea du regard.

« Vous avez dit que vous de ne vouliez pas être déçu _de nouveau,_ », dis-je en répétant les mots de notre conversation de toute à l'heure. « Qui vous a donc trompé de la sorte, au point que vous refusiez de refaire confiance?, » l'interrogeai-je curieuse.

« Mon père m'avait pourtant prévenu que les femmes étaient perfides…, » fit le Chevalier, amer et pensif.

* * *

**J'attends impatiemment vos verdicts !**

**Prochain chapitre: "Chapitre 22 : Confidences."**

**Et devinez de qui ...**


	23. Chapter 22: Confidences

**Et le 22eme !**

**Spécial pour toi Mackenzie 777 voilà les confidences que tu attendais depuis un moment ... Contente que tu aimes Lill' c'est la meilleure! Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste et de me gratifier d'une review à chaque chapitre, c'est sympa ! ^^**

**Bon voilà c'est le dernier chapitre publié, Windsurfbabe, donc je peux te dire un grand merci de t'être tout tapé à relire et corriger et rerelire et recorriger :p maintenant ça va être plus efficace!**

**Bonne Lecture ...**

**MORCEAU MANQUANT AJOUTE ! (bien vu Ondrata ^^)**

**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Confidences**

J'étais abasourdie. C'était donc une femme, la cause de tant de mystères et de morosité!

« Elle s'appelait Isolde, » reprit le Chevalier, apparemment prêt à se confier. « Elle… »

« Isolde! Mais c'est le nom de votre faucon! » m'écriai-je, ahurie.

« Vengeance… » fit doucement le Chevalier avec un sourire narquois.

« Vous semblez si amer… » constatai-je doucement.

« C'est uniquement _sa_ faute, » tonna Tristan. « Je n'ai pas toujours été aussi… »

« Renfrogné? Rustre? Bougon? Buté? » lui proposai-je, moqueuse.

« Laissez-moi finir, ou je ne vous dirai plus rien, » dit-il dans un sourire timide.

Je mis un doigt sur ma bouche, signifiant ainsi mon silence, et mon compagnon, dont le visage s'ornait d'un mince sourire amusé, continua:

« Elle s'appelait Isolde. C'était il y a sept ans… Isolde avait dix-sept ans et moi dix-huit. Elle était très belle: de longs cheveux blonds dorés, une peau d'albâtre, de grands yeux bleus comme l'océan… »

Tandis que le Chevalier décrivait son ancien amour, j'eus l'impression que des milliers de piqûres torturaient mon ventre, ressentant pour la première fois ce sentiment: la jalousie.

« C'était la fille d'un riche marchand, vieil ami du père d'Arthur et d'une noble Bretonne. Ils venaient du Sud de l'île pour s'installer dans la cité, et Arthur les avait conviés à un repas. Immédiatement, quand elle est entrée dans la salle, je suis tombé sous son charme. Elle était si brillante, si joyeuse, si belle… J'osais à peine lever les yeux. A chaque fois que je croisais son regard, je rougissais jusqu'aux oreilles comme un adolescent. A peine étaient-ils partis que je racontai à mes amis à quel point j'en étais épris, quelle femme exceptionnelle elle était, combien je la désirais à mes côtés. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir de telles émotions, » expliqua mon compagnon, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

La tête baissée, j'écoutais en silence le récit du Chevalier, complètement abattue. Sans même la connaître, je la haïssais, plus encore que je ne haïssais les Romains! Tristan dut percevoir mon désappointement - ce qui me gêna fortement - car il s'empressa d'ajouter:

« J'ai été aveuglé par sa beauté… Son âme était loin d'être aussi pure qu'elle le semblait. Les hommes sont bien faibles quand il s'agit des femmes, et j'étais jeune et impétueux… Que n'ai-je cherché à vraiment la connaître, alors! » regretta-t-il, amer. « Et, emporté par cet élan d'amour, je l'ai courtisée durant des semaines avant de lui déclarer ouvertement ma flamme. Et, me mettant ainsi au comble du bonheur, elle me répondit que ces sentiments étaient réciproques, mais elle craignait que son père ne s'oppose à ce mariage. Alors je me mis en frais de briller par mes exploits guerriers, de devenir le parfait gendre. » Un petit rire mordant et désabusé s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Quelle sottise… Je lui révélai tous mes secrets, même les plus intimes. Aveuglé par l'amour, je lui faisais pleinement confiance… » soupira-t-il. « Au retour d'une mission périlleuse au cours de laquelle je faillis perdre la vie, je réalisai que je la désirais ardemment à mes côtés, que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle. Aussi, comme je ne pouvais plus attendre, je vins faire ma demande à son père. » Disant cela il tisonnait le feu, entièrement absorbé par son récit. « J'avais préparé mon discours depuis ces quatre semaines durant lesquelles j'avais été éloigné d'elle et, avant même que mon hôte ne m'ait invité à parler, je déclamai ma tirade d'une seule traite, _enflammé_, » dit-il avec un petit rire, comme se moquant du jeune homme passionné qu'il avait été. « L'homme m'écouta jusqu'au bout, ce que je pris pour un encouragement, mais quand j'ai relevé la tête et croisé le regard triste et gêné du père de ma dulcinée, » Tristan se tut quelques instants et, dans ses yeux, je pouvais lire le chagrin qu'il avait enduré alors. Mais sa fierté sembla reprendre le dessus, et il redevint l'homme intouchable et insensible qu'il était au quotidien lorsqu'il reprit son récit: « Il m'annonça tristement que sa fille était partie, deux jours auparavant, pour Segedunum, pour épouser l'homme auquel elle était promise depuis trois ans déjà. J'ai hurlé qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'y obliger, qu'il n'avait aucun droit de séparer des âmes jumelles faites pour s'aimer. Je hurlai encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mon hôte ne m'arrête. Il m'affirma n'avoir jamais été au courant de notre amour et, honteux, m'assura que sa fille ne s'était nullement opposée à cette union avec son promis. Bien au contraire, elle l'avait vraiment désirée, insistant pour partir plus tôt que prévu. Que s'il avait été au courant de nos sentiments, il n'aurait pas hésité à briser sa promesse, ne souhaitant que le bonheur de sa fille, » raconta-t-il d'une voix faible, comme pour lui-même. « L'homme était honnête et je le crus sans mal. J'étais anéanti. Si elle avait précipité son départ, c'était évidemment pour se sauver avant mon retour… » continua-t-il d'une voix plus ferme. « Elle m'a brisé, détruit. Je n'étais plus que douleur et chagrin, j'avais tellement mal… Alors, encore tout habillé et tout armé, j'ai plongé dans le lac, laissant le poids de mon armure et de mes armes m'entraîner par le fond… Et si Perceval ne m'avait pas sorti de l'eau… » termina-t-il, la gorge nouée.

J'oubliai instantanément ma propre douleur dûe à la jalousie et, émue, je me précipitai pour prendre le Chevalier dans mes bras. J'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'après une telle épreuve, une telle douleur, une si terrible trahison, il était toujours là, entier, vivant… Comment avait-elle pu être si cruelle, faire autant de mal à cet homme qui lui avait ouvert son cœur? Il lui avait offert son amour, son âme et cette… l'avait piétiné! Je haïssais cette femme du plus profond de mon âme!

Puis Tristan leva son visage ravagé par le chagrin vers moi, et mon cœur se serra de nouveau. Je ressentis ce besoin urgent, impératif, vital, de le garder près de moi, de le protéger, de le reconstruire, morceau par morceau s'il le fallait… Je caressai doucement son visage et l'attirai vers moi.

« Kira, » fit soudain la voix de Thallys, qui émergea dans la cuisine, encore en chemise, ses cheveux noués en une longue tresse ébouriffée. « Le Chevalier Gahéris, il est… »

Elle s'interrompit là, découvrant la scène, gênée d'avoir brisé notre moment d'intimité. Avec difficulté, je détournai lentement mon regard du visage de Tristan, toujours fixé sur moi, pour me tourner vers Thallys.

« Je… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, » murmura-t-elle.

« Eh bien, Thallys, que ce passe-t-il? » lui dis-je d'une voix lointaine.

« Euh… Le Chevalier Gahéris est réveillé… Et… Enfin, votre belle-sœur dort encore… Morganne m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher… Mais…, » balbutia la pauvre femme gênée.

« Je vous suis, » déclarai-je d'une voix absente.

Et je sortis de la pièce à la suite de la chambrière, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Tristan. Nous arrivâmes dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre du patient. Celui-ci était bondé; tous les Chevaliers étaient rassemblés devant la porte, n'osant pas entrer. Avec difficulté, je me frayai un chemin parmi les corps massifs des guerriers et émergeai dans la chambre. Le jeune homme roux était assis sur son lit, Morganne toujours à son chevet. Il était encore pâle mais semblait avoir repris des forces et regardait autour de lui, hébété. Je m'approchai doucement de lui:

« Ravie de vous voir éveillé, messire Gahéris, » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Kira et sa belle-sœur, vous ont soigné, Gahéris, elles vous ont sauvé la vie, » l'informa Morganne, enthousiaste.

« N'en croyez pas un mot, Chevalier! Vous ne devez votre rémission qu'à Lillwhenn, ma belle-sœur, et vous n'êtes pas encore tiré d'affaire. Nous savons tous deux que Morganne a une fâcheuse tendance à enjoliver les faits, » l'assurai-je avec un regard complice.

Le jeune homme ricana, mais son visage se peignit aussitôt d'une grimace de douleur et il cessa.

« Vous avez raison, mais je vous remercie quand même, » fit le jeune homme avec déférence. « Yvain m'a dit que le médecin m'avait déjà condamné… »

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi pour apercevoir, Yvain, visiblement épuisé, mais soulagé par la rémission de son ami.

« Thallys, pourriez-vous aller chercher Lillwhenn, je vous prie, » demandai-je d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha des conversations des Chevaliers rassemblés, « je lui ai promis de la faire quérir au moindre changement de l'état de son patient. »

La femme de chambre s'exécuta tandis que je défaisais le bandage du blessé. Je perçus le regard gêné que celui-ci fit en direction d'une Morganne rougissante, et ordonnai:

« Quant à vous messieurs, allez donc vaquer à vos occupations avant qu'il ne reste plus une once d'air dans cette pièce! » ordonnai-je. « Et vous aussi, Morganne! Yvain! Ce n'est pas parce que Gahéris est réveillé qu'il n'a pas encore besoin de repos et de _calme_! Allez, dehors! » râlai-je en poussant doucement Yvain, qui rechignait à quitter son ami.

« Merci, » me dit Gahéris une fois que tout ce petit monde eut quitté la pièce.

« Je vous en prie, de toute façon je suis incapable de travailler quand on m'observe! Vous semblez beaucoup mieux, » lui dis-je après un examen minutieux. « L'œdème est presque résorbé, et la fièvre semble être tombée. Mais votre blessure est toujours boursouflée, les soins ne sont pas encore terminés, » l'avertis-je.

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas paraître impoli, Dame, mais qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi êtes-vous là? Vous n'êtes pourtant pas médecin? » fit le jeune homme respectueux.

« Je m'appelle Kira, et pas _Dame_, Chevalier, » rectifiai-je. « Et quant à savoir comment je suis arrivée là, je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher le plaisir du Chevalier Bors, qui raconte cette histoire bien mieux que moi, » dis-je dans un sourire amusé.

« C'est un art dans lequel il excelle, en effet, » railla le Chevalier roux.

« Oui, j'en conviens. Disons que j'ai eu la surprise de rencontrer les Chevaliers en chemin et que nous avons fini le voyage ensemble. Je vous passe les détails, de toute façon vous ne couperez pas au récit fantasque de Bors, alors… Mais promettez-moi de ne pas tenir pour vérité tout ce qu'il racontera, » le suppliai-je, « il a la mauvaise habitude… »

« …d'exagérer tout ce qu'il raconte. Promis, je serai critique! » s'esclaffa Gahéris avec une grimace de douleur.

Puis ma belle-sœur arriva, essoufflée, toute décoiffée.

« Gahéris, je vous présente Lillwhenn, l'épouse de mon frère, » dis-je au jeune Chevalier une fois que Lill' m'eut rejointe près du lit. « Votre rémission est entièrement de son fait. »

« Vous n'avez tout de même pas couru dans votre état. Ne mettez pas votre enfant en danger inutilement! » s'inquiéta le jeune homme, avisant le ventre proéminent de Lill'..

« N'ayez crainte, Chevalier, ce petit-là est un dur, il est bien accroché! » gloussa ma belle-sœur, rassurante. « Comment vous portez-vous? » s'informa -t-elle.

« La fièvre est tombée et son côté est dégonflé, seule la blessure est encore à surveiller, » annonçai-je.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier de vos soins si aimables! Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant! » s'exclama Gahéris.

« Attendez donc d'être sorti de ce lit avant de me remercier, Chevalier, » rit mon amie. « En attendant, veuillez donc boire cette potion, et ensuite je nettoierai votre plaie et Kira vous fera un nouveau bandage, » lui expliqua-t-elle.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant le passage au médecin romain. Celui-ci entra timidement, puis considéra le patient d'un air ravi et s'adressa à nous:

« Je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses pour mon incivilité lors de notre rencontre. Je n'aurais jamais dû mettre vos capacités en doute avant de vous voir à l'œuvre… » dit-il, sincère.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, messire. Ne sommes-nous pas tous un peu imbus de notre science, sûrs que celle des autres ne peut réussir là où la nôtre a échoué? C'est le lot de chaque personne qui a choisi de soigner son prochain. Sans confiance en soi et sans assurance, nous serions de bien piètres guérisseurs, » assura ma belle-sœur, pourtant un modèle d'altruisme et de compassion, assurément incapable d'infatuation. « Et puis, c'est notre collaboration qui nous a permis de donner les meilleurs soins à ce vaillant Chevalier, » affirma-t-elle, magnanime.

A nouveau je constatai qu'elle était vraiment une bonne personne; sans rancune ni orgueil d'aucune sorte, elle forçait mon respect en tout temps.

« Je serais ravi de pouvoir discuter avec vous. Je suis sur que nous y gagnerions beaucoup à partager nos connaissances, » proposa le Romain à mon amie.

« Vas-y, Lill', je m'occupe du Chevalier, » lui proposai-je

Mon amie et le médecin prirent donc congé, me laissant seule avec Gahéris.

« Cette jeune personne a une belle âme, assurément. Je serai son serviteur dévoué pour le restant de mes jours, » dit le jeune homme, émerveillé.

« Oui, Lill' est la meilleure personne que je connaisse, » confessai-je, joviale. « Je suis tout simplement incapable de faire preuve d'autant de patience et de prévenance qu'elle, » ris-je. « Allez, maintenant buvez, » dis-je en lui tendant la fiole de potion. « Mais un conseil: bouchez votre nez, de mémoire il me semble que ce breuvage a un goût atroce. »

« Pas besoin, » répondit le Chevalier, bravache.

Mais la grimace qu'il fit après avoir vidé la potion d'un trait prouva que j'avais raison et j'éclatai de rire, accompagnée par les ricanements pondérés de Gahéris, dont les côtes étaient encore douloureuses. Je nettoyai soigneusement la blessure du jeune Chevalier, puis appliquai de nouveau le cataplasme et lui refis un bandage propre. A peine ma besogne achevée, trois coups timides furent frappés à la porte. Morganne entra, les joues rosies et les yeux baissés, s'enquérant d'une toute petite voix de la santé du Chevalier.

« Il se remettra, il est solide, » assurai-je en désignant le Chevalier qui rougissait lui aussi.

Amusée par leur embarras, je décidai de les laisser seuls:

« Morganne, puis-je vous laisser mon patient? Mon estomac commence à crier famine! » déclarai-je, entremetteuse.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Euh, Kira? » m'appela le Chevalier.

« Oui? »

« Eh bien, j'ai faim moi aussi, est-ce que vous… » me pria le jeune homme.

« Je vais demander à Thallys qu'elle vous apporte de quoi manger, » conclus-je avant de quitter la pièce, émue par ces deux jeunes gens rougissants qui n'osaient pas se regarder.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine quand Galahad, venant à ma rencontre, m'interpella:

« Kira! »

« Galahad, » le saluai-je. « J'ai laissé Gahéris dans les mains de Morganne, je meurs de faim! » m'exclamai-je comiquement.

« Venez, nous aussi nous avions faim. Nous prenons une collation dans la salle des Chevaliers, » m'invita-t-il, « vous pourrez ainsi rencontrer ceux de mes compagnons que vous ne connaissez pas encore! Par contre, » reprit-il plus bas, avec un air conspirateur, « évitez de mentionner que vous avez laissé Morganne seule avec Gahéris, Arthur pourrait en être… Comment dire… Contrarié… »

« Contrarié? Mais pourquoi? » m'exclamai-je, incrédule. « Le Chevalier Gahéris est un jeune homme charmant! »

« C'est bien là qu'est le problème, Kira, Gahéris est…Eh bien… un _homme_, » répondit le Chevalier en souriant de façon espiègle.

« Je pensais Arthur plus… ouvert que cela, » déplorai-je, rebutée par l'idée que le commandant romain juge ses propres Chevaliers indignes de sa sœur.

« Il l'est, assurément! » se récria-t-il. « Mais pas en ce qui concerne sa sœur! Il est très, non, _trop_ protecteur, » se moqua Galahad. « Croyez-moi, aucun d'entre nous n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de courtiser Morganne! Mais Gahéris… Eh bien, que voulez-vous, on dit que l'amour ne se contrôle pas! »

« Et Arthur ne devrait pas s'opposer à cela! » rétorquai-je. « Mais je ne fais aucun souci à leur sujet. J'ai découvert à mes dépends que personne ne pouvait résister bien longtemps à Morganne, » déclarai-je en riant malicieusement.

« Oui, et surtout pas Arthur! » s'exclama mon compagnon, s'esclaffant à son tour.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle où tous les Chevaliers étaient déjà attablés. En me voyant arriver, Bors se leva d'un bond et vint me serrer dans ses bras, en braillant toutes sortes de remerciements. Apercevant les autres Chevaliers qui se levaient eux aussi et allaient dans ma direction, je m'exclamai:

« Non! On ne bouge plus! J'ai bien saisi vos intentions, mais vous êtes beaucoup trop nombreux pour moi toute seule, » arguai-je.

Lancelot éclata d'un rire graveleux, prenant probablement ma réflexion pour une plaisanterie douteuse et déplacée, et je rougis en imaginant que mes propos fussent mal interprétés. Yvain me pressa de prendre place à ses côtés. _Et un nouvel ami!_ pensai-je avec ironie. _Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'amis qu'en débarquant chez les Romains! Décidément rien ne tourne plus rond, ici!_

Une fois assise je cherchai instinctivement Tristan du regard, mais il ne se trouvait pas parmi ses compagnons. _Où est-il donc passé?_ Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de m'appesantir sur la déception que provoquait son absence, car Gauvain me demanda des nouvelles de leur ami. J'expliquai de nouveau les améliorations observées et notre espoir d'une rémission rapide. Arthur, quant à lui, me demanda des précisions sur la nature du poison et ses effets s'il n'était pas traité à temps. Un fois sa curiosité satisfaite, il me présenta les Chevaliers que je ne connaissais pas.

« Voici Perceval, » dit-il en me présentant l'homme assis entre Galahad et Dagonet.

Aussi grand que Lancelot, l'homme portait des cheveux miel sombre, mi longs et nattés. Son visage carré était illuminé par ses iris d'un vert tendre, dans lesquels dansait une lueur malicieuse. Il m'adressa un sourire franc et tendit son verre vers moi, buvant à ma santé.

« Caradoc… »

Je frissonnai. L'homme petit et massif que me désigna Arthur était vraiment effrayant. Son visage était défiguré par une impressionnante balafre qui courait sur son côté gauche, depuis le bord de l'œil jusqu'au coin de sa bouche, étirant cette dernière en un rictus terrible. Mais comme pour contredire mes réflexions silencieuses, l'homme se leva et se dirigea vers moi, un sourire jovial sur son visage disgracieux; la bonhommie et la gaieté qui émanaient de lui forcèrent ma sympathie à l'égard du gaillard. Après m'avoir salué de vive voix et accordé une franche tape dans le dos qui manqua de me décrocher l'épaule, il retourna s'assoir.

« Et voici Kay. »

Tout en massant mon épaule douloureuse sous le regard évidemment moqueur de Lancelot, je détaillai l'homme que j'avais rencontré quelques heures plus tôt. Presque aussi grand que Dagonet, il semblait cependant beaucoup plus exubérant. Il était affalé de façon nonchalante, les pieds posés sur la table. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés court, dévoilant son visage aïgu et charmeur. Mais son sourire semblait faux, et ses yeux bruns me laissèrent une désagréable impression. Je ne le sentais pas franc. Mais Arthur, s'adressa de nouveau à moi:

« Enfin, Yvain, que vous connaissez sûrement déjà… »

Le Chevalier, épuisé mais serein, m'adressa un sourire amical. A la lumière vive, je pus enfin mieux détailler ses traits: un visage rond encadré de boucles blondes, des yeux bruns-or, une bouche rieuse et une silhouette bien charpentée.

Je me rendis soudain compte que tous les Chevaliers avaient reporté leur attention sur moi et, gênée, je détournai la conversation comme je le pouvais:

« J'imagine que Bors vous a déjà raconté comment j'ai vaincu le Chevalier Lancelot en combat singulier… »

Ma diversion eût l'effet escompté, puisque tous reportèrent leur attention sur le Chevalier fantasque.

« Mais oui, Gamine, t'as raison! J'leur ai pas raconté comment t'as mis la raclée de sa vie au pôv' Lancelot! »

Et il entama son histoire tandis que je quittais discrètement la pièce sous les regards complices et indulgents de Dagonet, Arthur et Yvain et celui, rageur de Lancelot. _Aucun scrupule! _Je repartis d'un pas vif à travers la bâtisse et me heurtai de plein fouet à un corps au détour d'un couloir. Je levai la tête pour savoir qui j'avais bousculé, et me perdis de nouveau dans des yeux noirs, désormais si familiers…

* * *

**Hé,hé,hé, maintenant vous connaissez la chanson: review!**

**Bientôt le "chapitre 23: Désillusions"**

**Promis il arrive, c'est juste que panne sèche... ^^ Mais ça y'est je suis guérie, ça va venir...**


	24. Chapter 23 : Désillusions

**Enfin, avec un retard impardonnable, le 23ème chapitre!**

**Je n'avais pas prévu de le poster tout de suite, mais une nouvelle venue -Nesumi, pour ne citer personne ^^- me fait un odieux chantage... :p **

**Je souhaite d'ailleurs la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs: Nesumi, Zeehva et Aeris de Lothlorien! Merci beaucoup pour vos sympathiques reviews, ça me fait plaisir!! ^^**

**Mackenzie777: Oui grrr Thallys... Elle prends le relais de mon très cher Bors quand il s'agit de casser l'ambiance...^^ Quand aux progrès de Tristan... tu pourrais bien être surprise... Ahh Morganne et Gahéris, c'est vrai qu'ils sont chous, mais pour ma part c'est toujours l'amour courtois...( enfin dans mes rêves... ^^) Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste!! O_o**

**Betareader: Windsurfbabe (oui à la guimauve et aux hommes sensibles !!! :p)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre**** 23 : Désillusions**

_Je repartis d'un pas vif à travers la bâtisse et me heurtai de plein fouet à un corps au détour d'un couloir. Je levai la tête pour savoir qui j'avais bousculé, et me perdis de nouveau dans ces yeux noirs, désormais si familiers…_

Tristan me considéra un moment, surpris puis, se ressaisissant, il me demanda:

« Avez-vous bien mangé? » Son ton était monocorde, sans émotion.

« Quoi? » répondis-je, à la fois sonnée par le choc et par l'incongruité de ses propos. Avait-il déjà oublié ce qui c'était passé dans les cuisines ? Où était-ce une manière polie et détournée de m'éconduire?

« Morganne m'a dit que vous étiez partie vous restaurer, » fit-il, amusé par mon trouble. « D'ailleurs, Arthur sait-il que vous avez laissé sa petite sœur bien-aimée seule avec Gahéris? » demanda le Chevalier, moqueur.

« Oh non! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi! » m'emportai-je. « Arthur ne devrait pas s'y opposer, ces jeunes gens ont tout autant le droit de s'aimer, que n… »

Je m'arrêtai de justesse, surprise par les mots qui avaient failli s'échapper tout seuls. Je ne respirais même plus.

« Que…? » demanda Tristan, m'invitant à finir ma phrase.

« …que n'importe qui, » murmurai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

« Pfff, l'amour… » fit mon compagnon, acerbe et narquois. « Une invention de bonne femme, fait pour les gens bien-nés qui ont du temps à perdre en fausses promesses et en rêves ridicules! » déclara-t-il avec dédain.

L'acidité de sa réponse me priva momentanément de la parole. A la fois déçue et vexée, je me maudissais de ne pas savoir tenir ma langue. J'en avais encore trop fait et je m'étais bercée d'illusions: Tristan n'en avait assurément que faire de moi! _Espèce de rustre mal éduqué, qu'il reste dans son coin, tout seul! Comme s'il pouvait m'intéresser!_ tentai-je de me convaincre, sans grand succès.

« Bien. Veuillez m'excuser, sire Tristan, mais je n'ai pas mangé, et la faim me tenaille le ventre, » déclarai-je d'un ton sec mais trop aigu pour être naturel.

Je repris donc le chemin des cuisines, seule cette fois, plantant là le goujat. Arrivée à destination, je demandai du pain et du fromage que j'emportai dehors. Avant de sortir, je me rappelai la promesse faite à Gahéris, et priai les servantes de lui faire porter une collation. Mon frugal repas à la main, je quittai le fort et, longeant un petit bois, je débouchai près d'un lac, calme et tranquille. La surface de l'eau était immobile et ce lieu était empreint de paix et de sérénité comme hors du monde et du temps; je décidai donc de m'y attarder pour manger. Mais à-peine fus-je assise contre le tronc d'un arbre que des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière moi. Agacée, je me retournai pour découvrir qui était le gêneur qui venait troubler ma quiétude, et ce faisant mon irritation redoubla:

« Encore vous, » marmonnai-je sans chercher à masquer mon agacement.

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire, » rétorqua Tristan, visiblement contrarié. « Et une fois de plus c'est vous l'intruse, c'est _mon_ lieu, » insista-t-il avec humeur.

Vexée, je m'apprêtais à quitter les bords du lac pour laisser le bougon en paix, quand celui-ci souffla comme à contrecœur:

« Bah, vous pouvez rester, sinon Arthur me reprochera encore mon incivilité à votre égard, » grommela-t-il. « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'ils vous trouvent, tous… » marmotta-t-il, me faisant bien sentir son déplaisir.

Je repris donc ma place et, paradoxalement, le Chevalier vint s'assoir à mes côtés.

« C'est aussi _mon_ arbre, » expliqua-t-il en réponse à mon regard incrédule.

Et nous demeurâmes ainsi un bon moment sans dire un mot, mais quand le silence se fit trop pesant, je tentai de lancer la conversation sur un sujet qui, j'espérai ne nous entraînerait pas de nouveau dans un débat houleux; dévorée de curiosité sur les pays étrangers, je questionnai le Chevalier sur son pays d'origine et son enfance.

« Il y a si longtemps que je suis parti de chez moi… » dit mon compagnon, nostalgique; son agacement semblait l'avoir quitté. « Le souvenir de ma terre n'est plus très clair, mais je me rappelle encore les grandes plaines verdoyantes à perte de vue, le froid aussi, mais tout cela est si vague dans ma mémoire… De mon enfance il ne me reste presque rien. Les visages de mes parents sont flous, leurs voix se sont tues peu à peu au fil des ans… »

« Elles reviendront, » l'assurai-je d'un ton monocorde emprunté d'une politesse forcée. « Quand enfin vous serez de retour chez vous, tout vous reviendra en mémoire, soyez-en sûr. »

« Mais y-a-t-il encore un espoir de retour… » répondit mon compagnon d'un ton las, l'air abattu. « Tant d'entre nous sont morts! Et voyez, Gahéris en a réchappé de justesse, mais demain… » soupira-t-il comme pour lui même. « Encore cinq ans… C'est long. Qui sera le prochain? Lancelot? Galahad? Moi?… »

Malgré toute ma contrariété, je ne pus m'empêcher de réagir à sa déclaration:

« Mais vous êtes les meilleurs guerriers de toute la Bretagne, vous vaincrez et rentrerez au pays! », affirmai-je avec conviction.

« Votre naïveté enfantine est touchante, Kira, » ricana Tristan. « Mais vous vous leurrez, nous sommes tous faits de chair et d'os. Quand on nous blesse, on saigne, et puis on meurt… Nous étions plus de vingt au commencement… Et nous tombons les uns après les autres… » constata-t-il avec dépit.

« Alors vous êtes simplement résigné! », m'écriai-je, en colère.

En colère, parce que l'espoir semblait avoir déserté ces Chevaliers; Galahad, puis Tristan, et qui après?! En colère, parce qu'ils avaient cessé de croire en leur liberté. En colère, parce qu'ils étaient résignés à accepter la mort!

« Eh bien, soit! Vous avez raison! Allez donc, mourrez, puisque cela semble si inévitable! Vous êtes lâche! La vie mérite qu'on se batte pour elle! » hurlai-je, ivre de rage. « Et je ne suis pas naïve! » lançai-je, vexée, en m'éloignant.

Et je m'enfuis à toutes jambes vers le fort. La colère bouillonnait en moi: comment osait-il traiter la vie avec autant de dédain?! Ainsi, voilà les grands Chevaliers sarmates! Des hommes qui avaient renoncé à leur liberté, à leur vie! Narguant la mort à chaque combat! Repoussant l'échéance à chaque victoire, dans l'attente de l'ultime bataille qui leur ôterait la vie. Ni foi, ni patrie, ni amour… Rien que le bruit des os brisés et le sang luisant sur les épées… Toutes ces vies gâchées, tous ces morts, … Au fond, le monde se trompait; ces grands guerriers qu'il adulait n'étaient rien d'autre que des mercenaires.

Une fois revenue dans la cour, je m'arrêtai, essoufflée par ma course. Marchant le long des coursives, je repensais à ma conduite. J'avais violemment réagi parce que j'étais contrariée, désabusée. Après avoir découvert leur sympathique compagnie, et presque renoncé à mes principes selon lesquels tout ce qui est romain est mauvais, j'avais placé les Chevaliers sur un piédestal: grands guerriers se battant furieusement pour leur liberté et leurs idéaux, et finalement, quoi? Je découvrais qu'ils n'étaient rien _que_ des hommes. Mais en vérité ce qui était le plus douloureux, c'est que c'était mon image qu'ils me renvoyaient: j'avais milité pour des idéaux et des principes toute ma vie, je m'étais enfermée dans mes préjugés et dans mon village et, pour la première fois que je mettais le nez dehors, je découvrais que ma vision du monde était erronée. Il me fallait remettre en question tout ce en quoi je croyais. Ce n'était pas contre les Chevaliers que j'étais fâchée, mais contre _moi_! Ce n'était pas leur lâcheté qui me révulsait, mais la _mienne_! Accablée par le poids de ces constatations, je m'écroulai à genoux et mes larmes se mirent à couler sans même que j'essaye de les retenir. Je pleurai la perte de mes illusions et de mes repères, l'effondrement du monde idyllique de droiture et de liberté que je m'étais créé, je pleurais ma bêtise. Je pleurai sans pouvoir m'arrêter, en songeant à toutes ces choses que je n'avais pas faites, trop occupée à poursuivre des chimères.

Je regardais mes larmes s'écraser sur le sol poussiéreux quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi et une main s'abattit sur mon épaule. Je me relevai vivement et me retournai pour faire face à… Tristan. Celui-ci fulminait de colère et s'adressa à moi d'une voix grave et menaçante:

« Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant capricieuse! » tonna-t-il. « Vous vous êtes créé une haute image de nous, avec vos idéaux et vos rêves de gamine!! Mais revenez sur terre; tout ça n'est rien, nous sommes tous les esclaves de Rome, des pauvres pantins dans les mains des puissants, et vous aussi, pauvre sotte! »

Et il tourna les talons et s'engouffra d'un pas rageur dans la maison, me laissant hébétée, seule au milieu de la cour. Soudain un ricanement méprisant me parvint de l'ombre des coursives sur ma droite et Kay apparut, un sourire impertinent sur son gracieux visage:

« La pauvre petite fille qui vient de se faire gronder… » railla le Chevalier, désobligeant.

Je serrai plus fort mes poings, à mesure que montait mon antipathie pour cet homme. Il confirmait la première impression que j'avais eu de lui: il était fourbe et mesquin. Plutôt que d'affronter les railleries de Kay, je préférai lui tourner le dos et retournai vers la résidence d'Arthur, mais celui-ci semblait avoir une autre idée, car il me rattrapa en vitesse et se tenant dans mon dos tout près, il susurra:

« Pourquoi t'enfuis-tu, petite fille, ma compagnie te déplaît? » se moqua-t-il. « Ne fais donc pas la fillette effarouchée, tu ne peux pas me duper, moi, » murmura le Chevalier en saisissant mon bras.

Piquée au vif, je me libérai de son emprise et lui fis face:

« Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais laissez moi! J'ai eu mon compte pour ce soir! » m'emportai-je tandis que des larmes de dépit montaient de nouveau dans ma gorge.

Je m'enfuis à toutes jambes à travers la cité qui s'éveillait sous le regard étonné des premiers marchands qui mettaient en place leurs étals. Je m'arrêtai dans une ruelle, essoufflée, et constatai que cette fois, j'étais bel et bien perdue dans les rues de Camlann. Cette situation, qui m'aurait inquiétée quelques heures plutôt, m'était complètement égale en cet instant. Mon esprit était si embrouillé que je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir. Toutes mes certitudes avaient disparu, je me sentais honteuse, humiliée, vide, inutile… Je n'étais rien. Rien d'autre qu'une gamine impertinente et imbue d'elle-même. J'étais venue ici, arrogante, pour faire la leçon à ma sœur cadette, parce que j'étais sûre d'avoir raison, sûre que ma façon d'être et de penser était la bonne, la seule à être juste. Mais de quel droit?! Quel droit avais-je d'empêcher ma sœur de suivre son cœur et de faire ses choix? Après tout, n'était-elle pas libre d'écrire son histoire? C'est ce que j'avais fait; je m'étais conformée à des idées préconçues pour être exactement ce que l'on attendait de moi: un parfait petit soldat… J'avais écrit mon histoire, mais le début en était faussé, et aujourd'hui, je n'y trouvais plus de suite… Quand avais-je cessé de penser par moi-même, de prendre mes propres décisions? L'avais-je d'ailleurs jamais fait? Mon père, le Conseil, mon peuple, tous ils m'avaient façonnée à leur image; et moi, bien docile, je les avais laissés faire. Et j'osais dire que j'étais une _rebelle!! Pauvre sotte!_ Tristan avait raison - moi aussi je n'étais qu'un pantin. Non seulement entre les mains de Rome, mais aussi entre celles de mon peuple, celles de mon père…

Cette constatation me déchira le cœur. Mon père que j'adulais, que j'adorais; comment avait-il pu ainsi se servir de moi? Jehan, Aodren, Yuna! Tous, ils avaient eu raison. Ils avaient fui, fait leur propres choix et étaient devenus maîtres de leur destin. Et moi… Où allais-je? Qu'est-ce qui m'attendait? J'avais beau chercher, réfléchir, me poser mille questions, rien ne vint. Je ne voyais rien. Aucun avenir?

Enfermée à l'intérieur de moi-même, je restai prostrée des heures dans cette ruelle sombre et puante, repoussant en grognant les rares passants inquiets, jusqu'à ce que deux soldats romains viennent pour me déloger. J'aurais dû avoir peur qu'ils me prennent, mais j'étais comme inconsciente, hors de mon propre corps. Mais les traces poisseuses qu'avaient laissées les larmes sur mes joues et mon visage bouleversé durent les attendrir, puisque l'un d'eux s'adressa à moi avec bienveillance. Et, bien que j'entende ses mots, je ne parvenais à les comprendre et restais figée. Alors, avec douceur, le Romain m'aida à me relever, et m'entraîna hors de la ruelle. Au sortir de celle-ci, le soleil qui inondait la rue m'aveugla et instinctivement, je reculai dans la pénombre rassurante de ma ruelle. Le soldat tint plus fermement mon bras tandis que son camarade me poussait délicatement dans le dos. Les soldats m'entraînèrent à travers la cité, les regards des habitants glissant sur moi sans m'atteindre, tantôt compatissants, tantôt méprisants, tous intrigués. Ils me conduisirent jusqu'à une taverne encore déserte. Une toute petite voix au fond de ma tête me criait qu'il y avait danger et que je devrais prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais mon corps ne semblait plus vouloir répondre à mon esprit. Plus rien importait, plus rien n'avait de sens. Le soldat romain, le « bienveillant », continuait de me parler d'une voix chaude et rassurante, mais je ne parvenais toujours pas à le comprendre, tandis que son collègue me considérait d'un œil suspicieux. Sur un appel du Romain, le tavernier nous apporta trois gobelets, et le « bienveillant » m'encouragea à boire le mien. La première gorgée enflamma ma gorge et je toussai en manquant de tout recracher tandis que l'autre romain partait d'un rire tonitruant. Sous les encouragements du « bienveillant », je terminai ma boisson, et il poussa un autre gobelet devant moi que je bus immédiatement. L'alcool qui s'écoulait dans ma gorge fit son effet et, peu à peu, j'émergeai des limbes de mon esprit torturé, réintégrant mon corps et la réalité.

« Ça va mieux? » me demanda le « bienveillant ». Sa voix était chaude et éraillée. Ses yeux rieurs me scrutaient et son visage marqué par les années me souriait. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années sûrement, costaud, avec un visage jovial.

Je voulus lui répondre mais je ne parvins qu'à émettre un son étrange et discordant, et je m'empressai donc de faire un signe affirmatif de la tête. Le Romain me sourit chaleureusement en retour.

« Chagrin d'amour? » me demanda-t-il simplement.

Ayant conscience qu'il serait compliqué et fort peu judicieux de lui raconter les faits, je me contentai d'acquiescer, peu encline à me livrer à un inconnu, romain de surcroît. L'homme respecta ma réserve et ne chercha pas à en apprendre plus. Poliment, je pris congé offrant au Romain de payer le tavernier, ce qu'il refusa:

« Je vous l'offre de bonne grâce, jeune fille. C'est un plaisir pour moi si j'ai pu alléger un peu votre peine, » m'assura-t-il.

Je le remerciai chaleureusement et repartis dans la cité après lui avoir demandé comment rejoindre le fort du Mont Badon. Avec difficulté, je finis enfin par me retrouver dans la cour de la demeure d'Arthur. Jols, qui sortait justement des écuries, se précipita à ma rencontre:

« Vous voilà! » s'exclama-t-il, visiblement soulagé. « Morganne et votre belle-sœur commençaient à s'inquiéter de votre absence. Ma jeune maîtresse envisageait même d'envoyer quelqu'un à votre recherche, » me raconta le Breton en riant, et je j'accompagnai d'un ricanement sans conviction.

Jols m'accompagna jusque la chambre de Gahéris, de nouveau pleine de monde. J'allais rebrousser chemin, rebutée par la présence de tant de personnes, quand Morganne m'interpella:

« Ah, vous êtes là! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Où étiez-vous donc passée? J'étais inquiète, personne ne savait où vous étiez, j'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé… »

« Eh bien je suis là, » l'interrompis-je, lasse.

La jeune femme me considéra, surprise, mais ce fut le regard inquiet de Lillwhenn qui m'interpella: mes yeux bouffis et mon air abattu ne lui avaient probablement pas échappé. D'un sourire faible je tentai de la rassurer, mais sans beaucoup d'effet. Je gardai les yeux rivés sur le sol, voulant à tout prix éviter de croiser le regard des Chevaliers. De deux en particulier.

« Voyez, Kira, comme je vais mieux, » s'exclama Gahéris, enjoué. « Je suis presque guéri! » m'assura-t-il. « Vous pourriez convaincre votre belle-sœur de me laisser me lever un peu? J'ai vraiment besoin d'un peu d'air frais, » me supplia le jeune Chevalier.

« Inutile d'essayer, sire, » répondit ma belle-sœur aussi sec, « Kira est aussi de mon avis, j'en suis sûre! »

« C'est exact, Chevalier, votre blessure est bien trop récente, » me contentai-je de répondre d'une voix absente.

« Et vous devrez garder la chambre au moins trois jours, Gahéris, ensuite le médecin vous examinera pour savoir si vous êtes en état ou non de vous lever, » reprit Lillwhenn.

S'ensuivit une discussion entre le médecin et ma belle-sœur sur la suite du traitement, mais je n'y accordai aucun intérêt. A nouveau je plongeai dans mon vide intérieur, errant sans but en pensée, comme absente, insensible à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Les voix des Chevaliers autour de moi me parvenaient comme étouffées et leurs mots étaient vides de sens. Privée de son sens premier, ma vie me paraissait morne et sans intérêt et, dans cette pièce remplie de monde, de corps pleins de vie, la solitude m'envahit, intolérable, suffocante… Asphyxiée, j'eus un besoin urgent, vital, de sortir, d'avaler de grandes goulées d'air frais. Prise de panique, je marmonnai de vagues excuses et m'enfuis à travers les couloirs pour émerger dans la cour où je me heurtai violement à Thallys. Je basculai à la renverse, le souffle coupé par le choc, et une douleur sourde irradia tout mon corps au moment où ma tête frappa durement le sol. Sonnée, je mis quelques instants avant de pouvoir me relever et, une fois debout, je vis que Thallys était tombée elle aussi; mais avant que j'aie pu esquisser un geste pour l'aider, un jeune garde nous avait rejointes et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Je m'assurai qu'elle n'était pas blessée tout en me rependant en excuses, puis, quand elle m'eût rassurée sur son état, je lui demandai d'informer Lillwhenn que j'étais repartie à la maison et, lui réitérant mes plus plates excuses, je pris congé.

Avant de rentrer chez mon frère, je décidai d'aller me balader hors de la cité. Une fois passés les murs de Camlann, je pris un sentier qui menait dans les bois et m'aventurai profondément entre les arbres jusqu'à ne plus voir la cité. Alors je choisis un chêne, comme l'arbre de mon repaire au village, et m'assis contre son tronc, la tête dans les genoux. Il me fallait faire le tri dans mes pensées. Depuis que j'avais quitté mon village, plus rien n'allait comme il le devait: les Romains n'étaient plus les méchants, j'avais fait de nos alliés Pictes mes ennemis le temps d'une bataille, des membres de ma propres famille avaient tourné le dos à nos traditions, _nous _avaient tourné le dos! _Oui, ils nous ont trahis! _constatai-je, effarée. Et si ma colère envers mon père, le Conseil, mon village et mon peuple tout entier était injustifiée? J'avais pris tout ce que Lillwhenn, Arthur et les autres m'avaient dit comme étant la vérité. Et si j'avais eu tort? En acceptant, sans sourciller ni remettre en doute, les affirmations de ces _traîtres_, n'avais-je pas moi aussi tourné le dos à ma famille? Comment était-ce possible? J'avais accusé mon père et tous les miens, ceux fidèles à leur cause, de me manipuler, mais tout ce que j'avais appris depuis mon enfance ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi, fondre comme neige au soleil. _Non!_ Ce n'était pas eux qui me manipulaient, mais ces Romains, ces Chevaliers et même Lill' et Aodren! Tous, ils m'avaient embrouillée l'esprit pour me faire croire qu'_ils_ avaient raison et me détourner du droit chemin. _Ils_ avaient tenté de m'arracher à mes origines et me faire trahir ma loyauté! Mais je ne _les_ laisserais pas faire!

Plus j'avançais dans mes réflexions, plus le chagrin laissait place à la rancœur et à la colère. Depuis que j'avais rencontré les Chevaliers, tout avait changé et j'étais passée dans l'autre camp…

« Depuis ma rencontre avec les Chevaliers… » murmurai-je pour moi seule, ayant besoin de faire la lumière sur les faits. « Depuis que ces satanés Chevaliers sont entrés dans ma vie, tout va de travers. Tout ça, c'est leur faute! Et puis Lill' et Aodren qui sont entièrement dévoués à la cause romaine! » crachai-je avec dédain. « Ces fichus Romains, ils traquent nos druides, pillent nos terres, volent nos vies! » marmonnai-je, rageuse, en serrant les dents et les poings. « Ils nous ont endormis avec de vaines promesses pour étouffer tout espoir! » A mesure que j'exprimais mes pensées, la haine grandissait dans mon cœur, comblant le vide immense qui m'avait assailli plus tôt. Je les haïssais _tous_!!

Je ruminai mes sombres pensées durant plusieurs heures et, quand je sortis enfin de la forêt, le soleil avait déjà passé le zénith. Enflammée par la colère sourde qui tenaillait mon cœur, je rentrai à vive allure chez mon frère qui m'attendait, furibond:

« Où étais-tu? » tonna-t-il.

Je dévisageai avec dédain ce _ partisan _ romain qu'il était devenu.

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, » crachai-je. « Je prends mes affaires et je rentre à la maison! »

« Kira! » s'exclama Aodren, à la fois surpris et furieux.

« Avec Yuna, » rétorquai-je avec violence avant qu'il ait pu parler de nouveau. « Et n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher, » le menaçai-je.

Le visage de mon frère s'empourpra et il se mit à hurler: « Je te l'interdis! Yuna reste là, et toi aussi! »

« Jamais! » criai-je plus fort, « Je ne laisserai personne d'autre humilier notre famille, comme Jehan et toi l'avez piétiné ! » l'accusai-je sans même sourciller, pourtant consciente de la malveillance de mes propos.

La main de mon frère s'abattit violement sur ma joue, me projetant contre la table. Une douleur sourde me vrillant la tête, je me relevai les yeux remplis de haine, dague à la main. Le temps semblait s'être figé; Taran pleurait effrayé, Lillwhenn nous regardait avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage, et Aodren… Les poings serrés, le visage tendu à l'extrême, il me regardait intensément. Ma belle-sœur s'approcha doucement de son mari et lui serra la main; alors il détendit un peu. Mais cela ne me calma pas pour autant, j'étais toujours résolument décidée à reprendre ma vie en main.

« Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin, Aodren, » sifflai-je, venimeuse. « Yuna repart avec moi. »

Et je tournai les talons, entrai dans la chambre sans même un regard pour le gamin en larmes, récupérai mes effets et repartis en claquant la porte sous le regard hagard de Lillwhenn.

En marchant dans les ruelles, je ressassais ma colère. J'allais récupérer cette catin de Yuna et je la ramènerais jusqu'au village, en la traînant par les cheveux s'il le fallait. Je l'empêcherais de jeter le déshonneur sur _ma _famille. Et si quelqu'un osait se mettre en travers de ma route, je le tuerai…

* * *

**Voili, voilou, j'espère que cette suite vous a plût et ne vous a pas trop dérouté... En tout cas, comme d'hab, j'attends vos reviews pour me donner votre avis!!**

**Pour le Chapitre 24, il vous faudra un peu de patience, car il est encore en préparation, le temps et l'inspiration me manquent un peu en ce moment... Mais j'y travaille!!**


	25. Chapter 24: La Trahison de Yuna

**Une Bonne et Heureuse Année à tous ! Que la muse de l'inspiration vous accompagne, et que cette année 2011 soit riche en projets! Mais surtout, la santé !**

**Et me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Contrairement à ce que je m'étais fixée, je n'attends pas que cette fiction soit finie d'écrire pour vous offrir ce petit bonus: vos reviews m'ont faite craquer, et je fais une petite entorse à mon régime de publication. Néanmoins, au rythme où j'avance, ne vous attendez pas pour le moment à plus d'un chapitre par moi! J'espère pouvoir tenir ce rythme et je vous remercie tous d'être si fidèles au poste! **

**Comme je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fiction depuis ad-aeternam, je vous résume les 23 chapitres précédents :**

Kira, fille de Talwin, vient d'un petit village situé au nord du Mur d'Hadrien, en territoire picte. Son peuple (breton et non picte pour ceux qui confondent encore ^^ ) est farouchement opposé aux Romains qui occupent l'île de Bretagne. Néanmoins le village et ses coutumes étant sur le déclin, de plus en plus de jeunes gens le désertent pour rejoindre le sud du Mur et s'acclimater aux Romains. C'est dans ce contexte que Yuna, la soeur cadette de Kira, s'enfuit à la poursuite de son amant romain. Et c'est notre héroïne qui est désignée pour ramener la brebis égarée au troupeau. Sur son chemin vers le Mur et les terres brito-romaines, elle rencontre le Commandant Artorius Castus (que la légende nommera simplement Arthur) et ses Chevaliers. Parmi eux, le beau et énigmatique Tristan, qui cause à la jeune femme bien des tourments. En compagnie des Chevaliers, bénéficiant ainsi de leur protection, elle continue son périple vers la cité romaine de Camlann. Arrivés à destination, la jeune bretonne est l'hôte d'Arthur et de sa soeur Morganne, dont la rencontre avec Kira sera source de plus de mystères encore. Hébergée chez son frère (Aodren) et sa belle-soeur ( Lillwhenn), elle retrouvera, lors d'une ballade avec son neuveu Taran, son premier amour de jeunesse Kerig. Mais les retrouvailles sont de courte durée puisque les deux Bretonnes sont amenées à exercer in-extremis leurs talents de guérisseuses sur le jeune Chevalier Gahéris.

A la fin du chapitre 23, nous avions laissé Kira dans une colère noire contre les Romains, son frère et tous ceux qu'elle considérait comme "traîtres à la cause bretonne", et bien décidée à ramener sa jeune soeur Yuna à la maison quoi qu'il en coûte.

Liste des personnages déjà apparus : CHEVALIERS - Arthur, Lancelot, Gauvain, Galahad, Bors, Dagonet, Yvain, Gahéris, Perceval, Kay, Caradoc et bien sûr l'inimitable Tristan !

DANS LE "CAMP" ROMAIN: Jols (serviteur d'Arthur), Thallys (Dame de Compagnie de Morganne), Morganne, Gaïus (le médecin), Lucius Manus (l'amoureux de Yuna), Brennus Manus (le père du dernier)... Et je ne pense pas en avoir oublié.

LES BRETONS : La famille de Kira (ordre généalogique) - Talwin (père) - Edyrn (mère) - Katell - X (pas encore présenté, un peu de patience...^^) - Aodren - Kira - Erell - Denaghan - Yuna (les frères et soeurs)

Les autres: Luhan et Brewen (mari et 1er fils de Katel) Lillwhenn et Taran (femme et fils d'Aodren) Keryan (fiancé d'Erell) Kerig (frère de Lill' et premier amour de Kira)...

**Bon, je crois avoir fait le tour. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop soûlé avec cette trèèèèèèès longue introduction. **

**Sur ce, j'attends vos review avec une grande impatience.**

**Bonne Lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : La Trahison de Yuna**

_En marchant dans les ruelles, je ressassais ma colère. J'allais récupérer cette catin de Yuna et je la ramènerais jusqu'au village, en la traînant par les cheveux s'il le fallait. Je l'empêcherais de jeter le déshonneur sur ma famille. Et si quelqu'un osait se mettre en travers de ma route, je le tuerais…_

A travers les rues de la cité, je n'étais plus que haine et fureur; toute raison semblait avoir déserté mon corps. D'un pas résolu, j'atteignis le fort en quelques minutes à peine. Tâchant de me ressaisir, je me retranchai derrière un masque d'impassibilité et m'adressai à l'une des sentinelles en faction devant les grilles:

« Je cherche la demeure de Brennus Manus, » lui demandai-je en faisant de gros efforts pour contrôler tant bien que mal les tremblements dans ma voix. « Pourriez-vous m'en indiquer le chemin? »

La sentinelle s'apprêtait à me répondre quand son camarade me questionna brutalement:

« Pourquoi cherchez-vous Brennus? » m'interrogea-t-il, suspicieux. « Qu'est-ce-que vous lui voulez? »

Je serrai les poings à m'en faire mal, mes ongles pénétrant ma chair; je supportai difficilement l'affront._ Reprends-toi Kira! Si tu ne te maîtrises pas, jamais tu ne retrouveras Yuna!_

« On m'a dit qu'il avait recueilli ma jeune sœur, j'aimerais m'assurer qu'elle va bien. »

_Inutile de tourner autour du pot, je ne suis de toute façon pas en état de raconter un mensonge cohérent!_

Les deux sentinelles se consultèrent du regard, tâchant probablement d'évaluer la véracité de mes propos.

Puis le garde méfiant reprit à mon attention: « La jeune fille est sous la garde de Dame Mélina et du Seigneur Octave, le beau-frère de Sire Brennus, » m'informa-t-il, à peine poli. « Je peux vous y faire conduire si vous le souhaitez, » proposa-t-il, de plus en plus antipathique.

« Non! » répondis-je sèchement avant de redevenir plus cordiale, de peur que la situation ne dégénère: « Ce ne sera pas utile. Je ne veux déranger personne, indiquez-moi seulement comment me rendre jusqu'à la demeure du Seigneur Octave. »

« Ce n'est pas négociable, » trancha le garde à présent menaçant. « Je vais demander que l'on vous accompagne, » dit-il en quittant son poste pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du fort, non sans m'avoir adressé un dernier regard d'avertissement.

Silencieusement, je m'exhortai au calme, luttant contre l'irrépressible envie qui grondait en moi de tuer ces Romains sur-le-champ. Au bout de quelques minutes d'une attente interminable, son camarade émergea du fort accompagné d'un autre soldat, qui - bien que jeune – était immense et très musclé, couvert de cicatrices et vraiment très impressionnant.

_Pourquoi ce Romain est-il aussi méfiant? _Je ne comprenais pas l'excès de vigilance dont ce soldat faisait preuve. Pourquoi tenait-il donc tant à me faire accompagner? _Et ce « guide » qui tient plus du lutteur que d'un simple accompagnateur…_

Cette situation commençait vraiment à m'inquiéter. J'envisageai même de renoncer pour aujourd'hui et de rebrousser chemin quand le géant romain s'avança vers moi avec un air revêche:

« Je suis Servius Aquilius, Lucius Manus est mon aide de camp, » dit-il en vrillant un regard d'acier dans le mien. « Je vais vous conduire jusque Brennus et celui-ci avisera… Si vous êtes véritablement la sœur de la promise… » ajouta-t-il, menaçant.

_Oh-oh, ça commence à devenir drôlement périlleux…_ Je me sentais prise au piège de mon propre jeu; la situation m'échappait totalement. J'allais être conduite devant un magistrat romain par un géant, romain lui aussi, qui me mettrait probablement en pièces si je bougeais une oreille: rien ne se déroulait comme prévu.

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, le géant abattit une main immense sur mon épaule pour m'engager à avancer, me coupant ainsi toute possibilité de retraite. Contrainte d'obtempérer, je me mis en route et, jetant un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, j'aperçus deux soldats qui nous emboîtaient le pas. _C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais!_ soupirai-je intérieurement, désespérée par la tournure qu'avaient prise les événements. Et pour la seconde fois de la journée - qui me parut _très_ longue en cet instant – j'étais escortée dans Camlann par des soldats romains; décidément je jouais de malchance.

Tout le long du trajet, le géant ne me quitta pas d'une foulée, collant à mes pas telle une ombre; son regard grave et inquisiteur restait braqué sur moi. Et, bien que j'imaginais mille et une manières de me sortir de ce mauvais pas, je ne pouvais rien tenter. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, je sentais monter en moi une peur sourde et incontrôlable; je le sentais au plus profond de mon être: il se tramait quelque chose, il y avait des données du problème que je ne connaissais pas.

Enfin mon « guide » me fit signe de m'arrêter devant une immense demeure. Au vu de la richesse et de la grandeur de l'édifice, c'était à n'en pas douter la maison d'un personnage de haute importance. Servius frappa à la porte et murmura quelques mots à voix basse au serviteur qui vint ouvrir, l'air investi d'une mission de la plus haute importance.. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe respectueux de la tête et, d'un geste de la main, il invita Servius à entrer. Celui-ci ordonna à ses soldats de l'attendre là et de veiller sur moi, puis la porte de referma sur lui.

De nouveau contrainte d'attendre que l'on daigne s'occuper de moi, je patientais avec les deux soldats romains réduits au rôle de gardiens – _ou de geôliers?-_ qui n'étaient pas vraiment de très joyeuse compagnie; du reste pourquoi l'auraient-ils été, eux qui, comme moi, n'avaient pas demandé à se trouver dans cette situation inconfortable? Après quelques minutes - à la fois trop courtes, parce que je ne souhaitais plus vraiment me retrouver dans cette maison romaine, qui plus est encerclée par des Romains; et trop longues, car s'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais par-dessus tout, c'était attendre sans savoir – la porte fut de nouveau ouverte par le même serviteur. Celui-ci fit signe aux soldats d'entrer et, tandis que l'un deux me précédait dans la maison, l'autre fermait la marche en dardant sur moi un œil suspicieux.

_Mais que se passe-t-il donc ici? Quelque chose ne se déroule pas comme il le faudrait._ Je commençais à me dire que mon empressement aveugle m'avait précipitée dans un piège. Et que ne l'avais-je pas compris avant! En pénétrant dans le patio de la maison, cinq autres soldats – en plus des trois qui m'avaient déjà escortée – se tenaient sur le pourtour de la pièce, me coupant toute possibilité de fuite. Mais ce que je vis ensuite me fit l'effet d'un violent coup à l'estomac: à demi dissimulée derrière celui qui, à ses vêtements et son attitude souveraine, devait être le maitre des lieux, se tenait ma propre petite sœur, la tête basse en signe de repentance, n'osant pas même lever les yeux vers moi.

_Elle n'a tout de même pas fait ça… Pas elle. Mon propre sang…_ Mais les mots prononcés par Brennus Manus, ne me laissèrent malheureusement aucun doute quant à la trahison de Yuna:

« Dis-moi, mon enfant, est-ce bien là ta sœur, celle qui se nomme Kira? » demanda-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse à la pauvre enfant terrifiée. Ma cadette leva des yeux brouillés de larmes vers le père de son promis et d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête confirma mon identité. Avec une lenteur calculée pour le rendre encore plus solennel et plus impressionnant, le magistrat romain s'avança vers moi. « Gardes, vous pouvez sortir, » ordonna l'homme, sûr de lui. « Servius, désarme-là et reste ici. »

Ledit Servius me rejoignit avec un sourire goguenard aux lèvres et, d'instinct, je posai une main sur le pommeau de mon épée avant que Servius n'esquisse un mouvement similaire l'air vindicatif et que je comprenne que je ne faisais pas le poids contre ce colosse.. Tandis que le géant prenait un plaisir manifeste à me désarmer et à me fouiller outrageusement à la recherche d'autres armes dissimulées, je remarquai l'arrivée discrète d'un jeune homme par l'une des portes du patio. Celui-ci me jeta un regard sincèrement peiné puis se mit à l'écart, comme attendant son tour pour intervenir. En étudiant plus attentivement ses traits, je fus frappée par sa ressemblance avec le maître des lieux.

Ainsi, c'était donc lui Lucius. A ma grande surprise, je parvins à refouler l'animosité qui montait en moi troublée par l'attitude du jeune Romain qui ne montrait aucun mépris à mon encontre; il me donna presque l'impression fugace de compatir à mon sort. _Presque… _Tout au moins, je commençais à cerner ce qui chez lui avait envoûté ma jeune sœur au point de lui faire quitter le domicile familial et les siens. Néanmoins, je restai sur mes gardes, après tout j'étais toujours en territoire hostile. Je vis aussi le regard peu amène qu'il coula vers son père et je compris qu'ils étaient tous deux en désaccord, à mon sujet probablement. Mais de ce que j'en savais, et c'était bien là un point commun entre nos deux peuples, un fils romain ne pouvait désavouer et rejeter les décisions de son père. Du moins pas en public.

Brennus coupa court à ma distraction en reprenant la parole d'une voix qui me parut étonnement posée et sans la moindre trace de jugement, comme si, les soldats romains sortis, il ne se sentait plus obligé de jouer ce rôle hautain et prétentieux:

« Pourquoi donc être venue jusqu'ici, Kira? Pourquoi prendre tant de risques? » me demanda-t-il sur un ton paternel qui, étant donné mon état d'esprit du moment, me déplut fortement.

Agressive et tranchante, je lui adressai un regard fier pour lui répondre: « Pour ramener chez elle notre _brebis égarée_. N'est-ce pas là ce que prône votre dieu? » rétorquai-je avec fronde.

Mais contrairement à mes attentes, le Romain ne s'offusqua pas de ma défiance, bien au contraire. Sur ses lèvres naquit l'ombre d'un sourire amusé, sourire que je mourais d'envie de lui faire ravaler.

« Quelle fougue! » se moqua-t-il, achevant de me mettre en colère. « Je suis agréablement surpris de voir jusqu'où portent tes connaissances. Bien que ta sœur m'ait longuement parlé de votre éducation, au demeurant fort remarquable pour des paysans. »

_Cette fois, s'en est trop!_

« Nous ne sommes peut-être que des paysans, mais au moins nous sommes libres et droits, nous! » m'emportai-je avec fureur tandis que Servius s'approchait de moi à grands pas sans doute pour me faire payer le prix de mon effronterie.

Mais une fois de plus, le magistrat romain me surprit par sa réaction tempérée: « Allons, Servius, laisse-la donc s'exprimer, » ordonna-t-il au légionnaire. « Néanmoins mon enfant, n'oublie pas où tu es et à qui tu t'adresses: ta situation est déjà suffisamment périlleuse ainsi. Non, je n'ai pas fini! » ajouta-t-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche, prête à la joute verbale. « Quant à ta _brebis égarée_, elle aussi est libre, me semble-t-il. Elle a fait un choix et tu n'as aucun droit de t'y opposer. »

« C'est ma sœur: j'en ai le droit! » rétorquai-je, forte de mes certitudes.

« C'est vrai, ce n'est _que_ ta sœur et, comme toi, elle se prévaut de sa liberté. Tu as choisi de rester dans ton village et de te battre. Puis de venir ici, malgré l'affront que ta présence représente pour tous les Romains de Bretagne. Yuna, quant à elle, a choisi d'aimer et de lier sa vie à mon fils et c'est son droit. Si elle respecte ta liberté, respecte la sienne. Non! » m'intima-t-il en levant une main pour de nouveau me faire ravaler mes paroles venimeuses. « Ne sois donc pas si idiote, Kira. N'ajoute pas à ton crime l'irrespect à un magistrat romain. »

Voyant mes yeux s'écarquiller à la mention de _mon crime_, Brennus reprit dans un sourire indulgent qui m'agaça au plus haut point : « Evidemment que je connais ton _passé_, sinon pourquoi crois-tu que cette maison accueille autant de légionnaires? Ce n'est certainement pas pour le simple plaisir de leur compagnie. » Tandis qu'il parlait, je dardai sur ma sœur un regard déçu et meurtri qui n'échappa pas au magistrat romain. « Ne sois donc pas si sévère avec Yuna, cette information lui a malheureusement échappé dans un moment de désespoir et elle s'en est immédiatement repentie. Elle s'en repent encore maintenant, crois-moi. »

« Ne tournons pas autour du pot, » déclarai-je en accrochant mon regard à celui de Brennus. « Que comptes-tu faire de moi, Romain? Quel sort m'est réservé? »

Tout en disant cela, je m'efforçais de garder la tête haute et l'air impassible._ Ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Jamais. Même dans les pires moments._ C'est ce que m'avait appris mon père, et je comptais bien lui faire honneur jusqu'à la fin.

Le Romain prit un air désolé et soupira: « Malheureusement, jeune fille, tu me mets dans une situation délicate. Ma position et mon rang m'imposent de te dénoncer et de te donner la sentence que tu mérites pour ton crime. »

Etrangement, je n'avais pas de mal à croire sa compassion sincère et cela me perturbait. _Pourquoi donc mon sort lui importe-t-il? Je ne suis pourtant rien à ses yeux. Que la sœur de sa future bru et, dans son cas, n'importe quel homme sensé serait ravi de couper les ponts avec ma famille. Quel homme étrange, ce Romain!_

« Père, » intervint alors le jeune Lucius pour la première fois de cet entretien incongru. « Je vous supplie de lui faire grâce. Comme vous l'a raconté ma bien-aimée, Kira n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'agir comme elle l'a fait. Père… »

« C'est bien là que se situe le nœud du problème, mon fils: ce sont les faits ainsi que Yuna nous les a racontés, » précisa Brennus sans se montrer aucunement affecté par l'intervention pourtant déplacée de son fils. « Or, au vu des liens familiaux entre ces deux jeunes femmes, je doute que ta promise soit vraiment objective. Il serait tout naturel qu'elle cherche à protéger sa sœur. »

« Père, » s'écria soudain Yuna avec la voix du désespoir. Au mot prononcé par ma cadette, mon cœur s'emballa et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Père? Yuna, comment oses-tu… » m'offusquai-je, prête à gifler l'insolente.

« Arrête, Kira! » m'interrompit Yuna avec une détermination que je ne lui connaissais pas. « Pour une fois dans ta vie, cesse d'être aussi bornée! » m'invectiva ma jeune sœur, me laissant pantoise devant son assurance et tirant un ricanement à Brennus, amusé sans doute par l'inversion des rôles auquel il assistait.

Puis, quand Yuna se tourna de nouveau vers lui, il lui offrit toute son attention comme s'il accordait vraiment de l'importance à son opinion. _On aura tout vu! Les Romains ne sont décidément plus ce qu'ils étaient._

« Je vous jure sur ma vie ne vous avoir dit que la stricte vérité, » lui assura Yuna avec une désarmante sincérité. « Ma sœur n'est pas une mauvaise personne, elle n'a fait que défendre sa vie. »

« Yuna, » reprit Brennus en posant une main paternelle sur le bras de ma sœur, « je ne doute pas de ta sincérité mais, vois-tu, d'autres le feront, c'est certain. »

« Alors ne leur dites rien, Père, » s'interposa de nouveau Lucius, pour qui mon estime grandissait, bien que ce soit à mon corps défendant. « Pour l'amour de Yuna, protégez sa sœur et sa famille, » implorait presque le jeune homme.

C'est alors que ma raison se mit en marche et que je réalisai toutes les conséquences de mes actes. Les Romains, une fois assurés de mon méfait, lanceraient des représailles contre ma famille et peut-être même mon village tout entier. A cette seule pensée, je sentis toutes mes forces et mes certitudes me quitter en un instant et je vacillai, luttant pour ne pas m'écrouler à la seule idée d'être responsable de ce massacre.

« Je vois qu'enfin tu prends conscience de tes actes et tu t'en repens, » constata Brennus avec indulgence. « Malheureusement, il est sans doute trop tard pour toi. »

Evidemment qu'il était trop tard, mon sort en était jeté. Mais s'il subsistait une possibilité que les miens ne pâtissent pas de mes erreurs, alors il me fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Sire, j'ai conscience que votre loi exige ma vie en compensation de la mort de ce… de l'un des vôtres, » commençai-je, bouleversée et suppliante. « Mais vous qui êtes un homme puissant et respecté parmi les vôtres, ne pouvez-vous pas défaire les miens du sort qui les attend par ma faute? » quémandai-je avec humilité. J'avais toujours refusé de m'abaisser devant un Romain – ou quiconque, d'ailleurs - mais devant l'urgence et la terrible réalité de la situation de mon peuple, je me jetai à genoux aux pieds du magistrat, prête à tous les sacrifices pour la survie des miens.

« Allons, mon enfant, relève-toi, » me dit avec douceur le Romain. « Crois-moi, je ferai tout ce qu'il m'est possible de faire pour sauver les tiens. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter de tels tourments à ta sœur que, sache-le, j'aime déjà comme ma propre enfant. Ce qui m'attriste vraiment c'est ton sort, car je crains n'avoir pas assez d'influence pour me dresser seul contre ceux de mes concitoyens qui ont soif de vengeance et de justice, » déplora l'homme soudain vieilli pas le poids d'un chagrin incongru.

_Pourquoi se torture-t-il pour moi ? _

« Votre promesse de faire votre possible pour empêcher l'anéantissement des miens est bien suffisante pour apaiser mes tourments, Sire. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de votre grande mansuétude. »

« Si seulement d'autres que moi pouvaient se joindre à ta cause… Mais les Romains, vois-tu, sont avides de justice. Et notre pouvoir qui décline en cette île n'est pas pour arranger nos affaires. » Plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, Brennus me fit profiter de son soutien et je lui fis passer par le même biais mes remerciements muets.

Puis les sanglots étouffés de ma cadette déchirèrent le silence, avec une détresse telle que j'en fus chavirée. Yuna se précipita dans mes bras en marmonnant des flots d'excuses pour son étourderie funeste. Je la serrai contre moi et la berçai en lui assurant que je n'étais nullement fâchée contre elle. C'était bien la vérité: le repentir sincère et douloureux de ma petite sœur avait vaincu toute ma révolte et ma colère envers elle, les Romains et le reste du monde, que je tenais pour responsables de tous mes maux y a encore quelques heures à peine.

« Que va-t-il se passer pour moi, maintenant? » m'enquerrai-je auprès du Romain, Yuna sanglotant, toujours blottie contre moi.

« Servius va t'emmener jusqu'aux geôles où tu attendras ton procès, » m'expliqua-t-il. « Mais je te l'ai dit, prépare-toi dès à présent à une sentence exemplaire. »

« Je suis prête, Sire. Je ne crains pas de mourir si je sais que les miens ne paieront pas le prix de mes erreurs. »

« Tu as du courage, jeune fille. Garde-le précieusement, tu en auras grand besoin, » me conseilla le magistrat avec sincérité. « Servius, assure-toi personnellement qu'elle soit traitée avec humanité. Réponds d'elle sur ta vie, » termina-t-il à l'adresse du géant romain.

« Oui Sire, » répondit Servius sans mauvaise grâce, ce qui m'étonna beaucoup. Tout comme je fus surprise de la délicatesse avec laquelle il m'emmena pour me faire sortir de la maison après m'avoir laissé faire de brefs adieux à Yuna.

Au détour des rues par lesquelles me mena Servius, j'observai la cité grouillante de vie et me pris à songer à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si j'avais suivi un autre chemin que celui des armes et de la rébellion. Si, comme mes sœurs, j'avais choisi de vivre une vie paisible auprès d'un homme que j'aimais et qui m'aurait donné des enfants qui me ressembleraient. Et c'est tout naturellement que j'en vins à songer à celui que je laissais filer sans lui avoir avoué mon inclination. _Tristan…_ _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je réalise les opportunités qui sont à portée de ma main quand il est déjà trop tard ?_ J'allais tout droit vers une mort certaine et j'avais laissé passé ma chance de connaître, ne serait-ce que brièvement, le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimée en retour. _C'est étrange, jusqu'alors j'avais toujours refusé de considérer le mystérieux Chevalier comme un amant potentiel, et c'est seulement maintenant, quand la certitude de ma fin s'approche dangereusement, que je réalise mon attirance pour cet homme taciturne. _

Pleinement concentrée sur la tristesse que provoquaient en moi ces récentes découvertes, j'en oubliai vers quel funeste destin me conduisaient mes pas, jusqu'à ce que le géantromain m'oblige à m'arrêter devant une grille haute et étroitement gardée.

Servius dit à la sentinelle quelques mots auxquels je ne prêtai aucune attention, me contentant de me laisser guider vers ma mort. Nous traversâmes de nombreux couloirs et descendîmes quelques marches pour déboucher dans de sombres couloirs que la lumière des torches aux murs n'éclairait que faiblement. En tout premier lieu, c'est l'odeur qui me frappa de plein fouet. Une odeur de pourriture et d'excréments. De mort, aussi… Puis il eût les cris; tantôt râles de désespoir et sanglots étouffés, tantôt hurlements de démence et coups violents et répétés contre les portes des geôles. Et quand enfin nous traversâmes le couloir qui menait à ma propre cellule, je pus enfin voir toute la lie du peuple de Bretagne: des hommes et des femmes de tous âges – parfois même des enfants – étaient entassés dans les pièces étroites et puantes. Certains même semblaient morts. Une nouvelle fois Servius s'arrêta et donna des informations et probablement quelques consignes au légionnaire en faction, avant de me mener dans une cellule à barreaux que je crus tout d'abord vide, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement dans l'obscurité me confirme la présence d'un être vivant.

A ma grande surprise, Servius pénétra avec moi dans la geôle pour m'adresser quelques derniers mots: « Brennus m'a fait répondre de ta vie sur la mienne, » commença-t-il avec une certaine solennité, « et je ne faillirai jamais à la parole que je lui ai donnée. Tu l'as constaté par toi-même, c'est un homme juste et bon, et pour ma part – et toi aussi d'ailleurs – je lui dois beaucoup, » se justifia le Romain avec une évidente admiration pour le magistrat. Aussi, je me questionnai sur les rapports qu'entretenaient les deux hommes pour que Servius fasse preuve d'une telle loyauté. « Je m'assurerai que tu sois bien traitée: Quintus, » continua-t-il en me désignant le garde en faction devant maporte, « est un homme loyal et un ami, si tu devais rencontrer un problème, fais-le lui savoir. Quant à ta cellule, toutes sont occupées, tu auras donc un compagnon. Mais il ne devrait pas te causer de soucis. Bonne chance Kira. Sois forte, » termina-t-il en quittant la cellule.

« Attends! » l'interpellai-je tandis que la porte se refermait sur lui. « Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? Tu sembles pourtant me haïr : j'ai l'impression de pouvoir sentir ton animosité comme des aiguilles à même ma peau. Est-ce ta seule loyauté à Brennus Manus qui te pousse à agir ainsi? » le questionnai-je, trop intriguée pour me taire, bien que mes questions soient indiscrètes. _Qu'importe… au point où j'en suis._

D'un geste de la main, Servius congédia Quintus, me fit approcher et chuchota d'une voix si basse que moi seule pouvais entendre: « Vois-tu ceci, » dit-il en faisant coulisser le bracelet de cuir qui ornait son poignet droit jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse sous mes yeux une marque profondément ancrée dans sa chair._ Marqué au fer rouge?_ « J'étais gladiateur à Rome. Un jeune gaulois arraché à sa famille pour servir de divertissement à un peuple qui ignorait tout de la réalité de ces guerres qu'il déclenchait un peu partout, » raconta Servius avec amertume. « Et puis, Brennus m'a racheté, et quand nous sommes arrivés en Bretagne où personne ne connaissait mon existence, il m'a libéré et donné un nom Romain. » Dans sa voix transparaissait toute l'admiration et la gratitude qu'il éprouvait pour son sauveur; il semblait presque ému par ses propres paroles. « Sa seule condition fut que j'entre dans l'armée; il m'a fait passer pour un ami de son fils et m'a permis de vivre la vie que je mène aujourd'hui. Il a pris de gros risques pour moi simplement car c'est dans sa nature et qu'il hait l'injustice. Alors crois-moi, Kira, je sais ce que tu ressens. »

« Pourtant, je sens ton animosité à mon égard, » rétorquai-je, sûre de mon ressenti. « Est-ce parce que je suis une femme? »

« Non, » ricana doucement le Romain. « Ce que je hais, c'est ta bêtise. Tu avais la chance de vivre libre auprès des tiens, et tu as tout gâché pour des chimères. »

Puis, sans crier gare, Servius s'en retourna d'où il était venu, me laissant là, seule avec mes regrets. _Et mes chimères… _Mais de nouveau, le froissement de l'étoffe dans un coin sombre ma cellule attira mon attention. Avec prudence, je m'approchai en plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer la forme tapie à même le sol. Une toute petite forme, bien trop menue pour être un adulte.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Approche, je ne te ferais aucun mal, » assurai-je à mon compagnon d'infortune en lui tendant une main amicale. Le silence s'installa et je restai là un bon moment, la main tendue, jusqu'à ce que la forme se décide enfin à bouger et à sortir de l'ombre. Devant moi se tenait un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus. Crasseux et famélique, vêtu de ce qui jadis avait dû être ses vêtements mais qui dorénavant n'était plus que des haillons, le gamin apeuré tremblait comme une feuille. Lentement, je reculai pour ne pas l'effrayer plus, souhaitant qu'il fasse de sa propre initiative les pas qui nous séparaient. De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, se contentant de me fixer avec méfiance. Puis, sans prévenir, il couvrit la distance qui nous éloignait encore pour venir s'assoir à mes côtés. Je respectai son silence, le laissant s'habituer à ma présence, et de nouveau j'attendis. Cette fois, l'enfant ne tarda pas et, d'une voix éraillée, il demanda:

« Comment tu t'appelles? »

« Kira, » répondis-je avec le plus de douceur possible. « Et toi? »

Le gamin sembla hésiter à me livrer cette information, la jugeant peut-être trop capitale, puis il se lança: « Kieran. T'as quel âge? »

« Je dois avoir vingt ans. Et toi, Kieran? » l'interrogeai-je profitant de son élan pour lui soutirer d'autres informations.

« Je crois que j'ai dix ans, » répondit le garçon après une hésitation. « Mais je ne sais pas vraiment. »

« Et tu veux bien me raconter pourquoi ils t'ont emprisonné? » enchaînai-je en tentant de faire parler un peu plus le gamin.

« Euh… je… » hésita-t-il en se tortillant, mal à l'aise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça restera notre secret si tu veux, » lui proposai-je pour le rassurer.

Le jeune garçon prit une profonde inspiration et se lança: « J'ai pris du pain. Mais c'est parce que mes frères et moi on avait vraiment très faim! Je suis pas un voleur! Je… » se justifia le gamin avec véhémence.

« D'accord, d'accord Kieran, calme-toi, je te crois, » lui assurai-je avec sincérité. Après tout, il ne serait pas le premier à avoir recours au vol pour calmer sa faim.

« Et toi? Pourquoi t'es là? » renchérit le petit bonhomme apparemment en confiance et désireux de discuter un peu.

Alors, comme Kieran avant moi, je décidai d'être honnête et de répondre en toute franchise, quoi qu'il m'en coûtait: « J'ai tué un centurion et pour ça, je vais être condamnée à mort. »

* * *

**Et voilà le moment tant attendu où je vous demande (parfois d'une manière étrange...) de ne pas oublier de me laisser la petite ( ou grosse de préférence) review pour me combler de joie ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut **

**A suivre: "Chapitre 25: Le Marché" **


	26. Chapter 25: Le Marché

**Boujour à tous!**

**Plusieurs choses avant de vous laisser lire le nouveau chapitre (enfin, direz vous!) j'ai deux choses à vous dire:**

**Tout d'abord PARDON! Un million d'excuses à tous les lecteurs qui attendaient la suite de cette histoire. Je n'assure vraiment pas question publication, je suis excessivement longue et très irrégulière!**

**Pardon aux reviewers de ne pas encore avoir pris le temps de répondre à vos adorables commentaires, mais je vous jure, je prendrais le temps d'y répondre sous peu.**

**Et puis, je passe aux MERCIS. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, me suivent, m'ont mise en alerte . ****Merci aussi à tous les merveilleux lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de laisser des commentaires sur cette histoire. Ils me touchent beaucoup, d'autant plus que cette histoire me tient vraiment à coeur.**

**Et enfin: MERCI à ma **généralissime betareader Windsurfbabe** qui avec beaucoup de courage et de patience face à mon sale caractère et à mes innombrables fautes et maladresses. C'est en grande partie à elle que vous devez la lisibilité et la cohérence de mon histoire. Et même si nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord et que je suis terriblement têtue, je te remercie de tout coeur pour ton formidable travail!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne Lecture... **

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Le marché

_Alors, comme Kieran avant moi, je décidai d'être honnête et de répondre en toute franchise, quoi qu'il m'en coûtait: « J'ai tué un centurion, et pour ça, je vais être condamnée à mort. »_

Deux jours passèrent dans l'obscurité et la puanteur, au milieu des cris et des suppliques. Kieran et moi fîmes davantage connaissance, tentant de faire passer le temps. J'en appris beaucoup sur l'enfant. Il parlait très souvent de son père décédé quelques mois plutôt de la fièvre. D'après Kieran, c'était un homme bon et travailleur auquel il vouait une grande admiration, mais sa mort plongea sa famille dans la misère et la faim tiraillait leurs estomacs. Un drame qui amena le gamin là où il était aujourd'hui.

Mon aveu déstabilisa d'abord le garçon puis, l'insouciance propre à l'enfance aidant, il oublia bien vite la raison de mon emprisonnement, simplement content de ne plus être seul au milieu de cet enfer. Ce fût lui qui m'aida à ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie; les heures s'égrainaient avec une lenteur abominable, et je désespérais de revoir un jour la lumière du jour. Les pires moments étaient ceux durant lesquels le gamin dormait, me laissant seule avec mes angoisses et la certitude de ma mort imminente. Je m'efforçais en vain de ne penser qu'aux instants heureux, mais cela ne suffisait pas à chasser les ombres du découragement.

Cependant, le troisième jour – du moins je le croyais, mais comment en être sûre sans le soleil et la lune pour me guider? – un changement, une visite impromptue, vint rompre la monotonie et la lassitude de mon isolement; et à présent tous les changements étaient bons à prendre. Kieran dormait depuis un long moment déjà, et je crus bien que je m'étais aussi assoupie et que je rêvais quand je reconnus cette silhouette que je n'avais vue depuis si longtemps. Persuadée d'être au beau milieu d'un songe, je ne réagis pas, et c'est l'homme qui, marquant d'abord un temps d'arrêt, l'air stupéfait, se précipita vers moi. Les barreaux de ma cellule créant une distance physique entre nous, je pris de longues minutes pour me ressaisir et enfin retrouver la parole:

« Pour une surprise! Cela fait bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas Jehan? » lui-dis-je d'un ton volontairement léger.

Abasourdi, mon frère aîné ne put dire un seul mot et je profitai du silence pour détailler celui qui, depuis si longtemps, avait quitté le foyer familial pour rejoindre les rangs des légions romaines de Bretagne. Me surplombant de près de deux têtes, il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent qui avait quitté notre village natal cinq années auparavant. Ses traits s'étaient durcis et son corps d'homme lardé de cicatrices s'était musclé, lui donnant la carrure impressionnante. Ses yeux, du même vert émeraude que les miens, me fixaient dans un mélange d'incompréhension et de nostalgie. Voyant qu'il ne se décidait toujours pas à ouvrir la bouche, je repris:

« Décidément, le hasard est un drôle de farceur, pas vrai? Cinq ans sans se voir et nous nous retrouvons, l'un et l'autre de part et d'autre des barreaux d'une prison romaine, » déclarai-je. « Amusant, tu ne trouves pas? » terminai-je en lui offrant un sourire forcé.

« Non, » se décida-t-il enfin à répondre l'air grave. « Non Kira, je ne trouve pas ça amusant, » finit-il sans l'ombre s'un sourire.

« Tu n'as jamais eu d'humour, » protestai-je, faussement taquine.

« Comment est-ce que… » commença-t-il.

« Allez, ça te démange, je le sens bien, » l'interrompis-je, souhaitant dédramatiser la situation. « Dis-le : _je t'avais prévenue._ »

« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein? » s'énerva mon frère, amer. « Il a fallu que tu viennes te jeter dans la gueule du loup, c'était plus fort que toi,» me réprimanda-t-il, fidèle à ses habitudes.

_Décidément, il n'a pas changé._

« Et voilà, c'est reparti, » soufflai-je, agacée par son ton arrogant et moralisateur que j'avais pourtant provoqué en toute conscience. En vérité, en cet instant, j'étais tellement déstabilisée que tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était retrouver les relations normales que mon frère et moi entretenions jadis, quand tout était encore banal, avant que je ne sois sur le point d'être exécutée. Et nos rapports avaient toujours eu ce goût de permanant affrontement. « Rien de tout ce que j'ai jamais fait ne trouve grâce à tes yeux. Sauf que cette fois, vois-tu, ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute, » réfutai-je comme une gamine prise en faute, tentant de me disculper.

« Evidemment, ce n'est jamais ta faute, » soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien, pas cette fois! » m'emportai-je tout en me fustigeant d'avoir déclenché cette joute verbale. « C'est Yuna qui… »

« Qu'a-t-elle fait? » me coupa mon frère d'une voix pressante et inquiète. _Il a toujours été surprotecteur avec Yuna, et après ce qu'il va entendre, ce sera certainement encore pire. _

Et une fois de plus, je me retrouvais à raconter toute l'histoire, justifiant les raisons qui m'avaient entraînée dans ce bourbier. Je vis le visage de mon frère se crisper à l'évocation de la fuite de Yuna, mais aussi à la mention de ma dispute avec Aodren, puis, quand j'en vins à parler d'Arthur et de ses Chevaliers, les yeux de mon aîné se mirent à étinceler d'admiration. Décidément, partout où j'allais, le Commandant et ses Chevaliers étaient considérés comme de vrais héros. Enfin il prit un air hautement désapprobateur, mais surtout très inquiet, quand je lui décrivis mes retrouvailles catastrophiques avec notre cadette.

« Si seulement j'avais été là à ton arrivée… Mais je reviens seulement d'une mission de deux mois dans le sud de l'île… » Il se tut quelques secondes, ses sourcils froncés témoignant d'une profonde réflexion puis, levant un visage contrarié vers moi, il continua: « Alors… Ils savent… » déplora-t-il.

« De toute évidence. Je ne suis pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie, Jehan, » raillai-je avec amertume.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il… »

« J'attends mon_ procès,_ » expliquai-je d'un ton neutre en devançant une fois de plus son interrogation. « Et là, ils décideront de ma sentence, sur laquelle je n'ai aucun doute. La mort, » terminai-je résignée.

« On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose! » s'exclama mon frère avec hargne.

« Non Jehan, j'en doute, » répondis-je d'un ton plus doux pour le ramener au calme. « Et puis quoi? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant? »

« Pauvre idiote! » cracha-t-il avec dédain. « Crois-tu vraiment que je puisse souhaiter ta mort? Ne te fais donc pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà! »

« Bien, ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi, Jehan, » jetai-je, passablement vexée. « C'est toujours très gratifiant! »

« Il suffit! » trancha-t-il en usant de cette voix dominatrice qu'il aimait prendre quand il voulait appuyer son autorité d'aîné. « Aide-moi plutôt à trouver une solution pour te sortir de ce mauvais pas. »

« Il n'y en a aucune, Jehan. » Mais déjà, mon frère ne m'écoutait plus et semblait totalement absorbé dans ses réflexions. Puis sans mot dire, il me tourna le dos et repartit d'un pas vif à travers les couloirs malodorants de la prison, me laissant là, pantoise et seule une fois de plus.

Deux autres jours interminables passèrent, Brennus m'agréant de sa visite pour m'assurer qu'il faisait son possible pour me sortir de là et m'expliquant que c'était l'une des raisons qui retardait tant mon passage devant la justice romaine. L'autre, c'était que l'on attendait le magistrat qui devait présider la cour; on le disait ferme et impartial. Servius, qui à la demande de son bienfaiteur était venu me faire part des avancées de ma situation, me rapporta qu'il était simplement le plus cruel. _Bref, rien de très bon à l'horizon. _Tandis que Brennus s'affairait à me raconter ce que tel ou tel sénateur avait dit à mon propos, et ceux qu'il était parvenu à rallier à sa cause, je regardais le jeune Kieran, profondément endormi, en me demandant quelle serait la sentence pour ce pauvre enfant. Etait-ce là la justice romaine? Emprisonner un enfant dont le seul crime était d'avoir faim? Alors dans ce cas, quelle chance avais-je de m'en tirer pour le meurtre d'un centurion romain?

C'est le matin du cinquième jour – du moins je le pensais – que la surprise me priva momentanément de tous mes moyens. J'avais enfin commencé à me faire aux cris et à l'odeur, et j'avais réussi à grappiller quelques heures de sommeil quand à mon réveil, je me trouvai nez à nez – ou presque, si l'on faisait exception des barreaux de ma cellule – avec la dernière personne que j'imaginais voir en ces lieux abjects. Sa présence ici était tellement déplacée et incongrue que je crus tout d'abord m'être trompée, mais le son de sa voix me confirma l'identité de mon visiteur:

« Kira! Oh, Dieu me vienne en aide, allez-vous bien? » s'écria mon visiteur d'un air consterné et compatissant. « Mais non, évidemment, suis-je idiote, vous ne pouvez pas aller bien! » se fustigea-t-elle, faisant naître sur mes lèvre un sourire que je savourai tant ils étaient rares en ces temps sombres. « Vous êtes enfermée ici, dans ces lieux répugnants, au milieu de toute la vermine de Bretagne, et … »

« Morganne! » coupai-je la jeune fille visiblement bouleversée et surtout semblant très mal à l'aise dans ces lieux sordides et effrayants. « Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Ce n'est pas la place d'une jeune femme de votre rang, Morganne. Rentrez chez vous, » lui conseillai-je avec amitié.

« Non, non, » refusa la Romaine avec conviction. « Je devais vous voir et m'assurer que vous étiez traitée correctement. »

« Arthur sera certainement fâché d'apprendre votre visite en des lieux si indignes, Morganne, » lui rappelai-je, craignant un peu la réaction du Commandant romain. « Et vous savoir seule ici… »

« Arthur est au courant, » m'interrompit Morganne. « En vérité, c'est même lui qui m'envoie. Enfin, si l'on veut, » ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Cette précision me fit sourire et je ne doutai pas que Morganne eut sciemment détourné les paroles de son frère pour, une fois de plus, n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

« Et puis je ne suis pas seule. Thallys m'a accompagnée. Tristan et Perceval aussi. Ils sont tous deux en train de s'entretenir avec la sentinelle. »

Au nom du Chevalier ténébreux, mon cœur fit une envolée, et je remerciai silencieusement l'obscurité de la cellule de cacher la rougeur naissante sur mes joues. _Ainsi, il est venu. Est-ce par simple souci de protéger Morganne ou…_ Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus avant car, justement, les Chevaliers et la dame de compagnie de Morganne émergeaient d'un couloir pour se diriger vers nous. Si Thallys se précipita vers moi pour s'enquérir avec empressement de ma santé et que Perceval s'enquit poliment mais néanmoins avec réserve de ma situation ici, Tristan, lui, resta à distance, se contentant de soutenir mon regard avec un air indéchiffrable.

Morganne et Thallys continuaient de parler avec fougue sans s'arrêter, mais je ne les écoutais que d'une oreille distraite, interrogeant d'un regard le sibyllin sarmate. Enfin, sûrement découragées par mon mutisme, mes deux amies me quittèrent après de longs adieux,, m'assurant – bien que je n'eûs rien demandé de tel – qu'elles s'entretiendraient sur l'instant avec la sentinelle pour lui faire promettre de me traiter avec respect, et s'éloignèrent en compagnie de Perceval Libéré de la présence quelque peu envahissante de ses protégées, Tristan fit les quelques pas nécessaires pour couvrir la distance qui nous séparait encore.

« Arthur tente de vous éviter la décapitation, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton sans émotions qui me fit frissonner.

« Et je lui en suis extrêmement reconnaissante, croyez-le bien, » répondis-je sur le même ton, un peu échaudée par le ton glacial du sarmate. Toutefois, j'étais étonnée d'apprendre l'implication d'Arthur dans mes déboires, mais aussi inquiète de sa réaction quand il apprendrait de quel crime on m'accusait – à raison d'ailleurs.

Puis le Chevalier fit volte face et, tandis qu'il s'éloignait de moi, je me maudis de n'avoir su le retenir, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et fasse marche arrière pour s'approcher au plus près de moi et me reprocher d'une voix basse que seule notre proximité me permettait d'entendre:

« Vous auriez dû tout lui dire. Avant, » déclara-t-il toujours aussi froidement, ses yeux noirs accrochés aux miens. « J'ignore vraiment – nous tous d'ailleurs – ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour vous mettre dans une telle situation, mais quoi que ce soit, vous auriez dû tout nous dire dès le départ: cela vous aurait sans doute évité tous ces ennuis. Arthur est un homme compréhensif, » me fit-il remarquer avec conviction.

« Il l'est, » approuvai-je pour avoir déjà pu juger par moi-même de l'ouverture d'esprit du Romain. « Mais ce que j'ai fait, je doute qu'il eût pu le comprendre, Tristan, » rectifiai-je néanmoins, sûre qu'Arthur ne se montrerait pas aussi magnanime lorsqu'il apprendrait que j'avais ôté la vie de l'un de ses compatriotes.

« Ne doutez pas de lui, il pourrait vous étonner, » riposta mon compagnon avec assurance.

« J'ai tué un centurion romain, » lâchai-je sans la moindre émotion en soutenant le regard sombre du Chevalier. « Croyez-vous toujours qu'il n'aurait rien fait à mon encontre en sachant cela? » le questionnai-je, certaine que cet aveu ébranlerait ses certitudes.

« Pourquoi? » persista-t-il sans la moindre hésitation, visiblement ni surpris ni perturbé par ma révélation.

« C'est une longue histoire, » rétorquai-je dans l'espoir de couper court à cette conversation alors que, paradoxalement, je ne souhaitais en aucune façon clore notre entretien et voir le Chevalier me quitter.

« Et Arthur aura certainement envie de la connaître, » maintint-il sans atermoiement, « aussi dites-moi tout et je le lui rapporterai, » déclara le Sarmate.

« Vos protégées vont vous attendre, » supputai-je à son attention en désignant mes deux amies d'un mouvement de la tête.

Sans un mot, comme à son habitude, le Chevalier me tourna le dos, rejoignit Morganne et Thallys, dit quelques mots à Perceval qui, aquiescant aux dires de son ami, sortit, entraînant avec lui les deux femmes. L'instant d'après, ils quittaient le couloir et Tristan me rejoignait avec un air décidé, ne me laissant que peu de choix: tout lui raconter ou risquer de le voir me quitter trop tôt.

« Bien, Morganne et la servante vont être escortées jusqu'à leur demeure, » m'informa-t-il. « A vous maintenant. »

« Bien, puisque je n'ai pas le choix, » regrettai-je avec mauvaise grâce.

« Non. »

Alors, sous le regard peu avenant de Tristan, je me replongeai dans les souvenirs qui me ramenèrent cinq ans plus tôt…

Allongée dans l'herbe, bras et jambes écartés et les yeux clos, je profitais du calme et de la douceur du printemps naissant, loin de toute l'agitation qui régnait au village. Depuis trois jours, une garnison romaine campait en contrebas de notre vallée, et tout mon peuple était agité par cette présence ennemie. Certains parmi les plus virulents – surtout de jeunes gens avides d'exploits de guerre, tels que Kerig – souhaitaient s'allier aux Pictes qui harcelaient sans discontinuer la légion. D'autres, dont mon père, prônaient la neutralité et l'inaction. Aussi depuis trois jours, le débat faisait rage jusqu'à ce que _les neutres _l'emportent lors du dernier vote. Et ce fut donc dès ce matin, au grand dam des plus vindicatifs, que des officiers romains _paradèrent_ dans le village avec leurs présents et leurs belles paroles diplomates. J'ignorais encore pourquoi les Romains n'avaient pas simplement choisi de régler le problème en rasant notre village, comme j'étais persuadée qu'ils le faisaient assez souvent - mais à mon âge, la diplomatie et la politique ne m'intéressaient guère. C'est pourquoi je me contentais de flâner au gré de mes envies dans les bois et les grandes plaines verdoyantes qui entouraient notre village, fuyant le bouillonnement qui troublait la vie quotidienne des miens.

Je ne réalisais pas alors l'inconscience dont je faisais preuve même lorsque je perçus des voix dans les bois pas très loin de moi. Ils étaient deux Romains. L'un sans doute centurion, aisément reconnaissable à son armure et l'autre simple légionnaire à en juger par ses bras chargés des effets de son supérieur. Le centurion, maintenant très proche, se tourna vers moi et, à l'instant même où je croisais son regard, mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson désagréable, tentant de m'alerter du danger. Et, grossière erreur, je n'y prêtai pas attention, stupide et téméraire comme toujours: j'étais chez moi, et je n'avais pas l'intention de quitter ces lieux chassée par des Romains.

Tout alla si vite que j'eus du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tandis que je me relevais, le légionnaire s'aperçut de ma présence et en informa son supérieur qui tourna immédiatement la tête vers moi. Un sourire goguenard se dessina alors sur son visage rouge et, titubant, il se dirigea dans ma direction. Dans un premier temps, mon instinct me poussa à quitter les lieux sans plus attendre, mais le regard supérieur et l'air important qu'affichait le Romain fit écho à mon orgueil et l'impulsivité de ma jeunesse eut raison de la prudence qui aurait dû s'imposer à moi. Le défiant du regard, je restai plantée là.

Le centurion empestait la vinasse et ses yeux rouges donnaient la mesure de son état d'ébriété. Il était bien trop près de moi et se lança dans un discours des plus incohérents:

« Jolie petite fille, » s'exclama-t-il en s'appuyant sur son camarade pour ne pas tomber.

« Je ne suis plus une petite fille, » sifflai-je, venimeuse.

« Oh, oh ! Regarde-ça Quintus: c'est qu'elle mordrait, la sauvageonne ! » se moqua-t-il, me mettant au comble de l'agacement. Une nouvelle fois, je ne tins pas compte de l'alerte qui était née dans mon esprit, toute envahie que j'étais par ma témérité et ma fierté. Que n'eus-je pas compris tout de suite à quel point cette dernière était surfaite dans un moment comme celui-ci!

Posant une main sale sur mon épaule, il continua : « Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles: j'ai le pouvoir de te causer beaucoup de tort. A toi, ta famille et ton minable petit village! » se vanta-t-il avec dédain. « Sois gentille… » susurra-t-il avec un ton plein de sous-entendus. Des sous-entendus rendus bien plus expressifs par sa main qui avait depuis longtemps quitté mon épaule et glissait sur mon côté. Quand celle-ci atteignit ma hanche, j'eus un mouvement de recul qui sembla fortement déplaire au centurion : « Reste tranquille! » m'ordonna-t-il en m'attirant à lui avec une force impressionnante. Dans un regain d'énergie, je parvins à me défaire de son emprise, mais cela raviva le mécontentement du Romain qui se précipita sur moi, nous faisant tous deux tomber à la renverse, m'écrasant de tout son poids Je me maudis de ma bêtise et de mon inconscience, mais déjà ce porc aviné s'évertuait avec bien du mal à baisser ses braies, et je réalisai soudain l'immonde réalité de ma situation. Terrifiée, je jetai un regard suppliant et affolé au légionnaire qui accompagnait le centurion, mais celui-ci détourna la tête et s'en retourna à travers les bois, me laissant seule face à mon misérable destin. Je pesais à peine la moitié du poids de cette ordure, et ni mes gesticulations, ni mes protestations sous lui ne lui firent l'effet escompté.

Les larmes amères du déshonneur roulaient sur mes joues tandis que les mains et la bouche de ce monstre étaient partout sur moi. C'est alors que, dans un ultime éclair de lucidité, je me rappelai les mots de ma mère et son présent: « _Ne t'en sépare jamais, » avait-elle dit en me tendant un petit poignard ouvragé le jour où j'étais devenue à même de porter des enfants, « tu es une femme aujourd'hui, et une femme doit toujours être capable de se prévenir de la brutalité et de la lâcheté de certains hommes. »_ J'usai donc de mes dernières forces pour passer ma main jusque dans ma botte et planter mon poignard dans les côtes de ce porc. Fou de douleur, l'homme poussa un cri furieux et moi, ivre de colère de le voir encore en vie, je plongeai de nouveau ma dague dans sa gorge, de laquelle s'échappa alors un flot de sang qui emporta avec lui la vie du Romain dans un atroce gargouillement. Ses yeux vides restèrent fixés sur moi. Je repoussai de toutes mes forces ce corps qui m'écrasait et m'étouffait, devant user de toute mon énergie pour le faire rouler sur le côté tout en me tortillant pour m'extirper de dessous lui. Je me relevai d'un bond; j'avais l'impression que si je restais plus longtemps en contact avec ce lourdaud, il reprendrait vie et je revivrais cet instant terrible.

Je restai là quelques minutes à regarder le sang couler de la plaie béante pour venir souiller et teinter la terre de rouge, formant sous la tête du cadavre une flaque boueuse et gluante. L'odeur âcre et métallique qui me parvint déclencha un violent frisson, me faisant réaliser que l'entraînement était fini, que je venais de me confronter pour la première fois au monde réel, à la réalité crue du combat. Il était mort, et l'odeur qui me frappait de plein fouet était celle de son sang qui le quittait, le laissant là comme un tas de chair morte et inutile. Toute à ce spectacle, je cherchais au plus profond de moi les sentiments qu'impliquaient en toute logique un tel acte; mais je ne parvenais à ressentir ni remords, ni dégoût de mon acte, seulement la haine et la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Puis, ne pouvant plus me permettre de traîner là, au risque de me faire surprendre, je courus à toute vitesse à travers les arbres, longeai le village et arrivai juste derrière nos écuries, dissimulée du reste des miens. Par chance, Jehan était en train d'étriller son cheval, et je l'interpellai dans un murmure:

« Jehan! Jehan! Par ici, » lui chuchotai-je en lui faisant comprendre de me rejoindre discrètement. Je m'apprêtais à lui expliquer ma situation quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ma tunique et s'écarquillèrent de stupeur devant le sang qui la tachait. « Ce n'est pas le mien, » le rassurai-je, obtenant ainsi toute son attention. « J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Sans même me demander plus d'explications, Jehan fonça dans la maison et en ressortit quelques minutes après avec une tunique propre et accompagné d'Aodren. Sans un mot, je guidai mes frères jusqu'au corps sans vie du centurion, qui nous offrait dans sa mort un spectacle à la fois ridicule et macabre: les braies sur chevilles, sa virilité à l'air, barbouillé de sang. Le regard d'Aodren voyagea entre la dépouille et moi à plusieurs reprises, et ses poings de crispèrent de colère quand il asséna un coup de pied rageur au cadavre romain. Toujours sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée entre nous, mes frères se mirent en frais de dissimuler le cadavre quelques mètres plus loin dans une tanière visiblement abandonnée par son précédent occupant, masquant le tout sous un tas de branchages tandis que je m'efforçais d'effacer les traces de notre lutte.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un grognement de fureur résonnant dans mon dos me fit me retourner vers le légionnaire qui revenait sans doute à la recherche de son officier. Sans que j'aie vu venir le coup ni pu le parer, le soldat romain fit glisser la lame de son glaive en travers de mon abdomen. J'eus l'impression de tomber indéfiniment sans parvenir à toucher le sol jusqu'à ce que ma tête heurte violemment la terre, et que je perde connaissance.

Ce fut le cri contenu de Kieran qui me ramena à la réalité et me rappela que ses oreilles d'enfant étaient à l'affût de mes paroles depuis le début. Maladroitement, je tentai de le rassurer mais Tristan, indifférent aux émotions du garçon, me força à terminer mon récit:

« Je me suis réveillée dans la nuit, » continuai-je plus bas, « couchée dans mon lit, le corps terriblement douloureux. Mon père finit de me conter toute l'histoire: mes frères s'étaient précipités, mais trop tard pour me mettre hors de portée de la lame. Pour éviter tout risque de représailles – mais surtout par colère, avait précisé mon père – Jehan avait tranché la gorge de mon agresseur qui se débattait comme un forcené, manquant d'alerter tous les alentours. »

Je marquai une pause pour observer la réaction de Tristan. Toute à mon histoire, j'avais malgré moi laissé échapper l'acte criminel dont Jehan s'était rendu coupable, et je craignais que lui aussi n'en pâtisse. Mais le Chevalier ne sembla pas relever, ou tout du moins il n'en tint pas compte et je repris là où je m'étais arrêtée:

« Aodren m'a ramenée chez nous et, fort heureusement, la blessure n'étant pas trop grave, ma mère a pu me soigner. Jehan avait répété avec le corps du légionnaire les mêmes gestes qu'ils avaient eu pour son supérieur. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que, probablement à cause du moment où, blessée, j'avais heurté le sol,, j'ai de nouveau sombré dans le néant. Quand je me suis réveillée, mon père m'a expliqué les retombées des évènements de la veille. Les Romains étaient en train de fouiller les alentours à la recherche de leur centurion et, pour plus de sécurité, Jehan et Aodren avaient avancé leurs départs respectifs; le premier pour s'engager dans la Légion… » A l'évocation de ce que je considérais comme la pire des trahisons, je poussai un soupir abrupt, mais le regard sévère de Tristan me poussa à continuer ma narration: « …le second, Aodren, pour s'installer à Camlann avec sa jeune épouse. Quant à moi, ils avaient attendu mon réveil pour me confier à des _amis_ pictes de mon père qui devaient m'éloigner du village pour quelques semaines, le temps que l'affaire se tasse. » Le visage du Chevalier se crispa à la mention de ses ennemis et de mon séjour avec eux. « Quand ils m'ont ramenée auprès de mon père, les Romains étaient partis en mettant cette curieuse disparition sur le compte des _hommes bleus,_ » achevai-je.

« Alors pourquoi, aujourd'hui… »

« En fait, » répondis-je en devançant l'interrogation du Sarmate, « la rumeur a couru que c'était _une_ bretonne qui était responsable du meurtre présumé du centurion, et mon père a toujours été persuadé qu'il y avait donc eu un autre témoin de ce qu'entre nous nous avons nommé _l'incident_. J'ai de fait dû me tenir sur mes gardes depuis. »

« Pas assez, visiblement, » répliqua-t-il sans même chercher à masquer les reproches dans sa voix.

« On dirait bien… » le lui accordai-je, consciente que j'avais dû faire une erreur pour me retrouver dans de tels ennuis.

« Même si les Romains ne sont pas d'accord avec ça, » reprit-t-il néanmoins avec moins de froideur, « vous n'avez pas mal agi, Kira. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour vous protéger, et ce porc n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, »affirma-t-il.

« Si seulement, ils pouvaient penser comme vous, » regrettai-je sincèrement. « Mais trêve de bavardages; maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos interrogations, accepteriez-vous d'éclairer les miennes? » lui demandai-je, l'esprit fourmillant de questions. D'un signe de tête, l'éclaireur me donna son accord, et je ne me fis pas prier: « Comment Arthur a-t-il eu vent de mon emprisonnement? »

« Vos frères, » déclara simplement le Chevalier.

« Quoi? » m'écriai-je, surprise et agacée qu'ils aient couru un tel risque. Faire publiquement état de leurs liens avec une criminelle était loin d'être une excellente idée. _Bande d'idiots!_

« Ils ont eu raison, Kira, » appuya-t-il. « Arthur est le mieux placé pour vous aider. »

« Mais ils ont pris des risques insensés! » m'exclamai-je, en désaccord avec le Sarmate. « Ils sont trop impliqués dans cette affaire. Si les Romains les considéraient comme complices de mes actes, je n'ose imaginer… » m'affolai-je, craignant de les emporter da ma chute. « Mais, » repris-je aussitôt, troublée, « s'ils sont allés trouver Arthur pour l'informer des mes problèmes, comment se fait-il que vous m'ayez dit n'être au courant de rien? » l'interrogeai-je, à présent suspicieuse.

« Il suffisait à Arthur de savoir que vous aviez des ennuis pour qu'il tente de vous aider, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, » s'expliqua Tristan, sans doute pour lever le voile sur mes doutes.

« Voilà un homme d'une logique bien étrange, » me moquai-je, néanmoins touchée par l'action altruiste du commandant romain. Puis s'insinua en moi une lueur pernicieuse et dangereuse: une lueur d'espoir. Un espoir fou. « Croyez-vous qu'il ait une chance de… »

« Arthur se bat jusqu'au bout pour une cause, si elle est juste, » m'assura l'éclaireur.

« Ma cause l'est-elle? Voilà une autre question… » songeai-je à voix haute.

« Il ne vous laissera pas mourir. » Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand le Chevalier eût des mots qui me bouleversèrent: « _Je_ ne vous laisserai pas mourir. »

Nos regards s'accrochèrent et je sentis toute ma volonté d'affronter la mort avec courage fondre comme neige au soleil. Je ne voulais plus mourir, je voulais vivre et profiter de tous les moments heureux que la vie avait à m'offrir. Pourquoi donc la vie était-elle aussi injuste?

Ce furent les pas d'un groupe qui me tirèrent de la contemplation des yeux sombres de mon beau Chevalier. Arthur et d'autres hommes, dont je ne parvenais pas à distinguer les traits à cause de l'obscurité, se dirigeaient vers nous et, d'un mouvement presque imperceptible, fidèle à ses réflexes d'éclaireur, Tristan fit quelques pas en arrière.

Arthur fut le premier devant moi, et m'adressa un demi-sourire encourageant, tandis que se plaçaient derrière lui ses compagnons. Bors, Lancelot, Galahad et quelques autres Chevaliers l'avaient accompagné. Puis la ligne étanche qu'ils formaient se fendit pour laisser passer un Romain au port altier et à l'air grave. Je ne saurais dire comment, mais je devinais d'instinct que c'était lui, le juge que l'on attendait pour prononcer ma sentence. Ce dernier prit quelques instants, silencieux, pour m'observer et me jauger sans doute, puis il se racla la gorge et s'adressa à moi d'une voix solennelle:

« Tu as des amis fidèles et haut placés, Bretonne. Tu peux les remercier, ils vont t'épargner la mort que pourtant tous réclament. » Je jetai un regard stupéfait et fou d'espoir à Arthur et Brennus, qui venait de rejoindre notre cour de justice improvisée, puis je me concentrai de nouveau sur le magistrat romain en charge de décider de mon avenir. « Kira, fille de Talwin, pour ta repentance, tu te mettras au service de notre Saint Empire de Rome, durant 15 années, » déclara-t-il avec aménité.

Et, tandis que les mots qu'il prononçait à mon attention se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à ma conscience, ma bouche n'en forma qu'un qui soutira un hoquet de surprise à toute l'assemblée:

« Non. »

* * *

**Alors? Verdict? Est-ce que ça valait le coup d'attendre? Comme toujours, c'est avec la plus grande impatience que j'attends vos réaction sur ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Bises !**


	27. Chapter 26: Une Nouvelle Chance

**Allez, parce que je suis d'humeur généreuse, je vous gâte un peu: un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vos yeux et parce que vous êtes vraiment ADORABLES avec vos reviews !**

Par contre pour le 27, vous devrez patienter un peu, il n'est pas prêt et surtout pas corrigé par ma merveilleuse ** Betareader: WINSURFBABE** que vous pouvez remercier aussi car elle fait un boulot formidable et pas évident au vu de mon sale caractère!

Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me reviewer: **Mackenzie777 ** ma toute première lectrice et revieweuse, toujours fidèle au poste depuis près d'un an et demi, **Aeris de Lothlorien, Zeehva ** qui écrit une fiction sur le Roi Arthur intitulée _Le Secret Du Gae Bolga_ (n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil, elle est super!), **Nesumi, OnaG **dont l'avis est super important pour l'évolution de mes écrits, **Ondatra Zibethicus, emichlo, Aliete et Mindnight Fantasy Abby ** qui comme Mackenzie777, prennent toujours le temps de me laisser une review conséquente et constructive: j'adooooore ça, n'arrêtez surtout pas! Mindnight Fantasy Abby écrit elle aussi une suuuper fic (que je viens de lire d'une traite, et que j'adore: promis je commente ce soir!) intitulée _La Prophétie_ , **Roselia001 **(fiction le Roi Arthur intitulée _Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer_ , que je dois aller lire aussi, promis Roselia!) **Kébeo, Lily2811,Rukie-chan, Yume-cry et Ryhn, **les dernières arrivants mais néanmoins tout aussi géniaux que vous tous! **UN IMMENSE MERCI A TOUS ! **Pour votre soutien et votre encouragement!

Enfin, j'en profite pour répondre aux trois reviewers anonymes de ma fic:

**Me: **Merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui me font rougir de plaisir. J'espère que malgré la lenteur de mes mises à jour, ma fic te plait toujours (j'adoooore ton chantage, même si je n'y réponds pas de manière très efficace. Cool que tu apprécies ma Kira: je lutte de toutes mes forces pour la rendre humaine et ne pas en faire une Mary-Sue, mais c'est duuuuur!^^ Merci encore pour ton soutien, en espèrant que tu sois touours parmi nous et que la suite te plaise !

**Elodie: **Yes, Yes, Yes! *danse de la victoire ridicule en plein milieu du salon et de mes collocs!* Que tu trouve bien mes description, c'est génial, parce que j'avoue que personnages, sentiments et surtout scènes de batailles sont très durs à décrire pour moi! Un triangle amoureux Tristan/Kira/Galahad? Intéressant... Je retiens ta suggestion^^ Mais tu ne sauras rien de plus sans un autre commentaire (comment ça "odieux chatage"? Mais pô du tout!)

**Julie T:** Aucune inquiétude, je ne m'arrêterais pas! JE continuerais et finirais cette fic coûte que coûte! Un grand merci pour ta review! Viiiiiiive Tristan! Quant à Kira, ... la réponse tout de suite !

N'hésitez pas à proposer des idées pour la suite, vos souhaits, vos envies, la fiction n'étant pas terminée, je peux me permettre TOUT ET ENCORE TOUT rien que pour vous faire plaisir !

Bon après cette intro excessivement longue (bravo à ceux et celles qui sont parvenus jusque là!^^) je vous laisse découvrir le sort réservé à notre héroïne !

**Bonne Lecture...**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Une nouvelle chance

_Et, tandis que les mots qu'il prononçait à mon attention se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à ma conscience, ma bouche n'en forma qu'un qui soutira un hoquet de surprise à toute l'assemblée: « Non. » _

Les yeux écarquillés, les Chevaliers et les Romains me regardaient, complètement abasourdis, quand une petite voix sanglotante déchira le silence:

« Kira, non! » gémit Kieran en s'agrippant à ma tunique, désespéré. « Je ne veux pas que tu meures! » pleura-t-il franchement.

Bouleversée par les suppliques du garçon, je m'agenouillai pour me mettre à sa hauteur et, saisissant son petit visage brouillé de larmes dans mes mains, je lui expliquai mon refus:

« Kieran, ne pleure pas. Je ne veux te faire de peine, mais tu dois comprendre mon choix. »

Le gamin leva un regard perdu vers moi, acceptant d'entendre mes justifications.

« Toute ma vie, j'ai été libre et je n'ai vécu que pour voir un jour notre peuple libre à son tour. Sache que la mort n'est pas une fin, Kieran, elle est le commencement d'une vie plus douce et plus belle aux côtés de Dana dans les grandes plaines de lumière, » lui assurai-je avec ferveur. « Et mourir libre vaut mieux à mes yeux que de vivre enchaînée. C'est _mon_ choix, ma vision des choses, » ajoutai-je pour qu'il comprenne bien que mon chemin n'était pas forcément le bon, mais seulement celui que j'avais choisi. « C'est un choix que j'ai fait depuis l'enfance, quand d'autres aspirent à devenir forgeron, tanneur ou même chevalier! J'ai choisi de renoncer à une famille et à une vie paisible afin de me battre pour la liberté, pour la Bretagne. Et je ne renoncerai pas à mes convictions aujourd'hui, Kieran. » Puis, me tournant vers l'assemblée à la fois éberluée et désemparée, je repris: « Merci. Merci de me proposer une échappatoire mais, en mon âme et conscience, je ne peux accepter un tel marché sans trahir les miens et moi-même. Aussi, j'affronterai mon destin sans faillir. »

« Oh non! » rugit Bors en avançant vers moi d'un pas si déterminé que, malgré les barreaux qui nous séparaient, je fis quelques pas en arrière pour plus de sûreté. « Certainement pas, Gamine! Ne crois pas que j'vais t'laisser l'choix! Tu vas faire c'qu'on t'dit, et pis c'est tout! Et… »

« Bors, » l'interrompit Dagonet avec flegme, « ce n'est pas à toi de décider. C'est à Kira de faire ses propres choix et nous devons les respecter. » D'un signe de la tête je remerciai en silence le Chevalier, reconnaissante de son intervention et de sa compréhension. « Ne crois pas pour autant que je sois d'accord avec ça, Kira. Tu fais une énorme erreur, » ajouta-t-il, l'air sévère.

Déjà, les voix de ses compagnons s'élevaient de toutes parts pour donner leurs avis, et Arthur leva une main autoritaire pour les faire taire.

« Néanmoins, » reprit le magistrat romain de sa voix neutre et posée, « le Chevalier Dagonet a raison: même si ta décision me semble excessive, je peux la comprendre. Ainsi, malgré notre clémence, tu as décidé de ton propre sort. Qu'il en soit ainsi: ce soir, au coucher du soleil, tu seras exécutée en place publique. Je prierai pour ton salut. Que Dieu te vienne en aide. »

Sur ces paroles, le Romain prit congé et, comme aucun des Chevaliers ne semblait vouloir suivre le même chemin, je les congédiai:

« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais être seule. »

Mon ton n'invitant pas à la négociation, Arthur posa un regard indulgent et navré sur moi, puis poussa ses compagnons à se retirer.

« Arthur, » l'interpellai-je avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, me rappelant d'une faveur que je souhaitais lui demander: « Vous m'avez prouvé qu'il était en votre pouvoir de gracier un condamné, aussi j'ai une faveur à vous demander. »

« Une dernière volonté en somme? » supposa-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

« C'est cela » acquiesçai-je. « Il y a ici un enfant qui ne mérite pas le sort qu'on lui a imposé. Aussi, j'implore votre clémence pour lui. »

Voyant de qui je l'entretenais, Arthur s'adressa à Kieran : « Toi, petit, approche. » L'enfant tout tremblant me jeta un regard affolé, et je l'encourageai en retour à obéir au Commandant. « Quel est ton nom? »

« Kieran, » marmonna le garçon, apparemment terrifié.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance de t'être fait une amie telle que Kira, Kieran. Elle a raison, la place d'un enfant n'est pas en prison, aussi je vais accéder à sa demande. Garde, » appela Arthur faisant accourir un légionnaire plein de zèle, « libérez le jeune garçon, donnez lui à manger et trouvez-lui des vêtements propres, puis rendez-le à sa famille. »

Le Romain sembla hésiter puis, sous le regard peu amène d'Arthur, s'exécuta. Avant de goûter à nouveau à cette liberté inespérée, Kieran se jeta dans mes bras, pleurant de tout son saoul, murmurant pêle-mêle des mots de regret et de gratitude, puis il s'éloigna avec le garde sous le regard protecteur d'Arthur.

Lorsque nous fûmes seuls, celui-ci reprit la parole:

« Te voilà exaucée, Kira. Mais je t'en prie, une dernière fois, reconsidère ma proposition… »

« Arthur, vous avez déjà tant fait pour moi, » l'interrompis-je, « mais maintenant, vous n'avez plus à vous sentir responsable de moi. Vous n'avez jamais eu à l'être, d'ailleurs. » Le Romain ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais je tins bon, craignant de flancher et de fondre en larmes, accablée. « Arthur, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule à présent, » insistai-je.

« Kira, pour Gahéris, Galahad et Tristan aussi, je te suis redevable, aussi je t'en conjure… »

« Vous ne me devez rien. Ce que j'ai fait, tout autre que moi l'aurait fait aussi. Arthur, ne faites pas durer cette pénible situation: rejoignez les autres et buvez à ma santé. »

Le Commandant, visiblement vaincu par mon entêtement, se retira non sans m'avoir accordé un dernier regard peiné et impuissant. Une fois qu'il fut parti, comme j'allais rejoindre un coin sombre de ma cellule pour me plonger dans mes pensées non moins sombres, une voix emplie de colère et de dépit s'éleva de l'obscurité du couloir:

« Pauvre folle stupide et bornée! Mourir en martyr c'est mourir quand même. » Je reconnus immédiatement cette voix, et me fustigeai de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il n'avait pas suivi les autres.

« Je préfère mourir pour une cause juste que de vivre en trahissant mes convictions, sire Tristan. C'est là mon droit, non? »

« _Votre droit?_ Quel droit? Celui de quitter tous ceux qui ont besoin de vous? De briser le cœur de ceux qui vous aiment? Et vos devoirs, alors? Les oubliez-vous, Kira? » m'interrogea le Sarmate d'un ton acide en sortant de l'ombre.

« J'ai le devoir d'être fidèle à mon peuple et à moi-même! »

« Votre famille, ceux qui vous aiment et comptent sur vous, les avez-vous oubliés ? Croyez-vous que votre mort apportera plus à votre peuple que votre vie ? Vous avez le devoir de vivre ! »

« Vivre en esclave? » raillai-je. « Je préfère mourir libre! »

« Alors vous êtes bien sotte! » rétorqua-t-il avec humeur. « La vie a tant à offrir, alors que la mort … N'y a-t-il rien qui vous rattache à cette vie ? Personne qui ne vaille la peine de vivre? »

_Oh si, bien sûr…_ Mais qu'avais-je le droit d'espérer de sa part? Sa présence ici ne suffisait pas, a elle seule, à me faire renoncer; j'attendais plus. _Tellement plus…_

« Tout ce en quoi je crois, tous ceux à qui je tiens, toutes ces choses qui sont ma raison de vivre, c'est pour tout cela que je suis prête à mourir! »

« Foutaises! » cracha-t-il avec dédain. «Vous vous prévalez de valeurs et de devoirs qui n'existent que dans vos rêves, Kira! Je pensais pourtant que nous avions déjà abordé tout cela! » s'énerva-t-il en faisant sans doute référence à notre dernière conversation pour le moins houleuse. « Mais puisque vous vous montrez si indifférente à votre propre vie et à vous-même, parlons de moi, parlons de _mon devoir_. J'ai une dette envers vous, Kira. Tout comme Galahad et Gahéris. Alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous laisser mourir pour des chimères. Je paie toujours mes dettes, et ce n'est pas une gamine têtue et inconsciente qui changera ça! » J'allais répliquer, mais le Chevalier m'en empêcha d'un regard noir. « Vous allez m'écouter jusqu'au bout, et je ne tolèrerai aucune protestation. La proposition d'Arthur est honnête, et arguer de fausses bonnes raisons pour vous défiler est intolérable. Non, j'ai dit aucune protestation! » s'emporta-t-il me voyant ouvrir la bouche. « Soyez bien attentive à mes mots Kira: ce n'est pas la vie de servitude ignoble et dégradante que vous vous imaginez que vous propose Arthur. C'est bien mal le connaître que de penser ainsi. Vous voulez de justes causes à défendre, eh bien en voilà: Morganne. Et votre _peuple._ »

« Pardon? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Ne vous avais-je pas dit de m'écouter jusqu'au bout? Alors taisez-vous! » m'intima-t-il, l'air féroce. « C'est là la proposition d'Arthur. Sa requête aussi. Il… »

« Je savais bien que je te trouverais là, Tristan, » résonna la voix d'Arthur dans le couloirs vide. « Tu n'abandonnes jamais, et c'est ce qui fait de toi un Chevalier redoutable et un ami fidèle, » ajouta le Commandant. « J'imagine que tu essayais de faire entrer ma proposition dans la tête dure comme la pierre de cette demoiselle. Aussi, si tu le permets, Tristan, je vais prendre le relais et retenter ma chance, je ne connais que trop bien ton _sens de la diplomatie,_ et Kira ne brille pas vraiment par sa patience. »

Malgré la gravité de ma situation, la déclaration moqueuse d'Arthur me fit sourire, et j'étais à deux doigts d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de Tristan. Mais celui-ci se recomposa rapidement ce masque d'impassibilité qui le caractérisait, et s'effaça pour laisser la place à son chef.

« Kira, puis-je obtenir de toi ce que mon Chevalier vient de t'extorquer? Juste quelques minutes de ton attention, sans interruption. » Sa demande et son ton amical me firent sourire et, intriguée par les paroles précédentes de Tristan, je décidai de lui accorder ce qu'il réclamait. S'étant assuré d'avoir toute mon attention, le Romain reprit: « Comme Tristan te l'a fait remarquer… » - _depuis quand était-il là à nous écouter?_ - « mes Chevaliers et moi avons une dette envers toi: malgré toute ta répulsion pour ce que nous représentons, tu n'as pas hésité à te mettre en danger pour sauver les vies de trois d'entre nous. Et là encore Tristan a raison: un Chevalier paie toujours ses dettes. Quant à ma proposition… » Arthur s'arrêta, songeur, puis reprit d'un air plus grave: « Depuis quelques mois, Morganne est la cible d'attentats. »

Je restai abasourdie par sa déclaration. La vie de Morganne était en danger? Qui donc pouvait bien en vouloir à la douce Romaine? Puis, quelque part loin dans mon esprit, une lueur s'alluma: et si je n'étais pas la seule à croire que Morganne était l'Elue?… Ne voulant cependant pas m'aventurer plus loin dans mes spéculations avant d'avoir de plus amples informations, j'attendis qu'Arthur continue.

« Que des Pictes ou des Bretons libres comme toi s'en prennent à la vie de la sœur du Commandant des Chevaliers, je peux le comprendre. Mais ce qui m'intrigue vraiment, ce sont les tentatives d'assassinat à son encontre perpétrées par des Romains. » _Cette fois plus de doute, d'autres ont lié la prophétie à Morganne et, dans ce cas, sa vie est en réel danger._ « Jusque là, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, et toutes les tentatives ont pu être déjouées. Mais combien d'autres encore viendront? »_ Beaucoup, à n'en pas douter,_ ajoutai-je mentalement. « Et je crains plus que tout de ne pas être toujours présent pour empêcher le pire. Les incursions de plus en plus fréquentes des Pictes au sud du Mur d'Hadrien m'éloignent de plus en plus souvent et longtemps de ma sœur. Voilà donc le marché que je te propose Kira: quinze années à _mon_ service. Ou plutôt à celui de Morganne. A mes yeux et à ceux de mes compagnons, tu as fait tes preuves en temps que guerrière, et l'amitié puissante qui semble te lier à ma sœur fait de toi la personne idéale pour la protéger. »

J'étais abasourdie. Arthur me proposait sur un plateau d'argent la réalisation de la prophétie qui, depuis longtemps, donnait de l'espoir à mon peuple. C'était comme si Dana elle-même avait mis en place tous les éléments de ma vie pour m'amener là, à ce moment et à cet endroit précis, et m'offrir la place d'honneur que me réservait le Destin. Je pris quelques instants pour passer en revue les évènements incroyables de ces dernières semaines et y déceler la marque de ma Déesse. Yuna et son amour pour Lucius. Les Chevaliers et Arthur. L'_inciden _et mon emprisonnement. Ce marché improbable… Tout se mettait en place et m'amenait sur la voie qu'avaient tracée pour moi ma Protectrice et le Destin. _Ce farceur de Destin…_

Voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas, Arthur dut craindre que je ne refuse encore, et ajouta avec empressement: « Mais il y a un autre aspect de ton_ service_ dont je dois t'informer. Sache que j'ai longuement repensé à tes paroles dans la salle des Chevaliers, et je crois que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Les Pictes sont dans _leur _île, et croire que nous pouvons les en chasser est illusoire. Le pouvoir de Rome en Bretagne s'étiole peu à peu, et je commence à penser qu'il n'est plus temps de faire la guerre. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne prends aucun plaisir à tuer quiconque. » Un grognement perplexe de Tristan dans l'ombre nous rappela sa présence et me tira un sourire amusé._ Evidemment, il n'est pas d'accord avec ça… Après tout c'est Tristan._ « Tu connais les Pictes, leur langue et leurs coutumes, tu pourrais nous servir d'intermédiaire. » Alors qu'à ses mots, je levais un sourcil perplexe, doutant de ma propre diplomatie, Arthur continua d'un ton amusé : « Tu seras toujours plus diplomate que Bors ou encore ce bougon derrière moi, » ajouta-t-il en désignant Tristan.

Alors que je réfléchissais sérieusement à accepter ce marché, Arthur reprit avec ferveur: « Et je te conjure de penser à ceux que tu laisses derrière toi: ta famille, Morganne qui sera inconsolable si tu meurs. Et nous. Mes Chevaliers et moi-même. Je ne pourrai plus trouver le sommeil si je sais que je t'ai laissée te sacrifier alors que tu as sauvé mes amis. »

« Sauf votre respect Arthur, n'en faites pas trop: vous vous en remettriez. »

« _Remettriez ?_ » intervint subitement le Sarmate en sortant de l'ombre.

« Une telle_ proposition_ est dure à refuser. »

C'est alors, que j'assistai, stupéfaite, à un événement que je ne croyais jamais voir de toute ma vie: Tristan souriait. Pas de ce sourire narquois qu'il m'avait déjà adressé froidement; ni même de ce timide sourire que j'avais eu – ô bonheur – l'honneur de voir naître sur son visage autour du feu de camp après l'épisode inoubliable du _bain. _Non, cette fois-ci ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un franc et large sourire; un sourire sincère, de ceux qui expriment la joie et le contentement. Un sourire gratuit que je savourai avec délice tout comme ma future libération. Le même sourire satisfait qui ornait le visage d'Arthur et le mien.

Le reste se passa trop lentement à mon goût; je trépignais d'impatience d'enfin revoir la lumière du jour et de pouvoir de nouveau respirer un air frais et pur, de sentir le vent sur mon visage, mais les formalités m'obligèrent à prendre mon mal en patience. D'abord, il fallut aller chercher le magistrat pour qu'il prenne acte de ma décision et déclare ma _sentence_, puis Brennus – ravi de me savoir enfin revenue à la raison comme il me l'avoua – dut batailler avec les Romains en charge de mon exécution qui n'étaient, eux, pas très heureux qu'on leur gâche leur plaisir. Ils purent néanmoins se consoler en décapitant, à ma place, un voleur de grand chemin qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'attaquer à un convoi qui transportait les impôts collectés en Bretagne. C'était terrible pour ce malheureux, mais cela ne put assombrir ma joie de me retrouver enfin dehors au coucher du soleil.

A peine sortie de la prison je me retrouvai assaillie par Lill' et Yuna qui manquèrent de m'étouffer dans leurs embrassades. Lillwhenn me gronda sans conviction pour mon attitude bornée, et Yuna se répandit à nouveau en excuses pour tout le mal qu'elle avait causé. Mais je n'avais ni le cœur ni l'envie de le lui reprocher, tellement j'étais heureuse d'être en vie. J'avais accepté la mort, là, sous terre, dans ces geôles infectes, mais depuis qu'Arthur m'avait offert la vie, j'avais réalisé à quel point elle m'était précieuse, et je m'étais jurée de la savourer à chaque instant. Puis, tandis que mes frères faisaient mine de se diriger vers moi pour célébrer eux aussi ma libération, je fus soulevée de terre et écrasée entre deux bras puissants.

« Bors, si je n'ai pas été décapitée, ce n'est pas pour finir étouffée dans vos bras, » l'admonestai-je avec humour, faisant rire aux éclats le Chevalier bourru.

« Eh ben, Gamine, on peut dire que tu r'viens de loin, toi! » s'enthousiasma-t-il avec force.

J'eus l'impression que ces embrassades et autres gestes d'encouragement durèrent une éternité avant qu'Aodren ne prenne la parole: « Allez, viens, tu dois être épuisée. Taran a tout préparé à ton attention. Il est trop heureux que, je cite: _Tante Ki' ait toujours sa tête!_ »

Mais la main d'Arthur se posa avec douceur sur mon épaule, me rappelant le quotidien qui allait être le mien dès aujourd'hui, et ce pour quinze années.

« Je suis désolé, Aodren, mais Kira vient avec nous. Elle a une chambre, contiguë à celle de ma sœur, » ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien me rappelant ce pourquoi j'avais été épargnée: protéger Morganne, au péril de ma vie s'il le fallait.

Aussi j'embrassai mon frère avec affection et rejoignis les Chevaliers pour cheminer avec eux vers ma nouvelle demeure, et ma nouvelle vie. Après avoir subi de nouveau d'envahissantes embrassades de la part de Morganne, ce qui cette fois m'épuisa véritablement, je fus conduite à ma chambre. Celle que j'avais déjà occupée quelques jours auparavant. _Quelques jours…_ Pourtant cela me semblait une éternité: c'était si loin de tout ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers jours.

Malgré la fatigue et la lassitude qui pesaient sur moi comme une chape de plomb, je me conformai à la demande d'Arthur et, après avoir pris un bon bain et enfilé des vêtements propres, je pris le chemin de la salle à manger. J'arrivais probablement en avance car la salle était encore vide, mis à part Arthur, assis songeur à la table.

« Oh, je suis en avance, » m'excusai-je, craignant d'avoir dérangé le Romain dans ses réflexions.

« Non, entre, Kira. Je t'attendais. » Il m'invita à prendre place à ses côtés et me fixa intensément avant de reprendre la parole: « J'ai pris de gros risques en prenant sur moi la responsabilité de ta libération, » entama-t-il d'un ton grave. « et aussi en te confiant la sécurité, et par là même la vie, de Morganne. Sache que je ne fais jamais rien à la légère. Aussi, j'ai mûrement réfléchi avant de te faire cette proposition, Kira. J'ai pris le parti de croire en toi et de te faire confiance, » avoua-t-il avec une sincérité qui me gonfla le cœur. Une telle marque de foi à mon égard de la part d'un homme tel qu'Arthur était un vrai cadeau des Dieux. « Mais ne crois pas que ce soit une confiance aveugle. Si tu cherches à me duper ou si tu trahis ma confiance, Kira, je serai sans pitié, , » m'avertit-il d'un ton sans équivoque, son regard d'azur se faisant dur et froid tandis qu'il me fixait. « Et si tu venais à négliger l'importance de la tâche que je t'aie confié et qu'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Morganne, tu en paieras le prix fort, sois-en sûre. Ne me déçois pas. »

Refroidie par les menaces non-dissimulées du charismatique Commandant, je me contentai de baisser la tête et de garder le silence. Aussi je fus soulagée quand Bors et les autres entrèrent dans la salle, apportant avec eux un vent de légèreté et de bonne humeur qui chassa la pesanteur menaçante de l'air. La présence des Chevaliers me rendit vite le sourire quand ils commencèrent à se battre comme des enfants pour avoir les places à mes côtés. Evidemment, ce furent Bors, le plus balourd et le plus imposant, et Lancelot, futé et rapide, qui obtinrent gain de cause, déclenchant les grognements faussement mécontents de leurs camarades et mon fou rire devant leurs enfantillages. Le repas se déroula gaiement et je profitai de cette liberté nouvelle avec bonheur. Un bonheur néanmoins assombri par les regards pesants dont Arthur m'affligeait régulièrement.

Tout à mon engouement, je ne remarquai pas immédiatement l'absence de mon ténébreux Chevalier, jusqu'à ce que Perceval fasse remarquer sa défection. Visiblement je fus la seule à m'en étonner car, après que Bors eût lancé quelques plaisanteries sur le côté asocial de leur compagnon, tous s'en désintéressèrent et retournèrent à leurs babillages incessants. Je prétextai souffrir de la fatigue – ce qui en soi n'avait rien d'un mensonge – pour prendre congé ceux qui étaient désormais mes camarades d'armes. Après m'être assurée que Morganne dormait et qu'elle était étroitement surveillée par Jols – conformément aux ordres de son frère – je partis à la recherche de Tristan.

Je souhaitais ardemment le remercier pour son intervention, sans laquelle je ne serais plus de ce monde. Je savais bien que si la proposition concrète qui m'avait évité la mise à mort venait d'Arthur, c'est la présence et la force des mots que m'avait adressé Tristan qui avait décidé de mon destin. Il y avait un tas d'autres choses que j'aurais aimé lui dire, seulement si je pouvais affronter un guerrier de deux fois ma taille sans trembler, j'étais tétanisée à l'idée de dévoiler au Sarmate la vraie nature de mes sentiments à mon égard. Plantée au milieu de la cour, je me demandais par où commencer mes recherches quand j'eus une idée lumineuse. Une nouvelle fois, donc, je passai par les cuisines, emportai quelques vivres et sortis du fort. Longeant le petit bois, j'arrivai enfin à destination.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, je peinais à distinguer quoi que se soit et avançais avec prudence, priant intérieurement de ne pas tomber dans l'eau ou de buter sur un quelconque obstacle qui me ferait choir. Je ne doutais pas une seconde que, si l'éclaireur était là, il m'avait entendue. D'abord grâce à ses sens aiguisés, puis parce que mes tâtonnements ne m'empêchaient guère de rencontrer des obstacles, et je pestais, faisant un bruit terrible dans la nuit. Je perçus le reflet faiblard de la lune sur la surface miroitante du lac et fis demi-tour pour m'éviter une baignade improvisée. Mal m'en avait pris! Relâchant rien qu'un bref instant mon attention, je pris de plein fouet dans l'estomac une branche trop basse et tombai à la renverse en jurant comme un charretier.

« Mordiable ! Foutue branche de malheur! Qu'on me donne une hache et tu verras bien… » râlai-je, de mauvaise humeur.

« C'est dans la mesure du possible, » répondit une voix à quelques pas à peine de moi. Je sursautai comme une proie prise au piège puis, ayant reconnu la voix, je me concentrai pour percevoir avec difficulté la respiration régulière de mon compagnon nocturne. Guidée par ma seule ouïe, je parvins avec moult précautions à rejoindre le Sarmate, et me laissai tomber à ses côtés en lui tendant le trésor que j'avais soutiré aux cuisinières:

« Vous n'êtes pas venu manger, j'ai pensé que vous auriez faim. » Le Chevalier me remercia et prit les vivres de bonne grâce. « Quant à la hache, je verrai ça quand il fera jour. »

« Si vous voulez, » répondit-il simplement. « Ce n'était pas très prudent de vous aventurer ici en pleine nuit sans connaître les alentours. »

« Vous n'allez pas recommencer, » soupirai-je, me rappelant nos discussions houleuses à ce propos. « Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer de nouveau avec vous ce soir, Tristan. Alors mangez et cessez de vous comporter comme mon père. »

« Vous avez raison. » _J'ai raison? Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça..._ « J'ai faim, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger.

« Je me disais aussi… Trop beau pour être vrai, » soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Galant, le Chevalier me tendit un morceau de pain avant de commencer lui-même à manger.

« Non merci. J'ai suffisamment mangé. J'ai bien cru que Bors ne cesserait jamais de remplir mon assiette, » lui dis-je, évoquant l'attitude surprotectrice de Bors pendant le repas.

« Il vous aime bien, » marmonna Tristan la bouche pleine.

« On dirait. Pourtant, cela avait bien mal débuté entre nous, » lui rappelai-je en souriant à l'évocation de notre première rencontre.

« Il nous fallait le temps d'apprendre à vous connaître, » répliqua-t-il en guise de justification.

« Nous? Alors vous m'aimez bien, vous aussi? » A peine avais-je prononcé ses mots que je réalisai leur ambigüité, et un silence pesant de sous-entendus s'installa entre nous. « Enfin non, je… Je voulais dire que… Enfin, vous… Vous ne me détestez plus? » bégayai-je, gênée par le lapsus qui était sorti de ma bouche.

« Je ne vous ai jamais détestée, » se défendit-il.

« Alors c'était bien imité, » rétorquai-je narquoise.

« Imité? »

« Vos regards noirs, votre défiance à mon égard… Sans parler de vos bougonnements et de votre mauvaise humeur chroniques, » m'expliquai-je, railleuse. « Quoique, à ce propos j'ai un doute: d'après vos compagnons, ça ne m'est pas exclusivement réservé, » le provoquai-je.

« Hum, » grommela l'éclaireur, fidèle à lui-même.

« Oh oui, et évidemment vos longues conversations animées, » ajoutai-je à mes railleries.

« Continuez de vous moquer, et vous souhaiterez avoir été décapitée ce soir. »

Je mis un moment à me persuader qu'il plaisantait, puis je repris plus sérieusement: « Je tenais à vous remercier. » Le Chevalier me lança un regard interrogateur auquel je répondis volontiers: « Sans votre intervention, à l'heure qu'il est, c'en serait fini de moi. »

« Vous étiez réellement prête à mourir, alors? » dit le Sarmate.

« Est-ce si dur à comprendre? » lui demandai-je. « Dans cette cellule, j'avais le sentiment que je n'avais vécu que dans ce but : mourir en martyr. Pour une cause. Pour la liberté. »

« Votre mort n'aurait rien changé, » rectifia-t-il.

« Peut être. Ou peut-être pas. Je ne le saurais jamais. Tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est que sans votre intervention, si vous n'aviez pas été aussi… » Je cherchais les mots juste pour qualifier la prestation du jeune homme, en vain. « Aussi… _vous_! J'aurais renoncé pour mourir. C'est à vous que je dois ma vie. »

Mes mots étaient plus que sincères. Toute la journée, je m'étais demandée si un autre que Tristan aurait pu me convaincre si aisément. Mais ç'avait été lui. Lui qui m'avait secouée, malmenée pour que je trouve au fond de moi une raison de vivre. Et, avant même l'intervention d'Arthur, il y était presque parvenu. Pendant quelques instants, j'avais été prête à renoncer et à vivre. Pour lui… Je me sentais idiote et désemparée. Idiote, que mes sentiments pour un homme eussent pu aussi aisément changer le cours de ma vie et bouleverser toutes mes convictions. Désemparée face à ce flot de sentiments intenses qui me déstabilisaient en sa présence: une fois et une seule j'avais ressenti un tel dénuement. Une unique fois, le jour où j'étais devenue femme dans les bras de Kerig, et ça m'effrayait. Ce que j'avais ressenti en me donnant à Kerig m'avait terrifiée, car j'avais perdu tous mes moyens et ma raison, j'avais alors eu l'impression de me consumer de passion. L'idée que la seule présence de Tristan – pourtant vêtu de pied en cap – me fasse un tel effet me tétanisait littéralement.

« Vous ne me devez rien, » déclara ce dernier, coupant court à mes digressions. « Je n'ai rien fait de si extraordinaire. »

« Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous l'avez fait, » réfutai-je, convaincue. « Vous avez réussi là ou Arthur avait échoué une première fois: me convaincre que vivre en valait la peine. »

« Vous aviez pourtant dit que rien ne vous rattachait à cette vie. Ni personne qui en vaille la peine… » ajouta-t-il après un silence.

« Je me trompais, » avouai-je en accrochant son regard sibyllin. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, perdus les yeux dans les yeux, et je souhaitai avec ferveur que le Chevalier comprenne avec ce seul regard toutes ces choses que je n'osais dire. Mais, apparemment, le message ne parvint pas à destination.

« Alors nous sommes quittes, » débita-t-il d'un ton monocorde en rompant le contact visuel, à mon grand regret.

« Je ne trouve pas, » contestai-je une fois encore. « J'ai eu à combattre un ennemi bien moins redoutable pour vous sauver, que vous à affronter. »

« Un ennemi? Quel ennemi? »

« Moi. Mes certitudes funestes et ma propre volonté. »

« Je vous l'accorde, » admit-il en riant doucement, « vous êtes bien plus redoutable qu'un Picte, dans votre entêtement. »

« Par deux fois vous m'avez donné raison, Tristan. Méfiez-vous, vous faiblissez, » le taquinai-je.

« Morganne ne sait pas, » annonça-t-il sans préavis.

« Comment? »

« Morganne. Elle n'est pas au courant des tentatives contre sa vie, » précisa l'éclaireur d'une voix basse comme un secret.

« Comment est-ce possible? » m'étonnai-je, incrédule que la jeune romaine puisse ignorer une telle chose.

« Nous avons toujours pu les empêcher avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent. Gardez-vous de lui en parler, » me conseilla-t-il. « Arthur préfère qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance, pour ne pas l'effrayer. »

« Je ne trouve pas ce choix très judicieux: comment peut-elle se prémunir de ces attaques si elle ne s'y attend pas? » me scandalisai-je, stupéfaite.

« C'est là que vous intervenez. C'est votre rôle, » me rappela-t-il. « C'est bien pour cela que vous avez accepté le marché, non? Pour garder un œil sur elle et… accomplir votre destin. »

Sa déclaration me laissa sans voix. Avais-je commis quelque indiscrétion? Comment le Chevalier pouvait-il être au courant de cette histoire que je pensais pourtant un secret bien gardé parmi les miens?

« Que… Comment vous…? » bafouillai-je, ébahie.

« Je ne suis pas le barbare sanguinaire et ignorant que vous croyez voir en moi, Kira, » se garda l'éclaireur.

« Je n'ai jamais… » protestai-je, hypocrite.

« Je peux le lire dans votre regard quand il se pose sur moi, » asséna-t-il. « et bien d'autres choses encore. » _Que Dana soit louée, il fait nuit!_ Je sentais la rougeur colorer mes joues et je me tortillai, mal à l'aise. « Qu'importe. J'ai déjà passé suffisamment de temps sur cette Terre et avec votre peuple pour avoir entendu certaines de vos légendes, » s'expliqua-t-il.

« Et Arthur? » m'inquiétai-je. Je ne pouvais sérieusement pas croire que le Romain fut au courant de cette légende, sans quoi il ne m'aurait jamais confiée Morganne.

« Arthur se considère comme romain avant tout, » me rappela-t-il, justifiant ainsi le peu de foi qu'accorderait le chef des Chevaliers à cette prophétie faisant état d'une Bretonne de sang mêlé. « Et puis c'est sa sœur. Quand bien même cette fable lui viendrait aux oreilles qu'il ne ferait aucun lien avec Morganne. »

« Fable? Vous n'y croyez donc pas? »

« Non, » réfuta-t-il seulement, comme une évidence.

« Alors comment et pourquoi est-ce que… » Mais, de nouveau, je fus interrompue par le Sarmate avant d'avoir fini.

« Parce que vous semblez y croire et cette foi vous a sauvé la vie, » se justifia-t-il. « Je vous l'ai dit, je peux lire en vous. »

« Suis -je donc si… »

« Transparente? » termina-t-il à ma place. « Oui. Pour qui sait prêter attention aux signes. »

« Me laisserez vous donc finir une phrase? » m'énervai-je, exaspérée par les interventions du Chevalier.

« Allez-y, » accorda-t-il alors, apparemment amusé.

« Heu… Bien, je… » Je réfléchissais à une autre question à lui poser mais rien ne vint et, blasée, je soupirai: « Pfft, c'est malin, je n'ai plus rien à dire. »

« C'est bien étonnant, » railla Tristan, jouant lui aussi le jeu de la provocation que j'entretenais depuis le début de notre conversation.

« Je ne parle pas tant que ça! » m'offusquai-je, faussement outrée, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non, » approuva-t-il une fois de plus, m'étonnant là encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il continue, d'un ton ouvertement moqueur : « Vous ne parlez pas, vous criez. »

« Puisque c'est comme ça… » marmonnai-je, boudeuse, en croisant les bras.

« Et vous vous comportez comme une enfant, » renchérit-t-il en posant sur moi un regard doux et rieur à la fois.

« Mais pas du tout! » niai-je avec force. Une conviction que je révisai bien vite sous le regard perplexe du Chevalier qui me contredisait silencieusement. « Je… D'accord, peut-être, parfois… » concédai-je à contre cœur.

« Souvent, » insista-t-il poussant toujours plus loin ce petit affrontement verbal et amical.

« _Souvent_, d'accord. Mais c'est vous qui me provoquez, » me justifiai-je, piquée au vif.

« Si vous le dites. » Puis, d'un bond souple et léger, il se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à en faire de même. « Rentrons, la nuit est fraîche. »

Nous continuâmes notre joute orale tout en remontant lentement le chemin qui menait au fort. Tristan, dont la galanterie ne cessait de m'étonner, tout comme son attitude plus ouverte et plus franche à mon égard, me raccompagna jusque la porte de ma chambre – une chance pour moi qu'il le fit, car j'étais encore incapable de me repérer dans ce dédale de couloirs – me souhaita bonne nuit puis prit congé.

Ereintée, je ne tardai pas à me blottir dans les couvertures tout en songeant aux incroyables évènements qui m'avaient amenés ici. Aujourd'hui, Arthur et Dana elle-même, j'en étais persuadée, m'offraient un nouveau départ. _Une nouvelle chance…_

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Notre Kira est en vie au prix de cette liberté qu'elle chérit tant et est à priori destinée à partager le quotidien de nos chers chevaliers (d'un tout particulièrement j'espère...^^) pour les 5 prochaines années!**

**Allez, soyons fous, pour les plus joueurs d'entre-vous, j'ai un petit défi : **

**Histoire de changer un peu et de relancer ma muse, je vous propose d'écrire une dizaine de lignes (ou plus si vous êtes inspirés pourquoi pas) que j'insérerais dans le prochain chapitre sous forme d'un dialogue ou d'une rencontre entre deux personnages. **

**Voici 2 pistes: **

**Un Kira/Tristan, sans en révéler trop ni faire trop avancer mon histoire**

**Un Kira/Kay un peu sadique, une opposition, une altercation, une joute verbale...**

**... Ou tout autre duo si vous vous sentez inspiré. Voire même créez votre propre OC si ça vous chante! **

**N'oubliez pas, que ce sont les débuts de Kira au service d'Arthur et ces débuts en compagnie des Chevaliers...**

**Le meilleur passage, celui qui collera le plus à la trame du chapitre prochain sera inséré dans le 27, et si vous le souhaitez, les autres seront distillés au fil des chapitres!**

**En espérant vous voir participer nombreux! **

**A vos claviers ! **


	28. Chapter 27: Premier Entraînement

**Le voici enfin! Le chapitre 27! En espérant qu'il vaille le temps qu'il vous aura fallu l'attendre.**

Merci aux fidèles lecteurs et Reviewers: **Yume-cry, emichlo, Roselia001, Rukie-chan, Midnight Fantasy Abby, Aliete **(et ses reviews XXL , et ses déclaration d'amour ^^), **Kebeo, OnaG, The Lily and The Hawk, Moon Plume** (deux nouvelles venues: bienvenue !) et **Ryhn** (qui n'est pas encore arrivée jusque là mais ça va venir!). Encore un grand merci à vous pour votre soutien et vos reviews qui me motivent à fond !

Merci à **Windsurfbabe** ma beta, qui a pris le temps (et c'est pas de la tarte) de corriger attentivement ce chapitre.

_(Au passage, quelques petites modifications pourraient être apportées à ce chapitre, mais logiquement rien d'énorme... pour le moment.)_

**Bonne Lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Premier Entrainement**

_Ereintée, je ne tardai pas à me blottir dans les couvertures tout en songeant aux incroyables évènements qui m'avaient amenés ici. Aujourd'hui Arthur, et Dana elle-même, j'en étais persuadée, m'offraient un nouveau départ. Une Nouvelle Chance… _

En quelques jours à peine après ce que j'appelai avec diplomatie « mon engagement », une sorte de routine s'installa. Je me levais chaque matin à l'aube, faisais mes ablutions, m'habillais, puis rejoignais Thallys aux cuisines. Après avoir donné un peu du repas matinal de Morganne au chat pour vérifier qu'il ne contenait aucun poison, j'accompagnais Thallys jusque la chambre de sa maîtresse. Je prenais grand plaisir à ces moments privilégiés avec elle, dont je me sentais de plus en plus proche chaque jour. Thallys devait avoir un peu plus d'une trentaine d'années et son visage était marqué par les épreuves de la vie. Ni elle ni moi n'avions longtemps hésité avant de nous confier l'une à l'autre, et c'est ainsi qu'elle vint à me parler des malheurs qui avaient jonché sa vie, bien qu'elle reconnût que chacune de ces épreuves fût toujours atténuée par la chance, ce qu'elle qualifiait d'« œuvre divine. » Enfant d'une famille bien trop nombreuse et trop pauvre pour que tous mangent à leur faim, elle avait été livrée à elle-même très jeune:

« Quand ma mère est morte en couches en mettant au monde son quatorzième enfant, mort-né celui-ci, mon père n'a plus su que faire de nous. Mes frères aînés travaillaient tous, mais quatre de mes frères et sœurs étaient encore très jeunes. J'ai dû m'en occuper bien que j'avais à peine une douzaine d'années. Malheureusement, ils furent tous emportés par la fièvre l'hiver de mes quinze ans. Seuls survécurent mes deux frères aînés. C'est alors que la mère d'Arthur, la douce Ygerne qui avait eu vent de notre infortune me fit la proposition qui changea ma vie: m'occuper de son enfant, Morganne. »

Je fus véritablement émue par la confession de Thallys et par ses yeux brillants d'émotion et de gratitude à l'égard de la défunte dame. Malheureusement, Ygerne mourut dans un incendie lors d'un raid Picte alors que Morganne n'avait que cinq ans, et Thallys confessa que dès lors, elle s'occupa de Morganne et l'aima comme sa propre enfant. C'est pourquoi, m'avait-elle alors expliqué, confirmant ainsi ce que Morganne m'avait dit quelques jours auparavant, elle n'envisageait pas de quitter sa jeune maîtresse, étant bien trop attachée à elle. Mais Thallys n'avait pour autant pas laissé de côté sa propre vie de femme, et avait épousé un palefrenier de la maisonnée prénommé Lothaire. Elle me confessa avoir vécu à ses côtés les heures les plus heureuses de sa vie, et son seul regret résidait en le fait que le destin ne lui avait pas offert d'enfant avant le décès prématuré de son époux dans une attaque de Pictes quelques années auparavant.

« Vous étiez encore jeune alors, » lui fis-je remarquer. « Pourquoi ne pas vous être remariée? » demandai-je avant de m'offusquer moi-même de ma curiosité déplacée qui aurait pu choquer mon amie.

Thallys sourit, amusée, et me répondit d'un air empreint d'une nostalgie propre aux souvenirs heureux:

« Lothaire fut le seul et unique amour de ma vie, » expliqua-t-elle simplement et avec douceur. « Jamais depuis sa mort je n'ai pu envisager la vie aux côtés d'un autre homme. Aucun n'était lui, » soupira-t-elle comme pour elle-même, comme si je n'existais plus, envahie par ses souvenirs mélancoliques.

« Cela signifie donc que vous avez eu d'autres propositions? » la taquinai-je dans l'espoir de lui faire quitter sa langueur morose.

« Evidemment! » s'exclama-t-elle, faussement outrée mais un sourire aux lèvres. « Pensez-vous que je ne sois pas digne, malgré mon âge, d'être de nouveau demandée en épousailles? » m'interrogea-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches, un air amusé sur le visage.

« Eh bien, à vrai dire, » débutai-je en entrant dans son jeu, « vous n'êtes plus toute jeune, et… » Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, interrompue par la rencontre entre un linge humide, tiré du panier que tenait Thallys, et mon visage. « Thallys! » m'exclamai-je, surprise et amusée par l'espièglerie de celle que je considérais comme une amie.

« On a l'air de bien s'amuser ici! » tonna la voix bourrue de Bors qui arrivait vers nous en compagnie de Dagonet et Perceval. « J'peux jouer aussi? »

« Allons, Bors, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous abaisser à de tels enfantillages, » rétorquai-je, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. « Ce sont des jeux de _gamine,_ » assenai-je en insistant lourdement sur le surnom dont il ne cessait de m'affubler.

Fidèle à lui-même, Bors explosa d'un rire sonore et communicatif, que celui discret de Thallys rejoignit de bon cœur. Me gratifiant d'une violente claque sur l'épaule devant sans aucun doute passer pour une accolade amicale, il s'éloigna, riant toujours. Tandis que je massais mon épaule douloureuse, Perceval s'adressa à moi pour la première fois:

« Nous allions profiter d'un moment de calme pour faire quelques passes d'armes, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous? » me proposa-t-il poliment. « Bors ne cesse de vanter vos mérites à l'épée. »

« Il fait vraiment ça? » m'étonnai-je doutant soudain de mes capacités face au niveau des Chevaliers. « Eh bien, oui, » m'assura-t-il. « Mais, dans un souci de ménager votre susceptibilité, je voulais vous épargner le _pour une femme_ qui ponctue chacun de ses éloges à votre égard. »

« Ah, je me disais bien… »

« Vous r'gardez pousser les fleurs ou quoi? » beugla Bors qui s'impatientait à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

« Cela aurait été avec plaisir, Messire Perceval, mais… » commençai-je avec regret.

« Il n'est pas rare que Morganne assiste à nos entraînements, » m'informa posément Dagonet. « Sans doute, si nous allions le lui proposer, elle ne refuserait pas et vous pourriez ainsi concilier votre devoir et votre envie évidente de sortir un peu votre épée de son fourreau, » me proposa le géant avec un sourire à peine perceptible mais franchement amical.

« Pis ça t'f'ra pas de mal de faire un peu d'exercice, Gamine! » s'exclama mon exubérant ami, qui, sans doute agacé d'attendre ses camarades, s'était approché de nous. Tout en m'envoyant une seconde claque, me démettant à coup sûr la seconde épaule, il se moqua ouvertement: « C'est qu'à force de rien faire, tu t'empâtes! »

Je lui lançai un regard noir, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire face à la naturelle bonhomie de mon ami.

« A condition de pouvoir vous faire mordre la poussière pour votre impertinence, Chevalier! » rétorquai-je, lançant au guerrier un défi que, après réflexion, je commençais à douter de pouvoir relever. J'étais parfaitement consciente que si j'avais pu battre Lancelot la première fois, c'est uniquement car celui-ci avait alors sous-estimé – ignoré serait un mot plus juste – mes capacités au combat. Aujourd'hui, tous savaient que j'avais reçu un entraînement aux armes et aucun d'entre eux ne se laisserait plus abuser par ma candeur apparente. Si je n'avais jamais eu un caractère modeste, j'étais loin d'être – du moins l'espérais-je – totalement sotte, et je savais pertinemment que je ne faisais pas le poids face à ces guerriers maintes fois rompus au combat. J'esquivai en riant une troisième claque soi-disant amicale de Bors et, après lui avoir promis de les rejoindre si Morganne m'en donnait l'accord, celui-ci s'éloigna avec Dagonet, tandis qu'en compagnie de Perceval je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Morganne, espérant que celle-ci aurait fini de se préparer. Thallys quant à elle, nous abandonna pour rejoindre les lingères à qui elle devait donner le linge de notre maitresse.

Ce trajet en tête à tête avec Perceval semblait propice aux confidences puisque le Chevalier, qui pourtant s'était toujours montré plus que réservé à mon égard, me questionna d'emblée:

« Sans doute me trouverez-vous bien curieux, peut-être même insolent dans la démarche, Kira, mais maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'ai une question franche à vous poser, » débuta-t-il d'un ton fort courtois. Surprise et un peu inquiète de ce que le Chevalier avait à me demander qui nécessitait autant de précautions verbales, je l'encourageai tout de même à continuer d'un hochement de tête, dévorée par une curiosité que certains qualifieraient sans nul doute de _typiquement féminine_. « Eh bien voilà, je me demandais si… Non, » s'interrompit-t-il, semblant chercher la meilleure manière d'aborder son sujet, attitude qui me déstabilisa encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. « Il me faut commencer par situer le contexte et les raisons qui me poussent à vous questionner ainsi, » expliqua Perceval en ralentissant le pas, sans doute pour que nous n'arrivions pas à destination avant qu'il n'ait obtenu sa réponse. « Voyez-vous, Kira, mes compagnons et moi combattons côte à côte depuis dix ans maintenant, et si nous avons tous pour l'ensemble de nos frères d'armes une grande affection, vous avez probablement remarqué que certains d'entre nous sont plus liés que d'autres. »

« Bors et Dagonet, par exemple? » lui demandai-je pour illustrer son propos.

« Oui. Ou Yvain et Gahéris, ou encore, Galahad et Gauvain, » ajouta-t-il pour renforcer son affirmation. « Bref, c'est aussi le cas pour moi. Depuis le début de notre formation, Tristan et moi sommes presque comme de véritables frères de sang »

« Tristan! » m'étonnai-je, coupant du même coup Perceval. _Ça alors!_ Tristan, le solitaire. L'homme le plus taciturne et le plus bougon que j'aie rencontré? J'avais un peu de mal à croire les propos de Perceval tant ils me semblaient absurdes. Celui-ci d'ailleurs accompagna mon exclamation d'un petit rire, qui me rassura dans l'idée que le Chevalier comprenait mon étonnement.

« J'imagine assez bien que cela vous surprend, » reprit-il, « mais ne jugez pas Tristan trop vite, il… »

« J'ai eu bien assez de temps à mon goût pour me faire une opinion sur lui, » le coupai-je de nouveau. « Et les aperçus que j'ai eu de sa personne et de son caractère me suffisent amplement! »

« C'est ce qu'il veut bien montrer, Kira, » contesta Perceval avec douceur. « Ne soyez pas trop dure à son égard, ni trop prompte à le juger. Tristan se cache derrière cette attitude rédhibitoire pour tenir les gens loin de lui, mais… »

« Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il réussit à merveille! Sincèrement… »

« Me laisserez-vous donc finir? » m'interrompit -il à son tour avec un air indulgent. D'un doigt sur la bouche je lui signifiai que je me taisais, et ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre: « Bref! Je connais Tristan probablement mieux que n'importe qui, et je sais percevoir la moindre de ses humeurs, le moindre changement dans son comportement mieux que quiconque. Et depuis quelques temps… » Perceval s'interrompit là, comme cherchant les mots les plus adaptés pour continuer. On eût dit qu'il s'apprêtait à me révéler un terrible secret et qu'il appréhendait ma réaction. Ayant visiblement trouvé les mots qu'il cherchait, il déclara avec prudence: « Il n'est plus le même. Quelque chose semble le perturber. Ou quelqu'un… » ajouta-t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens et place à toutes les spéculations possibles et imaginables. Et je bouillais intérieurement. Le Chevalier gardait le silence, jaugeant mon attitude sans doute, observant le moindre de mes mouvements comme pour en décrypter un sens caché. Je restai muette alors que mon cœur hurlant et tambourinant dans ma poitrine battait la mesure d'un espoir incontrôlable et fou. Voyant que je ne laissais pas s'échapper le moindre son de mes lèvres, Perceval reprit: « Kira, il m'aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que c'est votre seule présence, parfois même la simple évocation de votre nom, qui le change. Il devient plus taciturne encore, plus bougon même, si c'est possible, mais je vois son regard qui vous cherche souvent, presque constamment. Son oreille qui se tend quand votre voix lui parvient. Cela semble si évident. »

Et, tandis qu'il parlait, je perdais résolument et définitivement pied avec la réalité. C'était si improbable, si étrange et à la fois si enivrant et merveilleux… J'avais l'impression que je pourrais m'envoler tant je me sentais légère, le cœur soulagé de mille doutes et angoisses. Des angoisses que je traînais depuis l'un des plus sombres moments de ma vie quand, enfermée dans une geôle puante et attendant la mort, j'avais découvert que mon cœur, que je croyais brisé à jamais par l'abandon de Kerig, était à nouveau capable d'aimer un homme. Aimer à en souffrir. Ce concept m'intriguait: comment, alors que l'amour, au dire de tous, était la plus belle chose du monde, la chose la plus douce et la plus merveilleuse censée exister, comment un sentiment que nul ne pouvait palper pouvait-il faire souffrir plus sûrement qu'une blessure dans la chair? C'était inconcevable! Et pourtant j'avais souffert de cet amour que je pensais non partagé, de cette envie de l'Autre que je croyais ne jamais pouvoir assouvir. Ce fut là que me revinrent en mémoire les paroles de ma mère quand, adolescente, alors que Kerig venait de me briser le cœur en partant s'enrôler si loin de notre village et que je prêtais serment de ne plus jamais me laisser aller aux sentiments pour un homme, qu'elle avait tenté de m'expliquer les mystères du cœur humain: « Ma petite fée, » avait-elle susurré à mon oreille en me berçant tout contre elle pour apaiser le flot intarissable de mes larmes, « tu viens de découvrir le fardeau des femmes. Celui que toutes, depuis que Dana a créé le monde, portent en elles. Les plus grands bonheurs de la vie d'une femme naissent dans la douleur la plus absolue. »

Je m'étais alors insurgée contre cette injustice, me révoltant à pleins poumons contre cette souffrance qui m'étreignait le cœur. Ma mère avait dû user de toute sa patience et sa douceur pour me ramener au calme et m'obliger à écouter la suite de son histoire:

« Laisse-moi te confier une histoire que l'on se transmet de mère en fille depuis la nuit des temps. Dana, quand elle nous donna la vie, créa des êtres si beaux - à l'époque où les Hommes étaient alors des êtres de magie et qu'ils se nommaient encore _elfes -_ qu'elle s'éprit de l'un d'entre eux. Mais le caractère faible et volage des hommes ne fit pas défaut à celui-ci, et il trompa la Déesse en aimant une autre femme, faite de chair et de sang. Dana fut dévastée par la douleur de son amour bafoué, et elle punit les Hommes en les privant de leur magie et de leur longue vie. Et pour qu'à jamais les femmes n'oublient pas la faiblesse des hommes et qu'elles s'en prémunissent autant que possible, Elle fit en sorte que nombre de bonheurs dans leur vie soit emprunts de souffrance. »

« Mais c'est horrible! » m'étais-je insurgée, outrée que la Déesse, notre Mère à tous, eût pu nous infliger une telle pénitence pour les fautes d'un seul homme. Cette histoire n'avait fait que me conforter dans mes résolutions de ne plus jamais aimer.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, Kira. En nous, en chacune d'entre nous, Dana a insufflé une étincelle de Sa magie divine, c'est un don qu'Elle nous a fait, pour que nous partagions ensemble un peu du fardeau qu'Elle porte en Elle. Chacune de ces souffrances nous rend plus fortes, et jamais nous n'oublierons que nous sommes Ses filles, Ses Elues. »

« Si je suis ton raisonnement, maman, c'est pour cela que les douleurs de l'enfantement sont si terribles, » avais-je déduit, sceptique.

« Tu es encore jeune, mon enfant, » avait-elle ajouté avec un sourire indulgent, « un jour tu comprendras… »

Et aujourd'hui je comprenais enfin ce qu'avait voulu m'enseigner ma mère ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui, mes souffrances allaient s'arrêter, j'allais découvrir le bonheur et…

« Kira? » dit une voix lointaine qui parvint à s'insinuer jusqu'aux terres exilées de mes souvenirs, aux tréfonds desquels je m'étais aventurée. Me tirant de mon apathie toute nostalgique, la voix forte de Perceval me ramena durement sur la terre de mes ancêtres: « Kira! »

« Oui… Oui… » répondis-je distraitement, ne parvenant à articuler aucune autre parole cohérente.

« Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû vous parler de cela maintenant, » s'inquiéta le Chevalier, probablement conscient que j'étais comme absente de mon propre corps.

« Si! Bien sur que si, je… » Puis je m'interrompis, voyant que déjà nous étions devant la chambre de Morganne et que le garde posté en faction devant la porte me regardait d'un œil suspicieux. « Tout va bien? » demandai-je machinalement, soucieuse de masquer au moins un peu le trouble qui m'avait envahie. Le garde répondit par l'affirmative et nous ouvrit la porte. Et, tandis que je précédais Perceval dans l'antichambre, celui-ci s'approcha de moi pour murmurer d'une voix à peine audible:

« Nous reprendrons cette conversation dans un moment plus adéquat. » Puis, tenant le rang qui était le sien en présence de la jeune Romaine, il resta respectueusement près de la porte en compagnie du second garde tandis que je franchissais le lourd rideau qui masquait l'entrée de la chambre même.

« Morganne? » appelai-je d'une voix forte. « Puis-je entrer? »

« Cessez donc de me le demander à chaque occasion, Kira, » s'éleva la voix étouffée de la jeune femme derrière le paravent. Les sons que produisaient les étoffes froissées, les soupirs de Morganne et sa voix atténuée, me laissèrent imaginer que la jeune femme n'était pas encore prête et que la petite chambrière, qui était entrée à son service juste après moi, était en train de l'habiller. De petites mains fines et blanches battant l'air, s'élevant au dessus du paravent me donnèrent raison. Précautionneusement, j'avançai jusqu'à apercevoir la scène cocasse que m'offrait Morganne et sa chambrière.

« Tire plus fort! » s'emporta Morganne, visiblement à deux doigts de mourir asphyxiée dans la robe bleu nuit qui lui couvrait encore le visage. Fand, la chambrière, qui avait tout au plus une douzaine d'années et venait tout juste d'entrer au service de Morganne, bafouillait maladroitement et semblait intimidée par la prestance de sa maîtresse. Voyant qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas et qu'elle était au bord des larmes, je décidai de lui venir en aide et terminai avec elle la vêture de Morganne. Celle-ci, sans doute de mauvaise humeur depuis le lever, était visiblement contrariée par la maladresse et l'inexpérience de la fillette, et s'emporta contre elle. « Ce que tu peux être empotée! Je finirai seule; va-t-en! » lui ordonna-t-elle déchargeant toute sa mauvaise humeur matinale sur la pauvre enfant tandis que, la tête basse, Fand se retira en laissant échapper un sanglot.

« Ne soyez pas si dure avec elle, Morganne, » lui conseillai-je avec le plus de douceur et diplomatie possible quand la petite fut sortie. « N'oubliez pas que ce n'est encore qu'une enfant, et que tout cela est nouveau pour elle : elle n'est à votre service que depuis deux jours à peine, » lui rappelai-je. Morganne me gratifia d'une moue peu aimable à laquelle je répondis par un sourire complice. « Essayez donc de lui donner sa chance. Laissez-moi lui parler et l'aider un peu: elle apprendra. »

Visiblement vaincue, la jeune femme lâcha un soupir et concéda: « Vous avez sans doute raison, Kira: je suis peut-être trop exigeante dès le départ. La pauvre a simplement fait les frais de ma mauvaise humeur matinale. J'irai m'excuser. »

« Vous avez un grand cœur, Morganne. »

« Non, vous avez raison, et il est tout à fait normal que je m'excuse, » m'assura-t-elle.

« Pas du tout, Morganne, les maîtres ne présentent jamais d'excuses à leurs serviteurs, » lui rappelai-je.

« Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quelle maîtresse, Kira, ne l'oubliez-pas, » renchérit-elle en me rappelant la conversation que nous avions déjà tenue, alors au sujet de Thallys. « Croyez-moi, je respecte Fand, et je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi contre elle, » acheva-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la contradiction. Ravie de la bonté de ma protégée, je me contentai d'acquiescer en silence et aidai Morganne à se coiffer.

Au final, Morganne était parvenue à changer l'horrible idée que je me faisais de la servitude qui allait m'être imposée ces quinze prochaines années. Sa douceur et son enthousiasme, sa compagnie si agréable, rendaient la perspective de passer quinze ans contrainte par mon devoir et loin des miens un peu moins insupportable. Parfois je prenais même plaisir à me lever le matin pour passer la journée avec elle. Ces journées, cependant, me paraissaient terriblement longues. _A quoi donc les femmes romaines peuvent-elles bien occuper leur temps?_ Je pensais que si j'avais eu le malheur de naître romaine, je serais probablement morte d'ennui, l'inactivité m'ayant réellement rendue folle. Je ne parvenais pas à m'imaginer passer les quinze prochaines années de ma vie à vaquer à des ouvrages insipides et des visites de courtoisie. Je brûlais d'une irrépressible envie de me joindre aux Chevaliers dans une quelconque mission qui eût pu me fournir un tant soit peu d'action.

Bien sûr, j'étais parfaitement consciente de l'importance de la tâche qui m'avait été confiée par Dana elle-même. Je ne pouvais renier que j'avais fait ce choix seule, de mon plein gré, dans l'unique but de servir les visées de Notre Mère en protégeant Morganne, sauvant du même coup ma vie. Du moins pour un temps. Il aurait été fou de ma part d'imaginer qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui ma vie serait longue et se déroulerait dans la sérénité. Il n'y avait pas que ma liberté que j'avais accepté de sacrifier ainsi, dans le but de servir Dana et d'accomplir mon destin. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, quand mon rôle aurait été rempli et que mon tour serait venu, Elle réclamerait ma vie en échange du grand honneur qu'Elle m'avait fait. Mais malgré tout l'honneur - que tous les miens m'envieraient à coup sûr – et l'immense fierté que je ressentais d'une telle situation, une part de moi, immature et emportée, rechignait à endurer le sacrifice de ma liberté, de mes idéaux et surtout de mes envies. Moi qui avais pu librement parcourir nos terres et battre la campagne à mon gré, quand mes professeurs me laissaient libre après que j'eusse correctement accompli mon travail, moi qui avais toujours aimé courir, sauter, me battre et toutes les autres activités qui me permettait de décharger un peu de l'énergie qui m'animait sans cesse, qui avais toujours eu soif d'aventure et de savoir, toujours en quête de nouvelles expériences, voilà qu'il me fallait me résoudre à accepter mon sort sans broncher. Et même à sembler enthousiaste de ce qui m'attendait pour les quinze prochaines années. Oh Dana, comme cela allait être long!

Tandis que j'avais discuté de cela librement avec ma protégée – comme de nombre d'autre sujets d'ailleurs, Morganne étant une jeune femme des plus ouvertes – celle-ci m'avait fait remarquer que j'avais l'esprit étroit et faisais preuve de beaucoup de mauvaise volonté:

« C'est parce que d'ores et déjà vous avez décidé que cette vie et tout ce qu'elle impliquait était pour vous sans intérêt car trop _romaine_, sans doute. Or, si vous vous y arrêtiez quelques instants et que vous observiez la situation d'un autre regard, moins réticent celui-là, vous verriez que cette vie, bien que fort différente de celle que vous meniez auparavant, peut répondre à plusieurs de vos aspirations. La quête de nouvelles connaissances étant de celles-là. Même si je ne peux vous proposer de l'action et de l'aventure, car il ne sied pas à une femme de se comporter comme un homme, ces activités qui occupent mes journées et que vous semblez décidée à considérer comme indignes d'intérêt ne sont-elles pas pour vous inconnues? De nouvelles pratiques à découvrir et maîtriser? »

Le discours de Morganne n'avait pas faibli, et je fus forcée d'en prendre mon parti. Au fond, je dus même reconnaître que la jeune Romaine n'avait pas tort: je refusais de trouver un quelconque agrément dans ses activités simplement car elles ne correspondaient pas à celles que j'avais toujours affectionnées, mais en tentant de voir les choses à la manière de ma compagne, il me fallait bien reconnaître que ma soif de nouvelles expériences aurait dû être comblée par celles-ci. Mais mon esprit têtu m'empêchait d'admettre ouvertement devant elle qu'elle pût avoir raison.

« Alors, que pensez-vous de notre programme de la journée? » demanda Morganne en me tirant brutalement de mes réflexions. Celle-ci avait en effet babillé tout le long et je n'en avais pas écouté le moindre mot. C'est son interpellation qui me rappela que non seulement j'avais oublié la demande que j'étais venue lui faire, mais aussi que le pauvre Perceval faisait le piquet devant la porte depuis tout ce temps.

« Oh, j'avais oublié! » m'exclamai-je, un peu honteuse d'avoir complètement négligé la présence du Chevalier. « Morganne, le sieur Perceval attend depuis un moment déjà la permission de nous rejoindre: puis-je le faire entrer? »

« Oh, bien sûr! » s'écria-t-elle. « Inutile de le faire patienter plus longtemps. Rejoignez-nous donc, Perceval! » l'interpella la jeune femme sans se soucier du protocole. Celui-ci entra et, tandis qu'il saluait Morganne, je fis entrer à son tour le garde pour corriger le manquement au protocole de ma protégée. Il eut été indécent que le Chevalier reste seul en notre compagnie. Caius, ledit garde, se posta donc à l'entrée de la pièce, tenant son rôle avec un sérieux que j'appréciais à sa juste valeur. « Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ce matin, Chevalier? » s'enquit poliment Morganne.

« Ce matin, mes frères d'armes et moi-même avons croisé Kira, et nous voulions lui proposer de se joindre à nous pour l'entraînement. Je pense que votre amie ne serait pas contre le fait de sortir un peu son épée du fourreau, » ajouta-t-il en m'adressant une œillade complice. « Et comme celle-ci, soucieuse de son devoir envers vous, allait décliner notre invitation, Dagonet a fait remarquer que vous appréciiez aussi d'assister à nos séances. J'ai donc décidé d'accompagner notre amie pour vous faire moi-même la demande et m'assurer qu'elle ne se défilerait pas, » termina-t-il, taquin.

« Mais c'est une idée formidable! » s'écria Morganne avec cet enthousiasme et cet intérêt pour tout qui la caractérisait si bien. « Je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller immédiatement! » lança-t-elle joyeusement en se levant d'un bond gracieux.

« Mais n'aviez-vous pas d'autres projets pour aujourd'hui? » lui demandai-je tandis que déjà elle accrochait sa cape de laine sur ses épaules.

« Voyez-vous, Kira, » m'expliqua-t-elle, rieuse, en prenant mon bras pour m'entraîner vers le couloir, « c'est l'un des avantages de ma position: je peux bien changer mes plans s'il m'en prend l'envie. Et aujourd'hui, il me sied de voir nos formidables Chevaliers à l'entraînement. »

« Merci, Morganne. Je dois bien reconnaître qu'un peu d'exercice me ferait le plus grand bien, » lui confiai-je, reconnaissante, en m'arrêtant devant la porte de ma chambre. « Je vous la confie, Chevalier, » dis-je à Perceval avant d'entrer dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon épée et enfiler un haubert de cuir. Puis, tout en riant, notre joyeuse compagnie rejoignit l'espace de terre battu d'où nous parvenait déjà le bruit si familier des épées s'entrechoquant.

« Ah, quand même! » s'exclama Bors, les mains sur les hanches, en nous voyant arriver.

Tous les Chevaliers étaient là, accoudés aux barrières qui entouraient la surface de terre battue qui accueillait les combattants, ou encore encourageant de maintes exclamations l'un ou l'autre de leur camarades en plein entraînement.

Mais déjà je ne leur prêtais plus la moindre attention. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard du spectacle impressionnant de technicité des deux combattants en action au centre du terrain. Intensément concentrés, Kay et Dagonet s'affrontaient dans un duel amical, se jaugeant du regard, tentant chacun à leur tour des attaques que l'autre parait aisément. Tout à leur art, ils nous offraient une exhibition de techniques travaillées et maîtrisées, un enchaînement de passes d'arme toutes plus parfaites les unes que les autres. J'admirais le modèle de maîtrise exemplaire qu'ils me donnaient et tentais d'en engranger le plus possible dans l'idée de reproduire leurs mouvements afin de m'entraîner dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Le duel dura encore quelques minutes puis, quand les deux guerriers furent presque vidés de leurs forces, le combat cessa. Après une accolade virile, les deux hommes se séparèrent pour laisser leur place à d'autres de leurs camarades. Tandis que j'attendais que deux autres Chevaliers prennent place au centre, un énième claque meurtrit mon épaule encore douloureuse, et Bors tonitrua:

« Tu m'as lancé un défi tout à l'heure, Gamine: va falloir le relever, maintenant! » s'exclama le Chevalier bourru en sautant lourdement par-dessus la barrière, l'épée à la main. Hésitante, je respirai profondément, anticipant déjà les cuisantes douleurs qui pourraient bien m'attendre après un affrontement avec un tel colosse, tandis que tous me fixaient le sourire aux lèvres, attendant visiblement que je me décide. Lancelot s'approcha de moi et m'encouragea d'une voix rassurante:

« Vous en êtes capable, Kira, n'oubliez pas que vous m'avez déjà vaincu en combat singulier, » dit-il sans la moindre trace d'ironie dans la voix, ce qui m'étonna beaucoup de sa part. « Et puis, ne craignez rien, Bors ne vous blessera pas: il vous apprécie trop pour ça, » ajouta-t-il en souriant franchement.

Son soutien eut l'effet escompté et, tout en le remerciant d'un sourire mal assuré, je rejoignis Bors, tirant mon épée de son fourreau. Mais sitôt face à l'imposant sarmate, le rouge me monta aux joues, consciente que j'étais du regard de l'assemblée posé sur moi. Plus encore que d'habitude, je craignais qu'ils ne me jugent pas à la hauteur de la tâche qui m'avait été confiée et, l'angoisse montant en moi, je serrai si fort mon épée que les jointures de mes mains moites blanchirent sous la pression.

« Détendez-vous, Kira, ce n'est qu'un simple entraînement, » débita la voix posée et apaisante d'Arthur dans mon dos. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, j'aperçus le Commandant qui s'était joint à ses compagnons d'armes. « Et puis, ayez confiance en vous, vous n'êtes pas une novice. »

Un peu apaisée, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de la tête et me mis en position face à un Bors goguenard. Consolidant l'appui de mes pieds sur le sol de terre battue, je m'apprêtai à encaisser le premier coup; pourtant, Bors ne semblait pas se décider à le porter. Instituant le vide dans mon esprit pour faire abstraction de tout ce qui m'entourait, je ne me concentrai plus que sur mon adversaire et engageai. Bors para sans trop de mal mon premier coup de taille, et le duel put alors vraiment débuter. Les coups - pourtant contenus - de Bors frappaient fort, et chaque coup que je parais résonnait douloureusement dans tout mon bras. Pour autant, je n'abandonnai pas, bien que je sente mes forces faiblir.

Engageant par la droite, Bors imprima un large mouvement en direction de ma hanche que je contrai de justesse par le bas. Je terminai d'un mouvement circulaire vers la gauche pour repousser son épée, car il avait eu largement le temps d'attaquer de front. Je me sentais bloquée, incapable d'attaquer, me contentant de subir les coups du Chevalier, parvenant tout juste à me défendre. Sans réfléchir, je reculais précipitamment pour mettre un espace plus grand entre lui et moi et me permettre de trouver une ouverture, une faille pour l'attaquer. Trop précipitamment. Mes pieds glissèrent sur le sol poussiéreux et je manquai de tomber à la renverse. Pour rétablir l'équilibre, je me jetai vers l'avant, évitant de peu la lame de mon rival. Déstabilisé par mon mouvement, et entraîné par la vitesse de son épée qui, n'ayant rencontré aucun obstacle, n'avait pas été freinée dans son élan, il vacilla et recula suffisamment pour enfin me donner l'ouverture tant attendue.

Sans me poser plus de questions, j'engageai à droite par un coup de taille mobilisant toute ma force. J'eus alors l'impression que mon bras se brisait sous la puissance du choc, quand nos deux lames se rencontrèrent dans un fracas métallique. Mon épaule fut parcourue d'un élancement douloureux et je reculai – prudemment, cette fois – frottant mon membre endolori. Bors allait esquisser une parole, sans doute pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, mais je souhaitais persévérer et, avant qu'il ne sorte un seul son, je hochai la tête, reprenant mon épée à deux mains, solidement campée sur mes pieds et prête à lui prouver ma valeur.

Me recentrant sur les enseignements de jadis, j'analysai en vitesse la tactique de mon adversaire: Bors usait essentiellement de sa force physique et de l'avantage de son poids pour me repousser et prendre le dessus. Mais ce poids était aussi un sérieux désavantage, puisqu'il se déplaçait peu et lentement. Mon point fort à moi, je le connaissais: petite et plutôt légère – surtout en comparaison de l'ours devant moi – j'avais un bon jeu de jambes et me déplaçais vite. Si mes coups étaient moins forts que ceux de Bors, j'étais plus rapide et mobile. Ne cherchant plus alors à faire, comme nos prédécesseurs, démonstration de mes techniques, je privilégiai l'usage pratique de mes acquis. En me concentrant sur les mouvements des bras de Bors, j'arrivai à décomposer son geste et à prévoir son coup. Aussi, tandis qu'il engageait un coup de taille par la droite, je glissai sur la gauche, me pliai presque en deux pour éviter la fin de son geste et frappai par la droite. Ma manœuvre échoua, contrée par la puissance de la prise de Bors sur son arme, mais je ne manquai pas de remarquer son regard agréablement surpris, et le sourire qu'il esquissa me laissa penser qu'il prenait plaisir à ce duel amical.

Aussi continuai-je à utiliser l'atout de ma célérité pour parer ses coups et les lui rendre. D'un coup puissant, je repoussai sa lame par la gauche et achevai mon geste d'un mouvement circulaire que mon opposant n'arrêta qu'au dessus de sa tête. Nos lames croisées bien trop haut pour que je mobilise suffisamment de force pour le repousser, c'est Bors qui, plaquant violemment son torse massif contre moi, me repoussa et m'éjecta à plusieurs pieds, manquant de me faire lâcher mon arme. Rétablissant mon équilibre et ma prise sur le manche, je retournai à l'assaut, usant de ma vitesse et de ma détente pour faire un bond et venir frapper à hauteur de son épaule, coup qu'il contra en percutant violemment sa lame contre la mienne, l'obligeant à son tour à reculer. La sueur perlait sur mon front et ma lèvre supérieure, laissant un goût salé dans ma bouche. Tous mes muscles tendus à l'extrême pour résister à la puissance monstrueuse de Bors me faisaient mal, et mes doigts s'engourdissaient à force de tant serrer l'épée pour encaisser les coups abrupts du Chevalier. Pourtant je tenais bon, et le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant résonnait sans interruption dans la pièce.

Mais Bors s'adaptait vite et, tandis que je glissais sur la droite pour échapper à son coup haut, il utilisa ses jambes d'une manière que je jugeais déloyale sur l'instant : son pied gauche faucha ma jambe dont l'appui était déstabilisé par mon mouvement latéral. Je tombai lourdement sur le sol en roulant par deux fois, entraînée par mon élan. Etalée sur le sol poussiéreux, je sentis la pointe de l'épée du Chevalier se poser sur ma poitrine, mettant ainsi un terme au combat, tandis que Bors lançait une exclamation victorieuse. J'étais cependant plus que satisfaite de cet entraînement; qu'importait l'issue, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir appris des choses, d'avoir su adapter ma technique à un adversaire des plus redoutables. Aussi adressai-je un franc sourire au Chevalier bourru alors qu'il me tendait la main pour m'aider à me relever d'une poigne puissante.

J'époussetai énergiquement mes vêtements pour les débarrasser sommairement de la poussière qui s'y était accrochée, et me tournai vers Arthur pour jauger sa réaction. Il était évident que cet entraînement avait aussi servi au commandant de test pour se faire une idée de mes compétences et je réalisai tout l'enjeu de ce combat: je devais faire mes preuves aux yeux d'Arthur; aussi attendais-je, un peu anxieuse, un commentaire du Romain.

« Vous vous en êtes admirablement tirée, Kira, » m'assura Arthur. « Vous manquez un peu de force, mais vos mouvements sont rapides et précis, » ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire indulgent. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais chaque fois qu'Arthur s'adressait à moi de cette manière, avec cette intonation si particulière, j'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à un père encourageant son enfant. Le coup d'œil qu'il glissa vers Tristan à la fin de sa réplique me conforta dans l'idée que je n'avais pas été aussi performante que ça, et qu'Arthur avait une fois de plus surestimé mes capacités.

« Vous possédez de très bonnes techniques, » lâcha Tristan du coin obscur où il se tenait – et je me demandai comment il parvenait à chaque fois à se cacher dans l'ombre pour parler quand on l'y attendait le moins, entretenant du même coup l'aura de mystère qui l'entourait. Son ton était dépourvu de toute nuance qui aurait pu témoigner d'une quelconque implication dans ce qu'il disait. Cette manière de s'exprimer, froide et dogmatique, complètement dépourvue d'affect, était véritablement déstabilisante, parfois même effrayante. La cruelle Isolde avait-elle véritablement subtilisé le cœur amoureux du Tristan de jadis pour le remplacer par ce bloc de granit dur et froid contre lequel se heurtaient tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop près? « Dommage que vous ne sachiez pas les utiliser, » ajouta-t-il. Pas la moindre trace d'ironie, de jugement, de mépris, dans sa voix. Rien. Exposition pure et simple d'un fait, un peu comme l'on fait remarquer qu'il pleut. Sa capacité à se distancier des choses et des personnes qui l'entourent, je la trouvais parfaitement inhumaine. _Personne ne peut ne rien ressentir. C'est impossible._

« Je… les utiliser? » bafouillai-je, déroutée par la froideur rigide de Tristan. « Pourquoi dites-vous cela? » l'interrogeai-je, les sourcils froncés, mon orgueil bafoué.

« Vous ne réfléchissez pas suffisamment. Vous alternez les coups gauches et droits parce qu'on vous a dit de le faire, sans anticiper le mouvement de votre adversaire. Vos arrêtez vos coups latéraux, puis vous reprenez un autre mouvement, alors que vous devriez continuer votre mouvement pour consolider l'appui de votre jambe, » débita-t-il d'un ton monocorde où chaque syllabe était un coup violent à l'ego. « Et puis, cessez d'utiliser la garde haute quand votre adversaire vous dépasse de deux bonnes têtes. C'est une bonne technique si votre adversaire vous est équivalent en taille et en force: là, vous vous bloquez toute seule, » me reprocha-t-il me donnant la désagréable sensation d'être la dernière des idiotes. « Utiliser des techniques pour les utiliser ne fait pas de vous un bon combattant. » Le Chevalier avait débité son monologue sans le moindre état d'âme apparent et mon ego, quant à lui, en avait pris un sérieux coup.

« Vous insinuez que je suis dans la parade? » rétorquai-je sans parvenir à contrôler l'aigreur dans ma voix.

« Je ne l'insinue pas, » rétorqua-t-il, toujours aussi sec et cassant. « Vous nous avez fait une démonstration. Une belle démonstration, certes, mais ce n'était qu'une démonstration, pas un entraînement visant à vous améliorer. » Tristan ne prenait même pas la peine de me regarder, il était absorbé par sa tâche: astiquer amoureusement son épée, traquant la moindre trace, le dernier grain de poussière incrusté sur sa lame. C'est cette attitude détachée et désinvolte qui me porta le coup fatal: cela ne le touchait même pas! Il m'assassinait avec ses remarques blessantes mais ne se donnait même pas la peine de me les assener les yeux dans les yeux. « Cela je ne vous le reproche pas, c'est après tout ce que tous voulaient, ici: juger par eux-mêmes de ce dont vous êtes capable. J'ai vu. J'ai jugé. Votre niveau est médiocre, c'est un fait. Et ne faites donc pas l'enfant qui s'offusque pour un rien, » ajouta-t-il au premier son de protestation qui sortit de ma bouche. Surprise par sa réaction, je ravalai mes mots, serrant douloureusement les poings pour contenir la colère vexée qui menaçait d'exploser en moi. « Cet état de fait n'est pas immuable. Les bases sont bonnes. Il vous faut juste de l'entraînement. Beaucoup d'entraînement. »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sauter à la gorge du malotru, Arthur intervint doucement: « Je ne doute pas que vous apprendrez très vite, Kira - après tout, c'est bien le but de ces entraîmenents. Et Bors est un adversaire redoutable et expérimenté, ne l'oubliez pas.» souligna le commandant ménageant avec tact mon orgueil malmené. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que je m'emporte à la moindre des remarques de Tristan ? Pourquoi diable me conduire comme une gamine effrontément capricieuse dès qu'il me faisait un remarque que j'aurais à coup sur accepté sans broncher d'un autre que lui ? La sensation d'être à fleur de peau dès que Tristan s'adressait à moi, ou même me regardait, commençait vraiment à être désagréable. Dès que nous étions en présence l'un de l'autre, je n'étais plus moi-même et réagissait comme une idiote égocentrique. J'allais devoir vite trouver une solution à ce problème avant qu'Arthur parvienne au bout de sa patience et me juge inapte à la tâche, me renvoyant alors dans la geôle d'où il m'avait tiré.

« Le tact et l'ego de la jouvencelle ne seront d'aucune utilité si l'on venait à s'en prendre à… » Le Chevalier qui avait pris la parole – sans qu'on le lui ait demandé, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser en voyant le sourire narquois sur le visage de Kay – s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas dire clairement que c'était la vie de Morganne qu'il ne me jugeait pas apte à défendre.

Le mensonge que l'on entretenait autour des attentats contre la jeune femme m'insupportait vraiment: ne valait-il pourtant pas mieux la prévenir, qu'elle puisse se prémunir un minimum elle-même de ces attaques et être plus vigilante? Mais je dus cesser là mes questionnements intérieurs, car Kay reprit, braquant ses yeux verts et sournois sur moi: « Bref, si elle devait user de son épée au péril de sa vie. » _Dana, que je peux détester cet homme!_ Dans sa bouche plus que dans celle d'aucun autre, ces mots étaient méprisants et avilissants. « Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Tristan: il y'a encore du travail pour qu'elle soit au niveau. »

« C'est étrange, je n'ai pourtant entendu personne vous demander votre avis, Chevalier, » ripostai-je, hargneuse.

« Ai-je touché un point sensible? » répondit-il, doucereux, en s'approchant de moi pour me toiser de toute sa hauteur.

« Il n'y a rien que vous pourriez jamais toucher chez moi, _Chevalier,_ » lâchai-je, méprisante et acerbe, d'un ton juste assez fort pour que lui seul puisse m'entendre. Néanmoins Lancelot, à peine deux pas à ma gauche, devait avoir l'ouïe suffisamment fine pour m'avoir entendue, puisqu'il lâcha un petit rire qui fit froncer les sourcils de Kay.

« Réglons-cela ici et maintenant, » me défia-t-il en posant sa main sur le pommeau de son épée.

Tandis que, piquée au vif, j'esquissai le même mouvement, d'une seule foulée déterminée, Arthur nous rejoignit et tenta de calmer le jeu: « Ce n'est pas le moment idéal, Kay. Kira, vous avez déjà démontré vos talents, vous n'avez plus rien à prouver. »

« Visiblement, si, » répliquai-je, amère, continuant de fixer Kay d'un air mauvais.

« Hé, Gamine! T'emballe pas! » s'exclama Bors, que je n'avais pas vu venir. D'une poigne forte sur mon épaule, il m'obligea à reculer et à détourner mon attention du Chevalier désagréable en face de moi. « Allez Kay, fous-lui la paix. Je t'ai trouvée très bien moi, Gamine, » m'assura-t-il avec une sincérité évidente. « Et je suis le mieux placé pour parler: c'est à moi qu't'as donné du fil à r'tordre! Pas vrai, les gars? » lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire. La situation était tendue et Arthur ne cessait de passer de Kay à moi, comme craignant qu'elle ne s'envenime davantage entre son frère d'armes et moi.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim, moi, » beugla Bors en se tapant sur le ventre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant la bonhomie qui se dégageait de cette grosse brute, et me laissai entraîner sans la moindre résistance par Morganne jusque ses quartiers. Une fois préparées pour le repas – une toilette sommaire ne m'ayant pas fait de mal, vu toute la poussière qui s'était sournoisement glissée sous mes vêtements durant le combat - nous rejoignîmes nos compagnons pour le repas.

Pendant que je mangeais, les réflexions de Tristan et de Kay ne cessèrent de tourner dans ma tête, m'empêchant de profiter de la compagnie de tous. Le sujet de _l'entraînement_ ne fut pas abordé de tout le repas, sans doute jugé encore trop sensible, mais je savais bien que tôt ou tard il reviendrait sur le tapis, et qu'il raviverait à coup sûr mes doutes sur mes capacités. Ce qu'avait dit Tristan m'avait vraiment mise à mal. Mon égo n'avait pas été le seul à être blessé. Ma confiance en moi avait été sérieusement ébranlée et je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais. J'avais besoin d'air et de solitude, et vite. Aussi demandai-je à Arthur l'autorisation de quitter la table et de disposer d'une petite heure, ce que ce dernier, m'assurant, qu'il devait s'entretenir avec Morganne et qu'elle resterait donc sous sa garde, me permit. Le sauf-conduit, marqué du sceau du commandant et m'autorisant à déambuler librement dans un périmètre défini toujours en ma possession, je quittai la table et mes compagnons, avertissant discrètement ma protégée. Mais mon départ soudain sembla inquiéter Bors, puisque ce dernier m'interpella avant que je quitte la pièce:

*{ « Tu vas où, Gamine? » me demanda-t-il.

« Si on vous le demande, vous direz que vous n'en savez rien, » dis-je. J'avais répondu avec un sourire en coin et un regard de défi. Je l'aimais bien, mais j'aurais aussi aimé qu'il arrête un peu de me surprotéger. Je n'étais pas sa fille, après tout!

« A cette heure-ci, c'est pas très prudent, » argua le Chevalier.

« C'est vrai, » rétorquai-je. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais capable de me défendre… Quoiqu'en pensent certains… » ajoutai-je en coulant un regard peu avenant vers Kay, évitant soigneusement de croiser celui de Tristan.

« Ou comme si elle avait réussi à désarmer Lancelot, » continua Galahad.

« Ou comme si elle avait su te résister en duel, Bors, » renchérit Dagonet.

J'adressai un sourire de remerciement aux deux Chevaliers dont j'appréciais vraiment le soutien à ce moment précis.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » dis-je en regardant Bors. « Si quelqu'un me cherche des ennuis, promis, je ne le décapiterai pas… » Et, me retournant pour reprendre mon chemin, je continuai d'une voix plus basse et ironique : « Ou alors, je le découpe en petits morceaux et je les brûle un par un… »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? » fit Bors, incrédule.

« Bon, faut que j'y aille, » lançai-je précipitamment. « A plus tard… _papa_! » J'avais ajouté le dernier mot avec toute l'insolence dont j'étais capable. Puis, je partis sans demander mon reste, tandis que Bors m'intimait de revenir.}*

Une fois dehors, je laissai le garde de faction examiner mon sauf-conduit et quittai le fort, sans but précis, cherchant juste un peu de calme et de solitude. Le rebord du lac était devenu comme un sanctuaire pour moi et, l'ayant pour cette raison fait ajouter au périmètre autorisé par mon sauf-conduit, j'en repris le chemin, plus assurée que les premières fois: je commençais à connaître la configuration du terrain et ne tombais plus, ni ne me cognais à tous les obstacles; et puis, il faisait encore jour.

Mais je n'eus même pas le temps de rejoindre la lisère du petit bois que je fus interpellée par la dernière personne que je pouvais tolérer de voir maintenant.

« Kira! »

« Kay, » lui répondis-je d'une voix empreinte de politesse, sans pourtant daigner me tourner vers lui.

« Vous vous évadez? » demanda-t-il, narquois, en arrivant à ma hauteur.

« Une évasion autorisée, Chevalier, » répondis-je, contenant difficilement mon agacement.

« Ce n'est donc plus une évasion, » constata-t-il en réglant son pas sur le mien.

« Vous êtes très perspicace, messire, » lâchai-je. Je devais me faire une raison, je ne saurais pas me contenir près de lui. Tant pis. Qu'il en fasse les frais après tout!

« Voilà qui m'attriste: j'aurais surement pris plaisir à vous donner la chasse, » répliqua-t-il dans un murmure près de mon oreille.

« Une autre fois peut-être, » dis-je en m'éloignement discrètement de lui; sa proximité me dérangeait vraiment.

« Mes allusions ne vous amusent donc pas, Kira? » lança-t-il sur le ton d'une discussion que je refusais d'avoir avec lui.

« C'est qu'elles ne me semblent pas avoir vocation à me faire rire, Chevalier, » rétorquai-je sèchement.

« Vraiment? Quelles intentions leur prêtez-vous donc? » m'interrogea-t-il avec un air intéressé.

« Me mettre mal à l'aise, certainement. En colère, sans doute, » débitai-je d'un ton monocorde dont l'apparente neutralité me satisfaisait. « Peut-être même, et j'espère que vous excuserez ma franchise, Kay, » ajoutai-je, « à me prouver que des deux, vous êtes le plus fort. »

« Hola! Quels mauvais desseins vous me prêtez là! Avez-vous donc une si piètre opinion de moi? »

« Je tâche de ne pas en avoir, messire. Cependant, il m'est difficile de vous tenir en haute estime quand le peu que j'aie eu à observer de votre caractère me donne de vous une si mauvaise image. »

« Voilà un jugement sage et pondéré, Kira. Et quelle fausseté dans la réponse! Tout autant que de délicatesse! Ne prenez donc pas cet air outré: je suis loin d'être un idiot. Vous n'avez exprimé que ce que toute la réserve que vous avez mobilisée vous a permis de répondre. Mais je pense cela bien éloigné de la réelle opinion que vous vous êtes forgé de moi. Aussi, où que vous alliez, permettez-moi de vous accompagner un bout de chemin durant, pour essayer d'obtenir de vous l'aveu de votre intime pensée. »

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais accéder à une telle demande, surtout ainsi formulée. Mais j'ai dans l'idée que, quelque soit ma réponse, vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête. Aussi j'accepte, dans l'espoir qu'une fois votre curiosité malsaine satisfaite, vous me laisserez enfin en paix. Cette réponse est-elle suffisamment honnête pour vous? »

« On y vient. Vous répondrez donc à mes questions? »

« N'y comptez pas, Chevalier. Sauf peut-être aux plus anodines. Mais comme je pressens que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je préfère de loin être un minimum maître de la situation et accepter votre compagnie plutôt que d'être contrainte de la subir. Mais entendez bien que je n'y prends pas le moindre plaisir. »

« Quelles dures paroles! Et quel coup douloureux pour ma propre estime! »

« Ce n'est que justice. Vous n'avez vous-même pas ménagé mon propre égo. »

« Soit. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu. Et puis, ne nous leurrons pas, aucune question n'est jamais anodine. Pas plus que les réponses. »

Je jetai un regard suspicieux au Chevalier, puis regardant de nouveau droit devant moi, je repris ma marche, gardant un silence revêche dans l'espoir fou que le Chevalier cesse là son inquisition. Un espoir qui m'apparut bien vite des plus vains.

« Par quoi vais-je bien pouvoir commencer? » s'interrogea Kay, un sourire mutin flottant sur ses lèvres. « Peut-être me parlerez-vous de votre famille. Avez-vous des frères et sœurs, Kira? »

« Oui, » répondis-je du ton le plus neutre que je pouvais composer.

« Eh bien! » s'esclaffa-t-il, « vous semblez vraiment déterminée à ne pas me faciliter la tâche! »

Si ce Chevalier ne m'était pas aussi antipathique, et que mon opinion à son égard ne me poussait pas à autant de vigilance et de réserve, je me serais sans doute laissée abuser par son sourire chaleureux et son attitude si engageante. Prenant le temps de l'observer avec attention, j'étais bien obligée de reconnaître – mais de mauvaise grâce, bien sûr, et surtout en silence – qu'il était sans doute l'un des Chevaliers les plus séduisants d'Arthur. Des yeux lumineux et témoignant de la vivacité d'esprit de l'homme, des manières envoûtantes, une voix chaude et musicale, un corps élancé et puissant, un sourire charmeur; tout chez lui appelait au rapprochement. Je secouai la tête pour chasser les pensées gênantes qui avaient envahit mon esprit tandis que Kay continuait: « Tant mieux, j'aime quand la partie s'annonce difficile. Combien? » insista-t-il, goguenard.

« Six, » répondis-je sans émotion aucune, prenant exemple sur l'inexpressivité de Tristan. « Et vous, avez-vous des frères et sœurs? » l'interrogeai-je, tentant de reprendre la maîtrise de la situation.

Kay me sourit longuement en retour, l'air de ne pas être dupe de ma tentative de retournement. « J'avais une jeune sœur quand j'ai quitté mes parents, » répondit-il les yeux dans le vague. « Mais ils étaient encore jeunes; j'imagine que j'ai d'autres frères et sœurs aujourd'hui. »

« Votre pays vous manque? » continuai-je, touchée par lui comme je l'étais par le déracinement brutal qu'avaient subi tous ces Chevaliers.

Le jeune homme s'esclaffa bruyamment, et il me sembla un instant que ce rire était trop fort, trop faux, cachant une blessure au cœur et à l'âme comme chacun de ses frères d'armes. Avais-je là une ouverture, une faiblesse à exploiter pour rendre coup pour coup à mon adversaire? Cependant, fidèle à son rôle, Kay renchérit: « Non! Pourquoi me manqueraient-ils? Je ne me souviens même plus d'eux! Même leurs prénoms se sont effacés de ma mémoire. »

« Comment peut-on oublier le nom de ses parents? » m'offusquai-je, complètement incrédule qu'il puisse ainsi annihiler le souvenir même de l'homme et de la femme qui l'avaient mis au monde. « Votre propre famille! »

« Ma vie est ici, aujourd'hui! Ma famille est ici, » dit-il d'un ton mais posé qu'auparavant. Peu à peu, Kay perdait son ton débonnaire et taquin, semblant monter en tension et en colère. Mais malgré les alarmes qui retentirent dans mon esprit, m'enjoignant à ne pas le pousser trop loin dans son agacement, je n'en fis rien et continuai:

« Une famille que vous oublierez sans doute aussi aisément que celle qui vous a donné la vie, quand enfin vous serez libéré de votre engagement, » lâchai-je, acerbe, cherchant les limites de tolérance du Chevalier. Limites que je commençais à frôler de très près.

« Encore un jugement bien dur! Mais vous jugez sans savoir, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre quelle relation me lie à mes frères Chevaliers, » cracha-t-il avec dédain, comme s'il me tenait pour la dernière des idiotes. Cette fois, c'est en moi que la fureur commençait à monter et mon ton se faisait de plus en plus dur, tandis que mes paroles devenaient plus cassantes.

« Cette fois c'est vous qui jugez sans savoir: si vous m'expliquiez, sans doute pourrais-je comprendre. »

« Vraiment? » gronda-t-il d'une voix forte. « Vous a-t-on arraché à votre famille, ne vous laissant aucun espoir de les revoir jamais? Avez-vous manqué de l'amour d'un père et d'une mère pendant votre enfance? » débita-t-il avec fureur, tandis que je réalisai que cette fois il ne se maîtrisait plus du tout. « Avez-vous…? Non! Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre quelle douleur nous étreint le cœur, parce que vous avez toujours été choyée, aimée, protégée, entourée par ceux que vous aimiez! »

Je commençais à m'inquiéter devant l'ampleur de la colère de Kay. J'avais déclenché un ouragan humain que je n'étais plus sûre de pouvoir contenir. Plus il m'invectivait et plus il s'approchait de moi, menaçant, me toisant méchamment de toute sa hauteur, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, tous les muscle du corps semblant tendus à l'extrême.

« Vous n'avez jamais eu à vous battre chaque jour, redoutant autant qu'espérant la mort au détour de chaque bataille! Vous n'avez sans doute jamais perdu d'être cher dans un combat idiot qui n'était pas le vôtre et ne le sera jamais! Vous avez toujours eu le droit, le pouvoir de dire_ non_! Moi je ne l'ai jamais eu! » me jeta-t-il d'un ton qui me le fit imaginer comme un enfant injustement privé d'un cadeau que l'on aurait fait à un autre.

« Kay, je ne souhaitais pas vous… » tentai-je pour apaiser un peu la fureur de la tempête que j'avais déclenché chez Kay, effrayée par la tournure que prenait la situation.

« Non, en effet, parce que les autres vous importent peu! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous sans vous soucier du reste! » tempêta-t-il en plantant un doigt accusateur dans mon torse, me forçant à reculer peu à peu. « Et vous arrivez ici avec vos plaintes dérisoires et vos enfantillages, réclamant l'attention et l'amour de tous! Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'ils vous le donnent, sans même y réfléchir! » beugla-t-il, finalement hors de lui.

Etait-il donc simplement jaloux de l'attention soudaine de ses frères d'armes pour moi? Se sentait-il lésé par ma présence? C'était du moins ce que son discours plus que vindicatif me laissait imaginer.

« Mais vous ne nous duperez pas tous. Je ne vous aime pas! » cracha-t-il avec un mépris plus qu'évident en m'acculant contre un arbre. « Vous aviez tout et vous avez tout abandonné, abandonné cette famille dont vous me faisiez l'éloge avec vos principes moraux construits sur des chimères, pour venir ici et en réclamer encore plus, quand nous n'avons rien! Votre simple présence est une insulte à la liberté et à la vie qui nous a été confisquée! Puis, abattant lourdement ses deux mains puissantes de chaque côté de ma tête, approchant son visage si près du mien que son haleine avinée me frappa de plein fouet, il me menaça ouvertement:

« Entendez-moi bien: je ne vous aime pas! Et, tant que je vivrai, vous me trouverez sur votre route! »

« Kay! » tonna une voix mécontente derrière le Chevalier. « Laisse-là immédiatement! »

Le visage de Kay se crispa en un rictus colérique et haineux, et ce dernier se tourna pour toiser avec défi le nouvel arrivant.

* * *

Entre*{...}* voici le passage écrit par Midnight Fantasy Abby! Un grand merci à elle pour sa participation ainsi qu'à Kebeo dont le passage (et peut être plus encore si elle le veut) apparaitra dans les prochains chapitres.

**Et voilà, après ce chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, vous vous doutez bien que comme à mon habitude, je trépigne déjà d'impatience en attendant vos reviews Ô Combien savoureuses ! **

**Vite, vite, cliquez donc !**

**Et pour ceux ou celles qui le souhaitent, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos participations, vos suggestions pour la suite!**

**Rejoignez nous vite sur Edeinn's World ! (Pour nous retrouver, tapez: Edeinn's World xooit sur votre moteur de recherche.)**


	29. Chapter 28: Le temps du repentir

**Et c'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Un grand merci à tous pour votre fidélité à cette fiction! Et un merci tout particulier à Kebeo pour sa participation à l'écriture de ce chapitre.**

**Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews de tout le monde, mais promis j'essaie de m'y atteler dès que possible!**

**Je répondrais juste ici à la review anonyme de Pitchoune : Aucune inquiètude, je ne m'arrêterais pas là, je suis juste un peu (euphémisme) lente ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**A tous, je m'excuse d'avance des coquilles et maladresses que vous pourriez trouver dans ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Ce chapitre et les suivants ne passeront sans doute pas en correction, puisque mes betas (c'est trop top d'en avoir plusieurs ^^ ) nous attelons à une tâche des plus ardues: la réécriture complète de la fiction !**

**J'espère néanmoins que les fautes ne viendrons pas gâcher votre lecture.**

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne Lecture...**

* * *

Chapitre 28: Le temps du repentir

_« Kay! » tonna une voix mécontente derrière le Chevalier. « Laisse-là immédiatement! »_

_Le visage de Kay se crispa en un rictus colérique et haineux, et ce dernier se tourna pour toiser avec défi le nouvel arrivant._

Je ne pus réprimer un soupir de soulagement en apercevant Tristan, dont l'intervention aussi soudaine qu'inattendue ressemblait à un véritable sauvetage. Son air sévère et tendu se heurta à l'attitude agressive de Kay, et les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard durant quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables tant l'atmosphère était tendue.

« Paix mon frère! » lança Kay à son compagnon. « Kira et moi ne faisions que discuter un peu. »

« Tu as une étrange manière d'entretenir une discussion, Kay, » répliqua Tristan d'un ton posé mais néanmoins ferme.

« Le ton est seulement un peu monté, Tristan. Excusez mon emportement, Kira, » ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

Encore sous le choc, je me contentai d'acquiescer bêtement. D'un geste, Tristan me fit signe de le rejoindre, et encore fébrile, je m'éloignai le plus rapidement possible de mon agresseur pour rallier le Chevalier et me placer derrière lui.

« Bien, si l'incident est clos…» termina simplement mon sauveur en m'entraînant par le bras en direction du fort. Une fois hors de portée de voix de Kay, Tristan lâcha du bout des lèvres: « Réaction stupide et immature. »

« Je …»

« Et cessez de répliquer sans cesse, et de vous offusquer pour un rien, vous êtes… »

« … Désolée. »

« Pardon? »

« Je suis désolée. Vous avez raison, c'était stupide et immature de réagir ainsi, je… » Je soupirai profondément dégoûtée par ce que j'étais en train de devenir. Au plus je réfléchissais, au plus je me rendais compte que je n'étais plus la même. Je détestais profondément la personne que j'étais devenue et j'aurais tout donné pour retrouver la jeune femme que j'avais abandonnée sur le chemin de Camlann. Je ne parvenais plus à me reconnaitre dans l'image que ceux qui m'entouraient me renvoyaient de moi-même.

« Eh bien… » dit soudainement Tristan, me tirant de mes réflexions. « Des excuses? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

Honteuse, je préférais le quitter là et après lui avoir soufflé un dernier remerciement pour être intervenu, je le laissai poursuivre son chemin seul, pour, de mon côté, rejoindre Morganne. Je trouvai cette dernière dans son antichambre, toujours en compagnie de son frère.

« Je suis de retour, » l'informai-je simplement. Morganne, enthousiaste en toute chose, me pria de prendre un siège et de me joindre à eux, ce que je déclinai poliment, lui assurant que je préférais rester debout et je m'approchai de la fenêtre pour laisser mon regard divaguer, non sans avoir aperçu auparavant le regard inquiet et curieux qu'Arthur posa sur moi. Le rassurant d'un sourire forcé, je repris le fil de mes réflexions.

Je n'avais presque plus rien de la jeune fille que j'étais, quand alors j'étais protégée et aimée au milieu des miens, il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps. Il me semblait que je commençais à comprendre les causes de ce changement. Depuis que j'avais rencontré les légendaires Chevaliers du Grand Mur, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu toute confiance en moi. Je ne me sentais plus comme la guerrière fière et combattive que mon père avait toujours vue en moi. Sur le chemin qui m'avait menée à ma servitude romaine, j'avais laissé toutes les valeurs, les principes, l'Histoire même qui avaient bercé mon enfance et modelé la jeune adulte d'aujourd'hui. A ce jour je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, dépossédée de tout ce qui l'avait faite autrefois. Ici, à Camlann, j'avais l'impression de m'être reconstruite avec des petits bouts trouvés ça et là et qui ne faisaient pas de moi une personne entière, mais un amas de personnalités contradictoires; des reflets renvoyant tantôt ce que l'un souhaitait voir, tantôt ce que l'autre haïssait.

Un fracas métallique à peine perceptible dans le couloir me fit tourner la tête et, dans un geste reflexe, je portai ma main à la dague suspendue à ma taille, tout en me dirigeant le plus calmement possible vers la porte, tâchant de ne pas alerter ma protégée. Du coin de l'œil, j'eus le temps de voir son frère se raidir et d'un hochement de tête, je lui fis signe que je prenais le contrôle de la situation. A peine sortie de la chambre, le murmure de vêtements froissés et des piétinements précipités me firent me tendre à l'extrême, un coup d'œil de chaque côté du corridor m'apprit que, si intrus il y avait, celui-ci avait eu le temps soit de s'enfuir, soit de se cacher. Délicatement, j'extirpai la dague de ma taille – mon épée étant bien trop grande pour être manœuvrée dans l'étroit couloir – et d'un pas plus léger qu'une plume, me plaquant contre le mur frais et humide, j'avançai à droite, là d'où les derniers bruits m'étaient parvenus, vers l'angle du mur. Un autre froissement d'étoffe arrêta net ma progression: cette fois plus de doute possible, quelqu'un était tapis contre le mur juste derrière l'angle, il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne soit pas armé ou toutefois moins rapide que moi. Quand mes pas me menèrent si près de l'intrus que je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de le confronter, je tentais tout de même une dernière solution, dans l'espoir de faire sortir l'intrus de sa cachette:

« Qui que vous soyez, montrez vous! » ordonnai-je d'une voix forte, toujours aplatie contre la pierre glaciale. _Vraiment très impressionnant! Le redoutable guerrier à quelques pouces de là doit être véritablement mort de peur! _ « Mais qu'est ce que vous … » m'exclamai-je si surprise que j'en laissai même tomber ma dague. « Par Dana, Seigneur Gahéris qu'est-ce qui vous prend de faire un tel vacarme dans ce couloir et de vous y tapir ensuite comme un voleur? Vouliez-vous être…? »

« Chut, » me supplia le Chevalier Gahéris d'une voix basse, un doigt sur les lèvres. « Je vous en prie ne parlez pas si fort, Arthur va… » Le grincement des gonds d'une porte, le fit taire instantanément, et je ramassai vite ma dague, tout en me composant une figure moins surprise.

« Gahéris? » s'étonna Arthur qui franchissait le seuil de la chambre de sa soeur. « C'est toi qui fait crier ainsi Kira? »

Le jeune homme, pris sur le vif, piqua un fard et balbutia: « Eh bien je… En fait, c'est que… »

« C'est ma faute, je parle beaucoup trop fort Arthur, » intervins-je, soucieuse de masquer s'il était possible le trouble du jeune homme. « Gahéris venait me…» hésitai-je, tentant de trouver un mensonge convenable, bien que je n'en aie aucune raison. J'ignorais ce qui me poussait à couvrir ainsi le jeune sarmate, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner dans sa détressé évidente. Je glissai un regard désespéré au Chevalier et celui-ci vint à ma rescousse en étayant mon imposture:

« Je venais proposer à Kira de s'entrainer avec moi! » débita-t-il trop rapidement et trop fort pour que ce soit naturel. Arthur passa de l'un à l'autre avec un regard suspicieux, tandis que Gahéris continuait de s'enfoncer dans son excuse: « Yvain n'est pas… Alors, je suis dis que Kira peut-être… »

« Je vois… » dit Arthur d'un air qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas dupe de notre tromperie. « Mais il est un peu tard pour s'entrainer non, » nous rappela-t-il en désignant d'un geste ample l'ouverture d'une fenêtre sur l'obscurité de la nuit.

« En effet…, » marmonnai-je. « C'était, pour demain! » m'écriai-je presque.

Le commandant nous regarda les sourcils froncés, puis après un silence qui me parut durer une éternité, il concéda: « Bien. C'est une bonne idée. Kira, quand vous aurez fini de _régler les détails _avec Gahéris, rejoignez-nous, » ajouta-t-il. Puis, il s'en fut, retournant d'où il venait, nous laissant Gahéris et moi dans un silence abasourdi.

Une fois la porte de la chambre de Morganne claquée, je lâchai un soupir de soulagement, et me tournai vers Gahéris, l'air sévère: « Maintenant, peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je me suis retrouvée à mentir pour vous couvrir, sans même savoir ce que vous pouviez bien faire là! » lui reprochai-je. « L'aile des Chevaliers est à l'opposé de la maison! » lui fis-je remarquer pour souligner l'incongruité de sa présence ici. Puis, je réalisai soudain que le trouver là, si près de la chambre de Morganne ne pouvais signifier qu'une chose: « Oh non! » m'exclamai-je. « Je peux bien passer des nuits blanches, ou même suivre Morganne dans ses ouvrages insipides et ses visites de courtoisie ennuyeuses, pour la protéger d'éventuels assaillants; mais _ça_, certainement pas! Je ne jouerai ni le chaperon, ni la complice de vos petits rendez-vous galants! » l'avertis-je, l'air mauvais. « Ne comptez pas sur moi: je ne vous couvrirai pas, et surtout, je ne mentirais pas – une fois de plus – à Arthur à ce propos! » m'emballai-je.

« Moins fort Kira! » chuchota le jeune homme. « Je ne… Je ne vous demande rien de tel. C'est seulement que… » Le garçon bafouillait en se tripotant les mains. Etait-il possible qu'un guerrier si aguerri et rompu aux situations les plus périlleuses soit aussi empoté face à une frêle et innocente jeune fille. Enfin innocente, je commençais à en douter. Se pouvait-il que malgré ma présence constante à ses côtés, Morganne ait réussi à se jouer de moi pour rencontrer secrètement son prétendant?

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il? » le questionnai-je.

« Depuis… Oh non! » s'écria-t-il l'air fautif, tout rougissant. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez! Morganne est trop honnête pour se livrer à de telles choses! Je… Elle ne sait pas que je… Je m'étais enfin résolu à lui… enfin vous savez, à lui parler, » m'expliqua-t-il d'une voix basse, l'air si penaud que l'espace d'un instant j'en oubliai qu'il était un combattant foudroyant, capable de me trancher la gorge avant même que j'aie le temps de réagir. J'eus presque envie de me mettre à rire, mais un sursaut de conscience m'en empêcha, m'avertissant que ce n'était sans doute pas le moment adéquat. « Et puis, une fois devant la chambre, j'ai entendu la voix d'Arthur et en me retournant pour rebrousser chemin, j'ai heurté ce guéridon de mon épée. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la logique du Chevalier: « D'accord, mais pourquoi ne pas être reparti? Pourquoi donc êtes vous resté tapi derrière ce mur au lieu de rejoindre vos quartiers ou une quelconque autre partie commune? Pourquoi prendre le risque de vous faire surprendre? »

« Heu, je… » Le jeune homme se tu dubitatif, puis reprit avec un air d'incompréhension totale: « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » J'étais sidérée! L'Amour pouvait-il à ce point rendre les gens idiots? Aveuglé par ses sentiments, le valeureux et redoutable guerrier qu'il était devenait le plus sombre crétin du pays? Alors, j'avais bien raison de me méfier de l'Amour, s'il rendait les gens à ce point faibles!

« Bien, je … Mince alors, je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez pu être aussi… Bref, grâce à vous, il nous faut organiser un entraînement demain si nous ne voulons pas qu'Arthur nous demande des comptes! » lui rappelai-je soucieuse de rester crédible aux yeux du Commandant. Et puis, cela ne me ferait pas de mal.

« Vous avez raison, » acquiesça Gahéris visiblement un peu honteux de son comportement, « que diriez-vous de nous retrouver demain à la troisième heure? »

« Très bien. Je vais prendre mes dispositions vis-à-vis de Morganne. Si nous en avons terminé, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, messire, » dis-je pour le congédier, rejoignant ensuite Arthur et sa jeune sœur dans la chambre de cette dernière.

Encore assis tous deux au coin du feu, devisant sans interruption, j'observai alors leur attitude. Morganne s'égaillait dans la discussion et je compris que c'était elle qui en vérité entretenait la conversation de son babillage joyeux. En l'observant attentivement, je pus déduire à sa mine béate et joyeuse qu'elle était profondément heureuse de retrouver son frère et de pourvoir partager avec lui un moment d'intimité que je savais trop rare. Mais il était tout aussi évident qu'Arthur partageait le plaisir que prenait sa cadette à ces retrouvailles. Je savais qu'Arthur la chérissait bien plus que sa vie elle-même, peut-être parce que – aux dires de Thallys – la jeune Morganne ressemblait beaucoup à sa défunte mère, et elle imaginait qu'Arthur retrouvait en sa sœur, un peu de sa mère trop tôt partie. Je n'imaginais pas douleur que pouvait provoquer la perte des ses parents: les miens avaient toujours été présents. Ils m'avaient toujours soutenue, encouragée et choyée, peut-être même un peu trop. Jamais je n'avais eu à souffrir de leur absence, et je commençais enfin à mesurer la chance que j'avais eu de grandir dans une famille unie et aimante que le drame n'avait pas entaché. Bien sûr, comme beaucoup de femmes à notre époque, ma mère avait perdu deux enfants à la naissance, trop faibles sans doute pour affronter le monde, mais cela n'avait jamais brisé l'harmonie de ma famille. J'étais consciente qu'Arthur et Morganne n'avaient pas eu cette chance, ayant perdu leur mère, alors que quelques années avant leur père était décédé.

« A quoi rêvez-vous, Kira? » m'interrogea Arthur, me faisant sursauter, perdue que j'étais dans mes pensées.

« J'admirais la complicité qui vous lie tous deux, » avouai-je rosissante de m'être faite prendre à les observer ainsi. Arthur eut un regard attendri vers sa sœur, puis se tournant de nouveau vers moi, il reprit:

« Vos frères et vos sœurs vous manquent? »m'interrogea-t-il d'une voix précautionneuse. Craignait-il que je m'effondre en larmes à l'évocation des miens dont j'étais séparée pour un temps qui me semblait infini? Cela aurait été bien mal me connaitre. Lui retournant son sourire, je répondis:

« Parfois, » admis-je. « Je n'avais encore jamais été séparée de mes sœurs et de mon frère cadet, mais les plus âgés étant partis depuis longtemps déjà, j'ai appris à composer avec la séparation, » lui assurai-je, voyant son visage inquiet. « Et puis, je serais une fille et une sœur bien ingrate et égoïste s'ils ne me manquaient guère, non? »

« En effet, » concéda Arthur, visiblement rassuré par ma réaction.

« Et puis, je ne garde en mémoire que de beaux et heureux souvenirs, c'est presque comme si je ne les avais jamais quittés. »

Nous discutâmes encore un peu, Morganne nous livrant quelques-uns de ses souvenirs d'enfance les plus heureux, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière montre des signes de fatigue qui poussèrent son frère à se retirer. Une fois Morganne couchée et Thallys retirée pour la nuit, je verrouillai de l'intérieur la porte de ma protégée, et la barricadai avec l'étai de blocage: précaution supplémentaire prise depuis que Morganne était la cible d'attaques, en plus des barreaux de fer défendant l'accès à sa fenêtre. La jeune femme s'était montrée soucieuse de telles précautions dignes d'une prison, mais Arthur avait su trouver les mots pour calmer ses inquiétudes et lui faire voir la situation comme parfaitement commune. Si elle y croyait…Une fois portes et fenêtres ainsi condamnées, le seul accès à la chambre de Morganne était celui entre ma chambre et la sienne. Tout intrus qui voudrait pénétrer dans la chambre de la jeune Romaine, devrait en passer par la mienne. Mon lit n'aménageant qu'un espace très étroit pour accéder à la porte communicante, le passage était quasiment impossible sans me réveiller. Souhaitant bonne nuit à la jeune femme, je rejoignis ma chambre et répétai une opération similaire en verrouillant cette fois-ci la porte communicante. Je rangeai ensuite la clé sous mon oreiller – cachette certes bien peu recherchée mais très rapide d'accès en cas de problème – dont seule Morganne possédait le double.

Un sourire aux lèvres, amusée par cette situation, je m'affalai sur le lit en repensant à toutes les précautions prises pour protéger Morganne, l'enfermant comme le plus précieux des bijoux dans un écrin. Mais c'était bien là le sujet: Morganne était plus précieuse que n'importe quel bijou. Pour son frère certes, mais aussi et surtout pour mon peuple: la demi-Bretonne représentait le salut des miens, la liberté plus proche que jamais, et j'étais prête à me soumettre à tous les verrouillages qu'il le faudrait, aussi contraignants puissent-ils être, si je pouvais m'assurer que l'Elue mènerait sa Destinée à bien.

Trois coups frappés à ma porte me tirèrent de ma rêverie, et je m'inquiétai de savoir qui pouvait bien me rendre visite à cette heure tardive. Réajustant la dague à ma ceinture, prête à m'en servir, je m'approchai je la porte en demandant d'une voix forte:

« Qui est là? » Tout mon corps se crispa quand j'entendis la réponse. Ouvrant la porte à demi, je lui demandai agressive: « Que faites vous là? » Immédiatement, je regrettai le ton que j'avais pris, oubliant mes bonnes résolutions.

Kay soupira en secouant la tête et, me fixant d'un regard mêlé de lassitude et d'incompréhension, répondit: « Pourquoi êtes vous donc toujours sur la défensive? Nous ne sommes pas ennemis: ne baissez-vous donc jamais la garde? »

Soupirant à mon tour, je répondis: « Pardonnez-moi. Laissez-moi donc reformuler: Seigneur Kay, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite à une heure si tardive? » Le ton de ma voix avait été doucereux et sonnait si faux qu'il me donnait à moi-même envie de rire. Décidément, c'était physique: je n'arrivais pas à me montrer naturellement aimable avec cet homme. Il fallait croire que certaines personnes n'étaient simplement pas faites pour s'entendre.

« Hypocrite, » ricana-t-il sur le ton de l'amusement, sans la moindre trace d'agressivité dans la voix. « Puis-je entrer? » demanda-t-il. Sans même attendre la réponse, jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans le couloir, sans doute pour être certain que personne ne le voyait, il pénétra dans ma chambre et s'affala dans le fauteuil qui avait été poussé devant la cheminée. Toujours surprise par l'attitude du Chevalier qui contrastait tellement avec celle qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée, je ne dis mot et attendis qu'il prenne la parole. Il resta les yeux plantés dans le vague durant un moment qui me parut interminable. Puis d'un bond, il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre. « Je tenais à m'excuser pour… »

« Non, » le coupai-je abruptement. Kay releva la tête surpris et dans ses yeux, je crus même déceler de la déception, aussi, je repris immédiatement, la tête basse, contrite par ma prise de conscience précédente: « Ce n'est certainement pas à vous de me faire des excuses, Chevalier. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à notre altercation d'aujourd'hui et il me faut reconnaitre que…eh bien… en fait, tout est ma faute. C'est moi qui vous ai poussé à bout. Volontairement. Croyez bien que je regrette les proportions prises par cette situation, » terminai-je le regard fixé sur mes bottes poussiéreuses. Tout au long des heures écoulées, je n'avais fait que repenser à ma conduite impardonnable et cruelle envers le Chevalier. J'avais réalisé que ne pas l'aimer – et Dana seule savait pour quelle raison je lui vouais une telle aversion – ne justifiait certainement pas une telle cruauté de ma part. Et même s'il m'était dur de me reconnaitre coupable d'une telle bassesse devant Kay, je devais le faire. Plus tôt, j'avais pris la résolution d'enfin retrouver celle que j'étais vraiment. J'avais décidé de me reprendre en main et de faire disparaitre à jamais cette personne insupportable et égoïste que j'étais devenue. Avoir perdu mes repères n'était pas une raison: qu'à cela ne tienne, j'allais m'en forger de nouveaux et redevenir une fière et droite Bretonne. Et cela devait passer en premier lieu par mon repentir devant Kay, même s'il devait m'en couter une sérieuse blessure à l'ego. Qu'importe, il aurait tout le temps de guérir!

« Eh bien! Si je m'attendais à un tel renversement de situation! » Bien sur, j'avais anticipé une telle réaction de la part du Chevalier, mais cela m'irrita tout de même. Cette repentance me demandait déjà suffisamment d'efforts, pour que je ne laisse pas l'entretien durer plus que nécessaire. Aussi, à peine eut-il reprit, que je le coupai: « Dire que je m'étais préparé et que… »

« Reconnaitre que j'ai tort n'est pas une tâche aisée, Kay, » lui fis-je remarquer. « Je vous prierais donc de ne point trop en ajouter. Je suis déjà suffisamment honteuse comme ça. » Tandis que je disais ces mots, je vis naitre un tout nouveau sourire sur le visage de Kay. Un sourire que jamais encore il n'avait eu en ma présence, et qui n'avait plus rien de narquois et de vicieux. Non, c'était un sourire indulgent, compréhensif. Et c'en était d'autant plus humiliant: je préférais encore quand il faisait passer tout son mépris dans un seul regard que cette pitié qu'il avait dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi? » lâcha Kay, me gratifiant d'un regard perçant.

« Eh bien, même s'il faut avoir une conscience pour se repentir d'un acte mauvais, vous devriez comprendre… » Je m'interrompis là, réalisant qu'une fois de plus, mon animosité avait pris le dessus. « Je veux dire que, je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait. »

« Non, pas ça. Même si je prends plaisir à vous entendre vous humilier devant moi. Je trouve ça… »

« Kay, » le rappelai-je à l'ordre. Après tout, je n'étais pas la seule à devoir me maitriser.

« Pourquoi m'avoir sciemment poussé à perdre le contrôle de moi-même, » précisa-t-il.

« C'est que … » hésitai-je, consciente que dire la vérité était aussi prendre un risque de réveiller la colère de mon interlocuteur.

« Vous pouvez être franche, » m'assura-t-il.

« Sans risquer un autre éclat? » lui demandai-je, soucieuse d'éviter toute nouvelle altercation. D'autant plus que cette fois, nous étions seuls, porte close, et qu'il pourrait bien s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à moi.

« Je vous le promets. »

« Je ne vous aime pas, » déclarai-je simplement, d'un ton que je voulais neutre. Il voulait la vérité et la franchise, il l'avait!

« Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas si différents alors, » rétorqua-t-il sans la moindre humeur dans l'intonation, à ma plus grande surprise. « Moi non plus je ne vous aime pas. Mais je vous ai exposé mes raisons tout à l'heure, » me rappela-t-il, faisant allusion aux reproches emplis de haine et de colère qu'il m'avait adressés quelques heures plus tôt. « Quelles sont donc les vôtres? »

Je soupirai, tentant d'organiser ma pensée autour de la réflexion que j'avais menée dans la journée: « Toute ma vie j'ai été traité comme…comme la meilleure, » soufflai-je plus pour moi-même que pour mon vis-à-vis. « Couverte d'éloges, mise sur un piédestal. Mais depuis que je vous ai rencontrés… » Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, la suite me semblant trop douloureuse à admettre à voix haute.

« Moi? » s'étonna Kay.

« Vous et tous les autres Chevaliers, » corrigeai-je. « Et Arthur. Depuis notre rencontre, je me sens si… insignifiante. Qui suis-je? Que suis-je à côté des héros que vous êtes? » Ce n'est pas lui que j'interrogeais. J'ignorais même à qui j'adressais ces questions, peut-être attendais-je un signe, n'importe quoi, m'indiquant la voie à suivre. « Toute ma vie on m'a préparée à vivre en héros alors qu'en fait, je ne suis rien, » constatai-je déboussolée encore une fois dans mon système de valeurs. Depuis ma rencontre avec les Sarmates et leur Commandant, je crois que pas une fois je n'avais vraiment réussi à être assurée de quoi que ce soit. « J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'être si médiocre face à vous tous. Comment pourrais-je remplir la tâche qui m'incombe si… »

« Vous ne l'êtes pas, » m'interrompit le Chevalier en se rapprochant de moi, pour mieux accrocher mon regard au sien. Il semblait si sincère que j'en fus déroutée: un tel aveu de sa part me semblait si incongru au vu de ses précédentes révélations sur l'animosité qu'il me portait. « Vous êtes loin d'être médiocre. Arthur ne vous aurait pas choisi pour veiller sur Morganne si vous n'étiez pas exceptionnelle, » souligna-t-il. Quand il l'énonça, je me rendis compte qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. J'ignorais complètement ce qui avait bien pu pousser Arthur à me choisir pour protéger Morganne, mais il me paraissait impossible qu'il l'eût fait à la légère. Avait-il remarqué chez moi quelque chose dont je ne fus pas moi-même consciente et qui l'avait convaincu que j'étais apte à veiller sur sa cadette; ou, comme j'aimais à l'envisager, avait-il été poussé par une force supérieure à me confier la vie de Morganne? Dana aurait-elle agit sur le commandant pour me permettre de mener à bien ma mission? Toujours était-il que j'avais été choisie par Arthur, tout comme j'avais été désignée à ma naissance par notre Mère, pour assurer la survie de Morganne, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse mener à bien le destin qui était le sien. Mais, tandis que je laissais divaguer mon esprit dans de multiples supputations, Kay avait continué son monologue: « Si Tristan vous rabroue ainsi – et cela a l'air de vous affecter plus que de raison - ce n'est que dans le but de vous voir vous améliorer encore, » expliqua-t-il. Néanmoins je restai sceptique devant cette affirmation: à mes yeux, nul doute que Tristan me considérait comme une incapable. J'étais bien obligée de reconnaitre, que je ne lui avais jamais donné matière à m'estimer, que ce soit pour mes capacités ou ma présence d'esprit. Pour ma défense, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire le lien avec le trouble qu'il provoquait en moi. Je l'aimais, j'avais bien du m'y résoudre, et en sa présence, je perdais tous mes moyens. Je repensai à la réflexion que je m'étais faite en voyant Gahéris devenir le dernier des crétins inconséquents sous les effets de l'amour. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de reconnaitre que je n'étais pas bien mieux! La seule proximité de Tristan me faisait réagir comme une gamine irresponsable, oubliant même jusqu'aux lois dictées par le simple bon sens. Mais là encore Kay continuait son discours: « Et puis, vous nous troublez. Il y a quelque chose chez vous que l'on saurait expliquer, quelque chose d'extraordinaire. » Je lâchai malgré moi une exclamation étonnée. Moi, extraordinaire? Le Chevalier délirait-il? « Vous êtes forte, douée, vive, et pas seulement comparée aux femmes, » expliqua-t-il. « Vous avez en plus quelque chose que nous autres guerriers n'avons pas. Quelque chose que l'on ne saurait expliquer. » Ces simples mots mirent mes sens en alerte: auraient-ils pu percevoir le caractère divin de ma mission? Je n'eus pourtant pas le temps de pousser plus loin ma réflexion, puisque Kay reprenait: « Mais il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, vous dépérissez, vous perdez de votre superbe au combat. Vous perdez votre confiance en vous et de fait, alors oui, vous êtes médiocre. » Cette réflexion me tombait dessus comme un coup d'estoc sans pour autant que Kay semble émettre le moindre jugement. Quel renversement de situation comparé à notre altercation précédente! Se pouvait-il que comme moi, il ait aussi pris le temps de réfléchir à la puérilité de notre mésentente? Pourtant, il aurait du m'en tenir rigueur. Me reprocher et garder contre moi une certaine rancœur de ma façon déplacée de l'avoir poussé à bout. Pourtant, rien. L'homme était sans doute bien plus mûr et sensé que moi, pour adopter une attitude que je ne pouvais que juger des plus humbles. Dana, qu'il était dur de le comprendre! « Pourtant, je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas, » reprit-il, faisant référence à la médiocrité donc il me taxait auparavant. « De cela, je suis convaincu. Jamais encore je n'avais encore entendu mes compagnons d'armes parler ainsi d'un autre combattant. Alors imaginez donc d'une femme. Même Tristan s'est presque montré admiratif à votre encontre. » Cette déclaration m'asséna le coup fatal: si même Tristan ne me jugeait pas piteuse, c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais prouvé ma valeur. Mais je ne m'expliquai pas encore comment. J'attendais que Kay continue, mais rien ne vint: c'était donc à moi de réagir, semblait-il.

« Je … je ne sais quoi dire, » bafouillai-je, ridicule.

« Voilà qui est une réelle surprise! » s'exclama le Chevalier, d'un ton joyeux.

« Pourquoi un tel changement Kay? » l'interrogeai-je, n'y tenant plus. Son comportement radicalement différent m'embrouillait l'esprit.

« Je vous retourne la question: vous aussi avez décidé de revoir votre attitude, non? Pour ma part, c'est Tristan qui m'a sans doute ouvert les yeux. Il m'a dit, et je vais le citer: « Où est passé mon frère? Cet homme violent et agressif, ce n'était pas toi. Je ne te reconnais plus mon ami. » Enfin grossièrement. Heureusement que Perceval était là pour traduire et mettre en mots: Tristan n'est pas vraiment un orateur chevronné, » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire, » acquiesçai-je. « Mais plus j'en apprends sur ce garçon, plus il m'étonne. »

« C'est un homme très étonnant, » confirma-t-il, « plus même que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, mais il ne se laisse pas approcher facilement. »

« J'ai cru m'en rendre compte. Ainsi, ils vous ont fait changer d'opinion à mon égard? » repris-je en pensant que si tel était le cas, Perceval et Tristan étaient de formidables discoureurs.

« Certainement pas! » se récria-t-il avec force. « Mon animosité à votre égard, je ne me l'explique pas. Je pense que certaines personnes… »

« … Ne sont pas faites pour s'entendre, » terminai-je pour lui, surprise que pour une fois nous ayons la même pensée.

« Mais comme Perceval me l'a fait remarquer, à juste titre, il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que nous évitions ce type d'altercations, » continua-t-il. « Nous allons devoir nous mettre en frais de faire passer inaperçue aux yeux de nos compagnons, notre inimité. »

« Si j'ai bien compris, » en déduisis-je comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir, « deux maitres mots: maitrise de soi et poudre aux yeux. »

« Exactement, » confirma-t-il. « Personne n'en sera dupe, mais il est de notre devoir de faire des efforts pour éviter que le conflit ne s'envenime et s'étende, » explicita Kay.

« Suis-je obligée d'être aimable à votre égard? » m'inquiétai-je, doutant d'en être vraiment capable.

« Autant que faire se peut. Mais je ne suis pas moi-même sur d'y parvenir, » admit-il, « disons que nous devrions nous imposer certaines règles. » Encore une fois, j'étais assez d'accord avec lui: en nous conformant à certaines règles l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre, nous devrions être capables de limiter les dégâts. « Etant donné qu'Arthur m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'aurais pas gain de cause, qu'il vous garderait au service de Morganne et que je devrais m'en accommoder, je dois bien… »

« Vous êtes intervenu auprès d'Arthur pour qu'il me renvoie? » m'écriai-je, le souffle coupé. Comment avait-il osé? Si Arthur s'était débarrassé de moi, cela aurait immédiatement entrainé ma mise à mort puisque le contrat nous liant aurait été rompu. Kay avait tenté par des moyens détournés de m'assassiner. « Savez-vous ce que cela signifierait pour moi? »

« Morte ou vive, peu m'importe! » lâcha-t-il sans émotion. Mais à quoi m'attendais-je au fond? A ce que soudainement il me prenne en pitié? J'étais un élément gênant dans son paysage, et à la réflexion, ce qu'il disait avait tout son sens: morte ou vive, en quoi cela pouvait-il lui importer. Moi-même, je n'avais que faire de lui, si seulement il pouvait disparaitre de ma vie, peu en importait la manière. C'était naturellement de même pour lui. « Evidemment que j'ai tenté de me débarrasser de vous: mais même vos piteux résultats à l'entrainement n'ont pas décidé Arthur à vous congédier, » se désola-t-il.

« Vous êtes un… » commençai-je agacée par son arrogance.

« Allons, ne dites rien que vous pourriez regretter! » me coupa-t-il. « N'oubliez pas: maitrise de soi! Pouvons-nous en revenir aux règles maintenant que ce point est éclairci? »

« Je vous écoute, » dis-je de mauvaise grâce.

« Tout d'abord, pour la sécurité de chacun, pas d'entrainement ensemble. »

« Cela me parait plus que judicieux. »

« Ne jamais nous retrouver seuls.» Tandis qu'il disait ceci, je pensais que c'était déjà mal parti: n'étions nous pas seuls, enfermés dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ? A peine m'étais-je fait cette réflexion que j'en fus moi-même affolée: si quelqu'un nous surprenait ou venait à l'apprendre, qu'en penserait-il? Que s'imaginerait-on si l'on savait que Kay se permettait de me rejoindre seul, dans ma chambre la nuit? Je priai Dana de tout cœur pour que nul n'en fut mis au courant, je ne souhaitais pas qu'en plus du reste l'on me considère comme une femme de petite vertu!

« C'est évident, » acquiesçai-je à la règle édictée par Kay, ayant repris mes esprits. « Aucune provocation en présence d'Arthur, je crains qu'il ne le tolère pas, » ajoutai-je.

« Ce serait en effet plus prudent. »

« Il serait illusoire d'imaginer que nous pourrons rester cordiaux l'un envers l'autre tout le temps, » fis-je remarquer, sachant que notre aversion mutuelle serait difficile, voir même impossible à masquer.

« J'y pensais justement. Il vaut donc mieux, pour éviter qu'une situation comme celle d'aujourd'hui se reproduise, dresser une liste des sujets à ne pas aborder. » Cela risque d'être une longue liste, pensai-je. Kay et moi semblions incapables de nous mettre d'accord sur quoi que ce fut.

« Nos familles, » édictai-je, sachant pertinemment, que c'était là mon point le plus sensible, sujet à déclencher chez moi des colères noires.

« Mes frères d'armes, » ajouta Kay. De toute manière, je ne pensais pas aborder encore une fois ce sujet, vu la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses à peine les avais-je eues mentionnées.

« Mon pays, » continuai-je.

« _Mon_ pays, » rétorqua-t-il en insistant.

« Mes compétences guerrières. »

« Vos défauts nombreux. » Je lançai un regard noir au Chevalier que je trouvais de mauvaise foi: je n'étais pas la seule à être pleine de défauts me semblait-il. Et Kay céda sous la pression de mes yeux noirs et rectifia de mauvaise grâce. « Bon d'accord, _nos_ défauts respectifs. »

Puis, il se tût, et un silence pensif s'installa. Nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau, et tandis, qu'une pensée amusée traversa mon esprit, le regard de Kay s'alluma d'une lueur facétieuse.

« Ne nous parlons plus! » Nous nous étions exclamés en même temps, comme un cri du cœur! C'était une telle évidence: nous ne pourrions sans doute nous accorder sur rien, et la solution s'imposa donc à nous: nous nous devions d'éviter autant que possible de converser ensemble. Et pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, Kay et moi oubliâmes notre animosité envers l'autre pour simplement rire ensemble de cette situation cocasse. Mais ce fut de courte durée.

« Ce serait en effet plus simple, » reprit-il. « Impossible, mais… »

« …plus simple, » plus simple complétai-je. « Evitons-nous le plus possible, alors, » proposai-je

Il hocha simplement la tête pour accepter, et sans dire un mot de plus, il s'en retourna d'où il était venu, me laissant de nouveau seule et en proie à une réflexion intense. Je tentais d'analyser la situation quelque peu cocasse à laquelle je venais de prendre part. Fallait-il que Kay accorde une grande importance à l'opinion que ses frères d'armes avaient de lui, pour qu'il fasse la démarche de s'excuser. Le gaillard était de tout évidence, fier et plutôt orgueilleux, aussi j'imaginais qu'il avait dû lui en coûter autant qu'à moi – si ce n'était plus – que de venir s'humilier devant moi. Après une telle démarche, mais de mauvaise grâce, je devais reconnaitre que l'homme forçait mon admiration en cela: il avait su faire preuve de bien plus d'humilité et de maturité que moi. Il me fallait vraiment continuer à fournir des efforts pour redevenir simplement quelqu'un de bien et une protectrice efficace.

« Peut-être devrais-je prendre exemple sur Kay? » dis-je à voix haute, toujours en pleine réflexion. « Non! » m'exclamai-je en ricanant après un long silence. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire de Kay mon modèle, trop de choses chez lui – son arrogance en tout premier lieu – me déplaisaient. Sur ces dernières pensées, je me déshabillai, et me mis au lit; j'avais prévu de commencer ma nouvelle vie demain, et j'aurais besoin de toute mon énergie. Bercée par la certitude que tout allait bientôt s'arranger et que je parviendrais tôt ou tard à atteindre les objectifs que je m'étais fixés, apaisée, je ne dus pas attendre longtemps que le sommeil vienne me prendre.

Le lendemain, je me levai à l'aube, pressée de mettre en application mes bonnes résolutions. Aussitôt debout, j'avalais à peine un quignon de pain; pressai les gardes de Morganne de se mettre en faction; puis, leur ayant donné mes recommandations, je repartis d'un pas décidé à travers les couloirs. Arrivée devant la porte, je tendis l'oreille pour entendre des bruits étouffés, me laissant imaginer que l'occupant se préparait à sortir bientôt. Aussi, ne voulant pas me montrer trop pressante, bien que terriblement impatiente, j'attendis, adossée contre mur attenant, qu'il daigne sortir. J'attendis à peine quelques minutes avant d'entendre la serrure cliqueter, mais elles avaient tout de même été suffisamment longues pour qu'une boule d'angoisse s'installe en mon sein. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre comme jamais quand les gonds de la porte grincèrent, mais happant une grande goulée d'air frais, pour me donner un peu de courage, je me lançai, dès que je vis un pied botté sortir de la chambre:

« Entrainez-moi,» lâchai-je, trop vite et trop fort sans doute, complètement angoissée à l'idée d'un refus.

Le Chevalier ainsi hélé fit volte-face, coutelas à la main, le regard noir, prêt à me bondir dessus. Ce fut rapide, mais une seule pensée eût tout de même le temps de traverser mon esprit: peut-être que n'aurai-je pas dû…

« Êtes-vous folle? » tonna Tristan, visiblement furieux. « Me surprendre ainsi! J'aurais pu vous trancher la gorge! » Malgré la menace toujours présente de son coutelas, je ressentais une pointe de fierté de l'avoir ainsi surpris: il m'avait tellement reproché mon inattention, cette fois, c'était lui qui était pris!

« Vous êtes simplement vexé d'avoir été pris à votre propre jeu! » rétorquai-je avec un peu trop d'arrogance. « Pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés, » terminai-je plus doucement, tachant de paraitre moins effrontée, après m'être rendue compte du ton que j'avais pris précédemment.

« Rien ne m'empêche de vous la trancher maintenant, » répliqua-t-il en élevant un peu plus son arme en direction de ma gorge.

« Soyez rapide alors, » lui dis-je en baissant les yeux vers le poignard que depuis le début je tenais juste au niveau de sa cuisse sans la toucher, prête à pénétrer la chair juste à l'endroit de cette grosse veine dans la jambe qui une fois tranchée, signifiait la mort assurée.

« Vous avez donc enfin retenu la leçon, » constata-t-il avec ce qui me sembla être une pointe de fierté dans la voix: comme un maitre content de son élève.

« Oui, » répondis-je d'une voix neutre qui contrastait clairement avec ce que je ressentais: je jubilais d'avoir enfin, même pour un acte aussi insignifiant, contenté cet homme que j'admirais. « Mais une parmi tant d'autres qui selon vos dires me font défaut, » ajoutai-je tout de même.

« Ce n'est pas… » commença-t-il, mais je l'interrompit immédiatement, ne voulant pas me lancer dans un débat sur ce que l'un ou l'autre avait pu dire. Cela me ferait perdre un temps précieux, que je n'avais pas aujourd'hui, si je voulais m'en tenir à mon programme. Et puis je ne souhaitais vraiment pas risquer une autre dispute avec Tristan. J'étais lasse de nos éclats, ce n'était pas le genre de moments que je souhaitais passer avec lui.

« Entrainez-moi, » répétai-je avant de me perdre à nouveau dans des réflexions sentimentales qui n'avaient leur place à ce moment précis.

« Seriez-vous ivre Kira? » demanda-t-il après un bref silence, un rictus moqueur sur le visage.

« Hilarant, » lâchai-je du bout des lèvres, un peu vexée qu'il ne me prenne pas au sérieux. « Cela me demande déjà un très gros effort de reconnaitre devant vous que je ne suis pas à la… » J'hésitai un instant: l'aveu était douloureux. Mais nécessaire. Aussi me concédai-je une petite nuance pour ménager un tant soit peu mon égo: « _Plus_ à la hauteur. » Finalement, ça n'avait pas été aussi terrible que je l'imaginais. Du moins n'avais-je pas été foudroyée par la honte. « Alors ayez donc pitié du peu de dignité qu'il me reste encore. Contentez vous de répondre je vous prie. » Le silence s'installa de nouveau tandis que Tristan me fixait visiblement perplexe.

« Pourquoi moi? » demanda-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

« Eh bien, entre tous les Chevaliers, je n'en vois que deux qui ne me feront pas de faveurs, même si je ne suis qu'une femme, » me justifiai-je. Bien sûr, j'avais une autre raison de solliciter son aide plutôt que celle d'un autre Chevalier, mais je n'étais pas sure que mon désir de plus en plus envahissant de passer du temps en sa compagnie, soit une information prompte à décider Tristan à accepter la proposition. Enfin, qui savait? Peut-être que si j'avais tenté… Mais je ne l'avais pas fait: il y'avait certains risques que je n'étais pas encore prête à prendre, dont celui d'être repoussé par un homme qui faisait naitre tant de sentiments contradictoires en moi.

« Qui est l'autre? » s'informa-t-il.

« Kay, » répondis-je. « Il me déteste. Il ne me ferait assurément aucune faveur. Mais je craindrais trop qu'il profite d'un entrainement pour se débarrasser définitivement de moi. Ce serait bien trop commode, » ajoutai-je pour expliquer pour quelle raison je ne l'avais pas sollicité.

A ce moment précis, à peine avais-je articulé mon dernier mot, qu'il survint un événement incroyable. Tristan riait. Rien à voir avec le rire gras et sonore de Bors, ou celui franc et clair de Lancelot. Non, c'était un rire presque semblable à celui qui échappait parfois à Dagonet. Un son léger et véritablement amusé, presque moqueur. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles: Tristan savait rire.

« Vous riez? » m'exclamai-je incrédule, littéralement abasourdie.

« C'est que vous êtes risible, » répondit-il simplement, imaginant sans doute que mon ton surpris découlait d'une vexation.

« Non, je veux dire: vous riez! » rectifiai-je. « Cela est-il seulement possible? »

« Intéressant, » marmonna le Sarmate. L'avais-je vexé? « Vous venez requérir mes services, mais vous m'insultez quand même. Quelle insolence! » Visiblement, j'avais la réponse à ma question: il été froissé de ma moquerie. Mais je ne parvenais pas à m'en vouloir, j'étais encore sous le coup de l'étonnement. « Qui vous dit que moi-même je n'en profiterais pas pour me débarrasser de vous? » répliqua-t-il, me piquant au vif, tandis qu'un doute me prit, aussi fugacement qu'il disparut.

« Où serait votre intérêt? » ripostai-je.

« Je n'en aurais aucun à vos yeux? » continua-t-il. Je sentais que nous venions d'entrer dans un duel, une joute verbale, que je pressentais devoir gagner si je voulais obtenir ce que j'étais venue quérir: son aide précieuse.

« Pourquoi en auriez-vous? » lui demandai-je avec assurance. « Je vous suis apparemment totalement indifférente. Aussi pourquoi prendriez-vous la peine de me tuer? »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi perdrai-je mon temps à vous entrainer? » m'opposa-t-il très justement. Mais je ne m'avouai pas vaincue pour autant, j'avais encore quelques arguments à lui fournir.

« Pour m'humilier. Me faire souffrir, » objectai-je.

« N'êtes-vous pas sensée m'indifférer complètement? » répliqua-t-il. « Aussi votre humiliation et votre souffrance devraient tout autant me désintéresser.» Ne parviendrais-je donc pas à le coincer? Pourtant, Tristan n'était pas vraiment connu pour ses talents d'orateur.

« Le plaisir, » contestai-je encore, craignant de bientôt me retrouver à court de réponses percutantes. « Il n'y a visiblement que la souffrance, le combat et la mort qui vous donnent du plaisir. Je ne vous ai encore jamais vu prendre plaisir à quoi que soit d'autre. Vous êtes visiblement insensible aux plaisirs simples, tels que les repas ou la discussion. De plus, vous exécrez la compagnie, » débitai-je, espérant qu'il renoncerait… en vain.

« La mauvaise compagnie, » corrigea-t-il. C'était de toute évidence une attaque sournoise qui m'était directement destinée. C'est là que je sus plus quoi répondre de pertinent, aussi tentai-je une dernière fois:

« Bien, maintenant qu'il n'a nulle insulte que nous nous soyons tout deux épargné, consentirez-vous enfin à me donner votre réponse? » Je m'attendais à être congédiée assez sèchement, maintenant qu'il avait visiblement gagné la bataille, mais, je ne sais si je le devais à son unique caprice ou si j'avais gagné son attention par mon acharnement, mais sa réponse fut tout autre que celle à laquelle je m'attendais:

« Demain, au lever du jour. Soyez ponctuelle, » déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre, une ébauche de sourire au coin des lèvres. « Et échauffée! » ajouta-t-il plus fort en s'éloignant.

Je le regardai partir, savourant ma victoire, et quand il eut tourné et que l'angle du mur le cacha à ma vue, je poussai un sonore soupir de soulagement:

« Eh bien voilà, » soufflai-je, « ce n'était qu'un moment désagréable à passer: rien d'insurmontable. Jusqu'aux prochains… » grognai-je, en songeant qu'avec ces futurs entrainements qui se profilaient, j'aurais surement bien d'autres raisons de me plaindre. Je savais qu'il me faudrait m'accrocher et faire preuve de toute la force de caractère possible pour ne pas abandonner. J'avais choisis un professeur certainement des plus durs, mais il me fallait au moins ça.

« Vous parlez seule? » s'éleva une voix derrière moi.

« C'est que je n'ai trouvé d'autre compagnie intéressante de la mienne! » répliquai-je souriante au Chevalier Gahéris, qui sortait de sa chambre, sans doute pour se rendre jusqu'à notre point de rendez-vous. « Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez bien sur, cela va sans dire. »

« Vous êtes une vile flatteuse! » s'esclaffa-t-il, apparemment de bonne humeur.

« Que nenni messire Gahéris, je suis on ne peut plus sincère! » objectai-je. « Nous y allons? » dis-je, en entrainant mon partenaire du jour vers la cour où nous devions nous entrainer.

Gahéris et moi n'eûmes que peu de temps à consacrer à l'entraînement, Morganne ayant insisté avec force de conviction pour que nous allions au marché. L'idée ne m'enchantait guère: trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop de dangers pour ma jeune protégée. Mais personne, et surtout pas moi, ne pouvait résister aux insistances et aux volontés de la jeune fille, qui dépérissait ainsi enfermée et cloitrée une majeure partie du temps. La perspective de se rendre au marché l'enthousiasmait tout autant qu'elle me rebutait.

*****Déambuler le long des étals en compagnie de Morganne se trouva finalement être une activité moins pénible que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Même si l'importance de la foule rendait ma mission plus délicate, car offrant plus d'opportunités aux ennemis de ma jeune protégée de rééditer leur forfait, je ne pouvais retenir l'émerveillement qui montait en moi à la vue des couleurs chatoyantes qui surgissaient de tous les recoins, face aux odeurs multiples tantôt repoussantes, tantôt délectables, aux rires qui s'élevaient de partout. Occupant tout l'espace de la place centrale de Camlann, l'ensemble des nombreux étals me laissaient imaginer le lieu tel un immense champ de fleurs sauvages. S'ils ne se différenciaient guère dans leur taille, en revanche la diversité des couleurs qu'ils offraient était impressionnante, tout comme celle des produits présentés. Etoles de soies côtoyaient les légumes frais, l'argent étincelant des bijoux, mais aussi des coutelas et autres armes, tranchaient d'avec le brun des cuirs que présentaient les selliers. Je laissai les effluves de pain frais et de fruits gorgés de soleil emplir mes narines. A mes oreilles parvenait un curieux chant ambiant, mélange des rires joyeux des badauds et des apostrophes des marchands, ventant à qui pouvait les entendre les mérites de leur marchandise. J'étais impressionnée par la qualité proposée et Morganne m'apprit que les meilleurs artisans se donnaient rendez-vous ici. La jeune femme était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui me permettait d'apprécier ce moment. Pleine de vie, sautillant d'un étal à l'autre, elle ne cessait de parler et, j'avais entendu avec elle, j'en étais sûre, plus de rumeurs et histoires indiscrètes – et probablement inventées pour la majeure partie d'entre elles – en une seule matinée qu'il m'en avait été données d'entendre de toute mon existence. Elle s'avéra être une négociatrice acharnée et je fus surprise de l'empressement dont faisaient preuve certains des marchands pour lui offrir des objets, qui, à mes yeux, étaient de véritables trésors, et que très souvent Morganne refusait d'un sourire ou d'un mot aimable. Etait-ce dans l'espoir de s'attirer les faveurs de la sœur du commandant Artorius Castus?

Car si Morganne était tenue en grande estime par la populace pour sa douceur et sa gentillesse, je n'avais pu m'empêcher au détour des rues d'entendre des réflexions murmurées au passage de ma maîtresse, vantant ses qualités, et il m'était apparut évident que son lien de parenté avec le célèbre officier romain y était également pour beaucoup. Les chuchotements que j'avais surpris concernant Arthur soufflaient une tout autre forme de respect: juste et honnête étaient des adjectifs que j'avais pu entendre de nombreuses fois pour désigner le valeureux demi-Breton. Je songeai que si Arthur était craint de par son rang et son charisme, il n'en était pas moins respecté et aimé: un chef légitime, que ce soit aux yeux des Bretons annexés ou des Romains en poste en Bretagne.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je fis un bond lorsque Morganne poussa un cri et tirant à peine la dague passée à ma ceinture et cachée, sous ma cape je couvris le pas qui me séparer d'un bond de ma protéger pour faire rempart de mon corps contre une éventuelle attaque. M'injuriant mentalement pour mon inconséquence et mon manque de vigilance, je repris mon rôle instantanément, craignant pour la vie de la jeune femme. Tandis que je foulais au pieds l'étoffe de soie qu'elle tenait entre les mains et avait lâché sous le coup de la surprise, je tournai la tête dans tous les sens à m'en décrocher le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui avait bien pu effrayer la jeune romaine, sous le regard médusé des badauds. Assurée qu'il n'y ait pas de danger immédiat auquel je n'eus pu parer à temps, je me détachais de la jeune femme et me tournais vers elle pour la questionner, mais le sourire visiblement heureux qui s'affichait sur son visage, coupa court à mon interrogatoire.

« Deirdre! » s'exclama Morganne, si fort, que tous les visages alentour se tournèrent vers nous. Elle ne parut pas s'en inquiéter et se précipita vers une jeune femme qui émergeait d'une ruelle adjacente. Je ne quittais pas Morganne de plus de deux pouces dans sa précipitation, quitte à me prendre les pieds dans les pans de sa cape.

La jeune femme sur laquelle elle se précipitait semblait tendue, les sens visiblement aux aguets, sûrement due à la surprise s'entendre ainsi héler en pleine rue. Elle s'arrêta net et tourna la tête dans notre direction et quand son regard se posa sur Morganne, un sourire radieux s'étira sur le visage de la dénommée Deirdre. Elle semblait néanmoins mal à l'aise, jetant des regards brefs autour d'elle. C'est à ce moment que son attitude commença à me paraitre suspecte: son visage était presque entièrement masqué par ses cheveux roux en pagaille et l'attention posée sur elle semblait l'angoisser.

« Morganne, quel plaisir de vous revoir! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle, en serrant chaleureusement les épaules de son amie.

Même si Deirdre était visiblement sincère en s'adressant à Morganne, quelque chose chez la jeune femme me troublait plus que de raison, comme si mon instinct me mettait en garde sans pour autant que rien ne l'explique. Tandis que les deux femmes entamaient une conversation, je me mis en retrait pour ne pas donner l'impression d'écouter leur discussion, cependant suffisamment proche de Morganne de façon à pouvoir intervenir, même si Deirdre ne me paraissait pas être une menace immédiate pour ma protégée. Toutefois, je préférai ne pas la quitter des yeux et en profitai pour détailler l'amie de ma protégée. Sans doute à peine plus âgée que moi, son visage était cependant marqué par la maturité et empreint d'une certaine gravité qui contrastait avec son sourire joyeux. Maintenant qu'elles étaient toutes proches, je remarquai que Deirdre était à peine plus grande que Morganne, pourtant elle m'avait paru bien plus élancée quand je l'avais aperçue de loin. Sans doute, ses flamboyantes boucles rousses, formant comme un halo de feu autour de sa tête et dégringolant en cascade sur ses épaules, entretenaient cette illusion de hauteur. Contrastant avec cette chevelure écarlate, sa peau pâle avait la même apparence laiteuse et douce que celle de Morganne, et semblait n'avoir jamais vu le soleil. Plus j'observais Deirdre, plus le sentiment de malaise qui m'avait saisie au premier regard, devenait plus intense, presque envahissant. Pourtant, pour n'importe quel observateur qui ne s'y attarderait pas trop, Deirdre n'était qu'une Bretonne comme les autres: vêtue d'une robe bretonne traditionnelle d'un bleu foncé qui faisait ressortir encore plus la blancheur de sa peau, simplement serrée à la taille par une épaisse ceinture de cuir tressé. Les manches, raccourcies à hauteur du coude, laissaient place à de larges bracelets de cuir tanné, masquant ses avant-bras. Ces accessoires sur les bras d'une femme me laissèrent perplexe: cherchait-elle à cacher de quelconques marques? Ce qui m'intriguait le plus, c'était cette impression de fierté et de force qui se dégageait de sa personne. Dans ses yeux d'un vert de gris, dansait une lueur presque sauvage, une impression indomptable qu'accentuait encore son épaisse chevelure fauve animée par la brise de printemps qui rafraîchissait l'air.

Soudain, Deirdre tourna la tête vers moi. Ce fut bref et subtil, et j'étais pratiquement sûre que Morganne ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais je perçus dans son regard qu'elle n'était pas dupe de mon examen sur sa personne et de ma surveillance constante du moindre de ses gestes. Tentant de me donner une contenance, un peu gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait, je laisser errer mon regard au-delà des deux jeunes femmes en pleine conversation, et celui-ci tomba sur une silhouette connue.

Emergeant de la même ruelle que Deirdre avait quittée peu avant, Lancelot, visiblement soucieux, avançait à pas mesurés, jetant de rapides coups d'œil autour de lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de comparer son attitude à celle de la jeune femme: la même mine soucieuse, le même air tendu, comme aux aguets. Une pensée s'infiltra sournoisement en moi: se pouvait-il qu'il y ait un lien entre ces deux là? La coïncidence me paraissait anormale, mon instinct s'affolait. Tout d'abord, il ne sembla pas m'apercevoir, mais son regard se posa sur ma protégée et son amie avec une stupeur qui m'étonna. Pensait-il Morganne seule et s'en étonnait-il, inquiet ou était-ce cette autre chose dont mon instinct cherchait à m'alerter mais sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à poser de mot? Ce fut très bref, et je crus même avoir rêvé, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir vu Deirdre se figer à la vue du Chevalier. Mon regard passa de l'un à l'autre, et le doute ne fut plus permis: ce n'était pas Morganne la cause de la surprise de Lancelot. Deirdre et lui se connaissaient, et bien que je ne pus encore affirmer quelle fut la nature de cette relation, je connaissais sa réputation de charmeur, que Bors se faisait un devoir d'entretenir par de nombreuses allusions souvent graveleuses, et j'avais bien une petite idée sur ce qui pouvait lier Deirdre et le Chevalier. Tous les deux se regardaient, visiblement anxieux, puis un mouvement rapide de la tête de Deirdre et presque imperceptible pour qui n'avait pas attendu ce geste, sonna le départ de Lancelot, dans la direction opposée à la notre et qui n'était pas du tout celle de la maison. Perplexe, je le regardai partir, quand quelque chose me fit tressaillir. Un mot. Il s'était simplement glissé dans la conversation, s'échappant des lèvres de Deirdre. Mais ce mot acheva de me décider à considérer Deirdre comme une menace. Comment était-il possible que je n'aie rien vu avant? Morganne et Lancelot connaissaient-ils la vérité au sujet de la jeune Bretonne? Pour Morganne, j'étais persuadée que non, mais Lancelot… Le Chevalier n'était pas un novice et pas un idiot, comment cela aurait-il pu lui échapper? Pour sûr, il ne pouvait pas avoir manqué ça! Mais alors dans quel guêpier s'était-il fourré? Se rendait-il compte qu'il nous mettait tous en danger? Des centaines de questions martelaient mon esprit et je comptais bien soutirer le fin mot de l'histoire au Chevalier, mais pour le moment, seule la sécurité de Morganne me préoccupait vraiment, le danger était plus que réel désormais. Aussi, une main sur la garde de ma dague, toujours masquée par les pans de ma cape, en deux foulées, je rejoignis les deux femmes toujours en grande conversation.

« Morganne… » l'interpellai-je en posant une main sur son épaule, tandis que le regard de Deirdre rencontrant le mien plus dur, glissa jusque ma taille pour découvrir la dague que je tenais étroitement serrée dans une attitude qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination.

La jeune fille se retourna et un sourire désolé étira ses lèvres: « Oh Kira! Je ne vous aie pas présentées! » s'exclama-t-elle en saisissant mon bras pour me faire avancer au plus près de Deirdre. Une position qui me convint très bien, puisque ainsi, je faisais rempart entre ma protégée et la menace que représentait la femme devant moi. « Kira, je vous présente Deirdre. Deirdre, voici mon amie Kira. »

« Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, » déclara la jeune femme d'un ton neutre sans que je crusse une seule seconde à ses paroles. Pourtant, il me sembla déceler dans son regard une lueur de curiosité à mon égard. Mon anxiété monta encore d'un cran: faisait-elle le lien entre Morganne, la demi-Bretonne; moi, armée et exprimant une attitude franchement protectrice à l'égard de Morganne; et la Prophétie? Si tel était le cas, il me restait à savoir de quel côté elle se trouvait.

« Moi de même,» répondis-je d'un ton moins aimable que ce que la bienséance aurait exigé dans de telles circonstances, attirant sur moi un regard de reproche de la part de Morganne.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur notre compagnie et une fois de plus, les yeux de Deirdre glissèrent vers ma dague. Avait-elle compris qu'au moindre geste suspect de sa part, je n'hésiterais pas à la tuer? Visiblement, oui, puisqu'elle détourna finalement les yeux et son regard se reporta sur Morganne, qui semblait mal à l'aise dans cette atmosphère tendue:

« Il me faut vous quitter à regret Morganne, mais je dois rentrer, je suis attendue, » s'excusa Deirdre avec un sourire chaleureux et visiblement peiné à l'attention de son amie. « J'ai été ravie de vous revoir Morganne, » assura-t-elle notant l'air déçue de la jeune fille, en esquissant un geste vers les mains de ma protégée, mais visiblement mon attitude belliqueuse, qu'elle nota en glissant un regard vers moi, la fit renoncer à prendre ce risque. « Kira, » ajouta-t-elle en me saluant d'un signe de la tête, que je me sentis obligée de lui rendre, Morganne semblant observer ma réaction.

Puis Deirdre s'en retourna, suivant le même chemin qu'avait emprunté Lancelot précédemment et tandis que je la regardais disparaître derrière les étals colorés, je me fis la promesse de mettre en lumière les véritables intentions de cette fille envers Morganne, ainsi que la nature du lien établit entre elle et le Chevalier Lancelot. Mais surtout, ce qui m'intriguait le plus, c'est pour quelle raison Lancelot pouvait bien prendre le risque d'entretenir de tels liens avec son ennemi le plus belliqueux sur ces terres. Elle pouvait bien essayer tant qu'elle voulait de se faire passer pour l'une des nôtres, cette Picte ne me duperait pas!*****

* * *

*** L'idée de ce passage et le personnage de Deidre appartiennent à Kebeo, qui a accepté de travailler de concert avec moi sur ce personnage. Merci Keb' ! **

**Pour le prochain chapitre, soyez patients, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot, et je vais entrer en stage cette semaine, j'aurais donc moins de temps que précédemment.**

**A bientôt ! **


End file.
